Magic Merge
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: Laxus and Cana get stuck together because of one collossal mistake that will bind them for the rest of their lives, but was it actually a mistake? Laxana is the main pairing, others will appear throughout. swearing and lemon where unavoidable. a good read for those who like plot driven fan fiction. read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes

I plan this to be a long series, I appreciate any constructive criticism, my biggest problem was trying to convey how he's developed as a character vs being ooc, especially seeing as he doesn't have much dialogue. Laxus x Cana is definitely my otp, I read a Laxana fic a few months ago and it converted me. Please read and review but mainly enjoy!

-Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima because if I did this would be cannon

Laxus tugged opened the door to the relatively pleasant bar "The Banshee's Inn". As soon as he walked in he noticed a familiar magic energy radiating from the corner of the bar. _Cana?_ He thought to himself as his eyes locked on the mage drinking from a large barrel, staring at the cards laid in front of her. _Did the old man send her to check up on me or…. _He thought, moving into a corner himself, his eyes glued onto her back, looking for any suspicious behaviour. She didn't look tense, so she probably wasn't expecting a fight. She didn't look away from her cards very often and when she did, it wasn't for very long. He studied her, looking for some sort of sign. He noticed off hand that her hair had grown longer, and she had burns on her hands. As she shuffled and reshuffled her cards, every movement looked painful but she didn't let the discomfort show. He listened keenly as she continued to mumble under her breath, his pods turned off and in intense concentration he managed to discern "Stupid Gildarts" and "nearly died". When he was confident that she was at the pub for her own reasons he moved towards her, closing the distance in a few moments. He touched her arm hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder in disinterest. When she saw his face her eyes widened a little around the edges.

"You stalking me lightning boy?" she asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, cause if I decided to stalk someone it would be a drunk bitch like you" he growled, regretting approaching her.

"Awwww, like always Laxus your charm warms my heart, I'm surprised you could resist this long!" she laughed, a little tipsy, motioning towards the stool next to her. "Have a drink with me, tell me all about your marvellous travels." her request hung in the air as Laxus took the seat and motioned the bar tender over.

"Two barrels of mead" he requested pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket, he spared a disgusted glance in Cana's direction.

"As you wish sir." the bartender chirped, rolling over two small barrels.

"I meant the big ones." he said pointing to the large barrels leaning against the wall, his tone the usual arrogant cold snarl.

"Well you can have them if you can carry them." the bartender snapped, getting more than a little annoyed at the man's odd request.

"That won't be a problem." Laxus replied coolly, he got to his feet and lazily strolled over to the barrels, with one under each arm he returned to his seat. The bartender handed him a tankard nervously and moved away from the pair.

"Looks like they're all light weights around here." she said in a conspiring tone. "I've drunk three of those small barrels and the bartender has been avoiding me like the plague. You'd think he would be more accommodating, you know?" she muttered. Laxus leaned away from her, knowing her grog filching tactics full well. Her breath wafted across his face as she leaned heavily against him before pulling away, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"This sure aint Fairy Tail." he said, despising solitude enough to seek her company. He glanced at her again, wondering whether it was wiser to simply leave the bar now. Fairy Tail was behind him, shouldn't she be? Cana was obviously too caught up in her own thoughts to care about what he said. Too homesick to listen to his own warped reasoning he decided to stay and see what she was worth.

"Fairy Tail or not, there should be at least a little life in the place." she said glancing around, disappointed in her surroundings. "If such a good paying job wasn't in this ramshackle town I'd never have left the guild" she mumbled, staring into her half empty cup.

"It's a shit hole alright," he said, tipping his mug back and slamming it down on the bar dramatically. Cana didn't respond in any way, she was looking deep into her brew and let out a sad sigh before downing the rest of it.

"If I didn't know you any better I would think you were upset." he said gruffly, pouring more beer into his mug. Cana turned to study him.

"You know, I think you've changed, just a bit, you know?" she looked at him, her eyes drooping a little and her body swaying on her perch.

"And I think your drunk." he replied dryly, glad she didn't take the bait and start unloading her problems onto him, the beer was making him slip.

"Remember that time after I failed the S-class exam and-"

"Which time? There have been so many." he cut her off.

"The first time." Cana glared at him from behind her upturned glass. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I snuck into the basement and grabbed those bottles of vodka." She frowned at her drink as an ugly thought crossed her face causing her to put down the cup. "You found me hiding out in the girls bathroom and took me down into the archives before anyone else found me." Cana smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't return it but still determined to prove her point.

"I didn't do anything wench, you shouldn't have followed me down there in the first place" he snapped, glaring at her.

"There's more to you than you'll admit, Sparky."

"Don't call me that." Laxus growled, well and truly sick of the old pet name. Cana didn't seem to even register his words as a confused expression befell her face. He was about to nudge her and insist that she erase that word from her memory when she turned to him.

"I never really thought about it before but why were you there?" Cana asked, intent despite intoxication. Laxus realised what she was asking but didn't want to admit the truth so he tried to outwit her- surely it wouldn't be hard, she was practically under the table.

"Where?" he asked, glancing away.

"In the girls bathroom." she replied, trying to search his face despite the efforts he put into shielding it from her.

"I wasn't, you were in the men's toilets." he lied smoothly.

"No I wasn't." she shook her head. "I remember reading Bisca's poem about Alzack. It was really funny, I can still remember it." Cana giggled to herself, swaying back and forth. _Just a little longer_ Laxus thought, supressing his instincts which told him to just leave.

"What was it?" He asked, fairly sure it would work and he would be able to tune out while she rambled.

"My bullets are black- wait a second." Cana looked to Laxus, realising she was being scammed out of an answer. "Don't try to get out of it Sparky," Laxus scowled at the last word. "Why were you in the ladies?" she asked, willing herself to sober up. Laxus realised he wasn't going to get out of answering. He was torn between staying and cutting his losses, but the more he thought about it the more unattractive leaving became. He reasoned that he didn't owe Cana anything, he was no longer in Fairy Tail and even when he was….. But he just couldn't force himself from the chair. Defeated, he glanced at her, her chocolate eyes wide and bloodshot, her brown hair splayed out in odd directions.

"I was….." he stopped, thinking of how best to say the inevitable, even if he lied, in this state she would surely pick it up. "looking for Bixlow." Cana's brow creased in confusion.

"But why would Bixlow be in the ladies toilets?" she asked, her mind slowed by the beer.

"He was going through a faze…" Laxus replied dryly, slightly ashamed at his friend's behaviour.

"But, don't the toilets and dorms have gender specific spells on the doors?" she asked.

"Well the dorms protective runes are a lot more complicated than that but the guilds toilets are very non-specific and cancel out depending on the emotional state and amount of people in the guild." Laxus explained, knowing more than most people on the topic as the Masters grandson. "But anyway, who said anything about the door." he said, downing his drink.

"But what was he doing? I still don't get it." Cana asked, perplexed.

"You really must be drunk…. Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked, flushing slightly. Cana nodded drunkenly, pushing aside her empty cup, and reaching for a glass of water.

"He watched…" Laxus paused, not sure how to say it delicately so that she would understand. "He watched women going to the toilet while hanging from the roof." He gushed, hoping she heard so he wouldn't have to say it again. Then it struck him that he had actually let her corner him into a conversation. He let it go for the moment, not wanting to admit his feelings about seeing an old guild-mate while in this state.

"Yeah, I got that much. I might be drunk but I'm not stupid, despite your protests to contrary." she sipped wearily at her water. "But what was the point of watching old bitties shitting?" she laughed uncontrollably at the stupidity of it all. Laxus hid a secret smile behind his glass.

"Yeah well, he didn't see it that way." Laxus smiled at Freed's expression when he discovered where Bixlow had been disappearing to. The three of them vowed never to tell Evergreen on pain of death. Cana kept laughing well after the joke stopped being funny but Laxus was too drunk to muster the effort needed to complain about it.

"So, what have you been doing?" Cana asked, curious as to how he would react. Laxus stiffened, angry that she had brought it up. He was actually starting to enjoy himself and forget about…..everything. She just had to bring up his expulsion. Why couldn't she just let him enjoy this? The emptiness in his chest began to throb as the days and months away from the guild flooded to his mind.

"What would a drunk bitch like you wanna know about it?" he snarled, hunching his shoulders subconsciously. Cana frowned, sad that he was going to go down this path. They weren't that different, both stubborn and complicated and most of all, hidden. Laxus hid behind his scowl and Cana hid behind her booze. Cana sighed, preparing herself mentally for the short trek back to the inn. "Why don't we talk about you?" he snapped, she thought he seemed similar to a caged animal that had just been wounded, unable to run, unable to heal. "Which guy is it this week?" he sneered, saying the first thing that came to mind that would get under her skin. "Last I heard Macco was looking for a new tart to mess around with and by the look of things you fit the bill." Cana's head snapped around from where she was fiddling with her purse. Laxus' antics hit a raw nerve. Macco was like a father to her and the feelings she felt towards him mingled with her anxieties about her real father made the mention of his name all the more unforgivable.

"What did you say?" she growled, jumping down from her stool and sliding right up in his face. Their chests we pushed together as Cana fumed.

"I said, when are you going to give the whole daddy daughter thing you've got going a rest and let him jump your bones- everyone knows that's all he's waiting for…" Laxus growled, smirking at the reaction he was able to get from her. Cana shook with fury, as soon as the words sunk in all the compassion in the world didn't save Laxus from Cana's hand cracking across his face.

Laxus' head snapped to the side as Cana slapped him. Burning pain erupted across his cheek making him gasp.

"Gods woman! Are you insane?!" Laxus exclaimed, staring at her wide eyed. Cana didn't give him the chance to say another word, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to be level with her face with surprising strength.

"My name isn't woman or drunk bitch, it's Cana." she shook him, grabbing hold of his collar with two hands. "Got it?" Laxus didn't respond, he just looked at her in shock. "And you know, after everything you've done… Even after what happened to Juvia, I decided to give you a go when most of the guild would have left or tried to cut you down where you stand." she snarled but Laxus has gained back a little of his composure and cut her off.

"I aint looking for charity." he snapped.

"I wasn't giving you any you fool!" she snapped back, tired of his games. "I was spending time with my nakama whom I've missed," she stepped forward to emphasise her point, now centimetres from his face. "but you have to carry on with this - this shit!" she stared into his grey eyes, stopping anything he was about to say. She let go of his collar dramatically, waiting a moment before stepping back. "But I'm not some dog who you can kick and will come crawling back, thanking you for it, Laxus. I'm done with you." Cana said in a level voice, fishing out a note from her purse, slamming it on the bar and storming out.

Laxus watched in shock as she strode away, ashamed at his actions. He ran over to the bartender and quickly said that he would be back for the barrels before running out after her. He launched himself through the doors, glancing around, trying to find her familiar form.

"Cana, wait." Laxus yelled, quickening his pace to a sprint. He reached out his hand, trying to grasp her arm but she smacked it away.

"Just leave me alone Laxus, don't you think you've said enough?" she snapped trying to make an escape as quickly as possible. "I never should have spoken to you in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stopped, spinning her around to face him. "Look, you had your turn." he growled, forgetting that he was the reason he was in this predicament. "You think it's been easy on my own? I was expelled from Fairy Tail! I have no one!" he yelled, not going to let her leave without some sort of…. understanding as to what he was going through _every day_.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that Laxus? We were your guild mates!" she struggled, pulling away from him. "You used Fairy Law. We all saw what spell can do when Phantom attacked us. And when that happened what did you say?"

Laxus' face flushed at the memory of Cana and Mira contacting him for help. "It's over Laxus, I'm not going to be your pincushion anymore. Just leave me alone." Cana walked up the steps of the inn she was staying at, glad to get away.

"Fine." he growled, heading back to the pub, lightning snapping at his fists. Laxus knew he was in the wrong but it was still hard to stop the unending chorus of insults he could have said but didn't running through his head that were fighting to drown out the shame swelling within him.

The last dregs of mead ran down Laxus' throat, he sighed looking towards the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of his room. It chimed quarter to four. He had been mulling over whether or not to apologise to Cana before she left town, not comfortable with how he left things. If this was the last time she would ever see him, he didn't want her to curse his name. Laxus stumbled to his feet, moving towards the door, falling over his bag he realised that perhaps he was a little too drunk to make things any better and would probably be turned away before he could say anything intelligible, let alone be able to say anything intelligible in the first place.

"Hmmm" he mumbled as he dragged himself into the bathroom, positive a shower would help sober him up. Tossing away his clothes he let the cold water run over his toned body, goosebumps running up and down his arms. When Laxus was confident he was sober enough to say what he wanted to say without her turning him away at the door he exited the shower and dressed in his cleanest shirt. He slipped out of his room, locking the door behind him. He walked down the worn track he knew would take him into town. When Cana's inn came into view Laxus hardened his resolve to wait as long as he had to till she appeared. He slumped on the granite stairs, prepared for any eventuality.

"That's everything." Cana said aloud, zipping up her suitcase after doing her last check. She grabbed the retractable handle, pulling it behind her as she exited the room. The foyer was flooded with morning sunlight emanating from the open windows at the inn's front which led directly onto the main road, a fact Cana was thankful for. Before handing her key in to the front desk she peered out the window in curiosity, drinking in the scene before her for hopefully the last time. Cana smiled to herself which froze on her lips as her eyes locked onto a blonde mage sitting on the steps of the inn, his eyes closed and head resting on the railing. He ran a hand through his hair as Cana took a quick step away from the window, eyes wide.

"Crap!" _What am I going to do?_ She thought frantically, putting her key on the desk. _It's not like I can avoid him, he's taking up the entire bloody stairway!_ She began to pace, wringing her hands._ So what, I had a drink with him, we fought, nothing new there. What could he possibly have to say to me after his performance last night? _ She glanced towards the door. _I'm just going to have to face him…._ With very shaky determination Cana opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. At the sound of her voice Laxus' eyes snapped open, he turned his head towards her, pulling himself up onto his feet. He met her surprised stare.

"I just wanted to apologise," Cana openly gaped at the man before her. "I was being a complete dick and you didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of that." Laxus was obviously finished as he stared up at Cana, waiting for her reply.

"Mira? Is that you? Why…." Cana let the question hang, in complete shock.

"It's not Mira you moron- Cana, it's me." Laxus snapped, quickly righting his slip up, growing impatient.

"Prove it." she said sceptically. He seemed genuine but this was way too out of character for him. Maybe being expelled from the guild really had changed him for the better? But this was too much, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Cana" he said, not impressed. Laxus sighed as she raised an eyebrow. "Fine, umm," he glanced around, trying to think of something to say. "When I was sixteen I ran away from the guild after the fiasco with the Sinco Island job. You found me before anyone else realised I was gone and convinced me to come back. Happy?" he asked. She frowned, her eyes searching his face.

"How did I get you to come back?" she asked, not letting her eyes leave his face as she stepped down the stairs towards him, the sun shining through his hair caused her to squint.

"You said that seeing as I didn't have a reason for staying in Fairy Tail you'd lend me yours."

"And?" Laxus shuffled his feet, feeling awkward before her gaze.

"You told me your father is Gildarts and that you stayed for the time you are strong enough to tell him you're his daughter." Cana's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember that." she said, walking down the rest of the steps. He grunted, waiting for the answer to his apology. "Don't worry about last night, I was over emotional anyways." she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and a smile. Cana began walking down the road with Laxus in toe.

"When's your train?" Laxus asked, his usual blank scowl shaping his face. Laxus was desperately trying to draw out their time together, realising how much he genuinely enjoyed her company.

"In a couple of hours." she said dismissively, staring at him with a questioning expression.

"So why are you leaving now? It won't take you that long to walk to the station, half an hour maximum." he said, not meeting her gaze while keeping in step beside her.

"Well let's just say after the week I've had I'm willing to sit at the station for as long as it takes." she said, determination saturating her voice.

"It couldn't have been that-" Cana's glare could have frightened a dragon into submission, causing Laxus to gulp subconsciously.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Cana began to pick up the pace, lengthening her stride.

"How about we grab some late breakfast and talk about it?" he offered lamely, hoping she didn't see his desperation. She stopped mid stride and spun to stare suspiciously at Laxus face.

"Why the sudden desire for my company bug-zapper." she snapped.

"Don't call me that." His signature scowl reappeared.

"Or what? You going to put on your really scary face?" she snapped walking away. Laxus stood, dumbstruck with the sudden turn of events. What did he say wrong this time? But then again what did he ever say right?

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend some time with an old friend and pretend like everything is back to how it was?" he called, desperate for something to hold onto. It didn't really matter that it was Cana, all that mattered was she was a Fairy Tail Mage. Cana stoped, her shoulders relaxed as she chanced a look back. Laxus looked so different from their time together at the guild, somehow…. diminished. She couldn't help the twinge in her heart as her hand brushed the Fairy Tail insignia on her torso. She turned to face him.

"Your shout?" he smiled, glad to finally have something to work with.

"Depends on what you have in mind." he called out to her as she paced towards him.

"Know any good café's 'round here?" Cana asked, looking around.

"Café's no, pubs yes." Laxus replied. He started walking down side streets, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure Cana didn't lose track of him. Their walk passed in comfortable silence, almost like the rare occasions they ran into each other on jobs. Soon they were in front of a small building, its walls were crumbling ever so slightly and the roof had large holes and seemed to be infested with sparrows. Cana grabbed Laxus' arm, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't what it appears to be." he mumbled, glancing around. He knocked three times then placed his palm on the door, releasing magical energy into it. A click sounded and the door swung open easily, leading to a suspicious looking stairwell lit only by candle light.

"Ladies first." Laxus grinned at her expression, but inside he was at war with himself- why was he doing this? Why didn't he just leave after he made amends? Why did he want to make amends in the first place? Cana wearily made her way down the gloomy staircase, her suitcase clacking behind her. After a few moments a large source of light came into view. Cana was relieved to see an impressive underground bar come into view filled with what could only be a hoard of mages.

In one corner a group of middle-aged men drank from half empty tankards, playing a game of poker. The dealer shuffled the cards by sending them flying above the players heads, spinning and rearranging the cards until they finally came down to rest in his outstretched palm. At the bar a man created a green flame, manipulating it into a heart shape for the lady sitting next to him. She smiled, her multi-coloured scarf began to unravel and re-knit into the word "BYE". Cana smiled to herself, glad to be around fellow mages. Laxus placed his hand on her back, gently guiding her towards the bar. Laxus signalled the barman over, his tattooed form intimidating and tough from years of dealing with mages.

"No new jobs that aren't on the board already, Laxus." the man said sternly, taking in Laxus and Cana.

"I was hoping to order some food and beer, what are you offering today?" Laxus asked, leaning forward.

"Fish and chips."

"Great, could I get two servings of that and a barrel of beer."

"Will that be all?" he asked tiredly and Laxus nodded in response. The tender moved away towards a door at the opposite side of the bar from the pair. Laxus sat awkwardly leaning on the bar, at a loss for words now that they had arrived here. He glanced at Cana, she was looking around, obviously amused with something that caught her attention. Laxus realised that she had been in the area on a job, asking about that would be a safe ordinary question to ask.

"So, are you going to tell me about this job or are you just going to drink me out of house and home?" he asked, trying to keep it light.

"It's a long story." Cana sighed while raising her eyebrows, not convinced of his sincerity.

"I've got enough time." he smiled at her, it was contagious and soon she was smiling too, not sure how he was keeping up this persona but happy enough to indulge him

"Ok, well I found this request on the request board to rid a village of a league of demonic spirits that were ravaging its people. It sounded a bit involved knowledge wise but the reward was big and I know a fair bit on the subject so I decided to give it a go." Cana looked tired as she began to recount the events of the past week.

"So far so good." Laxus said, eyeing the bartender who used gravity magic to float their two meals and the barrel of beer towards them. Laxus caught the platters first, placing one in front of Cana and one in front of himself. Next came the barrel which he hoisted onto his shoulder and then carefully lowered it onto the bar. Cana grabbed two mugs from under the bar while the barman was in the kitchen. She clutched the tap, filling her mug.

"So I arrived at the station in town, everything was going well. The village itself is out to the east so I got a lift with a farmer in his cart. Anyway, so I get to the village and this is on Monday." she glanced at Laxus to make sure she had his attention, he nodded while shovelling chips into his mouth. "The village itself is mainly shanties and shacks other than the main street which has a maximum of about eight crumbling brick houses. I found the man who put out the request, he lived in the best looking house. So he tells me this story of how this place used to be a thriving farming town not the shabby village it is today blah blah blah." she downed a large portion of her drink.

"He then takes me to meet his daughter who he believes at night is being possessed by Satan." She glanced at Laxus for effect. " So I start talking to the girl, asking a few questions, trying to get a feel for who she is and then I pull out my cards and perform her fortune, if there was demonic forces it would have shown up there but there wasn't even a hint of anything like that. That's when I started to get a bad feeling. So I asked some more questions. By this time it was starting to get late so I said that I had to leave to get back to my Inn, anyway I set up surveillance lacrima around the main street of town. By nightfall I was in my tent with the screen flicking through the different larcima. About an hour after sunset a bunch of people started walking around showing animal behaviours." she shivered, eating a few chips she continued.

"There were multiple explanations for what was going on but after talking to the girl I ruled out most possession types. So the next day I walked around, asking people questions but it all seemed to lead back to the request guy, Mr Barton. So I approached him again and he suddenly started asking me all these personal questions, I knew I had to get out of there so I made up an excuse and headed back to my tent, ready to leave. But of course when I arrived I walked right into a trapping magic circle." Laxus' eyes widened. Laxus had planned on tuning out while she muttered about her probably unremarkable quest but as he listened he became fascinated somewhere along the way.

"I was tied with enchanted rope that cancelled out my magic and they brought me to the Barton guy. Turns out he was running a female mage trafficking scam. And the 'possessed' people were actually animals which he used his marionette magic to turn into people. So I was in it deep and I thought I was done for. Fairy Tail would notice when I didn't return but it would be too late by then. So I tried not to panic, but there wasn't any way out. They took me down to the cellar and left. After about two hours of bugs crawling all over me and reading all the creepy shit carved into the walls with god knows what I heard a voice in my head, it was the girl's. Turns out she uses telepathy magic. She offered me a choice, she would help free me and we'd take down her dad if I took her with me away from there. I obviously agreed. She told me to wait, that an opportunity would come on Thursday morning but I would have to be prepared to put it all on the line." Cana sighed, swirling her drink, looking sadly at her burnt hands.

"Is that how you hands got burnt?" Laxus asked, unsure of how to approach the situation. Cana looked up to see his mortified expression, one she'd only ever seen once before when they were very young.

"Don't look at me like that! You asked to hear what happened." she said smiling sadly. "No, uh, waiting till Thursday wasn't as simple as it sounded, you see they brand their slaves before sale. While I was sleeping, only the gods know how I fell asleep, I was tied to a chair." she gulped. "A man I hadn't seen before came in, it was obvious he wasn't a puppet by how expertly he prepared the brand. They were going to put it over my guild mark. I started to struggle, after a while the man with the brand said that I wasn't leaving the basement without some sort of brand and if I didn't stop struggling I was going to end up with very" she paused, heat rising to her cheeks as her eyes began to water. She dashed the tears away with the back of her hand. She glanced around to make sure no-one was looking. "ugly hands, seeing as he couldn't damage the merchandise anywhere noticeable. He said that for the work I was heading to my hands weren't needed." she took another gulp of beer. Laxus took her mug and filled it to the brim before handing it back to her, feeling worse for how he had treated her the night before.

"So he trashed my hands with a hot poker. Not my happiest moment but it was over relatively quickly. He said he'd be back the next day to brand me properly. Once he left the girl spoke to me again, she said to sit tight and she would come and get me during the night. So I waited and waited and she eventually came at what I guessed to be about midnight. Her plan was simple, untie me, give me my cards and I was to act as a bodyguard so we could escape to the police headquarters about fifteen kilometres away. We had to travel through shrub and farming crops. At about dawn they first started coming after us. Kelly, the girl, created a few diversions but we still had a about half a kilometre before we would be safe. We had a quick fight which was really just as many random diversions as I could throw till we were safe. Anyway we eventually got to the station and by Friday morning a group of mages from the magic council who were staking Barton out arrested about fifty men." Cana drained the last from her mug and handed it to Laxus.

"So what happened to the girl?" Laxus asked, confused about several parts of the story.

"I contacted Fairy Tail and Lucy, Levy and Lisanna came and picked her up." Cana turned to her meal, tucking in to the now semi cold fish.

"If she wanted to escape why didn't she contact you mentally earlier?" he asked, draining his own mug.

"She was under watch by her father who knew of her abilities, and she wanted to make sure I was strong enough to protect the pair of us before she risked her neck, though she didn't say it that way."

"What about Lisanna, I thought she was dead." Laxus picked up on the use of Lisanna's name a little late but was shocked none the less.

"Apparently she was transported to another dimension before she died and has been living there ever since, but that's a story for another time." she smiled.

"Is it really her though, I mean, is she the same person?" Laxus was stunned but her cool demeanour told him she wasn't lying.

"Seems like it, though bigger of course."

"Right, but nothing you've said so far explains why you didn't leave with Kelly." he asked, now curious.

"Well, while Kelly was giving all the juicy details about her dad's business to the police, and explaining the papers she managed to smuggle out with her, I had a lot of spare time on my hands. So, I dealt my fortune and it said that I needed to stay and something would be set in motion by that choice. You can't blame me for being a little curious." she answered, smiling into her drink, Laxus audibly choked on his. He glanced at the clock.

"Wow, we've been here longer than I thought. What time does your train leave?"

"Four" Laxus stoped to look back at Cana.

"Four?" he snapped incredulously, realising she was going to wait for six hours at the train station when she was trying to brush him off earlier. But then again it was much deserved.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Cana snapped, not letting her embarrassment show.

"Whatever, it's half past one now, and it takes about an hour to get to the station from here so we should leave at about half past two."

"Ok, I'll let the 'we' thing go this time, that means we've got an hour to kill, how about I read your fortune to fill in the time?" Cana asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No, you know how I feel about your fortunes." Laxus frowned, remembering the phony fortune she gave him that he would one day marry Freed, when he was thirteen.

"Fine then, any better ideas. I don't want to sit around doing nothing but drink for an hour, I can do that anywhere." She sighed dramatically, slugging down another mug full of beer, secretly surprised at his friendly charm.

"How about we play truth or dare like we did when we were kids?" Laxus offered, not particularly interested in what they did, content with being in a friends company for the first time in months. Not that he hadn't run into Fairy Tail members in the past, but when he did he chose to avoid them and if they realised he was around they didn't seek him out. Except for that one time Salamander started tracking him and he had to flee the city, losing track of his target.

"I didn't get to play truth or dare, it was a big kids game and 'little squirts like me wouldn't be able to handle it'" she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"Do you wanna play or not?" he snapped, not interested in being lectured.

"Fine, you first." Cana replied, glad he had some of his snark back.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he paused, thinking of a valid question.

"Alzack or Freed?" he asked, smiling at how immature this game was.

"Definitely Alzack."

"But he would always be pinning after Bisca behind your back. At least Freed would be committed." he grinned into his drink at his own joke.

"To an asylum for the clingy, plus Alzack is way cuter." she leered, glancing around the room. Laxus shook his head, disappointed at himself for getting reeled in.

"It's your go."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Cana grinned evilly, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Is it true that when you were, wait how long ago was it again?" she asked rhetorically, frowning. "Oh right, that was the year Gray got that massive fine for indecent exposure on council premises, so you would have been seventeen." She smiled, obviously pleased with herself, Laxus however was not so interested in her epiphany any turned back to his drink. "Anyway, back to the question. Is it true you kissed Ever but she turned you down?" Cana smirked at his reaction, his cold glare and flushed cheeks told it all.

"Where did you hear that?" Laxus growled, he thought that escapade had been long forgotten.

"The good thing about being the guild drunk is that when people are at their most vulnerable, I'm always at the bar beside them. Freed is such a well of knowledge, you wouldn't believe the things I got out him." Cana smiled suggestively which caused Laxus to shuffle on his stool.

"Freed doesn't drink." Laxus mumbled, more to himself than to Cana.

"Oh you think I'm bluffing." Canna giggled at his unease, hoping to make the moment last before his signature scowl reappeared. "Freed doesn't drink….. normally. But when one is severely upset after losing a much loved friend and stuck in a moral dilemma after causing serious harm to almost all of his nakama, why wouldn't a man turn to booze?" Laxus seemed unsettled at her comment, but she pushed on none the less, hoping to get some sort of revenge for last night.

"Prove it. I don't believe that Freed would allow himself to get that drunk in the first place without Ever or Bixlow with him." Laxus said but he didn't look too sure.

"Oh they were there, but Ever passed out so Bixlow took her home, to his I'm guessing." Cana took a sip of her drink, enjoying the show. "Which left Freed all alone to the mercy of anyone."

"So of course someone like you took advantage of him." Laxus scowled, starting to sweat. What could Freed have told her that made her so confident?

"And finally Laxus shows his true colours!" Cana raised her hands above her head and mouthed " Hallelujah" repeatedly. Cana smiled, staring straight at Laxus. "Stop avoiding the question. Did you or didn't you?" she asked, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"It was five years ago, and it was barely a peck. Plus she didn't turn me down." Laxus was beginning to fume and Cana was loving every minute of it.

"That's not the way I heard it. Allegedly you set up a secret rendezvous in the archives where you kissed her or rather tried to kiss her and she turned you down."

"What does it matter anyway, I was seventeen and had a crush on a pretty girl. I'm twenty-two, I think I've earned the right to move on from a mistake five years ago!" Laxus roared, fed up with her taunting.

"Says who Sparky?" Cana asked, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Don't call me that." he snapped, angry he had taken the bait.

"Anyway, your go." Cana said, wanting to keep the conversation rolling.

"Truth or dare?" Laxus asked, not impressed with the conversations turn.

"Truth." Cana said, not willing to get caught up in some moronic dare. Laxus stared at Cana, trying to think of s valid question but came up with nothing. He thought about their discussion when an idea hit him.

"Ok, it's sort of two questions but it's the only thing I can think of." he said, waiting for her nod to continue. "How did you know I was going to run away that day and why did you come after me so…. persistently?" he asked.

"That question doesn't have an answer you want to hear Sparky." he let go the mention of that dreaded nickname because of her all round seriousness. Laxus felt a ball start to build in the bottom of his stomach.

"Don't try and get out of answering- Cana." Laxus said, intent on hearing the truth. Cana put down her empty mug on the bar and shuffled around to face him full on.

"When I was little, I came to the guild looking for Gildarts." she said calmly. "But since I never got around to telling him when he came in, I tried to integrate myself into the guild but there wasn't anyone I ever felt particularly comfortable around. I guess I started looking for people who had similar reasons for being in fairy Tail as me." Cana looked down. "One day I heard Macco and Waccaba talking about your dad and I guess I started paying attention to you a lot more."

"You started stalking me because my dad is a pshyco?" Laxus asked, not really comprehending what she meant. Cana had always been in the background when she was little, she never really….

"No, no I meant that we were in the guild for similar reasons," she said quickly. "we were both there because of family."

"Yeah, but so is everyone in the guild. Natsu has Igneel, Mira and her siblings, Lucy has her dad…" he said.

"I know, I guess I meant parents. I was there looking for my dad and you were staying for gramps." Cana said, wishing for the umpteenth time he had asked any question but that.

"I was staying for a lot more than just gramps." Laxus said, letting himself really think about Fairy Tail, in all its complexity for the first time in months.

"I was eight, Laxus, and I was lonely." Cana sighed, "I saw what I wanted to see." Laxus looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in years. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was devoid of its natural colour which was only to be expected after the week she had endured. Her arms were coated in thousands of tiny scratches, her signature bikini top covering her chest. Her shorts hid the bottom half of a large purplish bruise that ran down the length of the right side. Her legs were bruised and torn more savagely. But what caught Laxus' attention most were her eye's, they were so sad, like the world held nothing for her anymore and she was just waiting for death. "Anyway, I started watching you when you were in the guild. Eavesdropping when you were talking or when someone was talking about you. When someone brought you up in a conversation with the Master, he was so proud, he kept talking about all the things you'd done, that you would grow to be a fine mage despite all his failings." she smiled sadly, not wanting to drive the knife any further but she had to in order to answer properly. Laxus seemed to be going into some kind of state of shock. "But you, you didn't want to be the Masters grandson, you just wanted to be judged by your own merit. Which was completely right, but I was young and I couldn't understand why you wanted to throw away what I wanted so badly. So I watched you closer, I tried talking to you more to see if I was missing something important that would make me understand why, but of course I didn't"

Cana stopped and looked right into Laxus' eyes. He couldn't believe that he missed her studying him for all those years. All those times he went away with Gildarts like all of the other kids on fishing trips, or pushed gramps aside, or fought with the guild, she saw it all. How didn't he see her?

"I heard the adults talking about how you were attacked by an army of lava monsters conjured by some dark mage. You were able to defeat most of them but a few broke through and destroyed the village which was protecting a sacred gem that was one of the keys to reviving some demon. I knew that you would be more than a little upset so I tried to find you around the guild. Back then you liked sulking in the archives so I went down there but you weren't there. I couldn't go into the dorms so I went to the entrance and asked Macco to look for you but you weren't there. So I guessed that you would rather leave than bring shame to Fairy Tail so I ran as fast as I could to the train station. I spotted you and knew I had to bring you back. I wasn't going to let you just throw away everything I wanted in the world just because you went on a bad mission. And you know the rest." Canna filled her drink, grateful it was over. Laxus continued to stare at her, bewildered that she had actually told him the truth, there was no way she was lying. Laxus felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. Before he could think about what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off her stool. Cana stiffened in surprise.

"Laxus?" she mumbled into his fur coat that was making breathing difficult.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see…" Laxus whispered so quietly that she almost missed it.

"Laxus, I think you're taking this a little too seriously." she said, trying to pull back. "It was just a stage, I realised that you weren't what I had built you up to be, it's fine, really." Laxus let go of her, but he didn't back away, he just looked down at her. After a long moment Laxus sat down.

"Sorry, I guess the hundred days thing affected me more than I thought." he said into his drink, heat rising to his cheeks. As his words sunk in Cana realised the reason he was in that pub last night, the one hundred day anniversary of his expulsion.

"Laxus, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. If I had known I would have….." Cana stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Lied?" Laxus smiled sadly. "Like you said, it was my own stupid fault. Anyway your go."

"Truth or dare?" Cana asked, not sure how to act.

"Dare." Cana paused before grinning mischievously.

"Take off all your clothes, right here, right now." Laxus choked on his drink, was she joking? Bringing the mug away from his mouth he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Freed said something that can only be proven by inspection." she grinned at his dumbstruck face.

"Can't, they have a strictly no stripping rule here." he nodded towards the wall where an obscure sign noted the rules of entry.

"Gray wouldn't last long here then, huh?" she laughed. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to settle for something a little less…. riske. Hmmm, how about, I dare you to carry my bag till I get on the train back to Magnolia, deal?" she asked, hoping he'd take the bait. She had cast a high level condensing spell to get everything into her bag for the job, but the spell didn't alter the weight of the object.

"Yeah, whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Laxus grinned, glad the mood had lightened

"I dare you…... to kiss me." it was Cana's turn to choke on her drink as she turned wide eyed to Laxus.

"What?" she spluttered.

"You heard me." he grinned " You have too much pride to actually do it and then we get to play a penalty round" As if he was going to take carrying her suitcase lying down. Cana realised his ploy but was determined to get him to carry the damned suitcase, even if she had to kiss him. Laxus realised she was going to do it when he saw the familiar expression on her face.

"Too much pride? Your talking to the guild drunk here, nothing is below me." she laughed at his shocked face as she began to lean in.

"You know the rules, on the lips. You know you don't want to kiss me, just back down." he reasoned.

"I wont back down, I'm a Fairy Tail Mage." she slipped down off the stool and moved towards him, her hands cupping his face. Heat flooded to her cheeks as she scrunched her eyes shut and pulled his face towards hers. Laxus panicked, if he backed down now he would be the subject of a penalty round, he cursed himself for suggesting this damned game. Before he could unfreeze her soft lips were on his, pushing harder and harder until he had no choice but to open his mouth. His hands were on her hips, drawing her near, their tongues mingled, tasting and testing the others mouth.

Cana dropped her hands away from his face, letting them hang lifelessly at her sides. She pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands dropped from her waist, his grey eyes wide. Cana stepped back, pulling herself back up onto the barstool, ignoring a few wolf whistles that were soon silenced by a familiar zapping sound.

"truth or dare?" Cana asked, desperate to distract herself from what she just did.

"truth"

"Why, did you leave….. Without saying goodbye?" Cana's voice shrunk to a whisper. Laxus froze, not wanting to admit the answer he had been running from since his expulsion.

"Because I couldn't face everyone. Not after what I did…. " His reply was as quiet as hers. "I brought shame to the name of Fairy Tail, and I hurt my nakama. It's unforgivable…"

"It's not unforgivable Laxus," she paused, looking for the right words to describe the guilds feelings. "they were hurting, we all were for a long time, but that wasn't really because of what you'd done, it was because we'd lost you in the process." she smiled up at him, hoping that he understood. Without meeting her eye he glanced at the clock.

"It's just about time to leave, you'd better finish up the barrel, I'll go fix up the bill." he trudged off in the direction of the kitchen door. Cana did as she was told, finishing off the last mugful of beer and gathering her things around her, ready to depart.

Laxus wandered over and slung her suitcase over his shoulder, surprised by it's incredible weight. He chuckled quietly, amused at how she had conned him.

"You ok, with the suitcase back there?" she called over her shoulder as she exited the stairway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know how you could have possibly dragged this thing around with your puny arms."

"I coped just fine thankyou." She wasn't going to take the bait. She fell in behind Laxus as they weaved through the streets. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed as he moved, she shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"We're nearly there." he called over his shoulder. They turned a corner and suddenly came out onto the main road adjacent the station. Cana walked forward with Laxus now falling behind her. She approached the ticket booth and bought a one way ticket to Magnolia. After handing over the money she walked to a bench and nodded for Laxus to sit next to her.

"Are you going to tell the old man?" Laxus asked, suddenly nervous that their time together had gone too fast.

"Not if you don't want me too, but I'd rather tell him." she looked up into Laxus' eyes. "Banishing you broke his heart, and he worries so much."

"Ppfft, as if I care, but don't spread it around. I don't want the tribe coming after me and wrecking their chance…" he looked out over the train line, refusing to meet her eye. They could hear the rumbling of the train in the distance. As it got closer a tension built between them.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe ok?" he stopped avoiding her gaze as the train pulled up. "On the honour of our guild promise me you'll stay safe and come back to Fairy Tail!" She cried out as the train's noise fought to drown out her voice.

"Cana, I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore." he was shocked at her outburst.

"Once a fairy tail mage, always a fairy tail mage." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before quickly letting them drop. "On the honour of our guild?"

"I swear on the honour of Fairy Tail." Laxus repeated the words he had said many times over the years. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and dashed onto the train, turning back to wave. The doors shut and the train began to move once more, leaving Laxus alone on the platform watching the train hurdle away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, there's lemon towards the end of the chapter, it's a little long so if you want to avoid it feel free (oh and theres a fair bit of swearing as well). I tried to avoid oocness, I had to rewrite a fair bit of this to make it work better but im afraid it might be disjointed so good luck and as always- Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

Laxus was walking down the main road of the resort city of Jimbia, hot on the tail of one of many possible targets. The man in question, Rufus Oda walked swiftly through the crowds with the pace of a man who wanted to be somewhere. Laxus knew exactly where he was heading, the annual meeting of the minor dark guild alliance Armageddon. Three weeks' worth of stake-outs and research lead him to this one point. Oda rounded a corner and continued down a side street, knowing his destination Laxus was about to turn down a separate side street when he found himself in the arms of a rather impatient looking mage. Once she realised she had his attention she beamed up at him.

"Finally, I thought you were ignoring me or something." Cana laughed, obviously in high spirits. Cana's appearance could either be deemed as a blessing or a curse, but he was determined for it to be positive. Cana let him go, taking a couple of quick steps back.

"Up to making some quick cash?" he asked, glancing around the street for anyone suspicious. Before she could answer Laxus grabbed her arm, pulling her into the side street he was about to enter, not able to waste any time waiting for her answer. He let go of her arm, pacing down another alleyway while rummaging through his bag for the screen to the surveillance lacrima he placed around the warehouse the conference was being held, Cana following behind him.

"You know I'm always up for easy booze money." Cana said quietly, taking note of his serious demeanour.

"I never said it would be easy, only quick." Laxus replied, locating the screen and plugging in his sound pods. At Cana's raised eyebrow Laxus quickly filled her in.

"Oh…. Well ok, what's my share?" Cana asked, her hands closing around her cards, preparing for a nasty fight.

"I was thinking twenty per cent depending on how the fight works out." Laxus replied, as his arm shot out, stopping Cana dead. "The warehouse is about five blocks from this point, we'll stay here until all the targets arrive." Laxus whispered before turning to the wall and scaling it barehanded, not wanting to alert the enemy to his magic till the last second. Cana looked up at Laxus is disbelief.

"Well, how am I supposed to get up there monkey man?" Cana snapped.

"Always with the pet names, people might begin to suspect something…" Laxus grinned smugly from his high vantage point where he had a perfect view of her chest. Cana glowered

"Shut up" she snapped, spying a crate she moved it over to the lowest point of the roof. "Are you going to sit there like a smug arsehole or are you going to help me?" Cana asked, reaching for the guttering but unable to get any purchase. Laxus shuffled over reaching for her, his strong hands gripping her shoulders. He lifted her up effortlessly, causing a squeak to escape Cana's lips. The roof creaked as a group of tiles under Laxus gave way, to avoid falling through the hole he rolled onto his back, pulling Cana up so that she landed on top of him. Laxus grinned smugly as Cana scrambled from her place above him. After a moment Cana seemed to get her bearings and Laxus really thought about the situation from a tactical point of view for the first time. Laxus moved into the centre of the roof in order to make it harder to be detected. Canna shuffled next to him as he pulled out the lacrima screen and offered her a sound pod. Cana took it, keeping her surprise at his offer a secret- Laxus didn't lend his sound pods to anyone, ever.

Laxus glanced at Cana, she hadn't changed much since he had seen her last. The only difference was the hopeless look had left her eyes, replaced with an indescribable energy, something he'd seen only at Fairy Tail. Cana leaned towards him, nudging his shoulder she smiled up at him.

"So, what have you been doing since I saw you last?" she asked, glancing back at the screen. Laxus wasn't sure what to say.

"Same as I was back then I guess, mainly hunting Dark Guilds." he replied, eyes glued to the screen.

"Making any headway on that promise?" she asked, causing Laxus to stiffen. He glanced at her again, even more confused as to what to say.

"What do you mean?" he grunted, thinking of a way to get out of this conversation. The third of five guild masters arrived with his three strongest mages in toe.

"Looks like not, guess it was a bit unrealistic…." Cana muttered to herself. Laxus was confused to say the least but was happy to drop the subject when the fifth boss trotted in without any back-up.

"He's got guts doesn't he?" Cana asked, watching the man with eyes wide as he greeted the other boss' with a handshake that was wearily accepted.

"He's Gildroy, the master of Orders Bane." Laxus whispered, eyeing the man with intense concentration.

"I've never heard of them." Cana said, racking her brain for some mention of the guild.

"That's why they are so dangerous, their destructive power from what the council can gather rivals Fairy Tail. They have around twenty mages and their guild mark is placed under the hair to stop detection." he whispered, obviously tense. "They have a tendency to infiltrate other guilds and magic organizations, overthrow them and then recruit any mages with interesting powers. Their motto is 'It's not your power or strength that counts, the only thing that counts is what you can do with what you've got.'" Laxus paused, reaching out for his sound pod and Cana obliged, handing it back to him. He placed the pod back into its usual spot and shoved the lacrima screen back into his bag. "They are incredibly dangerous and are in a completely different league to the four other guilds in the Armageddon Alliance. The only reason Orders Bane entered the Alliance was to further its information network." Laxus said, obviously well versed in the inner workings of the Armageddon Alliance.

"So what's the plan, you still haven't told me their magic." Cana said, and Laxus looked at her nervously.

"That's because if I told you, you wouldn't be so eager to help…." Laxus said under his breath while standing up awkwardly. He turned to Cana, thinking she hadn't heard him.

"You have to tell me what I've got myself into." She said, standing next to him she placed her hands on her hips. Laxus frowned at her stubborn expression, thinking about how to phrase his explanation.

"Ok, basically we only really need to worry about the masters themselves because even though they brought friends, they're really just for show. The tall guy with the red hair is Rufus, he uses fire magic like Macco, typically in the form of some type of weapon, his signature move is a whip he calls 'Hades Hound'. " He paused, jumping off the roof and landing elegantly. Cana looked down at the daunting drop, not confident she would land without any inconvenient injuries. Laxus saw her expression and silently raised his arms as if to catch her. Cana bit her bottom lip but knew they had no time to waste. She jumped, terrified that he wouldn't catch her, but right at the last seconds large hands gripped her waist, the sudden stop knocking the air from her chest as her hair flew out in all directions.

"The good looking brunette?" Cana asked, looking into his eyes before he dropped her onto solid ground.

"That's Grondor, he uses shape changing magic like Mira and Elfman but nowhere near as powerful. He transforms into other people or animal forms. Don't let him get too close because even though the transformations aren't powerful, magic wise, he has perfected the instantaneous take over." Cana's eyes widened as she thought about the many possibilities of letting him get too close.

"I've heard of the dark skinned mage before, his name is Jamal right?" Cana asked, matching Laxus' pace. Laxus nodded in response.

"He uses nature magic, he's powerful but his spells are limited." Cana continued, glad she knew something. Laxus shook his head, there was more to that mage that pretty flowers.

"Last year he found a way to merge his body with the properties of a tree using some form of lost magic. Now his power is one to be reckoned with." Laxus stopped, turning to Cana. "The short man is Titus, he uses the same magic as Levy, but he is fast and cunning. What he writes never means what you think it does. His usual strategy is to trap his opponents with riddles they can't duel because they can't understand what exactly he's doing. He's our first target, then the cronies followed by whoever comes our way. The ideal ending is that we knock out all the bosses and their subordinates in minimal time so we can take them to the police station where a number of agents from the Magic Council are waiting for my delivery." Laxus finished and started to turn when Cana grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her.

"Good plan, storm the fort Fairy Tail style but I can see one problem." Canna said, watching him grimace under her stare. "You didn't say what magic that guy Gildroy uses." Laxus knew he wouldn't be able to sweet talk his way out of it and he didn't have time to waste arguing.

"He steals other people's magic." Cana let go of Laxus, eyes wide. "If he tastes your blood he can use your magic while using your magic energy for about 5 minuets depending on how much blood and your magic energy levels etcetera. And if you die by his hand while he's using your magic it's his to keep. He is impossible to predict and many believe he has unlocked second origin." Laxus stared at Cana while she came to terms with this information. There had to be a reason why he was putting so much on the line, and after a few seconds it was obvious.

"They were behind Phantoms attack weren't they?" She asked. Laxus just stared at her, the answer obvious. "Let's go kick some Dark Guild butt!" Canna said, a grin stretching across her face, maybe he was closer to fulfilling his promise than she first thought.

"Hold on there runt, you know it's not going to be that easy-"

"We're Fairy Tail mages, nothing is impossible!" Cana cut him off, pointing to the sky with her index finger.

"You are a Fairy Tail mage-" Laxus began only to be cut off again.

"Once a fairy Tail mage always a Fairy Tail mage."she grinned. "Ok so you'll zap through the window and I'll come in through the front door. You deal with Gildroy, Titus and the back up while I get rid of Grondor, Jamal and Rufus." Cana said, ready to go to war.

"Zap through?" he asked rhetorically. "Ok, so we're clear on the plan?" Laxus asked. Canna nodded, cards ready for battle. "Shut up and make it quick." Laxus said, moving through the streets until he came in front of a slightly dilapidated warehouse with wooden walls and an ancient yet stable roof atop it all. Laxus turned to Cana. "Good luck, and remember, don't let him taste your blood under any circumstances and when fighting Grondor stay at a distance." he said, concern obvious on his face for the brunette.

"Don't worry about me Sparky." She said, but before he could retort she dashed forward, barrelling through the doors. Sixteen pairs of eyes snapped up to her while the final pair had been on the door the entire time. Despite the unnerving feeling that washed over her she continued with the plan. She launched her deck in front of her, an army of cards revolving around her faster and faster.

"Anyone order a party? Fairy Tail Style!" Cana yelled as she shot her first card at the incredibly handsome Grondor, a scowl falling across his face as his body was encased in the shell of an armadillo. The card exploded harmlessly off his armour. Before anyone had the chance to attack Laxus materialised from a bolt of lighting between the Alliance and Cana. Fourteen bolts of lighting struck out at everyone except Grondor, Jamal and Rufus. Gildroy stood still and let the lightning hit him, to their surprise it had no effect to the odd mage, he smiled.

"So my exploits haven't gone unnoticed by Fairy Tail, very interesting." Gildroy said to himself. "I am withdrawing from the Alliance, have fun!" Gildroy said, with a rather smug look and promptly disappeared, much to the shock and disapproval of his former allies.

"Diversion?" Cana asked, spinning the cards faster, causing her hair to fly around her wildly.

"I don't think so, he looked too….. Smug." he said quietly so only Cana could hear him. He glanced around, Titus was quickly recovering from the lightning but the majority of the subordinates were out for the count. Laxus rushed forward before Titus could begin to write, lashing out with lightning quick punches, knocking him out cold. Cana provided support by sending cards to trap the already incapacitated with enchanted rope. But Cana could no longer sit on the side lines as poison tipped wooden darts flew towards her which were deflected by her cards. She sent "tower of torture" and "Well of misery" towards Grondor, hoping to distract him with the water while trapping him in the stone prison. Her plan worked for the most part, Grondor grew gills to cope with the water as the stone prison began to form around him but it didn't seem like it would hold him for long. Cana sent out an enchanted rope card, hoping to nullify his magical powers, this worked as well but his sheer physical might was beginning to wear through the walls. After a minuet his struggle ended when he passed out due to lack of air. Cana immediately dispelled the cards and returned them to the deck. Laxus was in intense battle with Jamal, struggling to defend and attack at the same time, finally he pulled out a trump card.

"Thunder Dragon Roar." Lighting flew out of his mouth, obliterating all opposition but Cana was distracted by Rufus' attempts to set free his nakama with a fire dagger. His struggle was stopped when an explosion was detonated behind him. Soon a rope had him ensnared as well as Jamal. Laxus looked, slightly disturbed as he turned to Cana.

"This was too easy" he said, looking down at the dark mages unconscious on the floor. Suddenly Cana felt a hot blade at her throat and the warmth of a body behind her. She was about to call out Laxus' name when the blade stopped her.

"Not another word sweet 'art." a male voice growled. "He can't see or hear me and that's the way it's going to stay, now-" the voice was cut off by a bolt of lightning hitting an invisible object directly behind Cana.

"I may not be able to see you but I can still hear your breathing." Laxus said dryly. He walked over to the now writhing body of Gildroy.

"Never underestimate the might of Fairy Tail." Laxus said before glancing at Cana, she made a choking sound as blood dribbled from her mouth. He noticed the blood spilling down her front and the charred incision mark of what was obviously a stab wound. Cana's face was a mask of pain as she stumbled forward, falling until Laxus caught her in his arms.

"My cards" she choked out between gasps. Laxus grabbed her cards, shuffling through them until he found the "fountain of life", a healing card strong enough to heal nearly any physical wound. He placed it in her hand, unaware of the red liquid covering Gildroy's lips. The card glowed and flew into the air, landing on Glidroy's torso. Water began to flow from it, washing away his injuries. Laxus quickly realised what was going on and ran to the closest unconscious man and removed the rope binding his limbs. When Laxus returned he quickly tied it around Gildroys neck, the water stopped flowing from the card and it fell to the ground. Cana scrambled for it as Laxus was locked in a struggle with the Dark Guild Master.

"Lighting fist of the Thunder Dragon" Laxus yelled as he punched Gildroy in the stomach causing the life to flow from his limbs as he fell unconscious, spasming as the lightning snapped through his body. Laxus didn't waste a second, he lunged forward, pushing the card into Cana's hand. With the last of her strength she activated the card, rejuvenating water flooded over her, washing away the blood and sealing wounds. Laxus scrambled to her side, watching the water with intense concentration. Cana began to breathe easier as the wound healed until all that was left of it was a jagged pink scar in the centre of her chest. The water stopped and the card gently came to rest inside her bag.

"I don't care how much money my twenty percent is, you're buying me a drink after this." Cana groaned, sitting up. Laxus automatically put an arm around her side, trying to help her up.

"Don't over exert yourself." he said, worry clear in his voice. Even though physically she was healed as much as any spell could heal her, she had still just been stabbed. Laxus sat her on a crate then dematerialised into lightning and rematerialized on the roof to rummage through his bag. Once he had the radio in his hand pushed the receiver.

"Come in, Jimbia Police, this is Laxus Drayar, come in." Laxus said quickly, not wanting to leave Cana alone, even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"We hear you loud and clear, what's the situation?" a gruff voice replied.

"All the targets have been taken out but I am unable to transport them to your location. Can you please come and pick them up." Laxus glanced nervously at the roof, wishing he could see Cana.

"That may be a problem, can I ask why the change of plan?" the voice didn't bother hiding it's suspicion.

"I have an injured comrade who needs my urgent attention." Laxus snapped, not interested in playing games. "Can you pick them up from here or not because if you can't then we are going to have a serious problem." Laxus was losing patience fast.

"Laxus Drayar works alone, prove you aren't an imposter." the voice snarled. Laxus crushed the radio in the palm of his hand, sick of the way magic council officers treat mages that aren't in their employ. He grabbed his bag and flashed down into the warehouse. To his surprise he found Cana kicking Gildroy repeatedly in the stomach where he lay bound.

"You ruined my good mood dick head." she snarled kicking him again for good measure before turning to Laxus. "Don't look so surprised Sparky, he stabbed me for gods sake." Cana said, strutting towards him. "So what's the plan for getting these douche-bags into town?" Cana asked, the venom dripping from her voice.

"Hey toots, untie me and we'll see who you're calling douche-bag then!" one of the conscious henchmen called out to Cana. Her head snapped towards the mage, she walked straight to him with an evil grin on her lips. She pushed him so he was sitting up but before the helpless mage could do anything Cana slowly lowered her boot onto his crotch. The mange groaned in shock and pain as her boot continued to descend.

"Stop you mad bitch" he squawked, but Cana didn't stop until she felt Laxus' hand on her arm.

"They want the captured not neutered." he said, glaring at her. Cana jerked her boot up dramatically, annoyed at his interruption.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question." she said, walking towards Grondor. She grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers and began tutting. "What a shame- such a pretty face. Wouldn't have minded seeing it around the guild." she said to herself.

"And to think I was worried…" Laxus muttered under his breath. Cana turned towards him, lunging into his arms.

"I knew you cared" she said sarcastically, making Laxus stumble backwards from the shock of her body weight. Her expression seemed to radiate irritation, as if she was one comment away from going on a rampage which in reality wasn't to far off making him almost regret bringing her along. Once she got like this the only cure was a few barrels of beer, a chat, and someone manhandling her into going home. Before he started going on S-class missions regularly it was always him. It seemed he was the only one in the guild that filled the requirements; could hold your own against Cana in a drinking contest, could beat her in a magical and physical fight, could outwit her at any given time and most importantly was always at the guild at closing time. Cana let him go and went to sit down on the crate in the corner.

"I've got a truck parked a couple of blocks away, just don't permanently injure any of them while I'm gone." he said dryly. Cana huffed.

"You always ruin all my fun. Even at the guild…." Cana muttered to herself, folding her arms but keeping a weary eye on her captives.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that much seeing as you were stabbed today?" Laxus asked, seizing up Cana lifting the second barrel to her lips. He knew he should probably stop her, but they had only been in the bar for half an hour and Cana had spent nearly all of that time chugging down litre after litre.

"I'm drinking _because_ I got stabbed today." she said, but put the barrel down none the less and filled a glass with the yellow liquid. Laxus' lips turned up at the corners as he sipped his brew. Cana saw his secret smile in the corner of her eye and smiled despite herself.

"So, I'm guessing you've been hunting Orders Bane all this time?" Canna asked, smiling knowingly. It grated on Laxus that she assumed she knew him that well.

"No, after we met I've been travelling mainly." he took a sip of his drink, staring over the bar. "When I heard about the meeting of the Armageddon Alliance, it was too good to pass up, so I came here." he said, trying not to meet her eyes despite her constant stare. "More importantly why are you here?"

"I had some money saved up, I was going to buy this rare card I found in a magic store north of Magnolia but the cards told me to take a holiday, so I came to the best holiday destination in all of Fiore" she said, raising her hands to gesture around her.

"Seems like your cards keep bringing us together." he thought, not realising he said it aloud until she replied.

"Seems so." she sighed, taking another sip of her drink she absentmindedly rubbed the scar in the centre of her chest.

"You know, when I was lying there- dying - all I could think was that I never got to tell Gildarts that I'm his daughter." she sighed. At this Laxus turned to look at her, shocked by her confession. Cana wasn't so drunk that she had begun to spurt anything that came to mind- this was a one hundred percent serious confession and Laxus didn't know what to do with it. She was making herself real, showing the secret side no-one saw. "Maybe I should just leave the guild, I'm never going to make it to S-class. The whole point of me joining the guild was for me to tell him I was his, but… if I'm never going to do that then I should just move on." Cana said into her drink.

"Don't be stupid" he said as nonchalantly as possible. She turned to look at him, shocked that he was actually trying to comfort her in his own way. "Who would you be without Fairy Tail? Trust me, the answer to that question isn't pretty, not for any of us." he took a sip of his beer. "I think that's why my dad started a dark guild you know- he couldn't cope with losing Fairy Tail so he had to replace it with something." Laxus said, trying to meet her half way. He never spoke about his father to anyone, not even Gramps. When anyone asked Laxus either ignored them or repeated the same old lie- he left, no big deal. But it was a big deal, he didn't leave he was expelled, he then formed Raven Tail, a dark guild whose sole mission was to destroy Fairy Tail. Laxus' train of thought was interrupted by Cana's voice.

"I know, I know. I'm not sure I could ever truly bring myself to leave Fairy Tail, but I can't help but think….." she left the sentence unfinished, a little uncomfortable with the seriousness of the conversation. "Forget it." she mumbled, noticing Laxus' stare out of the corner of her eye.

Laxus wanted to comfort her, to show her that she was a powerful mage in her own right. Then he remembered a weird game Gramps used to play with him when he was a kid. Laxus thought of the landscape, trying to think of a place suitable to play. The beach was perfect, large and at this time of night unpopulated.

"I've got something that will cheer you up." He said, getting to his feet. "Grab the barrel and come with me." he turned to the door, not giving her any time to argue. Cana quickly downed the rest of her drink, grabbing the barrel she dashed out after him.

"Wait, where are we going?" She called, stumbling beside him.

"The beach." he replied, quickening his steps.

"But I don't feel like swimming or making sandcastles at dusk, its starting to get cold." she said, a shiver running down her spine as a cold breeze rose Goosebumps on her exposed skin.

"We're not swimming, just shut up; I'll explain when we get there." Laxus droned in his usual carefree tone. Cana sighed in annoyance but was curious as to what he had planned. They came to the entrance to the beech and laxus practically strutted down the stone steps. One he reached the bottom he removed his shoes and socks, then his shirt. Before he moved any further Cana's voice finally came out of her mouth.

"If stripping is your idea of making me feel better it isn't working." Cana said, obviously confused. Laxus scowled at her and leaned down to roll up his pant legs to his knees.

"Don't be ridiculous, if that was my plan I would have charged my compulsory fee." he said smirking at her expression. "Take off any unnecessary layers, its easier to do if you aren't…. Closed in." he said, leering suggestively at her, fighting laughter as she nervously took off her sandals and jacket, tossing them next to his discarded clothes.

"Now what Laxus-sensei?" Cana asked sarcastically making her way towards him. Laxus walked out to the centre of the beach, giving the town a wide birth. He widened his stance and bent his knees while placing his arms out in front of him horizontal to the ground and his hands vertical.

"Copy my stance and put your hands so they're touching mine." he ordered seriously, slowing his breathing. Cana did as he told her, raising an eyebrow.

"When I was younger and I was having trouble mastering a new move Gramps would take me out into an abandoned field and we'd play this game." he explained, Cana relaxed a little, convinced he wasn't planning something.. distasteful. "Really I guess it's more of a training exercise but Gramps just called it our secret game because of all the damage we did." Laxus grinned evilly at the memory while the colour drained from Cana's face.

"What exactly is this game?" she asked, too drunk and too tired to pretend she wasn't nervous.

"I was getting to that." he snapped. "Close your eyes." he ordered and she complied. "imagine a sun inside your stomach that holds your magic energy, like a lacrima. Even out your breathing and concentrate." Laxus paused, breathing deep. "When you breathe in the energy from around you is entering your body and feeding the sun which causes the energy to flow through your body and when you exhale the left over energy returns to the sun, keeping it going. Concentrate on visualising it." Cana breathed deep, trying to feel the energy flowing. She could feel a slight warmness surfacing in her torso, it grew and grew until Cana could almost feel the orb inside her. Cana gasped, opening her eyes to see Laxus staring at her face. He nodded, understanding the shock of discovering the origin first hand. "There are three stages to this, you've just figured out the first- discovering your magic origin. The second stage is balancing your magic, uh, frequency I guess, with another person." Cana frowned, that seemed a little too intimate to share with Laxus. "and third is together with that person expanding the sun within yourself . It's important to match with the other person before that happens otherwise the raw magic energy will react causing an explosion." Laxus said, trying to get across the importance of merging. "Once the energies are similar enough to merge when the two people expand their origins an orb will form between then around them, expanding until the mages can't push it any further." Laxus said, leaving the most important piece of information for last. "Depending on the mages individual magical abilities, the magic inside their origin will vary thus the combination of the two origins will vary causing different effects."

"What kind of effects?" Cana asked, not sure if doing this was the best idea. The discovery of her origin was enough of a shock without adding serious repercussions. Cana began to notice a faint blue glow leeching off her skin and a gold glow emitting from Laxus.

"Gramps and I compared how much our strength had grown by the size of the crater we left. My lightning turned the ground to rock and Gramps' magic pushed it down. I'm not sure what ours will do." Laxus said, his slight blush undetectable due to the brightening glow and the strength of their origins continued to grow.

"Is it possible to do on your own?" she asked, not sure she could get on the same level as Laxus let alone find it.

"Not really, you need another person to control the outcome." he said, not sure how much longer they had to talk before they had to either power down or move to step two.

"Out of curiosity, how is this going to make me feel better?" Cana asked, feeling the energy pulse through her was beginning to feel less unnerving.

"Being a holder type mage limits you so I thought that by showing you what you are truly capable of you'd realise your just as powerful as any of those social retards." he said, looking away, not sure if he said the right thing. Cana smiled, not wanting to think too much into it.

"Ok, so how do you plan on getting us both to the same level?" she asked, hoping at least one of them had a plan before her magic energy levels got too high.

"Gramps told me a trick that he said always works." Laxus said winking at Cana, she flushed in response. "Think of the friends you have at Fairy Tail." Cana smiled, not sure if she was happy to be sharing this with Laxus but he was here and the magic flowing through her seemed to be pulling her towards him, like magnets, explaining the reason for the stance. Cana closed her eyes and thought of; Macco and Waccaba, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Charle, and Erza, Mira, Elfman and Lisana, Gramps and Gildarts. Once she felt like all the different emotions and memories had filled her she let the energy flow from her palms into Laxus'. He gasped as the strangely cold energy flowed up his arms, concentrating hard on Gramps and the thunder god tribe he slowly pushed his energy into her palms. Cana grunted as the warm energy flowed up her tense arms, relaxing them. She felt his energy flow through her body, calming her. Her energy had a similar effect on Laxus, the cold of her energy soon heated to a cool rejuvenating feeling as it flowed through him.

Minutes passed quickly and the pair remained still, experimenting with the flow of energy between them. Dusk turned to night and finally they had achieved the same "temperature". Laxus opened his eyes to see a faint smile on Cana's face, blank as to why she would be smiling like that.

"Ready?" at the sound of his voice her eyes snapped open. Cana grinned, nodding her head. Laxus looked into her eyes, waiting for her to close them but to his surprise she just stared right back. Laxus began pushing out the sides of the orb, his skin shinning like a candle in the night. Soon the orb began to protrude from his physical form, a gold sphere with blue streaks running randomly through the mass of energy, swirling round and round. His orb grew till it encompassed his chest before it clashed against Cana's. Laxus broke Cana's stare to watch nervously as the orbs continued to expand, joining as one. Cana grinned excited to see what their combined strength would do. The sand beneath their feet began to shift, but to both of their surprise they were both already standing on glass chunks the exact size of their feet. The blue-gold orb expanded larger and larger until it had a radius of roughly seven meters. Laxus' mouth dropped open as crystallised sand flew around them in a whirlwind.

"Your magic is stopping me from turning the sand to glass, incredible!" Laxus said, eyes full of wonder. Cana grinned, her magic rivalled Laxus Drayar's, that was something to be proud of. The more she looked at the sand spiralling around them she noticed she could see faces. Cana's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god!" Cana yelled, trying to reach Laxus above the sound of the white crystallised sand storm they had created. Laxus snapped his eyes away from the apex high above them. He frowned in confusion at her shocked or was it terrified expression. "Laxus! The sand is showing the future, look into it!" she yelled. Laxus' eyes widened in fear, he turned towards the sand. He could only make out one face, appearing over and over again, the face of the first Master Mavis. He turned back to Cana, he entwined their fingers without breaking the connection of their palms to get her attention. Her eyes shot to their hands then his face.

"Pull the orb back slowly!" he yelled, frowning in concentration as Cana nodded. They kept eye contact as Cana began to frown, her brow creasing as the orb slowly began to shrink back inside them. They grew smaller and smaller until they were about to separate, the pair paused then nodded simultaneously withdrawing their separate energies back into themselves. Laxus untwined their fingers and dropped his hands to his sides. He grinned at her, picking up the glass imprint of his feet and walking over to their clothes. Cana did the same, placing the imprint next to her shoes and falling to the ground next to the barrel. Laxus located her and slumped down next to her.

"Ok, I admit, I feel a little better." Cana laughed, pulling her hair back behind her head to act as a pillow as she stared up at the stars.

"Me too." Laxus said, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"I was just thinking of your expression when I started taking my clothes off." he said, braking out into full on laughter.

"Oh please, I had every right to be sceptical Sparky" Cana snapped, giggling to herself. The first genuine smile she had in years graced her lips as she turned her face to Laxus. "Thank you Laxus" she said earnestly, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. The intensity of the moment made Laxus blush, causing him to look away.

"Anytime." he said gruffly, starring up at the stars. They were both buzzing with energy, too pumped to let the moment die. A confused look came over Cana's face as she focussed on a star out in the distance.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Will we get poisoning from consuming each other's magic energy?" she asked.

"No, we merged pure magic energy, directly from our origins, if anything we'll be better off." he said, not knowing where to go with the conversation. A comfortable silence formed between the two until Cana thought of another question.

"How many others have you played that game with?" Cana asked innocently, secretly fishing for some information on the somewhat mysterious mage.

"Just you and Gramps" Cana sat up in surprise at his answer, Laxus sat up as well thinking she had noticed something, glancing around suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked rather too loudly for Laxus' tastes.

"That's what I said isn't it?" he retorted, moving to the cask.

"Wow" Cana said under her breath, not caring if Laxus heard. He uncorked the barrel, tipping it to his lips. Once he had a few gulps he handed it to Cana who accepted it whole heartedly, gulping hungrily.

"Did you see what I saw in the sand?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I wonder what it means. She's dead, maybe it's something to do with Tenrou? Who knows." she rambled, scared by the premonition.

"I think it's positive though. Gramps once told me that magic merging is one of the purest magical arts, so I doubt that it was meant to hurt us in any way." He said, not knowing the explosions his words caused in Cana's mind.

"If you could harness that in a fight, it would be an amazing force, but I have a feeling it wouldn't work quite as well in action." Cana thought aloud, relaxing into the sand as a sea breeze washed over them.

"Mmmm" Laxus grunted, closing his eyes and letting his other senses take over.

He could hear Cana's peaceful breathing beside him, the slight swoosh of the beer inside the barrel as the wind attacked it. The crash of the waves created a slow but erratic rhythm as he breathed in the sea air. Laxus heard the grains of sand shift as Cana turned he face towards him. The action was followed by her heartbeat speeding causing Laxus to listen more intently for any disturbances. He was only picking up her scent so that could only mean that- the sight of him caused her reaction. That made no sense! He heard her turn away slowly, determined not to let the conversation die he soldiered on.

"Do you still have that lightning card we gave you for your birthday?" he asked, not really that curious as to the answer.

"Of course, it's one of my more powerful cards. It must have cost a fortune; you guys never did tell me how much it cost." Cana said, content to just lay there next to Laxus.

"I don't know how much it was, it was Bixlow and my job to pick the gift and Freed and Ever bought it. They were determined to get you something for your fifteenth, you should have heard the speech Ever gave us." he chuckled. "A fifteenth birthday is incredibly important to a young woman, it's not only the legal age for drinking Laxus and Bixlow, but a monument to how her life has progressed thus far…" Laxus imitated Ever, shaking his head and waving his arms around. "You know what she's like once she gets an idea, not even I can get her to drop it." he said, smiling at so many adventures they'd had together.

"Most memorable request?" Cana asked out of no-where.

"Let me think…"

"Oh no the world is going to end, Laxus Drayar is thinking!" Cana exclaimed to be rewarded with a groan from Laxus.

"What is it with you women? Ever always says the same damn thing, but who do they follow? Hmmm? Who's responsible for them?" Laxus snapped.

"Freed" Cana replied, grinning at how she knew it would get under his skin.

"Ha haha, your incredible wit never ceases to amaze!" Laxus snapped sarcastically. "In answer to your question it would have to be this job Gramps sent me on three years ago. I met this girl, a mage, she used nature magic." Laxus paused for a moment, not knowing whether to confess the truth about what happened. Cana looked at him expectantly but he couldn't form the words. Cana leaned forward to get a better look at his expression, too drunk to consider the amount of cleavage now in Laxus primary line of sight. Laxus tried not to look but it was always there in his peripheral vision. Laxus' mouth went dry and his mind went fuzzy as Cana continued to shuffle forward, her face inching closer and closer until Laxus could feel her breath on his face. Her expression grew more intense as she grew concerned over his lack of speech.

"So what happened?" Cana asked quietly, breaking Laxus' reverie. Laxus blinked a couple of times before looking up at the dark sky.

"It just wasn't what I expected, that's all.." Laxus mumbled, diverting his gaze from Cana's barely clad body. Cana seemed to realise what he was doing and before Laxus could manage a semblance of control over the situation a soft hand guided his face back to hers. Before she could think about her actions or Laxus could react Cana mashed her lips down on top of his. Laxus paused, the kiss pulling him towards her until he regained his senses and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her off of him. He couldn't help but compare that hungry kiss to the hesitant one they shared the last time they met.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laxus snapped, freaking out where he now sat with Cana's shoulders clamped between his hands.

"I think the answer to that one is rather obvious. The question is why'd you stop?" she asked smugly, prying his fingers off her one by one. Laxus was baffled.

"You can't just kiss people for no reason!" he snapped, shuffling away from her. Cana sat on her butt and crossed her legs, ready for an interesting argument.

"I had a reason." Cana inched forward.

"Well whatever your reason was, I don't want to kiss you, so fuck off" he said desperately, lightning crackling through his hair.

"You wanted it too, if you didn't you wouldnt've hesitated, but you did. Just a moment, but you did." Cana smirked, leaning forward so their faces were centimetres apart. He could feel her breath on his lips. Her lips looked so inviting, so soft… but this was insane. He couldn't kiss Cana, let alone what the kissing would lead to, she was a friend. She was like the kid sister he imagined would be like. Hanging out every now and again, drinking beer together, going on missions. But then again, she was so close that he could feel the heat rolling off her. Cana smiled mischievously, leaning forward to kiss him so gently he could barely feel her lips. Any shambles of a resolve he had to turn her away crumbled. He covered her lips with his, deepening the kiss as much as he could. He reached for her waist, pulling her near. Cana smiled underneath his lips at her victory and she took the hint, kneeling on top of him to allow better access to her lips. Laxus tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her closer so he could force his tongue into her mouth. Cana brushed sand off her hands so she could run her hands down his chest, feeling out every nook and cranny. Her hands descended slowly until they reached his belt buckle. Laxus realised where she was heading and decided to distract her. He broke from their kiss and made a slow and deliberate trail of kisses down her neck. He undid her bikini top, biting, licking and kissing one breast while massaging the other. Cana's hand shot from his pants to his electrified hair, not noticing in her aroused state that the electricity merely flowed over or through her hands harmlessly. She let out a small moan when he took her entire breast into his mouth, abandoning the other to pull her down on top of him. Cana let out a small squeak as Laxus flipped her under him, he pulled back and grinned down at her. She laughed, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Cana wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down with such force he lost his footing and crashed down on top of her. She grinned beneath his lips as she started grating her hips against his. A soft moan escaped his lips as he gave in, totally defeated. Her hands ran down the length of him, removing his belt quickly and tossing it aside before moving on to the buttons. Laxus kicked his pants off, followed quickly by his boxers. All that was left between them was Cana's shorts which Laxus discarded quickly and Cana became painfully aware that they were on a beach as sand covered her back.

Laxus shifted his weight, brushing the sand from his hand. He slid it between her folds slowly before circling her clit. A gasp flew from Cana's mouth as she broke from the kiss. Laxus grinned evilly, he was going to draw this out as long as possible and watch her squirm. Cana began to rock her hips into his finger, biting her bottom lip. Cana couldn't take his teasing anymore and much to his surprised rolled on top him, taking advantage of his shock she forced him to enter her. Cana grinned victoriously as she began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm. One Laxus had recovered he gripped her hips, forcing her to him as he sat up. His eyes shone in the dark as he took her in. Cana gripped his shoulders, quickening her pace until she was practically slamming down onto his cock. They were both panting, eyes locked and tense with anticipation. Laxus broke first, filling her with his seed. Cana continued to thrust almost manically until finally the orgasm washed over her. Her thrusts slowed as she rode out wave after wave until she was satisfied. She rolled off him, panting. Still naked, the pair laid on the sand together, catching their breath.

Laxus reached for his boxers, deciding not to worry about the sand until he got back to his inn, whenever that was… he didn't want to leave her, not yet. But what were they going to do? They couldn't exactly go swimming in the freezing water..

"Do you regret it?" Cana asked quietly, watching him with large eyes.

"No" he shook his head, what he was feeling definitely wasn't regret.

"Then why…." she tilted her head to the side, vulnerable.

"I just don't fancy sitting naked on a beach where anyone could see.." he said, glancing at her clothes strewn around her. She smiled and reached for her top.

"That would be a nasty shock, finding us down here…" she muttered, tying the bikini in place.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked awkwardly.

"Wanna go back to my room at the resort?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the ground as she fidgeted with her shorts. Laxus gathered his things into his bag, running his hands over his glass imprints.

"Sounds good, I get first dibs on the shower, this sand is making my arse itch something shocking." Laxus said stiffly, glancing at Cana. She grinned back, shivering as a cold wind gusted over them. Laxus placed his cape around her shoulders as she finally had everything she needed. She moved towards the stairs but Laxus stopped her by wrapping his large hand around hers, with the barrel under his other arm.

"Don't run off now." he said and Cana remembered her first few weeks at the mixed dorm. Being the Masters grandson Laxus had to look after, ferrying her to and from the guild every day. And every time he returned to the guild he would find her and say those words.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied as was their ritual. Laxus smiled awkwardly as they made their way back to the resort.

Cana walked out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel, her long wet hair clinging to her back as she bent over her suitcase looking for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked, standing behind her in a bath robe rather than his sandy clothes.

"I'm getting something to wear." she said, her hand closing around a bikini as Laxus' arms closed around her waist.

"You didn't think I would let you off that easy, did you?" Laxus growled, Cana turned in his arms to look at him in surprise. "Now it's my turn." Cana grinned, letting the towel drop to the ground as he buried her lips under his.

Laxus threw away his robe, feeling the warmth of her body rest against his. Laxus reached for her thigh, wrapping her legs around his waist he moved over to the bed. He threw her down onto the bed giggling then crawled on to of her. His erection was pushing against her leg but just as Cana was about to oblige Laxus stopped her. "We're going to play a game." he said grinning, a plan formulating inside his mind. "There are only a few rules and if you break them there will be very strict punishment." his grin grew wider at the last word.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing-" Cana was cut off by Laxus lowering his body on top of her. His body buzzed where their skin met, his hair standing on end as electricity snapped between the follicles. He lowered his lips millimetres from hers so he knew he had her attention.

"Rule 1" he moved her hands, placing them far away from him, facing the mattress. "Your hands can't move from this spot." Cana seemed surprised by this. Laxus bent her legs at the knee and set the wide apart. "Rule two, your feet can't move from that position." Cana's eyebrows moved higher on the forehead. "And lastly, speaking is forbidden unless you have permission."

"And what happens if I break one of your precious rules?" She asked smugly.

"I'll stop" he said, ready to watch her squirm beneath him. Cana scoffed, unimpressed. "We'll see what you think later." he said before kissing her deeply, forcing her tongue into submission. He gasped for air quickly before crashing back down on to her lips, not giving her much time to catch her breath. When Laxus realised she was getting light headed due to lack of air he broke away, kissing a line down her neck. Now Laxus had time to think about what he was going to do unlike their unplanned expedition on the beach. He licked and sucked her neck causing an impatient moan before he finally made I to her nipple. He tested it, licking it gently which caused a shudder to run through her. He licked it more ferociously, massaging her entire breast with his tongue. She moaned happily, her legs tensing and relaxing around him. He licked, bit and kissed her breast, taking it deep within her mouth. Laxus could hear her nails tearing into the sheet as he moved onto the other breast. Cana kept tensing and relaxing with extreme difficulty. When she arched her back for the second time he looked up. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip, obviously wanting him to go faster but it would be a while before he granted that wish. He grinned up at her while she scowled, probably already aware of his plan. He made a trail of kisses down to her crotch. He adjusted his position, slowly inserting between her folds while massaging one of her breasts. Cana let out a strangled gasp as she felt his warm tongue graze her clit. Laxus wanted to draw this out as long as possile so he tried something he had heard the men at the guild talk about once on one of their drunker nights- he mapped out the alphabet, trying to find what she liked best. Once he reached 'O' he continued just as slowly, around and around.

"Laxus, please" she gasped, unable to contain her lust any longer. Laxus stopped dead and pulled away from her crotch, raising an eyebrow. Cana gasped, biting her lip out of fear rather than lust this time.

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk" he said smugly as she raised her hips to brush against his chest, her eyes begging him to continue. "I suppose I could give you one last chance" he grinned smugly at her desperate expression. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaning forward to kiss her deeply. She squeaked in surprise as he cut her off mid-breath. Laxus aligned his anxious cock at her entrance, pushing gently into her until he was submerged within her depths. Cana groaned beneath his lips until he broke free of their soft allure. "You can move your hands if you want" he said quickly before crushing her lips once more. Cana paused in surprise before digging her nails into the hard muscles of his shoulder blades. The pain only aroused Laxus more but he refused to quicken his pace, thrusting in and out with controlled concentration. Cana began to roll her hips, trying to deepen his thrust but he merely gripped her hips to stop her disrupting the rhythm. He pulled away from her lips, glancing at her face before making his decision. "You can talk now." he mumbled, kissing her neck.

"Laxus, please….." she gasped, pushing harder against Laxus' grip.

"I'll give you a choice- harder or deeper." he mumbled between her breasts.

"D-d-d-deeper" she gasped out, her nails running down his back. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her hips, pulling her up as he thrust deeper and deeper, filling her. He then pulled out just as slow. Cana groaned, clinging to him.

"Faster, Laxus, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." she groaned out, curling her toes.

"No, that's not how the game works." he said smugly, bringing her hips down further onto his cock. Cana realised she wasn't going to be able to convince him to change his mind so she tried another tactic. She reached up, biting his ear lobe. Laxus groaned for the first time, obviously having trouble controlling himself. "You can move your legs " he whispered, kissing her shoulder softly. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling them tighter together. She let go of his earlobe to whisper-

"Harder" Laxus grinned, pushing her back down onto her back without breaking his rhythm.

"I thought you'd never ask." Laxus said, thrusting into her roughly, letting a ragged moan build in the back of his throat. Electricity zapped through his hair as he began to lose control of his body, smashing into her. Cana began to pant, she could feel it coming. Laxus ground his teeth, waiting for Cana to come.

"Together" she chocked out between pants. He nodded, keeping eye contact as they both jumped off the cliff together. Laxus didn't slow as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them. When both mages had run out of energy Laxus pulled away, lying down next to her.

"I like your games" Cana laughed, sighing in contentment. Laxus smiled, content to lay beside a beautiful woman. Laxus turned on the bedside lamp and got up to turn of the light switch. Once he flicked the switch he pulled on his boxers and returned to the bed. Cana had the covers pulled up over her as she sat in wait for him. When he slipped between the covers she ran a hand over his chest.

"Turn off the lamp." she said suggestively, kissing him softly. He turned off the lamp and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, her hair tickling his cheek as she relaxed against him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered so low she couldn't hear, if she did maybe the next morning would have played out much differently.

Laxus woke late in the morning to an empty bed. The first indicator was the lack of warmth and the feel of her heart beat against his skin, the second was the of the sound of her breathing was gone and the third was her sent was old, she had been out of the bed for quite a while. He sat up, glancing around for her. He found an empty room. Her suitcase was missing from its place against the wall, all traces of her gone. His shoulders slumped when he realised she was long gone, not sure what he expected from her but disappointed all the same.

As he stood an envelope fell from the bedside table. On closer inspection he noticed his name written in Cana's curly script. He snatched it off the floor and ripped it open hastily. Inside was a letter and a "Call Cana" card. Laxus smiled to himself as he began to read the note- maybe it wasn't all as bad as it seemed.

"_Dear Laxus_

_In all the rush last night I forgot to mention that my train leaves at 8am. When it came time to leave I couldn't bare to wake you so I left you this note instead. I'm not sure what exactly happened last night but if you ever need me just activate that card, I linked it to my lightning card this morning. I'll be there ;)_

_Cana Alberona_

Laxus sighed, scrunching up the letter and tossing it aside. He put the card in his bag, hope filling his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is extremely short but its mainly a set up chapter so don't stress! This explanation will be built on in later chapters so don't get too comfortable J as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Cana sat at the bar, taking her first sip of Fairy Tail booze all week. She was trying not to think about Laxus but the more she tried to avoid the subject the more he invaded her mind. A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her train of thought. She turned to see Natsu and Gajeel staring at her, while sniffing the air simultaneously.

"Hey booze chick, why do you smell like that lightning prick?" Gajeel asked in his usual arrogant tone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked impatiently, taking another sip of booze.

"I don't know exactly, but it isn't your clothes." Gajeel's face was scrunched in concentration.

"It's like you smell like you and Laxus at the same time." Natsu finished for him, staring at her with intense eyes. Cana was about to deny that she had any knowledge of Laxus when the Master appeared on the bar.

"Shoo you brats, I need to talk to Cana… alone." Makarov said seriously, Natsu was about to complain but a stare from Gramps silenced him and he trudged back to where team Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were sitting. Makarov turned seriously to Cana. "I was wondering if you would accompany me on a short trip, my child."

"Of course Master." she replied immediately. "May I ask where to?"

"Nowhere important, just bring your cards and meet me outside the guild in an hour." He nodded at her. Without waiting for a response he went back to his office.

Cana and Makarov stepped off the train at a small desolate farming village an hour from town.

"Follow me." he said sternly, walking across the small platform and down the old wooden steps with Cana in toe. He marched them along an old dirt track running through dense shrub land until they arrived at a rocky clearing. Cana's eyes widened as she realised this must be the place Laxus was talking about. Cana guessed that Gramps knew that she had met Laxus as well as the magic merge. But how?

"Cana, I would like you to show me your lightning attack at full strength." He ordered warmly. Cana was more than a little nervous. She pulled out the card, hovering it in front of her as she widened her stance. She welled magic energy within her as she began to yell.

"Activate lightning card art: Shinning Star" Cana expected to see six bolts of lightning to form to points of a star around her but instead six of what could only be "thunder dragons roar" erupted out from her in the shape of a star. Cana gaped as the attack continued until she finally cut the magic to the spell. "What the…" Cana stopped as a shadow grew larger and larger behind her. She turned to see a giant Gramps staring down at her.

"I was afraid of this but I never thought…." Gramps growled between clenched teeth. As he took in Cana's terrified expression he slowly released his magic, shrinking back to his normal size.

"I assume you met Laxus on your vacation?" he asked, obviously torn between numerous emotions. Cana nodded, unable to speak. "And when you were together you performed an origin merge?" Once again Cana merely nodded. "I want you to expand your origin so that I can see it, do you think you could manage that?" he asked patiently. Cana frowned.

"Laxus said it was only possible with another person to control the flow of energy." Cana said, confused.

"If you expand it beyond your body, but if you limit it then your body balances everything out." he said, a worried frown gracing his face. Cana nodded, she widened her stance and closed her eyes visualising the flow of energy. The appearance of her origin was almost instantaneous. She pushed it out hesitantly, like a muscle she was learning to control.

"Very good Cana, just a bit further." Makarov said calmly, an expressionless mask killing all possible emotions as he saw the shining gold flashes of magical energy swirling through her blue origin that was now encasing her torso. Cana opened her eyes to look down at her origin. She gasped in shock when she saw Laxus magic inside her origin.

"Master, why…." she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"That's enough Cana, please withdraw your origin." Gramps said in a strained tone. Cana was obviously scared as she pulled her origin back to its normal size, releasing her grip on the magical energy. "Now I know that this is going to be a bit hard for you to hear but I need you to stay calm." he said, wrapping his small hand around hers he pulled her down on the ground opposite him. They sat cross legged facing the other. "I didn't explain everything about the origin merge because I never thought he would perform it with anyone other than me. The magic merge is an ancient forbidden technique." he paused, patting Cana's hand comfortingly. "There are many reasons why the origin merge is dangerous and in most circumstances fatal. But the most important thing you need to understand is that when you meld your origin with another mage, it's permanent." Cana's eyes widened as she realised all the implications of what he was saying and tears began to form at the back of her eyes. "The origin merge is so dangerous because two mages are effectively taking another's magic inside themselves where it stays. Too much and your origin will be overwhelmed by the others magic, causing you to lose your gifts in favour of theirs." he paused, not wanting to scare her but she had to know what she had gotten herself into. "By the looks of things you only melded for between an hour and two hours. That means you're origin is still mostly your own, but Laxus' lightning magic is still there. Because it's inside your origin it will regenerate itself just like your own magic. Because of the amount you could probably have a few dormant skills in lightning magic." he smiled at her comfortingly. Cana could feel a sob rising in her throat and she realised she had stopped breathing. "The biggest risk involved in origin merging is that the two magic's are incompatible and start to war against each other for dominance inside the origin which eventually destroys their magic then mind then body. But it seems that your magic's are very compatible in that respect. The question is how Laxus' origin will cope with the introduction of your abilities." Makarov was silent as Cana lurched forward, hugging him so tightly that he had more than a little trouble breathing. Tears ran down her face and master grew to run a hand soothingly up and down her back. "It's ok Cana, it's nothing to work yourself up over. You'll be fine, you'll just need to make a few changes." Makarov wasn't exactly happy with what they had done but he hadn't expected for her to be this distraught.

"Gramps, I'm so sorry." she said, terrified.

"It's not your fault, my child, shhhh, it'll be ok. Shhhhh." Master cooed, trying to calm her down. Cana sniffed, feeling stupid for getting so worked up over something that really wasn't that bad


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok, so originally I wanted to make this Cana and Laxus' week together but it turns out that's a little too long to upload so you guys are stuck with lots of smaller chapters, have fun! Heh heh any way, so as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

_**MONDAY**_

Laxus walked out of the police station, thinking about Cana. He shook his head, annoyed with himself for thinking about her again. She'd been on his mind non-stop since that night three weeks ago. He groaned, adjusting the strap on his bag- what was it with her? Laxus paused, sensing magic in the air. The energy grew more and more intense until it rivalled Erza. But energy alone wouldn't scare off Laxus, he continued walking in the direction he was going in until a heavily robed figure blocked his way. The magic energy grew still until it was as strong as Gildarts, Laxus tried to step back but he couldn't move. Laxus was in deep trouble.

"No one messes with Orders Bane and gets away with it." a deep voice said from masked lips. Laxus felt a pain begin to build in his head until it was like he was imploding. Unable to scream he stood motionless as he passed out from the pain. As soon as sleep claimed him he collapsed to the ground.

When Laxus eventually woke he was tied to a chair with obviously enchanted rope. He looked around, everything blurry at first but when he became adjusted to the slight gloom in the warehouse his eyes locked onto the heavily robed man from earlier and a beautiful dark haired woman. His ears took slightly longer to adjust. He closed his eyes to focus on her voice.

"Kill him if you want, Master Hades wants all the Fairies dead, even a fallen one." She said in a bored tone, walking out the side door to an unknown location. Laxus began to think of ways to escape, but tied with enchanted rope put a big wall in front of him. He could be killed while tied up to minimise chance of escape. He could be tortured for information on Fairy Tail in which case he could buy some time until an opportunity arose.

"Don't pretend you're not awake, Drayar. The funs just about to start!" he yelled, raising his arms and twirling menacingly. He walked forward, running a finger down Laxus' chest. Where skin met skin Laxus felt like his chest was on fire and even though it hurt he had felt the heat of Natsu's flames. These were merely candles compared to Natsu's inferno. The masked man was obviously more than a little shocked at Laxus' lack of reaction but he didn't let it stop him. "Now you're going to tell me where I can find the Card Mage and as a reward I'll kill you quickly." he said matter-o-factly. Laxus said nothing, hoping to get the guy to talk some more. "You recognise this rope? It's your little friend's handiwork. Rather ingenious." The man punched him in the stomach, Laxus didn't make a sound. "I found the card Drayar, either you cough up something useful or I'll bring her here." Laxus panicked, grinding his teeth.

"I'll never let you have her!" Laxus spat, struggling against his ties. He had to protect Cana, he had got her into this after all.

"Got yourself a little girlfriend, have we?" the man said smugly, smirking behind his mask. He pulled out the "Call Cana" card from his pocket. "Start talking or I activate it."

"She won't come; she dumped me a couple weeks ago. She couldn't handle sneaking around behind the guilds back anymore." Laxus said evenly. The man chuckled, spinning the card around his fingers.

"Nice try Drayar, you almost had me convinced, but your eyes gave you away." he paused walking forward he leaned so close to Laxus' face he could see his bright blue eyes through the thick mask. "I know the eyes of a desperate man better than I know my own." He grasped the card in his hand and let magic energy flow into it. The card began to ring as the small Cana began to giggle.

"When she gets here, she will defeat you" Laxus said confidently. He was cut off by a right hook to the jaw. When is head jerked back the man was pulling a silver dagger from his sleeve.

"Why don't we have a little fun while we wait?" he said, begging Laxus to question him in order exact punishment. Laxus simply picked a point on the opposite wall and stared ahead.

Laxus was worse for wear. Hour after hour of torture but he got through all of it, he had been though worse. The thought that Cana might show up and get captured by this fucking masked sadist terrified him. She had to be safe. Maybe if she had the element of surprise and freed him they would be able to take him down together. Possibilities went round and round his head as the masked bastard produced round after round of torture. Each new instrument gave him a new idea. The masked man froze, Laxus could feel a massive magical force approaching. The hairs rose on the back of his neck as he felt his magic in the mix. It could only be Cana but it wasn't possible, how could she….. The merge! What if….

Cana smashed through the front door, cards flying around her faster than the eye could see.

"Only I get to kill Laxus Drayar you Dark Guild scum!" she screamed, activating four of her elemental cards. A jet of scolding water hit the masked man before he could think. But he recovered quickly, his magic energy rising making the air practically electric. Her sand card sprayed sand at him, adding a punch to the hot water. The air card shot air jets at him from all directions, giving him large welts.

"Untie me!" Laxus yelled frantically, needing to help her before he recovered.

"Shut up you fucking dumbarse, your exactly where you belong! I can do this by myself!" she yelled back. Laxus was shocked to say the least; his eyebrows would have risen if they weren't already swollen.

Her victory was far from guaranteed, the masked man stood parting the water around him. Cana let lose three more cards, below his feet a tower began to grow but he jumped off it quickly. Running forward through the guiser. Cana quickly ended the spell activating a round of knives, summoned from a group of the infinite cards swirling around her, making physical contact impossible.

"Sound God slayer art-" he was cut off as Cana screamed

"Activate Lightning Card Art: Shinning Star" Six roars of the thunder dragon erupted from six points close to Cana, all spinning towards the masked figure in an instant. The blast continued until the man was definitely unconscious. Laxus' one still operational eye was wide in shock. What did that mean? Cana put all her cards but one in her bag, it flew over to the man and a rope appeared, wrapping around him. Once he was securely bound it flew to her open bag, sitting in its spot. Cana's knees wobbled dangerously as she bent forward, her hands trying to steady herself. When it was obvious she wasn't getting any steadier, she sat down.

"Cana-" Laxus said gruffly only to be cut off by Cana's furious voice.

"Shut up before I decide to finish the job he started." she snapped viciously. Laxus flashed to what she said when she first came in. He must have done something really terrible to get her this mad. She turned to look at him, shocked at the wreck she saw. "Wow, he really did a number on you. I wonder how long he had you before I got here." Laxus took the hint in her tone and remained silent. She breathed deeply a few times before getting to her feet. She pulled out a single card and made her way over to him. At first he thought it was her rope card and she was going to release him but his mangled face paled as he saw a flash of the fountain of life. He knew what she was going to do but she was obviously low on magic energy after her battle. She widened her stance and placed the card in front of her, activating the water. She started at his head, using as much magical energy as she could manage to be as effective as possible- the card healed as effectively as the amount of magical energy you used.

"Stop-" Laxus was cut off by a hard slap across the face.

"I didn't say you could talk yet dumbass." she said just as viciously as before. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." she said quietly, frowning with the effort of maintaining the spell. When she reached his pants, she stoped the spell to Laxus' releif, he was worried about her. But to his dismay she merely ripped the tattered remains of his pants away and continued the process. Laxus began to struggle against the ropes as she faltered for the second time, not wanting to risk another slap across the face. "Stop squirming, I'm-" Cana paused and began to pant quietly as she finished the last of the burns on his left calf. "done." she finished, falling to her knees.

"Cana-" Laxus was cut off by another painful slap across the face.

"I haven't" she panted "said you" she panted "could talk yet." her threat weak in her state, but Laxus was scared for her wellbeing so he kept quiet. "What is it with these dark guilds and warehouses out in the middle of fucking no-where? Hmm? Why couldn't they keep him locked up in town hall or even better in the train masters office. Your safe so I'm gonna just hop on the train home! But no, it has to be out in some dead beat town out in the sticks which only mode of transportation is a cart!" she mumbled to herself, leaning heavily on his knee. After a few minutes Cana brought herself to her feet, and stumbled to the door. "The ropes will untie themselves if you say Fairy Tails vow." she said cryptically. Fairy Tail had no vow! Laxus ran through all the things in his head it could be as he listened intently to Cana's footsteps. He heard them stop and the sound of a body hitting the ground. He sniffed the air to try to determine if it was another attacker but it seemed to be just fatigue.

"Fuck… I need to help her. Why did she have to make this so difficult!" that's when it struck him. Something difficult that would never occur to anyone else as a vow, and only one of her true nakama would say the words. "Fairy Tail is the number one guild!" he said quickly and the ropes binding him fell away. He jumped up, ignoring his aching muscles as he bounded out the door to find Cana unconscious on the ground. He knelt at her side, checking her breathing. She was stable but incredibly weak. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into the ware house where he flung the tied up mage over his shoulder and awkwardly grabbed his bag while carrying the pair. He walked out the door quickly, setting a brisk pace towards where his senses told him the town was.

Once he found the main stretch he burst into the police office. He chucked the dark mage on the ground near the door and lurched forward towards the shocked officer on duty.

"Is there a doctor in this god forsaken town?!" he demanded, eyes watching her face as her breathing got weaker still. "She doesn't have much time, please, she needs a doctor." He knew he was being a tad on the dramatic side but none of that mattered. She needed help and if she didn't get it he would level this town.

"Take her into the room down the hall for emergencies, I'll get doctor Josete." he stuttered, sparing a glance at the masked man as he hurried out the door.

"She'll be fine in a few days, sweet heart. There's no need to worry." cooed the elderly woman, trying to calm Laxus down. He was pacing the room like a caged animal, glancing around quickly then staring at Cana before turning around. "She'll come round in about six hours. I put her under heavy sedation and gave her some herbs that will help regenerate the magic energy she lost quicker." she reached out, touching Laxus' arm, motioning him to sit next to her on a stool. "I'll explain her medication to you for when she wakes up." She said pausing as he frowned but sat down all the same. She picked up a bundle of herbs and pushed them into a small cotton bag. "Boil these herbs into a tea and make her drink at least one cupful every hour she's awake for the first two days." She handed him the cotton bag and reached for a smaller bundle of herbs that had a potent smell. "These are very important to her short term recovery, my dear." She stared at him for a moment to emphasise her point. "She must drink at least half a cupful of this every twenty minutes after she first wakes for three hours. Even if you have to force feed her, do it. The taste isn't particularly pleasant but if she doesn't she may fall into a deep sleep." Laxus nodded, glancing at Cana's sleeping face.

"How long until she's back to normal?" Laxus asked nervously, afraid of what the guild might think of her disappearance.

"About a week and she'll be in operating order but she won't be at full strength for another month." she said seriously. "She is in a very fragile state right now, it's a miracle she's even alive. She must be an incredibly powerful mage." she said with slight awe.

"She is…" Laxus replied quietly, eyes locked on her face.

"Well I'll leave you to it. There's an inn, down the road. I suggest you make arrangements there and stay out the week. If a problem arises, contact the station and they'll get in touch with me." She smiled up at his worried face before exiting the room, smiling to herself- oh young love.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: heh heh heh, oh Gildarts, there is no end to your… comedic value. This chapter is a lot longer than I thought, I hope you enjoy it. As always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_**TUESDAY**_

Cana woke up feeling groggy, she opened her lids slowly to see dawn light streaming through the open window. She smiled as the soft sheets tickled her skin.

"Cana?" Laxus voice asked. She was dreaming, the best ones were with him in it. She smiled with closed lids, reaching out for phantom Laxus. A warm hand grasped hers and she heard a relieved sigh. She felt an arm snake around her waist and she giggled, content to stay and see where the dream took her. She felt herself be pulled into a sitting position with stacks of pillows behind her.

"Laxus?" she asked, confused. This wasn't usually how her dreams went. She felt a hot object being pushed into her hand.

"Cana, I need you to drink this. It doesn't taste very nice but just a few mouthfuls will do." Laxus said soothingly, not wanting to stress her out with any sudden realisations. "Cana can you open your eyes for me?" he asked softly. This was not a dream! Laxus was right there beside her. She opened her eyes slowly to see Laxus' concerned face staring at her. Her brow creased as she glanced around. She was definitely in an inn. She was wearing an old night dress with only her underwear underneath.

"What's going on?" she asked, a headache building in her temples. She raised a hand to her head, scrunching her eyes shut.

"You came to rescue me from a dark mage. You used way too much magic energy and… got injured" Laxus said quickly, thinking about what the doctor said about force feeding her. "It's very important you drink this, it won't taste very nice but you need to drink it." he repeated. She opened her eyes to glance at his earnest face creased with worry. She grabbed the cup and gulped down the tea before her tongue had time to taste it. But as soon as the last drop was down her throat the foul taste filled her mouth causing her to gag. Laxus pushed a glass of apple juice into her hand to wash away the taste. She smelt it first before washing it around her mouth, hoping to drown out the terrible tea.

"How much of that crap do I have to drink?" she asked disgustedly. Turning her face away from the cup. Much to her satisfaction her headache ebbed away, leaving her rather drowsy.

"Every twenty minutes for three hours then that's it." he said in an upbeat tone, taking the empty cups from her, feeling strange fulfilling the position of caregiver. Cana could feel her eyes close and before she could say another word she was under.

Laxus glanced over at her sleeping form, concerned with how she suddenly went back to sleep. He rinsed the cups, still watching her. He set the timer to twenty minutes for her next cup of tea. He walked over to her suitcase which he carted over from her room. The manager was a little too happy to trust him for his liking but it meant that he could look after her better. He unzipped the largest compartment to inspect what she had brought. The condensing spell released ten seconds after the bag was opened, obviously set on a timer. Laxus' shocked face was bombarded with wave after wave of supplies Cana had packed.

"Gods woman!" Laxus yelled in shock, flat on his back and covered in so much stuff he couldn't help but think- that explains why the thing was so damn heavy! Cana shifted her head in her sleep and Laxus silently cursed himself for almost waking her. He shuffled slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible as he shifted out from under the pile.

Once he stood he was able to assess the situation. Going to the shops was no longer a problem as he took in the canned goods and fresh food before him. He grabbed the tent and pushed it into the corner of the room. He placed the sleeping bags on the end of the bed, they could be used as blankets later. He grabbed the first aid kit, rifling through it. There was nothing inside that could help him so he tossed it on top of the now empty suitcase. He then began gathering all the food together, tyring to judge what would be best for breakfast. He grabbed to powdered milk and the sealed bag of porridge mix. He glanced quickly at the timer- he had five minutes before he had to wake her for the next cup. He put two pots on the stove filled with water. As they began to boil he poured milk powder in one and began to stir. He put the wooden spoon down and turned to the fridge, pulling out the complimentary apple juice and poured it into a glass. He rubbed his eyes, weary from staying up all night watching over her. But he didn't dare sleep now, not until she was at least past the first three hours. Once the milk was at an even consistency his ripped the bag open, slowly pouring the porridge mixture in. He searched the cupboards for sugar and found only a small jar with a tiny spoon inside. Laxus plunged in his finger then stuck it in his mouth. The sweet taste covered his tongue. Satisfied it was sugar he poured in what he guessed to be a few spoonful's. The buzzer went off beside him. He glanced over at Cana, still sound asleep. He placed the strainer over the mug and poured to hot water into it, effectively making the tea. He reset the timer for twenty-five minutes before strolling over to Cana with the two cups. He sat them down on the bedside table and considered the best way to wake her. He placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Cana, you have to wake up and drink this." Laxus said firmly, trying to wake her as quickly as possible.

"Mmmmmm?" Cana said, a hand flopping over her eyes.

"Cana you have to wake up, just for a little bit, so you can drink this." He reasoned, trying not to sound impatient, the simplified language beginning to irritate him.

"That stuff tastes like burnt crap" she mumbled with closed lids.

"Yeah it does, but you are going to have to drink it if you want to get better." Cana opened her eyes and tried to sit up but she couldn't manage it.

"Help me sit up." she ordered quietly, still incredibly weak. Laxus' arm wound around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position. He pushed the warm mug into her hand.

"Just drink it as quickly as possible." he said, watching her intently. Some of the colour had come back to her skin but she was still pasty. The bags under her eyes mirrored his own and her hair splayed out in a wild tangle.

"Do you have my suitcase?" she asked, ignoring his request, looking around the room with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I brought it over from your room. Why? Do you need something?" he asked glancing at the mess on the floor.

"Pass me my toiletries bag." she said roughly, her eyes drooping dangerously. Laxus frowned, confused at her attitude. Sure she was angry before but it would have to be pretty serious for her to still be mad in this weakened state.

"Only if you drink that tea, theres apple-"

"You don't get to tell me what to do Laxus!" she snapped, her shaky hand strengthening its grip around the mug. Laxus decided to leave it alone. Provoking her would only harm her health at this point. He would wait until she was able to stay awake without being on the verge of a coma or a coma inducing temper tantrum until he asked that question. He walked over to the pile of clothes, maps, and everything else you could ever need on a rescue mission until he saw a white bag that obviously was what she wanted. He snatched it up, handing it to her. She put the cup down and tried to unzip the bag but her fingers couldn't close around the tag. Tears began to form in her eyes as she kept trying to open it. Laxus knelt beside her; he reached over and slowly unzipped it, avoding eye contact so as not to antagonize her unnecessarily. She sniffed, defeated. "Could you tie my hair up?" she asked, tears falling onto her cheeks. Laxus nodded grabbing a hair tie from her bag. He remembered doing this on the first anniversary of her mother's death. She had asked him to take her out to the grave and he couldn't say no, of course her hair had been a lot shorter then. He ran his fingers through her hair, collecting it in a loose bun at the top of her head. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, gently cupping her cheek for a few seconds before rectracting his hand and pressed the mug back into hers.

"Drink." he said softly. She frowned at him but gulped it down all the same. Before she could start to gag Laxus offered the apple juice and Cana snatched it from him with obvious distaste, whether it was from the tea or him he couldn't tell. She drank it hungrily, but as soon as Laxus took it from her hands she slumped back into sleep again. Laxus ran back to the porridge just in time. He adjusted the timer for twenty minutes instead of fifteen, turned off the porridge to save for later, and used the last of the hot water to fix himself a pot full of coffee. Laxus groaned inwardly at the thought of playing housewife for Cana, god knows she'd never let him forget it. But of course that would only be an issue if he saw her again after this, but for some reason even considering never seeing her again seemed off, wrong even.

He sat down in front of the huge mound of stuff after putting all the food away in the cupboards, sipping the remainder of his coffee. He began to organise the piles in his mind's eye. The maps, ropes and other rescue equipment could go in the corner with the tent. That left her clothes and personal items which would fit inside the suitcase. The rest of the stuff which was mainly bottles filled with herbs would just have to go in a plastic bag next to her suitcase. As the last dregs of coffee slipped down his throat, he got to work. Organising her possessions took longer than he thought and as he sat the full plastic bag down the buzzer rang through the room. Laxus darted over to the stove where he quickly boiled some water and prepared the three cups for the hourly serving.

"Turn that fucking thing off" Cana yelled pathetically. Laxus deactivated the timer and rushed into the room with the three cups on a decrepit wooden chopping board. He walked to her side and placed the three cups down on the bedside table. Cana sat up, unassisted but with much difficulty. With one hand raised to her forehead she gulped down the foul tea quickly, then guzzled down the apple juice before raising an eyebrow at the third cup.

"You have to drink that one once every hour you're awake for three days." Laxus insisted, eying the cup and then her. She sipped it cautiously, much to his relief and then deciding it didn't taste too terrible slowly downed the rest. She handed the last cup back to him and watched him with alert eyes as he wandered to the kitchen. She was obviously in a much better state then the last two times he had given her tea but she was still very weak.

"Laxus…." she said quietly, but Laxus heard her just as clearly as if she had yelled. "I can't move my legs." she whispered. Laxus faced her, walking towards her and sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, faced toward her.

"Don't worry, you'll be strong enough to walk in a couple days, and by the end of the week you'll be able to get the train back to Magnolia." he said absent mindedly, trying not to think too hard about her leaving. She was here now and she needed him, he would just have to make the week last.

"Laxus… why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, eyes glued to her hands.

"I got you into this mess. It's my fault your hurt. I never…."_ wanted you to get hurt_ he finished silently.

"I'm sorry Laxus but I can't forgive you for… ruining my life" she said, tears forming at the base of her eyes. She turned her face away. To say Laxus was shocked was the understatement of the century. Laxus remained silent, racking his brain for what she could possibly be talking about.

"Are you pregnant?" he gasped, not sure what he wanted her answer to be.

"Of course not- dumbass." she snapped, her usual fire filling her cheeks. "I'm too tired to explain, but all you need to know right now is that I hate you more than you could possibly imagine." she said, but instead of venom there was only an extreme sadness reverberating from her countenance. Laxus stayed quiet, waiting to see if she would fall asleep again but she seemed wide awake. He glanced at the porridge on the stove and decided that getting some food into her was probably the best idea. He walked to the stove, readjusted the timer and he could feel her sending daggers into his back the whole time. He warmed up the porridge and stirred while grabbing two bowls. He spooned out a medium portion for her and a large one for himself. He waked over and put it in her lap and sat on the floor next to her. He watched her eat, spoonful after spoonful, a painful expression on her face.

"Does it taste that bad?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not that." she snapped back, obviously uncomfortable. Then he realised an obvious side effect of being pumped full of herbal tea.

"Do, you want me to carry you to the bathroom?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't deny his help and do something stupid like crawl there, though he doubted she had much more than enough strength to sit up.

"Yes" she said gruffly, not meeting his eye. Laxus took her bowl and placed it on the ground standing to wrap and arm under her thighs and the other around her back. He carried her over to the toilet and froze, not knowing what to do know. Did she need any more help? "Just sit me down and shut the door. I can manage from there." she said. Laxus did as he was told and sat her on the toilet seat and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Laxus picked up the bowls and took them over to the sink where he washed everything up, ready for the next round of tea in five minutes. When Laxus spotted her toiletries bag it gave him an idea that would definitely put Cana in a better mood. Just as he grabbed her bag Cana called out.

"Laxus can you take me back?" Laxus opened the door and placed her bag in her hands.

"How about I bring a chair in from outside so you can brush your teeth at the mirror, you drink your tea then you have a hot bath prepared by yours truly?" he asked confidently, trying to sell the idea. Cana looked sceptical.

"But how would I get into the bath?"

"I'd have to carry you obviously" he snapped, sick of playing polite games.

"But I'd be naked by that point." she said, glaring up at him.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before doll face." he said, he could feel the caffeine seeping out of his system. Cana glared at him, slightly relieved he was back to his usual self but mostly pissed off that her only life line was this arse-wipe and all of it was clear on her face.

"Don't forget who came and saved your butt Sparky, this is all your fault." she snapped, tired and angry.

"I didn't ask you to kill yourself trying to heal me when I would have been fine!" he yelled, lightning zapping through his hair.

"If I didn't heal you neither one of us would have made it back alive!" she screeched back. Laxus rushed forward and knelt in front of her, cupping her face.

"So that's it. Save me so I can save you or die trying? Hmmm?" he snapped quietly. "Well that's not good enough Cana." his eyes locked on hers. He leant in to capture her lips when she smashed the toiletries bag over his head. He reeled back in surprise to see her furious expression.

"You do not have the right to kiss me Laxus. I hate you, and don't think I'll forget that easily." she said quietly. "Get the damn chair and get the fuck away from me." she growled. Laxus stood abruptly, walking away with his usual arrogant air. She had hurt his pride, that's what he told himself. He didn't really care if she hated him or not. But the words were hollow and he knew that he cared for her, but just how much was still up in the air. His hands clamped down on the back of the chair, his fingers denting the hollow metal. He slammed the chair down in front of the sink and reached an arm around her waist and flung her into the chair, Cana huffed as she clung to the wash basin to stop her body falling off. The buzzer went off and Laxus glared at Cana. He stormed off towards the kitchen muttering.

"Bloody ungrateful bitch." Cana ground her teeth, pulling out her tooth brush and toothpaste. Laxus quickly boiled the water and prepared the apple juice. Once everything was ready he took it in to Cana, she was rinsing her mouth, looking a little better by doing just that small task. She took the cup of tea without looking at him, he wasn't sure what she was feeling, not that he cared, it was just better to be prepared for the next onslaught of 'Crazy Cranky Cana Attacks'. She didn't seem angry, just disappointed and maybe a little scared. She downed it in one gulp, not needing the apple juice anymore. Was she trying to show Laxus how strong she was? Her face grew red and Laxus was worried she was having a delayed reaction to the medicine but she glanced at the bathtub on the opposite side of the room. Laxus understood then, she was embarrassed. She shouldn't be, he thought she had an amazing body. He gulped down the apple juice since she wasn't going to have it and left for the kitchen once again. He stacked the cups together and chucked them in the wash basin and walked over to the bath, fiddling with the taps.

"How do you like it?" he asked

"Hot, could you pass me the bag you put my herbs in?" she replied in an even tone. He glanced at her, trying to guess the best way of getting her into the bath. He nodded and left the bath to fill as he grabbed the bag and passed it to her. She smiled thanks and began rifling through it.

"You can't put any magic regenerating herbs in the bath because you're already regenerating at top speed. If you try anything else on top on that you could risk damaging your body." he warned, remembering that from the doctor's rambles.

"That's fine, I was just going to grab some rose water, it should be in here." she said, rifling until her fingers closed around a small bottle. She grunted in victory. "Hey Laxus," she called to him and he turned "chuck this in!" she threw over the small bottle and Laxus caught it easily. He uncorked it and poured it into the water. The scent of rose exploded into the room. Cana smiled, closing her eyes to take scent while Laxus pinched his nose, the pungent smell was threatening to give him a headache. Cana grinned at his grimace, taking her petty revenge for that disgusting tea.

"Ready?" he asked, waiting for her to ask him to help her rather than assuming, playing it safe was the best option in this situation.

"You know I need your help." she said, pouting at him. He stood up with a smug grin on his face. He held a hand out for her bag and put it next to the bath. He then walked next to her and turned the chair to face him.

"Arms up" he said smugly as Cana glared at him. He grabbed the bottom of her nighty and hitched it up her legs when he noticed thick metal rings burnt into her skin. He knelt down in one swift movement pulling the nightie back to reveal her naked legs. A metal ring appeared about every five millimetres which was about a centimetre thick. It was so thin it moved with her muscles and in most places skin had grown over them. Cana's face paled considerably as she saw the metal.

"Who did this to you?" Laxus demanded, watching her face intently.

"You did." she said quietly.

"I would never do something like this!" he said, losing control at the thought of someone doing this to his Cana.

"Not directly, but I had to do this because of you." Cana said quietly.

"Why would you ever do this to yourself?" Laxus demanded, grasping her legs painfully. Cana bit her lip, trying to decide how to break the news.

"I'm too worn out to explain in this state-" Cana was cut off by Laxus punching the tiled floor with such force five tiles cracked.

"Tell me now!" he growled.

"Put me in the bath and I'll try to tell you everything." Cana continued as if Laxus had done nothing. Laxus was furious but he did as she said, hands shaking as he pulled the nightie away to reveal more and more of the metal bands, they were under every square inch of skin he could see. Cana held up her arms as Laxus pulled it over her head. Now that he knew what to look for he could see the faint risen lines of flesh where her skin had grown over them running around her neck the width of her chest. It seemed the only metal that was visible was on her calves. Laxus tensed when he realised that the pattern of burnt off flesh matched the pattern of his injuries the night before. Cana must have realised that her magic was running out when she felt the spell feeding off her own body. He touched her wound absent mindedly and she gasped, wincing from the contact. He pulled back his hand quickly, reaching to pull off her underwear, he looked away. In the corner of his eye he saw her bra drop to the ground. Cana wrapped her arms over her chest as Laxus bent to pick her up. Cana bit her lip as he lowered her into the bath, her eyes watering as he lowered her legs first. Once she was settled, he reached up and pulled the curtain across.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." she waited till she heard his butt hit the ground. "The first thing you need to know is that the Origin Merge is a permanent bond between two mages-"

"What?" Laxus snapped in shock.

"Shut up Sparky, it isn't very easy to explain something like this so hold questions till the end." Cana said, angry at him as per usual since Gramps told her the truth. Cana recounted everything Gramps told her, adding things she had discovered on her own. Laxus had his head in his hands by the second sentence, angry, terrified, disappointed, shocked and a million other emotions he couldn't name. While she was talking he had to fetch her tea twice, each time she waited for him to sit before continuing and each time he wouldn't meet her eye. When it was obvious she had finished Laxus began running through a list of questions in his head, most of them were based on Why didn't Gramps tell him any of this before? He could have stopped this from happening.

"Well?" she asked, unsure how he was taking it. Laxus could hear the rustling of the curtain and feel her brown eyes on him but he couldn't meet them.

"The rings?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He hated himself more than she ever could. He had risked both their lives by using a technique he didn't even understand and altered their very soul, changing them for the rest of their life. He was pathetic. No wonder Fairy Tail expelled him, even when he was trying to do good he couldn't do anything right.

"I started practicing lightning magic with Levy. She had sworn to secrecy and we had been researching the origin meld together at the ancient libraries for a week after I first found out about it. When she shot lightning at me I couldn't eat it but I could feel it being absorbed into my system. But the downside was that I could only absorb a certain amount and the rest reflected off me at random angles. So in a fight if I was attacked with lighting I would end up being a lightning bomb." Laxus could feel the lightning build under his skin as his fists tightened. "So we tried using metal bangles as conductors to give my body more time to absorb the electricity. It worked for small amounts, but the larger the voltage the more unstable the metal became. After a while the metal started to melt and it lost its conducting properties. So after consulting the Master he told us to visit the old witch in the forest."

"She told you to do this?!" he growled, vowing to pay her a visit she wouldn't easily forget.

"She told me that inserting living metal under my skin was the only guaranteed way to contain the lightning long enough absorb it. So Levy and I travelled to the town Sambian where they produce the worlds living metal. I had to complete a test to prove I was worthy of combining my body with the precious living metal. I completed it barely and their "flesh tailor" melded it to my body using ancient magic. It's now a part of me." she finished, fighting the sob rising at the back of her throat at the memory.

Laxus thought about the pain she must have gone through-alone. The burden she had to carry, yet she still came for him. The timer went off, the loud ringing cutting through the bathroom but Laxus didn't move.

"Why…. Did you come for me?" he asked, angry tears streaming from his eyes.

"Because no matter how much I try I can't hate you, Laxus." she sighed. Laxus heard the sound of the tap running and the plug being pulled. The water stopped flowing out abruptly. "I'm not… me anymore, I'm us." she said quietly, admitting it aloud for the first time.

"I'm so sorry Cana." he whispered.

"It's too late for that Laxus." she said sadly, looking at the circular rings under her pruned fingers.

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered, scowling at the ground.

"Maybe in time." she whispered back, turning off the tap. She reached out a wet hand and placed it on his back. Laxus let the magic energy flow out of him, away from Cana. If her magic energy rose too quickly she could end up more hurt than she already was. He wiped away the tears still clinging to his eyelashes and took a deep breath.

"Your legs…. When you get out I'll…."

"It's ok, it was worth it" she said softly, rubbing his back.

"Don't say that, Cana." he growled. "Nothing about this is ok." he stared deep into her eyes.

"I know, but I figured that if I say it enough then maybe it will be." she smiled at him. He relaxed under her touch. He slowly pulled himself up from the side of the bathtub. "Can you grab my cards while you're out there?" she called out. Laxus frowned but new she wasn't foolish enough to try any magic so he grabbed her fuzzy handbag as he walked in with her tea. He sat it down next to her as he passed her both cups of tea. She frowned at it but gulped it down all the same. "Bring in that little coffee table, I wanna see which kind of magic you got from me." she smiled, happy to have something to distract her. Laxus smiled, glad to see her smiling but nervous none the less. He re-set the timer and soundlessly moved the coffee table next to the bath tub, returning to his position.

"There are multiple possibilities that manifest for fortune magic, card magic is just a branch." Cana said. "Spread the deck out on the table face down." Laxus did as he was told, face blank. He knew she was trying to cheer him up but he didn't deserve it. He was the cause of so much pain for her, and she just put on a brave face. Her kindness was like a knife, maybe she knew that. "Pick one up and hand it to me." Cana ordered, holding out her hand. He picked one up and looked at it, he saw a man and a woman embracing, their lips pushing against the others. He handed it to Cana and watched her blush deep crimson. He smiled, glad he could get that reaction out of her despite their situation. "Your magic is of the heart, which points to fortune telling rather than Card magic." Cana frowned and stared at the card. "I have an idea. To activate card magic you need to be able connect to the card and direct it to do your will. So seeing as you picked up the love card you should flow magic energy into it and think of the one you love and maybe something will happen."

"I doubt this is going to work" he said pessimistically.

"Don't be a whimp!" Cana beamed through fatigued eyes, the dark bruise like bags barely noticeable.

"Fine" he grunted, staring at the card. He frowned in concentration, fixing a steady flow of magic energy into the card and he pictured Cana's body the night they spent on the beach, when she rescued him from Orders Bane, the day she stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life- trying to leave Fairy Tail, the day she cried as she held his hand so tight as they visited her mother grave. To his astonishment the people on the card broke apart but as soon as he lost focus on Cana they snapped back to how they were.

"I knew it, you're emotion driven card magic." she grinned up at him, proud.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Laxus questioned.

"Well it's practically useless unless you're incredibly powerful and is most common in children." she said, dodging the question.

"That isn't an answer" he said, frowning at her.

"Don't be too disappointed, ok?" she paused, taking in his sceptical face. "You feed the cards your emotions so that they feel compelled to help you, basically."

"But wouldn't that render all elemental cards useless?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I fought a mage who used your magic who pictured his thirst for power as flames and they appeared around him. It's all about passion and emotion, very sexy." she nodded at him to emphasise her point.

"You got the ability to harness lightning as energy and your lightning card attack was upped to six of one of my strongest moves and I get pussies magic." he spluttered. Cana wacked him over the head playfully.

"It's not pussies magic dumbass, and I can only use that move once per week if I rely on my own magic." she said.

"What do you mean rely on your own magic?" he asked, curious.

"Before I left I had Levy shoot me full of lightning for half an hour straight while we were packing everything I might need." she said, placing the card back on the table.

"What's with all the stuff?" he said nodding towards the door.

"The card isn't exactly an accurate way of locating someone. All I got was a direction and an emergency call from one of the strongest mages I know. I didn't know what to expect." she said, looking down at her mess of a body. She looked over at Laxus who was staring intently at the card in his grasp. Laxus concentrated on the feeling in his chest when he saw tears run down Cana's face, he concentrated harder, flowing large amounts of magic energy into the card. The man pulled back and brushed the hair out of the woman's face. Her face rounded and her hair lengthened and darkened from honey blonde to Cana's chocolate brown. The man changed too until he was identical to Laxus. The woman began to weep and the man wiped the tears away and pulled her to him, crushing her to his chest. Laxus smiled and the woman wrapped her arms around the man. They smiled at each other, breaking apart to hold hands. The pair then turned to wave at him. He slowly cut the magic to the card and they returned to their old appearance and locked back into their embrace.

"You have potential, I'll give you that." Cana said, ruffling his hair. Laxus blushed, he had forgot that she was watching him. He was going to ask whether what he saw in the card was a possibility when the timer sounded through the bathroom. He stood, awkwardly stepping over the coffee table to the door. "Hey Sparky," despite himself Laxus turned. "After this cup could you help me out?" she asked, her face a blank mask. Laxus nodded, walking to the kitchen he put the stove back on and deactivated the timer. While the pot was coming to a boil he grabbed some clothes from the pile he made earlier and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and made it back in time to make the tea. He walked in and frowned at the coffee table. He walked back out of the room and placed everything but the tea on the bed. He darted back into the room and handed Cana the tea. He then turned to the cards and quickly shuffled them back into her bag, lifting the coffee table up and backed out of the bathroom. Once he had set it back in it's corner he rushed back to Cana to grab her empty cup. She smiled as she watched him dart around their room. He pulled the chair from where he had pushed it into the corner and sat it facing the bath. Cana pulled the plug out of the bath, letting all the water flow down the drain. Her wounded legs were red and swollen from being in the bath for over an hour but they didn't give her any pain. Laxus looked down at her soaked form and pulled off his white shirt rather than getting it pointlessly wet. He grinned at her surprised expression, reaching out for her. She grabbed on to his shoulders as much as her slick hands would allow. He lifted her up and transferred her to the chair. Even though she was in higher spirits than before her strength left with the hot water. He darted outside to grab what he'd dropped and returned to her. He glanced quickly at her legs before starting to rub her down starting at her neck. Cana was about to protest but her lids started to droop and he could tell she had used all her strength to talk to him earlier. She slumped against the chair as her eyes closed. Laxus cupped her cheek, shaking her head gently.

"Hey, hey, you can't go to sleep just yet. Wait till I've got your clothes on." he said frantically.

"I'm not asleep...moron. I just needed to rest my eyes." she mumbled into his shoulder as he lent her forward to dry her back. He leant her back against the chair to quickly dry her thighs, deciding not to touch her calves until he had treated them. He reached for her bra first, slipping it up her arms and awkwardly trying to balance her against his chest and clip the damn thing at the same time. When he was sure it wouldn't fly open for the third freaking time, he let go he reached for her singlet top, sliding it over her arms and head slowly. Once he was satisfied he grabbed her panties and slowly moved them up her calves, careful not to touch her wounds the he quickly slipped the up her thighs. Cana giggled, clearly moments from sleep. "Having fun there?" she asked, drowsy.

"Nothing about this situation is fun." he replied bitterly, lifting her up off the chair to slip her panties up over her bum. He swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Once he laid her down he snatched up the first aid box. He wondered for the first time why the doctor hadn't treated her legs, but it hardly mattered now. The wounds were clean and rather low key. The only reason Laxus was so worried about them was the exposed metal. He opened the small jar of antibacterial salve and began to tentatively apply it. The skin had begun to dry out, making his job a lot easier.

"Nnnnngggg, it stings!" Cana moaned, half asleep.

"Baby" Laxus muttered under his breath, breaking the seal on the dressings. He cut the large dressing in half and placed one around each calf, keeping it in place with medical tape. Laxus admired his work, glancing at her exposed legs. Cana was definitely asleep at this point so he pulled her up, resting her head on a pillow and covering her with a duvet he kissed her forehead. Cana smiled in her sleep and her breathing evened out.

Laxus lied down next to her, closing his eyes and waiting for the next buzzer.

"Come on Cana, this is the last one. Just drink the damn thing, I wanna go to sleep too." Laxus snapped.

"Fuck off, let me sleep." Cana snapped back, pulling the covers up around her. Laxus glared at her, electricity zapping through his hair. When he realised he quickly cut the magic energy.

"Look, the doctor said to force feed you if I have to. So if you don't sit up like a good girl and drink your damn tea I'm gonna shove it down your throat." he warned, pulling the covers back. Cana hissed, but pulled herself into a sitting position and drank the two cups of tea.

"Prick" she muttered under her breath, pulling the covers back up around her. Laxus ground his teeth as he slammed the cup into the sink. He trudged over to his side of the bed and sat down, pulling off his pants to reveal his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Cana asked, incredulous.

"I'm going to bed." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about the tea?" she asked, her lids starting to droop again.

"The first three hours are up so I just have to give the one that doesn't taste like shit to you every hour you're awake, which isn't now, so I'm going to sleep."

"How long have you been awake?" she mumbled, sleep claiming her.

"A long time." he replied, slipping between the covers and closing his eyes.

"Laxus?" Cana whispered.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled, frowning in annoyance that she was insistent on keeping him awake. He felt a hand groping his up his arm. His eyes flashed open, watching Cana pull herself towards him. Seeing that she was having trouble he wound an arm around her waist, pulling her the rest of the way. She wrapped her weak arms around his large chest, snuggling against him.

"Thankyou." she said and promptly fell asleep. Laxus smiled to himself, as he watched her chest rise and fall on top of his.

"You're welcome" he said, despite knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Laxus!" Cana said frantically, shaking his shoulder. Laxus could hear her calling his name somewhere in the background but after being awake for over twenty-four hours straight sleep had a firm hold on him. After a couple moments he felt a slight pain in his ear, which quickly grew more intense until he shot upright, nocking Cana back down on the bed.

"Shit, what the fuck Cana?" he snapped, his hand coming away with fresh blood from where she had bit him.

"Some ones coming!" she whispered, eyes darting to the door. Laxus stood up, listening as heavy footsteps came down the hall.

"No matter what happens don't use magic!" he whispered back, massing lightning around himself. The figure was obviously a powerful mage, Laxus could feel the magic energy radiating off them through the door as it stopped right in front of it. Laxus pulled open the door in the beat of an eye.

"Lightning fist of the thunder dragon!" Laxus yelled punching the mystery figure in the stomach. Laxus looked up into Gildarts scowling face.

"Punk" Gildarts snapped returning the punch, sending Laxus flying through the air. He crashed against the wall. He looked up to see Cana pulling a Card from her deck.

"Cana don't!" he yelled but it was too late, she had already activated the lightning card, sending a solitary bolt towards Gildarts. Once the bolt connected, Cana slumped.

"Brats!" Gildarts snapped, barrelling into the room. Laxus couldn't care less about Gildarts as he launched himself at the bed. He cupped her face shaking it gently, trying to wake her up. She was breathing, quite strongly if Laxus was clam enough to notice, but of course he wasn't.

"Cana, you idiot, I told you not to use magic!" he muttered, watching her face. A shaking hand pulled at his grip and her eyes opened.

"I'm fine, moron. Let me go!" she snapped. Laxus sat back in awe, a relieved smile breaking across his face.

"You're not supposed to use magic for at least a week!" he snapped, hiding his relief behind a scowl. Gildarts looked at the scene before him and chuckled.

"Hey Cana-chan, you're not looking so good." he said, waving down at her shocked face as her eyes darted between Laxus and Gildarts. Laxus sat as close to Cana as he could get, watching her form intently while ignoring Gildarts presence. Gildarts walked towards the bed and pushed Laxus' shoulder playfully. "Don't be like that, Laxus." he chuckled, kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Cana spluttered. Laxus glanced at the clock, it was close to four o'clock. He had missed getting her lunch but would still be in time for dinner. He rolled of the bed moodily and skulked to the door, closing it and re-latching the lock.

"That's a very good question." Laxus said, eyeing Gildarts. Rather than go back to the bed and deal with Gildarts… _affection_, he walked to the kitchen, still in his boxers, and started boiling some rice.

"I heard some Fairy Tail upstarts had got on the wrong side Orders Bane and they had a price on their heads." Cana glared daggers at Laxus and Gildarts couldn't help but grin at the unlikely pair. "I asked around, having my suspicions that it was Natsu, I'll be honest." he chuckled.

"When aren't you old man." Laxus muttered under his breath, his words lost on Cana but not Gildarts. It made him grin even more, so bitter about a bit of attention.

"But when I heard that it was a Lightning mage and a card Mage that single handed took down the leaders of the Armageddon Alliance I was a little shocked."

"How did you find out about that?" Cana asked, wasn't Orders Bane a top secret Dark Guild.

"A little on my travels, a little from Gramps- I have very persuasive ways of getting information." Gildarts grinned at her, ignoring Laxus' stare. Cana smiled much to Laxus' distaste.

"I can imagine" she laughed.

"But why are you here old man?" Laxus snapped, glaring into the pot of boiling rice.

"I was a couple of towns over and the word was two Fairy Tail mages were attacked by Orders Bane. I was concerned so I came to see if you were ok." he smiled at Cana. "Glad I did, you seem pretty banged up." Cana smiled under his gaze.

"I'll be fine in a few days," she smiled "Laxus has been looking after me." she added quickly, trying to brighten him up a little. Laxus' shoulders visibly relaxed, finishing preparations for her tea. He walked over to her and she leaned forward to meet his outstretched hand. Gildarts looked at her questioningly. "Medicine" she answered, taking a small sip.

"So, what happened to you Cana-chan?" he asked, glancing in Laxus' direction to prove what he already thought, the boy was mark free.

"Laxus got captured so I came to save him." she shrugged. "I used too much magic energy beating up the Orders Bane guy and I had to heal Laxus so he could get us both out of there. I guess I overdid it." she said, continuing sipping her tea. Laxus scoffed in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables rather aggressively.

"She used so much magic energy that her healing spell started feeding off her own body." Laxus called out to Gildarts, hoping to hear him reprimand her.

"Why didn't you stop her for gods sake?" he called out, winking at Cana. She smiled, watching as Laxus fist tightened around the metal ladle which bent at a right angle.

"I was tied to a chair with her magic cancelling rope and she refused to untie me until I was healed." he snapped, electricity snapping through his hair.

"What do you expect from a Fairy Tail mage?" Gildarts snapped back, turning to face Laxus from his spot on the ground beside Cana. She smacked his shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Don't tease him, he'll get angry." she whispered, grinning at him.

"I can hear you" Laxus ground out, straining the rice and tossing it into the saucepan with the vegetables and sauce. Cana giggled to herself, loving that he got this worked up over something so relatively little.

"Smells good." Gildarts called out, changing the subject.

"It's for Cana," Laxus said loud enough for the other two to hear.

"You're not a very good host, first you attack me at the front door and now you refuse to feed me." Gildarts whined, looking to Cana for support. "Tell him Cana-chan." she shook her head at him, but the smile didn't drop.

"You scared the hell out of me. And stop grinning like an idiot, it's not funny." she said, dead serious but she just couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"I'm not grinning at that," Gildarts said, grinning even wider. "I just think it's more than a little funny that the two of you successfully achieved one of the most difficult and dangerous spells in all of history by accident." Gildarts chuckled to himself as the colour drained from Cana's face and Laxus froze for a split second before resuming stirring the stir fry slowly.

"Gramps told you, huh?" Cana asked quietly, shocked and embarrassed.

"Yeah, he thought that on my travels I might have heard something that could help you two, but I didn't. The only thing I really know about it is that its complicated, dangerous and all round forbidden." Gildarts replied light heartedly. Laxus dished out three servings and passed them out, sitting down on the bed next to Cana's legs.

"Nothing about this situation is funny old man, you should watch what you say." Laxus growled, glaring at Gildarts. Cana would have flushed but all the colour had drained from her face since using her lightning attack.

"Your right, I'm was being rather inconsiderate." Gildarts apologised sincerely, frowning as he saw Cana's depressed face staring down at her hands. "But I am curious, what-"

"We aren't a freak show, old man" Laxus snapped, worried for Cana. She was already upset about it as it was without Gildarts rubbing it in more. But surprising him, a sly smile crept across her face.

"You just don't want to answer." she said, eating the stir fry with gusto. Gildarts raised an eyebrow as Laxus flushed.

"Why, what magic ability did he get?" Gildarts asked, addressing Cana while ignoring Laxus' heated glares. "Wait let me guess." Gildars said quickly, he began to think out loud. "You wouldn't have a gift with fortunes involved because you need to care about others. So it would have to be some form of card magic. The obvious choice would be elemental but I'm guessing not from your reactions." Gildarts rambled.

"Can it old man, it doesn't matter what I got." Laxus snapped.

"Again with this old man crap, what is it with you kids these days?" he asked rhetorically. Gildarts took in their serious expressions and decided to cut straight to the chase. "Ok, I'll drop it, but there's something very important I need to talk to you about." Gildarts said, polishing off the rest of his food. "I found some information that you need to hear. It might be completely useless but you need to know about it all the same." he said, sure he had their attention. "There's an ancient poem in a scripture I saw on a job a few years back that I realised might help you. But telling one and not the other would have been pointless and Cana's been away so much that I didn't know if you'd be able to pass it on."

"Spit it out old man!" Laxus snapped.

"Fine, just listen close:

Two beings stand

Their hearts their own

They meet at the hand

Their fate is sown

Their souls they do flow

From one to the other

The price, none did know

Except the divine mother

Soon the two are no more

Only one remains

Until at deaths door

Their unity reigns

So do not accept

The hand of another

For those who did wept

Forevermore other

Do not forget

Keep hidden your heart

Be filled with regret

Should you part"

Gildarts finished. Looking up at their faces. "When I first heard it I thought it was a caution against getting married but I found out a few days ago that it was based on another poem that was written by a man centuries ago. I don't remember how it goes exactly but I remember the story." Gildarts watched as Cana's hand silently reached for Laxus' arm. "There was a farmer who grew apple and pear trees, but one year there were these two particularly weak tree's that were very dear to him because they were given to him by his dead wife before she died. So he slowly grafted them together to make them stronger. The two tree's were a perfect match and as they aged they grew together, melding into one tree. They were so unified that come spring that both fruits sprung from all the branches. The other farmers saw this and tried it for themselves, thinking of all the profit they could make. But none of the trees took, dying in the process, sending the farmers broke. The other farmers soon starved in the famine that came upon the land but the farmer and his tree endured all that came. Soon many years passed and the farmer was an old man. The tree had aged too, but the years had been harsher to the apple tree, causing it to wither in the arms of the pear tree. The apple tree eventually died from a disease that did not affect the pear, leaving it alone with the farmer who was nearly on deaths door. Without the apple tree for support the pear died within days and the shock of losing his lifelong companion caused the farmer to die, a heart broken old man." Gildarts leaned back, taking in the pair. There was obviously some unspoken thing between them, which was only to be expected after what they had been through. Though something told him that even if they hadn't merged, love would have bloomed slowly.

"I know the poem you're talking about, the mage who wrote it, Aeilor Grave, had twin little brothers who were very weak when they were born so his father triggered their magic abilities in order to merge their origins together. It was a miracle he even managed to triggered their magic that early." she smiled at him, retracting her hand subconsciously. Laxus leaned forward in absence of the contact, resting her back against his chest. She relaxed against him. Gildarts couldn't help remember when he held a woman like that…. A long time ago. Gildarts grunted, getting to his feet. Cana's eyebrows raised as he picked his bag up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Cana asked, frowning.

"I better hit the road Cana-chan" he grinned down at her. He looked at Laxus, nodding towards the door. Laxus was suspicious but reluctantly scrambled up. Gildarts opened the door waiting for Laxus to hesitantly walk out before Gildarts closed it behind them

"What is it old man?" Laxus snapped, anxious at leaving Cana out of his sight.

"I was being pleasant in front of Cana seeing as she obviously isn't dealing with this well so you better smarten up before I kick you in the ass." Gildarts snapped, stepping forward, practically begging Laxus to defy him. Laxus stepped back, Cana would never talk to him again if he hurt her old man. "Good choice." Gildarts said, misunderstanding his reaction. "This is going to be hard to hear but just shut your mouth till I'm done. First, don't be so hard on Cana, I know you're scared but none of this is her fault."

"You think I don't know that" Laxus snarled, glaring a hole through the older man's face.

"No, I don't think you do. Answer me this, whose magic energy was she using when she attacked me, punk?" Gildarts snapped back, irritated. Laxus frowned until a look of realisation came over his face. "You obviously don't understand what's going on here."

"Oh and you do?"

"Better than you do it seems. You two are one being now, your strength is hers. Why do you think she has the strength to stand?"

"Cana can't walk yet!"

"Then who got her that cup of tea she was hiding behind the dresser?" Gildarts snapped giving Laxus pause.

"Damn! She should have woke me!" he said to himself.

"As if she would. That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Gildarts quickly pulled in a breath before continuing. "I don't know the details but I know you aren't in Fairy Tail's good graces right now. How are you going to be with her when she gets better, which I guarantee will be quicker than you think?" Laxus pushed Gildarts out of his face.

"I'm not." he snapped, scowling to hide the pain in his chest.

"Whose choice was that, because from where I was sitting it didn't look that simple. Plus it's not as if you can leave her." Gildarts snapped, was he listening to anything anyone was saying to him? "It's not possible!"

"I'm not dragging her down with me old man!" Laxus yelled, sick of Gildarts, sick of thinking and most of all sick of feeling. "Fuck off and leave us alone. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Laxus said quietly, regretting his loud voice before.

"Idiot boy, hasn't it clicked yet that you can't do anything without her?"

"I can if I'm strong enough!" Laxus snapped though he regretted it instantly. Gildarts raised his eyebrows.

"So that's your plan, resist the pull you feel towards her in order to help her. You know that won't work, Laxus."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because your souls are intertwined, no matter how strong you are you will always end up with her." Gildarts ground out in frustration.

"I have to try"

"What if she wants you to stay?" he asked, hoping to break through.

"How could she, old man? After what I did to her?" Laxus snapped through his shame, not letting Gildarts win this argument.

"If you can't work that out for yourself then you aren't worth my breath." Gildarts snapped, storming down the corridor. Laxus tried to quell the anger building inside him but couldn't manage it. He ground his teeth, storming through the door and slamming it behind him. Cana stared at Laxus, wide eyed. He glanced at her, but couldn't tear his gaze away, her deep brown eyes calming him. His angry pants calmed to his normal silent breaths. Laxus sighed, defeated, walking over to Cana's bedside. Not sure what to expect Cana lent back, eyes trained on his face. Laxus lent down, picking up the empty tea cup.

"Sorry about your ear" Cana said, too worried about Laxus to feel guilty at not waking him. Laxus smiled chucking her the first aid box as he dumped her cup in the sink.

"Can you fix it up for me?" Laxus asked, sighing as he made his way over to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"And to think I thought you were bi-polar when you were at Fairy Tail." Cana said to herself, smiling slightly.

"Hmmm?" Laxus said, frowning.

"But then again you have had a lot to deal with today… There, done." Cana said, handing the first aid box back to him. Laxus decided to let the comment go, more interested in what Gildarts had proposed.

"Cana, ummm, were you using my magic when you attacked Gildarts before?" Laxus asked, watching her expression intently while fiddling with the first aid box.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out. I'm not sure how exactly I did it but I just visualised the link between our magic and then it was there."

"That's practically as dangerous as using your own magic, you're too sick to be doing shit like that Cana!"

"I'm fine Laxus! You're being ridiculous-"

"No I'm not, you could have died!"

"But I didn't!" Cana snapped losing her patience. "I didn't and we're both fine, why can't you just get over it?" Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Nothing is fine Cana! You're bed-ridden because of me, our fucking souls have become linked, practically ruining the rest of our lives, because of me, you just risked your life again because of me and even though the least I could possibly do to make up for it is look after you which I can't even do! So no Cana, I can't just get over it!" Laxus snapped, glaring at her despite himself.

"Oh have a pity party why don't you? I'm the one who's wounded not you, and I'd do it again."

"That's even more ridiculous! What are you, suicidal?"

"Why aren't you thanking me? I saved your life, you can't tell me that dark guild nut job wasn't going to kill you if I hadn't shown up!"

"So what if he was going to kill me? That doesn't mean you should die trying to save me!"

"What do you mean so what if he was going to kill you? As if I was going to let that happen, you idiot!" Laxus paused, thinking about what she could have meant by that.

"So you came after me to save your own hide? You would be fine without me, the link isn't that strong, in fact it would probably be better if I died so the link can't get any stronger."

"That's not what I meant Baka!" Cana snapped, hitting his overly muscled shoulder with her weak closed fist.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter what you meant because there is no reason that justifies you dying trying to save me!" Laxus snapped with a tone of finality. Cana glared at him before burying her face in the pillows, her fists clenched.

After a few moments Cana lifted her head from the pillows and met Laxus' guarded gaze, a slight smile on her lips. She bent her legs, bringing them to the side of the bed. Her feet hit the floor.

"Cana, you don't have anything to prove to me" Laxus said, afraid she might hurt herself.

"Yes I do! You said I shouldn't be able to walk for days, you underestimate how strong I am. I am a Fairy Tail wizard Laxus, not a pathetic little girl who can't make her own decisions." Cana pushed herself off the bed and stood, clad only in the underwear and singlet top she stood, her face equal with Laxus'. "What will it take for you to recognise me as your equal?" she said, curiosity shinning through her trained expression.

"Sit down before you fall down" Laxus snapped.

"I'm not sitting until you give me an answer"

"I'll force you to sit-"

"If you have any respect for me you wouldn't dare" Laxus stared at her, obviously caught between a rock and several hard places.

"Nothing, I cant think of anything you could do that would make me want to protect you any less. Happy?"

"What if I beat you in a fight?" Cana offered, gracefully toppling onto the bed with a slight giggle.

"We share the same magic energy genius; it would be close to impossible."

"I didn't say a magical duel, I'm not an idiot. There are other kinds of battles to be fought." she smiled fiendishly.

"You name it, and if you can beat me and show that you truly are strong enough to defend yourself against any attacker, I'll consider it." he said, his normal serious/scowl/bored expression blotting out all emotion on his features.

"Good, I'll look forward to it." Cana grinned, letting her mind wander.

After a few moments Cana gave a large yawn, leaning forward she rested her cheek on Laxus' shoulder, closing her eyes. He smiled, gently he laid her on the bed and picked up the duvet to place over her almost sleeping form. Turning off the light and the closing the curtains he quickly turned off the timer before returning to the beds warm depths. As soon as he was between the sheets Cana once again snuggled against his arm. Discontent with his arm being held captive he rolled over, enveloping her in his embrace. She smiled slightly, burying her face into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: be prepared for fluff Laxana shippers! Hope you enjoy and as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_**WEDNESDAY**_

Cana gently nudged Laxus, hoping it would be enough to wake him but alas the giant oaf kept sleeping.

"Laxus, it's morning, you have to get up." she said in a conversational tone, hoping she wouldn't have to result to biting him again. His muscular arms had her trapped in a pleasant but somewhat confining embrace. She needed multiple things, all of which were out of the bed. She head-butted his chest in irritation which bizarrely caused him to stir.

"Laxus, get up, I don't want to have to bite you again, blood and Laxus aren't really my favourite flavours." Laxus chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

"We'll see about that" he said with an evil grin. Cana was afraid he might try kissing her again, although that wouldn't be a totally bad thing. But to her surprise he began rolling, Cana still clamped to his chest until they both fell off the bed. Laxus cushioned the blow by landing underneath but the shock alone was enough to evoke Cana's death laser scowl.

"You are so immature, let me go! I'm sick, remember?!" Cana snapped, pushing herself off him as his arms finally let her go. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"And don't tell me drink any of that bloody tea until I come out!" Cana shouted from behind the door. Laxus grinned, now that she was feeling better and he'd had some time to think through everything it was time to make the best of the situation. They obviously couldn't leave the room and Cana would still need to sleep and rest quite a lot despite how well she seemed, but that didn't mean that Laxus couldn't have a little fun with her while they still had time together. Cana opened the door quickly, forgetting her toiletries bag, clothes and a few other essentials.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" Laxus called out, technically he wasn't going against her orders.

"Cinnamin toast" Canna called out.

"Hmmm" Laxus mumbled to himself, fiddling with all her supplies. There wasn't any bread- and he'd bet any money she knew that. He walked over to his clothes and chucked on his two items of clothing with the least buttons. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked once.

"Yeah?" Cana yelled out.

"I'm gonna go buy us some bread and stuff be back in ten." Laxus made to go to the door when a barely clad Cana burst out of the bathroom, covered by a towel.

"Take your card with you, just in case" she said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Why? So you can come to rescue me and nearly get killed again?" Laxus said, ignoring the towel for her sake.

"Do you really think Gildarts would have left town when he knows how much danger we're in by sticking around? He slipped me a call stone last night. I have more than enough magic to use it, plus are you really doing me any favours by not alerting me of danger?" she said as if she was talking to a small child. Laxus frowned, not sure whether or not to trust her calm expression.

"Fine woman," he grunted, but he wasn't satisfied with her explanation. He walked over to her and clamped a hand on each shoulder, forcing her to meet his gaze. "But if something does happen to me, promise on the guilds honour that you won't get involved. That you'll call Gildarts and run or hide or something. Promise me or you can forget me leaving your side until you're well enough to get on that train back to Magnolia." Cana seemed torn, her brow creased in thought.

"I can't promise that I'll abandon you, because it would be a lie" Cana said quietly, forgetting about the towel, or her fatigue. She would never leave him to get hurt and possibly die, never again. Laxus gritted his teeth but looked just as determined as ever.

"Then promise me, just for now, that you'll let Gildarts protect me?" The proposition seemed utterly ridiculous to his own ears but if that was what it took to make sure she stayed safe then he would say anything. Cana looked deep into his eyes for a few moments before nodding.

"Just for now, I promise. But if Gildarts fails, I'm coming after you, no matter how sick I am." Cana warned before hastily retreating into the bathroom. Laxus smirked, so she did still love him after all.

Laxus lounged on the bed, Cana's head resting on his chest. She wasn't asleep but she didn't seem to have enough strength to operate normally for long periods of time. Laxus had been formulating a plan in order to glean Cana's feelings for him after all she had slept with him, and rescued him, despite everything, let alone the way she curls around him, not that he could complain.

"Laxus?" Cana mumbled, sleep eluding her.

"mmm?"

"If it was me who got captured, would you come rescue me?" Cana asked, her heartbeat hitching.

"Of course, why?"

"Just wondering…. You ask a question."

"Only if you promise to tell the truth"

"only if you promise not to tell" Cana said lazily, shuffling towards Laxus' warm body.

"promise." Laxus paused, contemplating. "Before that night how many times had you slept with anyone?" Cana smiled into his chest.

"Only one, but I don't think you're going to want to know who it was." Cana giggled. Laxus frowned. There wasn't anyone he particularly hated at the guild.

"Who was it?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"mmhmm" he grunted.

"Do you remember you're twenty-second birthday party?"

"No I blacked out-" Laxus stopped mid-sentence. Cana giggled, patting his stomach as you would a small child.

"If it's any consolation, you had a good time." Cana smiled. Laxus tensed, not sure how to react but kept going.

"Tell me what happened"

"I'm not sure you wanna hear that Sparky.." Cana said, her breathing starting to slow. Despite Laxus deep concern for Canas health… he needed answers. He gently nudged her.

"I'm sure I wanna know, tell me"

"Fine Sparky...hmmm." Cana paused, thinking about how best to explain. "I was at the bar, and you were sitting there sulking while everyone else was partying hard. So I challenged you to an absinth drinking competition. It took some convincing but you came around."

"So that's why I don't remember anything." Laxus whispered to himself.

"After the third round we were both pretty plastered. It was getting really late by then and we were just sitting around talking shit but then it was closing time and you said you'd walk me home despite the fact we were both plastered. So we started walking and you said you knew a short cut, it lead us to your apartment that you were sharing with Bixlow at the time. You chucked him out without telling him why thank god, and then we slept together. Bixlow came back and was about to barge into your room so I escaped. You of course didn't remember anything so I dropped it." Cana smiled sadly "Fun times…" Laxus was once again shocked, but he wasn't going to let today be like yesterday.

"Which time was better?" Laxus asked, smiling to hide his anxiety. Cana giggled.

"I don't know, the second time was definitely longer but you used to be so sweet." she said.

"Sweet huh? Must have been the absinth, there's a reason that's stuffs illegal in most countries."

"Anyways, does that answer your question?"

"mmmm" Laxus took time to think about his next question.

"How about you? How many girls have you slept with?" Cana asked, raising sleepy lids to gage his expressions.

"A bunch of nameless girls" Laxus replied, turning away from her stare.

"Is it true you slept with Mira?" Cana asked, Laxus laughed wholeheartedly.

"That cataclysmic nut-job? No thank you." Laxus said with a laugh.

"Give me a rough estimate" Laxus grimaced, totalling the ones he could remember.

"Most of 'em are one-night stands mind you."

"yeah, and?"

"about twenty" Cana laughed.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? That's plenty! Freed and Bixlow couldn't get half that count, and those are only the ones I remember" Canna laughed harder, her sleepiness fading away.

"I think you underestimate Freed and Bixlow. Bixlow would do anything to get laid which opens up all kinds of doors, and Freed is a gentleman."

"If they're so great then why didn't you sleep with them?" Laxus snapped but before he could regret them Cana laughed even harder.

"You're so petty, it's amazing you've gotten laid at all."

"Says you who slept with me twice"

"Both of those times I wasn't in my right mind" Cana argued, getting her breath back.

"Now you're just making excuses" Laxus said, leaning his face close to hers, he could feel her breath on his lips. "You can't tell me that if none of this had happened, you would be able to resist me."

"It's because of all this that I can't" Cana whispered, staring at his lips. Laxus leant forward to kiss her but she hastily raised a finger to her lips. "But don't tell Laxus." she whispered, staring into his eyes, the message clear- not yet.

"I promised didn't I?" Laxus said, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Gods woman, you're so paranoid sometimes."

Cana smiled, curling against his side, and finally letting sleep take her. Laxus stared at the ceiling- at least he got an answer. She just needed time, something they didn't have much of, by the end of the week she would be on the train back to Magnolia, maybe even before that the way she was healing. He looked down at her sleeping form, a smile on her lips. After this week how long would it be before he saw her again, felt her warmth. The thought of losing her caused his physical pain, he gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest. Sensing his unease a frown formed on Cana's sleeping face and a hand absentmindedly landed on his cheek. He smiled beneath her palm, taking her small hand in his.

"Don't worry Cana, we'll figure something out" he mumbled and her expression softened.

Laxus laid there, holding Cana for hours, content, until the clock chimed six.

"Cana, wake up, it's time for dinner." Cana groaned as he gently shook her shoulder. Cana lifted her closed fists to her face and began to rub her eyes. Laxus gently pulled away from her, trying to exit the bed.

"mmmm?" Canna mumbled gripping Laxus' arm. Laxus tried prying her fingers off but only achieved getting swatted by a drowsy annoyed Cana.

"Do you want food or not?" Laxus said, trying to convince her to _let go of his arm_, preferably before he snapped at her.

"I guess," Cana mumbled, still not letting go.

"Then your gonna have to let go genius." Laxus snapped. Cana frowned but let go all the same, abandoning Laxus' warmth to stretch out across the bed.

"What are we having?" Cana asked, sitting up lazily.

"Noodles"

"And for dessert?"

"Asking that implies there is dessert."

"Didn't you get ice-cream while you were out?"

"Why would I get ice-cream? It's not like we're going to be staying here for long."

"Ice-cream is essential!" Cana exclaimed. Sighing, she thought about the possibilities. "What about fruit salad?"

"I guess, but we don't have enough fruit."

"How many bananas are there?"

"Three" Laxus replied, looking into the overhead cupboard.

"Perfect, how about I make dessert and you focus on dinner?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Laxus asked, not sure how long she could manage to stand up continuously.

"I'll be fine, the quicker you make those noodles, the quicker I can show you my expertise in the kitchen." Cana winked. Laxus grunted in reply, straining the noodles and tossing them onto the plates.

Cana wolfed down her dinner and took Laxus' plate.

"Stay there," Cana said, putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows knotted together but he stayed on the bed all the same. She tossed the plates into the sink with a loud clank and moved to prepare the bananas. She slit each of them in half and fetched the cooking oil and griller. Cana turned on the stove, heating up the oil before slowly lowering the bananas into the mix. They fizzled, a brown skin forming.

"You're gonna love this!" Cana said to herself, dishing out three halves each and passing one plate to Laxus. He looked at the disfigured heap sceptically but at Cana's enthusiastic insistence-

"Eat them, or are you too chicken?"

Laxus gulped one down, enjoying the crunchy sweetness that coated his tongue.

"Mmmm, you're right, these are good." he said, munching on the strange desert. "Who taught you how to make them?"

"Do you remember Alexi?" Cana asked, watching him intently. Laxus paled slightly as a knot formed in the bottom of his stomach at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "When I was a little kid I used to pretend I was her apprentice, she said that seeing as we were in rival guilds she couldn't show me any magic but she'd show me anything else I wanted. So I asked her to show me cooking one day, we had so much fun." Cana said, beaming at the memory.

"I'd totally forgotten about that…" Laxus mumbled, taking their plates to the sink and beginning the ritualistic cleaning process, his eyes anywhere but Cana.

"I get a letter from her once a month nowadays; she started travelling again with these nomadic mages. They sound ok, but Alexi has a habit of blowing things out of proportion." Cana said, talking more to herself than to Laxus. "In her last letter she wrote that she's engaged to one of the nomads, they're planning on getting married in a few months, she asked me to be a bridesmaid." Cana said, smiling to herself. If Cana wasn't so distracted in her daydream of pretty dresses and handsome nomads she would have noticed Laxus almost dropped several plates in his shock but caught them just before they hit the ground.

"Are you going to go?" Laxus asked after Cana made no move to talk.

"I don't see why not, Mira will probably want to come as well, maybe even Freed, Bixlow and Ever. It'll be a real Fairy Tail party. She promised all the booze I could drink if I came." Cana grinned, still avoiding Laxus' eye inconspicuously. Cana's thoughts were caught up in what she had admitted to Laxus earlier, what did it mean? Could she forgive him? Was there really anything to forgive? Were these feelings hers or a product of the magic merge? She didn't know but Laxus obviously had feelings for her. But then again Laxus' emotional stability had proved to be more than fickle in the past. She glanced up, watching his muscular form washing up the last plate. Another thought protruded into her mind- she had slept with him before any of this merge crap, and the things she felt from their kiss at the underground wizard bar were real. Her eyes groped his face, trying to think of some way to determine whether or not her and Laxus would even work. Laxus felt her eyes on him and glanced towards her face, obviously caught up in deep thought.

"Hey genius, don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Laxus said, grinning at his own stupid joke. Cana rolled her eyes, retreating under the covers to continue her internal monologue.

"The only person in danger of harm through thinking would be you dumbass." Cana snickered, smirking. Laxus rolled his eyes, slipping in next to Cana. When she didn't curl around him Laxus frowned.

"Cana, what's wrong?" Laxus asked gruffly, his worry for her overcoming his dislike of over emotional situations.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Cana mumbled, still caught up in her own thoughts. As Laxus shuffled uncomfortably without Cana's warmth an idea hit her. She leaned towards him, evaluating the effectiveness of her plan as she watched his face. Laxus shifted under her intense gaze.

"What?" he grunted. Cana shook her head quickly, her gaze intensifying.

"Close your eyes" Cana ordered leaning forward so their faces were centimetres apart. Cana stared at Laxus lips hungrily and he gulped in response but closed his eyes despite his anxiety. Cana lowered her lips onto his, softly at first, barely a whisper, but slowly pushing further, engulfing his lips. Laxus slowly began to thaw out, lightly pushing against hers; Cana retaliated by crushing his lips, leaning her chest on his as leverage.

Cana slowly widened their kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip. Laxus shuddered, tentatively exploring her mouth with his tongue. Cana smiled against his lips, the corners of her mouth upturned. She pulled away to observe Laxus' shocked expression.

"What was that all about?" Laxus asked, eyes wide as he took in her contemplative frown.

"I wanted to see something." Cana said, curling back into her usual position by his side. Laxus shuffled, slightly uncomfortable at how easily Cana could brush off a kiss like that. Now that he thought about it, he had done similar things in the past. His signature scowl fell over his features as he considered his half of the equation. Cana was tied to him until either of them died, he couldn't survive without her. Even without that massive constraint there was still the problem of the guild, and even if it was just the two of them, with no baggage, they weren't exactly the best match. She was strong, beautiful and confident while he was powerful, prideful and pathetic- they would never work. But no matter how many times he told himself that he was still drawn back to her by more than just attraction, she as a person was more than he could comprehend. Laxus had fallen in love before- sort of, he had enough of an understanding to know what to look for. What he felt for Cana wasn't love, it was more like the need to consume her and keep her safe. Was that the magic merge talking, bringing out his true nature, to consume and destroy? Before his thoughts could spiral further downwards he was interrupted by Cana.

"Laxus?" Cana mumbled into his chest.

"Mmm?" he grunted in return, sending vibrations through her body.

"If the magic merge hadn't happened, would you still be here?" Cana asked, her shoulders tensed. Laxus thought for a second, Cana's anxieties rising.

"No" Laxus said, taking a breath as Cana began to curl in on herself "I'd be kissing you back" Laxus said, sweeping Cana up into his arms, his face buried in her neck.

"Baka" Cana mumbled, still unsure of what she wanted. "Are we…?" Cana asked, confused on how to phrase her question. Laxus pulled back to stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"We are whatever we feel like, labels are pointless for how I feel about you." Laxus said, brushing his lips gently against Cana's cheek. Cana flushed, hiding a smile.

"You know, you're just as good of a smooth talker when you're drunk" Cana said, kissing Laxus' cheek, it was his turn to flush. Laxus stared into Cana's eyes, relieved that he didn't have to agonise about Cana's feelings any longer, her eyes held the key. But his celebration was short lived as guilt began to swamp him, how could he possibly deserve her after everything he did? Cana felt the shift in his heart and ran a hand through his hair, bringing his face towards hers. She kissed him, forcing him to retaliate with the persistence of her lips. She broke away for breath but before he could muster enough sense to combat her lips they were pressed against his. Laxus pulled away, pushing Cana down on the bed.

"I think this is a little fast, are you really sure this is what you want?" his tone giving away his true meaning.

"I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place if I didn't know this is what I wanted" Cana said, struggling against his inhumanly large hands.

"Are you doing this because you want to or because you think this is what I want?" Laxus said, his grip iron hard.

"Do you really think I would kiss anyone to make them feel better?"

"That's not an answer Cana. Two days ago you literally wanted me dead or the equivalent and now you're kissing me? It just doesn't add up."

"It's not like you haven't tried to kiss me and a lot has happened since then. I over reacted.." Cana said slowly, watching his reaction carefully.

"Listen to yourself! Be honest, why are you doing this?" Laxus snapped, expression as hard as his grip on her squirming arms.

"Because I have feelings for you dumbass, and it's not because of the merge, and it hasn't diminished because of it either. The idea of being away from you is painful, not just because of the pull but because I don't want you to be alone ever again!" Cana snapped, her words coming from nowhere but as soon as she said them she realised they were the truth. "I hate that you blame yourself for any of this because none of this is your fault and the idea that you're in pain because of me hurts way more than any wound! I want you to smirk and scowl like you used to, and have stupid philosophical conversations with me over a few barrels of beer that always end up with us playing some stupid game." Laxus was shocked to say the least, he let go of her arms but the hurricane of words couldn't be stopped. "I want to drag you back to Fairy Tail with me and force you to stay no matter what Master says so I can always make sure you're ok. I want to see you hanging out with the tribe and listen to your dumb stories of how Ever and Freed ended up bickering and Bixlow turned it into a brawl and you had to finish the job single-handed. I never want to hear pain in your voice ever again. I want to just-" Cana was cut off by Laxus' lips capturing hers.

"I believe you" Laxus whispered, looking down at her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. Laxus smiled, kissing her again. Cana wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips.

"That's good to hear" Cana said, pulling Laxus down on top of her. Her lips kept him distracted as her fingers made their way down his chest, abs and finally came into contact with the band of his boxers. Laxus stopped her, pulling away till he was sitting next to her.

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there" Laxus said grinning, "Maybe wait a couple of days and see how you feel" he said, shuffling out of the bed to dart in the bathroom.

"You'll be gone by then! We should make the most of the time we have together!" Cana called through the door. She could hear his chuckle from her place in the bed, she frowned, discontent. Though the more time Laxus spent in the bathroom the less urgent it seemed. When Laxus' plan became apparent Cana couldn't help but smile. "You can come out now!" Cana called. Laxus opened the door, a smug smirk on his face.

"So you worked it out huh?" Laxus said, sitting on the edge of the bed, still weary. Cana frowned,

"I'm not going to rape you" she snapped, crossing her arms. Laxus smirked but remained rooted.

"Who said me keeping my distance said anything about you? Maybe I don't trust myself not to ravish you right now?" Laxus said, his eyes raking across her barely clad form. Cana grinned, sizing him up. "That's why I think it's best I crash on the floor tonight." he said, walking over to the pile of camping equipment, pulling out the sleeping bag and placing it on the floor next to her side of the bed.

"Sparky, you're being ridiculous!" Cana said, her words having no effect on the lightning mage. "It's not like you to pass up an offer." Cana said, smirking as Laxus' scowl glared up at her.

"Maybe I've found something more important than a free shag?" Laxus snapped at her, grabbing a pillow off the bed. Cana scowled at him, dramatically stepping out of the bed. She strutted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Laxus chuckled, sleep claiming him, his escape from his own mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: dum dum da dum- what will Laxus choose? I tried to portray his self-hating angsty side but it just didn't seem to work properly… which also might make him a little ooc, anyways as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

_**Thursday**_

Cana kicked Laxus as hard as she could in the arse; his reaction was well worth her stubbed toe.

"Dammit Cana, why can't you just wake me like a normal person?!" Laxus yelled from his tangled situation on the floor.

"I didn't want to get too close in case you couldn't control yourself and decided to ravish me right now" Cana retorted, walking into the kitchen to fetch the pancakes she made for Laxus and herself. Laxus grumbled until he saw the tantalising tower of pancakes, swamped in maple syrup. He reached for the plate he guessed was supposed to be his but Cana pulled it away.

"They come at a price" she said seriously, bending down so her face was level with his, her cleavage almost spilling out of her bikini top. Laxus frowned, contemplating what scam she could have in store.

"Name it." he grunted, focussing on her brown eyes to avoid the treacherous territory calling his attention.

"One kiss per pancake" Cana said, sitting the plate carefully on the bed, pretending to count the pancakes. "Looks like there's about six." she said confidently, sitting in front of him, hands in her lap. Laxus scowled at her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked his eyes boring into her.

"Because I meant what I said last night, and I have no intension of letting this go while I've got the chance or I'll regret it forever. I've got enough regrets without adding this to the list." she said seriously, letting her stare bore into him just as intensely. Laxus clenched his jaw, clearly not out of this fight just yet.

"Us being together isn't even possible Cana, I'm in exile and you have the guild." Laxus said, his words caked in a tone of finality.

"Why are you fighting this? It's not like you don't have feelings for me too, denying it is pointless! Why can't you just make the most of the time we have together? Why are you making this so complicated when it doesn't have to be?" Cana demanded, grasping his hand. Laxus' scowl intensified but he didn't speak. Cana began to understand fully why he was avoiding becoming intimate with her. "You blame yourself for this don't you?" Cana asked softly, leaning forward to get a better look at his eyes. "Not just the merge or the fight but something else as well." Laxus eye's betrayed the answer. "It's Ok now" Cana said quickly, his face clamped tightly between her hands.

"No, it's not" he ground out, his hands trying to pull hers away but they wouldn't budge. "I've hurt you so many times, and I've let others hurt you so badly, that, I can't be with you." Laxus said seriously, trying to make her understand the revelation he had when he realised that Cana was willing to accept him back so easily.

"I forgive you" Cana said desperately, her jaw clenched, knowing that if she backed down now she'd never get him back.

"I know," Laxus paused, his struggle ceasing. "but I can't." he whispered. Cana held his face even tighter and leant forward almost as if to kiss him but she paused millimetres from his face.

"You're the person who is stopping me from being with Laxus. Tell me what gives you the right to take away my happiness?" Cana demanded, unrelenting. Laxus clenched his jaw tighter, glaring at her insistent gaze.

"You know it's not that simple." he ground out.

"How?" Cana snapped, her body almost touching his.

"I don't deserve to be happy."

"So you are stopping us from being together to punish yourself, and in the mean time making me more miserable. You're just being selfish to try to satisfy your own guilt." Cana snapped. Laxus seemed unmoved by her speech so she brought her face even closer to emphasise her point. "Be a man and live with what you've done rather than cowering behind it" she whispered, their lips brushing. Laxus snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You want me to be a man? How am I supposed to take responsibility for this? Do you just want me to forget everything that's happened and play happy couples for the next few days till you have to leave and we'll see each other god knows when? How is that being a man?" Laxus snapped, to many emotions for Cana to register flowing out of him like he didn't know how to stop them.

"A man would accept that he can't change the past and would move towards the future. Just because we only have limited time together now, that doesn't mean that what we have isn't important if I don't see you for ten minutes or ten months!" she replied. Laxus ground his teeth, thinking over what she was saying. She was right, he was being selfish and even childish but the guilt which haunted him was just too much for him to bear.

"Woman, listen! Last night I realised that us being together is just going to hurt us even more, the guilt, the expectation- how could I ask that of you?" Laxus said, his glare transforming his expression into a cold and desolate wasteland, his grey iris' the only glimmer of hope.

"You don't need to." Cana said, kissing him lightly. Cana grinned "That's one pancake for Laxus" she said, snaking her arms around his neck. Laxus knew he had lost the battle and perhaps the war but for now he owed her this much.

"How many did you say there were?" Laxus sighed, looking down at her. Cana grinned at her victory.

"Six-"she was cut off by a gasp as Laxus grabbed her waist and tossed her beneath him. He smirked cockily at her surprised expression, before she could think of a retort Laxus crushed her lips beneath his, his tongue conquering her mouth. After what seemed an eternity he pulled back, panting for air, smirk still fixed on his face.

"two" he said, diving back into their kiss. This time Cana responded, her tongue fighting against his. He pulled back, this time quicker than before. "Three" he said, kissing her lightly, his lips dancing across hers.

"Four" Cana gasped out, eyes flashing open long enough to see Laxus lips descend on hers once again. Laxus kissed her much like previously but there was a desperation that wasn't there before.

"Five" Laxus nearly moaned, his lips barely lifting off hers. Cana laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer towards her. Laxus captured her lips, his arms encircling her, holding her against his body. Cana's legs wrapped around his waist as she gasped for air around his lips as they breathed each other's air. Laxus broke away, panting, too disshelved to smirk. "Six" he said, eyes glued to hers, forcing himself not engage any further, his resolve shaky. Cana saw his determination and detangled herself from him as he released her. Laxus got up, fetching his pancakes and sat at the undersized kitchen table. Cana paused for a split second before sitting opposite him. She smirked, her plan had gone a lot smoother than she had anticipated.

"Don't get ahead of yourself woman, I still haven't decided." Laxus said, watching her with curious eyes. Cana smirked at him, amused.

"That implies there was a choice to make, Sparky." Cana said, placing her plate in the sink. Laxus scowled at her retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore. Laxus scoffed to himself, wolfing down the rest of his pancakes- as if she told him what to do! Laxus could hear her rifling through something, the mystery was solved when she appeared with his clean clothes bunched in her grip, chucking them at him. "Go have a shower, today is market day and I want to check out the stalls." she said, watching him expectantly.

"There are so many problems with that plan it isn't even worth mentioning." he said lazily, washing up their plates.

"Like what, wise and powerful mater of cynicism?" she snapped, not taking her eyes off him, arms folded.

"One- what if some of those Orders Bane creeps attack us again, you're far from top condition and you'd end up being a liability. Two- with what money? And three- for what purpose, there's only going to be crappy nick-nacks you can find in any country town." Cana pursed her lips.

"Do you even know where we are?" Cana asked, scowling to hide a cheeky smile.

"Does it matter where we are?" Laxus retorted.

"This is Jersey, the next town over is Nulliora, the home of Fiore's most skilled lacrima mages. There might be something useful at the markets. Anyway, wouldn't it be better to lure them out rather than wait for them to attack. We aren't risking them finding out where we are seeing as you went and got food and nothing's happened which means their either long gone or their planning something, either of which doesn't interfere with us going to the markets."

"Cana-"

"And there should be enough money from that Orders Bane guy's reward I took down."

"Keep dreaming, the herbs, the doctor, the inn, the food- it all cost jewls." Laxus said, finally turning to face her.

"How much is left?" she asked nervously, her arms tightening across her chest.

"Enough for a train ticket to Magnolia and that's about it."

"Don't you have any money?" Cana snapped, annoyed at the sudden turn of events. She had been looking forward to going to the markets.

"Not for you to spend on useless crap! What about you?" Laxus snapped, equally annoyed.

"I spent the last of my cash on the stupid train ticket out here!" she snapped, her voice raised.

"Well I guess that settles it, we can't go to the markets after all." Laxus said smugly, walking towards the bathroom. Cana glared at the door, long after it had closed and the sound of running water sounded. Cana glanced at the clock, it read 8am. People would be setting up their stalls right about now she thought sadly. An idea sprang into her head as she fingered her cards sitting on her bedside table.

"Sparky, quit beautifying yourself, I've got an idea." Cana yelled through the door, darting around the room. The door swung open, a fully clothed Laxus stood in the doorway looking very unimpressed. "Put your boots on and grab the stuff on the bed, we're going to the markets!" Cana sang out, still darting around the room.

"No, we're not. We've already discussed this." Laxus said slowly but Cana ignored him. He stepped forward, loosely grabbing her arm. "We are not going because you are not going." he said calmly, making sure the message was clear.

"I'm going, with or without you." Cana said just as forcefully with a fake cheery tone. Laxus grip on her arm tightened. "If you are insistent on trying to keep me here then I'm going to have to fight you. We both know that I'll lose in this state and further hurt myself, so it's your decision." Cana stared up at him, unfaltering in her stare. Laxus clenched his jaw but released her arm all the same.

"I have two conditions." Laxus said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Cana could feel his breath on her ear, a shiver running down her spine. "Don't leave my sight," Cana nodded, ignoring the goosebumps running down her arm. Laxus paused, smirking at her reaction.

"and the other?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. His proximity was overwhelming but she wouldn't be the one to pull away, she was too proud for that.

"Change your top, only I'm allowed to ogle you." Laxus said, withdrawing to seek out his boots. Cana shook off his comment but couldn't help a small smile.

Cana sat facing her customer, shuffling and reshuffling her deck. Laxus warm back pressed against hers as she dealt the young woman's fortune. She explained each cards significance and told the pretty brunette that she should keep her family close and look out for illness in those she held dear. The young woman thanked her and a 500 jewel note in Cana's overflowing jar.

"Is that enough?" Laxus asked again, pushing against her back so she leant forward awkwardly. Cana grinned, pushing back with all her might, unable to match is weight. In her awkward position she reached for the jar and counted the money. She'd earned roughly 7000 jewel, she split the money down the middle and pocketed her half.

"Yep, can you get off me?" she laughed. Laxus leant back and turned to see the neat pile of money.

"Is that all you made?" he asked, shocked. Cana grinned, grabbing the corner of the blanket they had set up shop on.

"No dumbass, that's your half." she said, rolling up the blanket as quickly as she could manage in her excitement to scope out the wares. Laxus snatched up the money and jumped off the blanket before Cana ran into him. Laxus pocketed the money, trying to work out how he could slip it into her pocket so she wouldn't notice.

"Don't even think about trying to give the money back, you got the smaller half anyways." Cana said, holding out Laxus' pack with all their stuff packed neatly inside. Once Laxus had the pack secured on his massively broad shoulders Cana grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a stall she had been eyeing all day. A wide range of lacrima infused jewellery laid out before them- bangles, rings, necklaces, ear rings. Laxus saw a pair of lightning infused armlets and snatched them up before Cana could see the, lucky for him she was preoccupied talking to the mage who ran the stall. Cana grabbed a water element lacrima charm necklace, an enchanted book on the uses of lacrima and other magic storing devices and finally a ice and fire element card the mage behind the counter let her have in exchange for a fortune telling. Her money was well and truly spent and then some, if she wasn't such a good bargainer she would have had to stoop so low as to borrow money from Laxus. Laxus ushered her ahead to look at the next stall which sold lollies, chocolate, ice-cream and other sweets. Cana's stomach grumbled and she looked for Laxus in the crowd, his bulky form towering above those around them.

"Where do you want to have lunch?" she asked, looking around for some kind of park or clearing to have their picnic. Laxus ran a hand through his hair, searching for a bench. His eye locked onto one a few hundred meters down the street, near the small cinema at the centre of town. Laxus touched her shoulder and started walking towards it, Cana in tow. As they walked along an elderly couple cut in in front of Cana and she couldn't bypass the pair, separating them. Just as Cana was about to call out to Laxus before he got too far ahead three young men blocked her path.

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing on a lovely day like this?" the largest one asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Being annoyed by three idiots." she snapped before she thought about her situation. She didn't want to risk using magic before warming up first and Laxus was gods know where, leaving her practically defenceless against three big guys.

"Now that's no way to talk to three fine gentlemen like ourselves. I'm offended, aren't you Josh?" the smallest one said, glancing at his friend who hadn't spoken yet. He stepped forward towards Cana, causing her to retreat, her back hitting the brick wall of the pub, their location slightly hidden by a broken awning.

"Yes I am, I think we should teach this skank a thing or to about respect." Josh said, reaching for her arm, but his skin never touched hers as Laxus appeared, smashing him across the face.

"I thought I told you not to leave my sight or let anyone else ogle you? I thought, we had a deal." Laxus said in an annoyed tone knocking out the two other men in a heartbeat. Cana smiled at him, still a little on edge from the sudden nature of their attempted attack. She quietly took his hand and walked back onto the street. Laxus squeezed her hand as they sat at the abandoned bench amidst the families sharing lunch. Laxus unpacked the fruit salad and sandwiches onto the bench handing Cana a fork. Cana's eyes looked behind him into the distance. Laxus frowned, worried that he hadn't gotten to her before one of those creeps had done something. If they did, there wasn't anywhere in all of Fiore they could hide.

A hand landed on his shoulder, Laxus almost jumped. A smile broke across Cana's face as she grinned smugly at Laxus. He turned, looking up into the smug face of Gildarts Clive. Laxus groaned, shrugging off the annoying man's hand.

"What happened to the days when you would beam when I walked into the guild?" Gildarts said, sitting next Laxus.

"I realised you were just a drunk who had a shit load of luck." Laxus said, shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"Enough for one more?" Gildarts asked. Laxus shook his head at Cana but she just grinned back.

"Of course. " Cana said sweetly, handing him a cucumber sandwich, Laxus' favourite. He scowled at her, why was she doing this? Gildarts stuffed it in his mouth and nodded appreciatively.

"Why are you here old man?" Laxus said, slowly dragging the fruit salad away from him before he had a chance to ask for a helping.

"I noticed Cana-chan's fortune telling stand and I was wondering if she would read mine before I head out on a quest." Gildarts said, practically beaming at Cana. Cana pretended to consider reading his fortune, smiling sweetly at Laxus' scowl. Cana held out a hand towards Laxus.

"How about I get us some drinks and then I'll read your fortune, old man." Cana said, wiggling her fingers. Laxus frowned, not sure what her mood swing was about. Gildarts turned to his bag and pulled out a 1000 jewel note and placed it in her outstretched palm.

"It's the least I could do after showing up unannounced." Gildarts said with a disarming smile. "I'm not sure about you going off on your own though.."

"Don't worry, it's not like you guys would lose track of me in this crowd, plus I doubt there's anyone too dangerous" Cana said, staring at Laxus. Everything clicked.

"Cana-" Laxus said, not sure what to say in front of Gildarts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine." Cana said sweetly and took off towards the café. Laxus watched after her, guilt ridden.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gildarts asked, snatching the fruit salad.

"Shut up old man, why can't you just leave already? You've done enough!" Laxus snapped. He didn't mean to let the last three words slip but Gildarts seemed pretty preoccupied, hoeing into Cana's fruit salad.

"I just wanted to make sure Cana was doing ok before I left, is it a crime to look out for a guild mate?" Gildarts said, snatching up another cucumber sandwich. Laxus stared at him in disbelief, why did he have to keep butting in to their business? "Did you think about what I said?" Gildarts asked, glancing around to make sure Cana wasn't coming.

"We worked it out for ourselves if that's what you asking." Laxus said quietly, taking a bite of another sandwich, never taking his eyes off the café Cana went into.

"That's good to hear." Gildarts said, checking his watch. "She looks a lot better than she did a few days ago, you've done a good job of looking after her." Gildarts said. Laxus scoffed, thinking of her spitefulness earlier. Laxus turned to Gildarts, the only person who could really look after Cana that he would run into for a long time.

"Old man," Laxus said, "would you…"

"Do you even need to ask?" Gildarts said, his serious expression coming to light for the first time in a long while. Laxus gave a half smile but it was cut short as he felt a slight lowering of his magical energy and almost simultaneously blots of lightning shattered the windows of the café.

"Cana" both men said in unison, rushing through the crowds towards the destroyed shop front. Inside stood Cana with three groaning men at her feet. She was panting heavily but it seemed to be more from anger than any physical exertion. She looked up to see the worried faced of her companions.

"I'm fine, didn't I say I would be?" she said, grabbing the three glass bottles off the counter and walking towards them.

"Just because you didn't use your own magic doesn't mean you can just-"

"Oh so you noticed this time? What does it feel like?" Cana asked, her tone playful but her eyes were anything but. Gildarts frowned but left the arguing to the youngsters. Cana sat down first, sipping her drink.

"Stop fussing like Mira, those guys got what they deserved and everyone's fine, right Gildarts?" Cana said, shuffling her cards.

"I don't know Cana-chan, that was pretty reckless." Gildats said, Cana froze, she turned her face to Gildarts, eyebrow raised. When Gildarts refused to comment she dealt the cards, explaining their significance as she had done to countless customers earlier in the day.

"So basically, if you think you've just made a lucky break you're being deceived, don't buy into it or it could prove fatal, but if you live through that then an even bigger adventure awaits you were you will lose much but gain more." Cana said, shuffling her cards back into her deck. Gildarts nodded appreciatively. He glanced at his watch, grabbing his bag he stood, looking down at the pair.

"I'd better be leaving, are you sure you can manage till you get back to Magnolia, Cana-chan?" Gildarts asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"I'm sure me and Laxus'll be fine." Cana said with a smile, glancing at Laxus who was quietly sipping his drink as if ignoring everyone. "On second thoughts why don't you stay forever, we can train until I'm back on my feet." Cana said, getting Laxus' attention.

"God, anything but that." Laxus groaned, his glare alternating between the two. Gildarts chuckled, patting Laxus shoulder which he automatically cringed away from.

"I'll see you round the guild Cana-chan." Gildarts said with a wave, moving off into the distance.

"You ready to go Cana-chan?" Laxus said with a smirk. Cana glared kicking him under the table. She turned, looking down the main road.

"Actually I was hoping to cash in a favour." Cana mumbled, scoping out the surrounding area. Laxus raised an eyebrow, packing up the food containers. "Could you help me… exercise my magic a bit? I don't want to have to rely on your magic if something happens." Cana said, looking him up and down.

"And where exactly do you plan to do that?" Laxus said, zipping the bag shut and looking at her expectantly. Cana grinned,

"Feel like doing a little performance?" Cana asked and Laxus scowled at her cunning grin.

"Why do I keep letting you talk me into stupid crap like this?" Laxus asked rhetorically as Cana slowly let her magical energy rise, flowing into her deck. They stood back to back, their performance area defined by a crowd circled around them, giving them enough room to work their magic. Cana spun her cards out, spinning in a wide sphere around them, working the audience. A little boy reached out to grab one, quickly stopped by his excited mother.

"Ready?" Cana asked, Laxus grunted in return, lightning orbs appearing above the crowd, giving off feint static. Cana's fire card burst into life, three phoenix' flew out of the card, circling the lightning orbs in a mesmerising dance. After a few moments the lightning orbs began to shift, forming the pattern of a star.

"You doing ok?" Laxus murmured, watching the scene above them with extreme precision.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to change to ice now, ok?" Cana said, "On three."

"One, two," Laxus said, preparing their synchronised move. "three." the lightning globes and phoenix' dissipated over the crowd and they began to applaud, but the show wasn't over yet. Cana stopped all her cards except one, her ice card. Snow began to fall over the crowd, thin at first then slowly thickening. Children stuck out their tongues and parents smiled at the sight. Laxus set into motions small bolts of lightning, creating a beat which became more complex as time went on. Laxus closed his eyes, focussing on the beat to his favourite song, three rhythms operating simultaneously. The crowd began to clap along and the snow stopped, replaced by the appearance of three snowmen. Cana activated her marionette card, a very rare and powerful card she had yet to master, but she knew enough to animate the snowmen. They bounced to the beat, making jerky movements which resembled dancing.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer." Cana whispered, the sound of her voice causing Laxus to miss a beat.

"Ok, skip to the last bit then, on four." Laxus said, counting the beats in his head "One, two, three four." Laxus mumbled, his eyes snapping open at the last word. The snowmen dissolved into the ground and a burst of fire and lightning shot up into the sky like fire crackers. The crowd cheered, Cana held out the box that had held their sandwiches, handing it around. Coins clanked as they entered the box, piling high. The crowd began to dissipate and Cana looked down at the mass of money in the box, easily twice the amount she had raised from her fortune telling.

"How about we head back to the room?" Laxus asked, shouldering the pack previously at his feet. Cana nodded, a little unsteady on her feet.

"Just one second-" Cana said rushing into the shop she had destroyed earlier. Laxus watched her through the shattered window panes as she approached the bewildered man at the counter. After a few brief words Cana handed over a heap of cash, overflowing through her fingers. The man gave a relieved smile and thankfully took the money. Cana gave the man a hearty slap on the shoulder and made her way back to Laxus.

Without another word the two walked down the street after street until the came across their tucked away inn. The door to their room opened easily and Cana took the first opportunity to slump on the bed. Laxus locked the door behind him, tossing their almost empty pack to the ground. Laxus sat on the other side of the bed, hastily unfastening his boots before lying down next to her.

"It's been a long day." Cana mumbled, her breathing slowing. Laxus stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. It was time to make a decision about all of this. He couldn't just keep kissing her, or claim it was a fling, he had to choose whether or not he wanted to be with her, maybe not forever but close to it, or run. Running was a very attractive option, if he chose to stay he would have to live with the guilt and the worry. But now after the link he was going to feel that anyway. Laxus sighed, oblivious to Cana's dozing form snuggling against his side. Maybe he was taking this out of proportion, everything isn't do or die. He could simply go with the flow and test things out. Test things out- what was he saying? He didn't doubt his feelings for her and Cana deserved real commitment. She was right before in saying he was being selfish by keeping her at arm's length though he couldn't even do that properly! Laxus clenched his jaw. It was pointless saying that he could resist her if she asked him again, and knowing her she would. Why was he complicating things? It was just him and her, that's all that mattered, everything would work itself out. His guilt wasn't going anywhere any time soon but it wasn't her burden to bare. "I'll give this my best shot" he thought as his arm snaked out protectively around her. Too early for sleep he decided to watch over her until she woke, whenever that would be.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: lemon in this chapter so beware if it isn't your thing. Actually the majority of this chapter is lemon, so just don't be surprised when things get heated. I admit I had fun writing this in the sense that it was hilarious to plot out. The next few chapters are going to be hard to get out but after that I have a massive backlog of chapters so just sit tight! I admit the more reviews I get the more I'm inclined to write so if you like this, or it's not your thing but you have some advice its much appreciated and as always read, review and enjoy!

~Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

_**Friday**_

The sound of scrambling eggs and the delicious aroma that accompanies it woke her Friday morning, overly rested and famished. The morning light shone through the open windows blinding her momentarily.

"You're finally awake, I thought I'd have to eat all this by myself." Laxus called to her, shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

"That's a stretch even for your gargantuan stomach." Cana retorted, stumbling into the kitchen and plonking herself down on the worn kitchen seat. She gulped hungrily at the glass of water that was handed to her and glanced at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"You're going to regret that.." Laxus mumbled to himself, washing the stack of dishes piled next to him.

"How are you gonna make me?" Cana asked mischievously, putting her plate on the unsteady stack. Laxus grinned, taking her in.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said cryptically, turning back to the washing up. Cana rolled her eyes, heading to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, brushing her teeth and showering. As she stepped out of the shower she realised that she had forgotten to grab her fresh clothes and wrapped the towel around herself. She sighed loudly, rather than putting on her dirty clothes just to fetch her clean ones she opened the bathroom to start her search in merely a towel. She stepped forward, glancing around the room- Laxus was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for something?" Laxus said quietly from his place directly behind her, his lips so close to her bare shoulder that his breath left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. A shiver ran down her spine as she slowly turned to face him. His expression was intense, his eyes studying her features with precision that only a predator could muster. He leant his body closer, his bare chest barely touching her towel.

"I forgot my clothes." Cana said weakly, slightly unnerved by his behaviour. Laxus leant forward, his face impossibly close to hers, as he spoke their lips brushed.

"I can't imagine why you would need those." Laxus said captivating her in his gaze. Cana's large unblinking eyes stared back, calculating.

"So you've made your decision?" Cana asked tentatively, pushing her body against his slightly, her damp skin tingling.

"That implies there was a decision to make." Laxus smirked, throwing her words back at her. His lips slowly descended on hers, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her against him, her skin like medicine. Cana's arms entwined around his neck, letting the towel drop limply to the ground. Laxus growled deep in his throat, his chest vibrating as he grabbed her thighs and moved them onto the bed. Cana's fingers found the waistband of his boxers and this time he didn't stop her. She quickly pulled them down his legs from her position underneath him. Cana's hands grasped Laxus' hips, pulling him down, her own hips rubbing against his. Cana's legs swiftly wrapped around his hips, forcing him even closer, but still he refused to enter her. Laxus suppressed a moan, breaking away from her lips to whisper in her ear.

"I told you you'd regret that." he said, trying to unsuccessfully pull his hips away from her. Cana scowled briefly before thrusting upwards and rolling her hips. Laxus stifled a gasp as she forced him to enter her. Cana sniggered at his expression, her hips rocking gently. Laxus captured her lips, his hand massaging her breast, determined as ever. Cana moaned softly as Laxus began to thrust into her. As he began to pick up the pace a heat began to build up inside both of them. As they gasped faster and faster in unison the bed creaked underneath them. Cana arched her back, offering her erect nipples to his lips. Laxus did as he was told and enclosed her breast in his mouth. Cana moaned loudly as he began to suckle. Using his tongue and teeth he tested every millimetre, Cana moaned happily at each new development as Laxus slowed down their pace to make the moment last. Controlling himself became the most difficult task he had ever encountered, his slow rhythm was desperately hard to maintain. Cana's lustful expression made him want to finish her right there.

"Laxus-" Cana panted, "it feels so good, don't stop." Laxus grinned at her encouragement. He thrust even deeper into Cana but didn't lose his slow pace. "mmmm" Cana mumbled as she laced her fingers through Laxus' hair. Despite his slow pace there was only so much a human body could take and Cana's orgasm ripped through her but she refused to stop, her legs wrapping even tighter around Laxus hips, opening herself up even wider. "Don't stop" Cana mumbled as her walls spasmed around his aching cock. Laxus moaned as he refused to quicken his pace, panting frantically. Laxus pulled away from Cana's now red marked breasts and recaptured her lips once more. Cana's desperate response to his tongue pushed him over the edge, finally releasing his seed inside her. Cana smiled against his lips but didn't stop just yet, rocking her hips to ride out the following waves. When the last wave was over Cana slumped on the bed, grinning up at Laxus with a smug look. Laxus rolled his eyes and lay next to her, still short of breath.

"I should insult you more often" Cana said quietly, catching her breath. Laxus chuckled pulling her on top of him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said smugly. Cana rested her chin atop her hands, watching his face intently. Laxus could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath, the warmth of her shin causing his to buzz. Looking up at her amused face he felt strangely content. He rolled his eyes as the thought crossed his mind, throwing a blanket over them. Cana smiled, her attention on the swirly patterns she was circling on his chest.

"Do you remember when Gray and I blew up your room at the mixed dorm when we were kids?" Cana asked, lying her head down on his chest, his heart beat comforting her.

"Wait I though the demon did that?" Laxus said, using his nickname for Mira.

"Yeah, she was covering for us. She said she wanted a reason to fight you." Cana smiled at the memory.

"Why did you two morons blow up my room?" he said with a hint of amusement.

"It was an accident…" Cana said, edging away from his question.

"Why did you tell me that?" Laxus asked, curious despite his usual smug tone.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything to say and that just popped into my head." she said. "Oh, and while we're on the subject of the mixed dorms, do you remember how you went through that sleepwalking phase when you were ten?"

"Eleven"

"Well, one night Mira thought it would be funny if she dacked you to see if you woke up. Which of course you didn't and then you-"

"I don't want to know, please stop talking." Laxus snapped to Cana's delight. After a couple moments Cana's movements stopped, her hot cheek resting on Laxus' chest as her body tensed. A warm and muscular hand gently stroked her back as her arms snaked around his torso. "I know what you're thinking…" Laxus said quietly in an emotionless tone, avoiding looking directly at her. That's right, he knew exactly what she was thinking- that couldn't and wouldn't last, that in a few days she would get on a train and leave his world.

"As long as you come good on that promise soon, it'll be fine, Sparky." Cana mumbled into his chest, her lips brushing his chest. Laxus felt a knot build in his stomach at her request- returning to Fairy Tail would never be simple let alone any time soon.

"Cana, when you look at me… what do you see?" Laxus asked. Cana froze in surprise, he was finally understanding what she meant. She took a few moments to think about what she wanted to say, not realising that Laxus had stopped breathing out of fear of her answer.

"When I look at you I see the boy who used to look after me when I was new to the guild, a drinking buddy, a secret keeper….. I see the man I fell for twice, the man who changed me, the man who I have to watch suffer over the past. That's who I see when I look at you, but when we're like this," she said, emphasising her point by snuggling into his chest, "I just see the smug, snarky egotistical Laxus that…. Is perfect the way he is." Cana said, too nervous to look at his expression. Laxus' arms pulled Cana on top of him, tracing spirals on her back.

"Thank you Cana" Laxus said gruffly, the warmth of her fragile body seeping through his skin, into his core. Cana, still refusing to open her eyes reached up, her fingers mapping out his face until she got to his lips, the soft flesh strange under her fingertips. Laxus gently moved her face to meet his lips, his lips barely touching hers but it was enough. Cana responded gently brushing her lips against his. "You know, you really are beautiful." Laxus said, not realising his inner rambling had been put out for Cana to hear until it was already out there. He beat down a blush as Cana's amused gaze locked onto his, with no intention of letting go. She shuffled under the blanket, on her hands and knees slightly above him, her breasts scraping his chest as she kissed him, but this time forcing his mouth to open. Laxus complied, happy to let Cana have the reigns. Just as he could feel his manhood stiffen Cana began trailing kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling the now sensitive flesh. She licked his nipple eliciting a small shudder. She repeated the process, biting gently, Laxus' breathing became even more haggard as she continued to descend, her tongue trailing patterns down his torso until she finally reached his manhood. She slowly slid it into her mouth, carefully listening for Laxus' gasps and pants as she started her tongue moving in a steady rhythm. Laxus' hands dug dangerously into the duvet, his panting sending vibrations the bed. Cana licked his tip seductively causing Laxus to let out a deep rooted moan. Cana continued her steady pace until she knew he was definitely close, his muscles cramping further than she thought possible. She retracted her lips much to Laxus panicked disdain.

"Cana.. Please.. Don't.. Stop.. Now" Laxus ground out between pants, but luckily for him Cana had no intention of stopping, quickly thrusting him inside her, rolling her hips at first then bucking back and forth. Laxus' hands gripped her hips, but he managed to stop himself from taking over. Cana took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, a small moan escaping her lips as she pulled Laxus on top of her. Laxus wasted no time, thrusting as deep as he could, trying to hold off his orgasm until Cana was ready. He decided she needed a little help so he leant down, taking her breast into his mouth. Cana moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Laxus abandoned her chest and captured her lips, finally speeding up his thrusts, both moaning into each other's mouths. Cana grinned as the orgasm flooded through her, her legs tightening around Laxus hips as he came seconds later. Laxus grinned in return, their teeth clashing as he pushed his lips down on hers. Laxus pulled out of her but remained above her, kissing her over and over. After what felt like hours Laxus rolled off her but pulled her to him anyway, continuing his assault on her mouth. Cana pulled back, happy but slightly dazed.

"If we keep this up much longer, my lips are going to-" Cana's word were drowned out by Laxus' lips. Cana giggled against his lips. Laxus gave a genuine smile, scanning her face. Now that she mentioned it her lips were rather swollen. Laxus frowned, kissing her gently, but he knew that lips were no longer an option.

"If I can't kiss your lips, I'll just have to find somewhere else to kiss." Laxus said, kissing ans licking the soft skin o her neck.

"As much as that sounds very appealing, I don't have another round in me." Cana said, subconsciously arching her back.

"Is that a challenge?" Laxus growled, trailing kisses down to her nipple.

"Unfortunately not, I'm still not at peak condition." Cana whispered, her breaths becoming shallower as Laxus' tongue found its target.

"Mmmhmm." Laxus mumbled around her breast. Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist, positioning her under him. Cana entwined her fingers through his hair, savouring the feeling.

"Laxus, stop." Cana said firmly, causing his irritated expression to glance up at her.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Laxus said, gently brushing his lips against hers to illustrate his point.

"I don't want you to be gentle," Cana said nibbling his lower lip, "I want you to give me everything you have so we can make love to each other, not…." Cana said pulling back, letting her words hang. Laxus seemed to be tossing up whether to pursue his point or just let it go. Cana's uncomfortable shuffling beneath him seemed to be enough to convince him that it was best left till later. Laxus sighed, pulling back to look down at Cana's naked body one last time. The appearance of finger shaped red marks making an ugly pattern covering the majority of her visible skin shocked Laxus, he thought he'd controlled himself considering. Cana flushed bright red at his intent gaze over her naked body. Laxus' obvious shock alerted her to the marks. "Don't worry; your back is covered in them too." Cana said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I didn't realise.." Laxus said quietly, pulling away from her to reach from his boxers. Cana's legendary temper flared, she barrelled forward, knocking him onto his back, sprawling on the bed on shock from her almighty shove.

"I swear if you make a few red marks into some stupid drama to fuel your 'everyone should hate me bullshit' not even the gods could save you! So you better just suck it up, admit that we both got a little too excited and got some red marks because of it!" Cana snapped before storming into the bathroom. Laxus sighed after he had recovered from her sudden attack, she was right, he was being an idiot, it's not like that hadn't happened with other girls. The thought of comparing Cana with the other girls he'd been with caused him to chuckle. He moved to the window, a cool breeze relaxing his tense muscles. He closed his eyes, maybe he hadn't made the wrong decision this morning, taking Cana's clothes from the bathroom before she noticed, he smiled to himself.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a newly showered and dressed Cana start cooking lunch while brushing her long brunette hair. She studied him, the way his muscled torso expanded with every breath, his relaxed, almost peaceful expression. Slowly a sly smile, not a smirk or a grin, a smile, crossed his face. Cana smiled back even though she knew he couldn't see her. He raised his face to the sun, smile firmly planted on his lips. Cana's breath caught in her throat as she took in his practically glowing golden hair, his lightly tanned muscular form that hulks over most but when in battle holds a hidden grace, the type that dominates like a dragon claiming his prize, but his most striking feature is by far his lightning shaped scar, showing that pain is not a foreign concept to him. Laxus may be an amazing physical specimen but it what was inside that gorgeous head of his that was the most captivating. He was just too perfect, so flawed that perfection was out of reach and firmly in his grasp, the oxymoron that just couldn't resolve itself into something more.

"You know it's rude to stare but as long as you keep those pretty brown eyes on me I think we could make an arrangement." Laxus said, killing her of thought. Canna scoffed, turning away to hide her blush and ending to the food in front of her. Laxus walked over to her, gently kissing the back of her head but otherwise not touching her, allowing his heat to radiate onto her back. "If you want me, I'll be in the shower." Laxus left to grab his stuff, but before he closed the door Cana called out to him.

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked. Laxus paused, mulling over her question.

"Surprise me." He called back to her. Cana rolled her eyes, thinking to herself _Isn't one surprise enough for one day?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd just like to dedicate this new chapter to my reviewers, favouriters, and followers, in particular Katsuki and Anny (guest). Katsuki you're one of the most beautiful people I've met, you're an amazing friend and you make going to school so much brighter, not to mention you're unwavering patience in the face of my obsession phases. Anny, Eu gostaria de agradecer a você, assim não só porque você se deu ao trabalho de rever uma fic que não é nem mesmo na sua língua materna, mas o que você disse que realmente me deu um impulso de confiança muito necessária na minha escrita. eu usei googl traduzir, então eu espero que isso se traduz ok

Now with that out of the way, this chapter has lemon towards the end but the main theme I was trying to get across was fluffiness, and I hope they didn't get too OOC in the meantime. My aim as far as updates go is one chapter per week, updated on weekends Australian EST, with each instalment being at least 5000 words. If I need multiple chapters to get there then so be it, but 5000 per week is my deadline and if I don't reach it in time I will not be updating. As always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_**Saturday**_

Cana woke to Laxus' soft lips pressed to her neck, mumbling something unintelligible. She smiled to herself, soaking in the feeling of his warm body beside her. Laxus sleeping head shifted slightly, snuggling closer into the curve of her neck.

"Mmmmm" he mumbled quietly, tightening his grip on her body. Cana shuffled under his weight, kissing his lips lightly in order to rouse him. Laxus smiled, still more or less asleep, drawing her even closer. Cana was beginning to have difficulty breathing as he continued to constrict his arms around her waist. Cana pushed against his shoulders, hoping to make him realise the situation without needing to wake him fully but her effort was in vain. Resigned, her chest aching due to limited air, she cooed softly to him.

"Laxus, relax a little ok? I can't breathe." a frown appeared on Laxus face as he lazily opened one eye. Seeing her strained expression, Laxus reluctantly released her, kissing her gently. Cana smiled against his lips.

"I thought you were going to strangle me there, for a second." Cana said quietly, her bright eyes staring into his. Laxus shrugged, pulling her closer to him, their skin touching. Cana kissed him, this time letting her lips linger, just enough to tease him before jumping out of bed. Laxus groaned, hand covering his face. Cana stood at the end of the bed, grinning down at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. Laxus groaned again, startlingly aware as to what that particular grin meant- she had a plan. Whenever Cana had a plan, since the time they were in the mixed dorm she wore that stupid grin which always ended in something going very very wrong. Cana laughed as Laxus pulled the duvet over his head to hide from the intruding sunlight and Cana's expectant look. Maybe if he hid, he could escape whatever onslaught on his intelligence she had planned, but he highly doubted it. Delaying her would just have to suffice

"I don't care what it is, I'm not doing it, so don't even bother asking." Laxus ground out, tense at the thought of what her next move would be.

"Fine then I'll just have to do it by myself… alone… wounded and unprotected…" Cana said dramatically, waiting for the bait to take hold. Laxus pulled the duvet back slightly to take her in. She was grinning dubiously, her hand placed firmly on her hip in the way only a woman could pull off.

"You're not going anywhere." Laxus said dryly, abandoning the warmth of the bed to swallow her in his arms. Cana grinned smugly, confident she had already won.

"You can't stop me, plus I do have a life outside of this room you know. I need to contact Levy, she'll be worried sick." Cana said smoothly, running a solitary finger up his torso to leave it resting on his muscular shoulder. Laxus didn't like where this was going.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Laxus asked, grip tightening on her hips.

"I'm sure there'll be a phone at the local tavern I spotted the other day. While we're there we might as well have a few-" Cana was cut off by Laxus resting his forehead against hers, his stare piercing.

"You're not going to some tavern to get sloshed. It's not even a possibility." he said forcefully, glaring at the smug look on her face.

"You can't tell me what to do like you do the tribe Laxus; I'll go anywhere I like." Cana said in a measured tone, not wanting to antagonise him for fear of him doing something drastic like guarding the door or tying her to something.

"You're injured and until you get on the train back to Magnolia, I'm looking after you, and I said you're not going to go to the tavern so you can get plastered." Laxus said, not even a chance of him backing down.

"Who appointed you my babysitter? I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. I'm just itching for some good booze." Cana retorted, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from his hulking form. Laxus rolled his eyes, determined to make his point. He released her but refused to let his stare drop.

"You're going to go, get plastered, most likely pass out, and I'm going to have to haul your arse back here at midnight. You're not going to the tavern." Laxus said, dismissing her by walking to the sink and filling the pot to make some much needed coffee.

"Not if you come with me, I promise I'll stop before anything stupid happens." Cana insisted, grabbing his hand secure his attention.

"I said no!" Laxus snapped, unwilling to budge.

Cana beamed as she walked through the tavern doors.

"Now this is my kind of place! Bring on the booze!" Cana exclaimed, heading towards the bar with a thoroughly unimpressed Laxus in toe. Laxus glanced around the pub, not surprised by the lack of business at eleven in the morning. Laxus sat in the stool beside Cana and turned to the Barman, his expression the opposite of Cana's cheery smile.

"Excuse me, would you happen to have a phone I could use?" Cana asked sweetly, leaning forward a little too much so her cleavage was clearly visible.

"W-W-Well of course we do, madam." The middle aged barkeep said, producing a bulky larcima phone. Cana beamed at the man, causing him to flush slightly, unaware of Laxus' irritated expression. Oh if only looks could kill.

"Thankyou so much!" Cana said, dialling the guild hall. Soon a small holographic Mira appeared above the now visible lacrima.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Guild Hall here." Mira said out of habit before taking in Cana.

"Hey Mira, can you put Levy on for me?" Mira, smiled sweetly, nodding in response and disappeared from view. Soon a relieved Levy appeared.

"Hey Cana, are you ok? I was so worried, I thought I might have to send team Natsu after you." Levy gushed, her eyes wide with expectation. Cana smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm fine." Cana said, causing Laxus to scoff beside her into his beer. Sparing him an irritated look she turned back to Levy. "I got pretty injured but I was rescued, and taken care of really well so I'm fine now." Cana said quickly, attempting to kick Laxus' stool from underneath him in retaliation to his insulting parody of their conversation.

"Of' course I'm fine Levy. I almost died because I'm so irresponsible but you know me, as long as there's beer I'll pull through." Laxus said in a high pitched whine. Levy tried to hide a smile but gave up when a giggle escaped her lips.

"That's a very good impression." Levy said, smiling despite Cana's scowl.

"Don't encourage him, Levy, it'll only worsen his condition- fatal stupidity." Cana said.

"I'm glad to see you're on good terms though." Levy said, though it was obvious it was half hearted. Levy wasn't one to hold a grudge but the Battle of Fairy Tail was an extreme case.

"Yeah well, anyway, what's going on at Fairy Tail?" Cana asked, reaching for Laxus' mug despite his efforts to wrestle it away.

"Team Natsu destroyed a few buildings again," Levy said, her expression thoughtful as Cana sipped from his mug much to his irritation. "and the Master's in the sick bay with a concussion." Levy said absentmindedly, pen to her lips. Laxus froze, staring at Levy's thoughtful expression.

"What happened?" he blurted before realising his mistake. Laxus looked to Cana, who was frowning with concern. Levy snapped to attention, smiling brightly.

"Oh it's nothing to be worried about, he just had a little too much to drink and fell on his head, that's all!" Levy said brightly, running a hand lightly through her hair. "Anyways, when do you think you'll be coming back?" Levy chirped. Cana tensed, her frown deepening. When Levy registered her reaction she seemed apologetic. "I mean, there's no rush, I was just wondering…." Levy rambled, her sentence fading out.

"No, no, it's ok. I guess I haven't really thought about it. Umm, probably in the next couple days, if something comes up I'll call you at the guild ok?" Cana said, now it was her turn to run a hand through her hair.

"Ok, well I better get going before Mira starts getting suspicious. I'll see when you get back, and I expect a full debriefing." Levy said, a slight threat in her tone. Cana rolled her eyes, smiling at her friend.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Cana said and Levy echoed her farewell before disconnecting the call. Cana took a second to collect her thoughts before motioning to the bartender that she was finished with the phone.

"It was good to see an old face again." Laxus said quietly, sipping his drink. Laxus' tense shoulders and pained expression weren't lost on Cana. She nudged his shoulder playfully with her own, swaying on her stool. Cana reached down into her pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash, placing it on the counter. She handed over a few notes to the barman and received a mug of beer and a glance at her chest. Laxus stared incredulous at the barman who quickly moved to the other side of the bar, as far from Laxus' glare as he could get.

"You really need to wear less skimpy clothes Cana, you're asking creeps to ogle you." Laxus said, sparing her a loaded glance.

"You're just upset that I'm wearing anything." Cana retorted causing Laxus to choke on his beer. Cana smirked at Laxus' reaction, but her smug expression didn't last long. Laxus' arm snaked out around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Once we get back to the inn, that won't be a problem." Laxus whispered into her ear, lightly biting her ear lobe. Cana pursed her lips, sliding off his lap to retake her seat, despite Laxus' protest to the contrary.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there Sparky." Cana said, motioning for another beer. "All I can see in my future is a hell of a lot of booze." Cana said with a grin, ignoring Laxus' frown.

"Cana, I think you've really had enough this time." Laxus said nervously.

"You said that two hours ago," Cana retorted, her words slurring a little, "and I'm absolutely fiiiiiiine." She said, arms waving high above her head, rocking from side to side. Laxus glared, irritated by his failed attempts to get her away from the bar.

"I'm not paying for another mug of booze." Laxus snapped, loud enough for the bartender to hear. Cana turned to him, a childish pout on her face.

"I'm sure we can work another way for me to pay him." Cana said suggestively, leaning forward so her cleavage spilled across the bar. Laxus glared threateningly at the barman whose eyes quickly diverted from the two objects of their gaze. Cana frowned, her plan obviously not going to work while Laxus was here, but before another drunken plan could be formulated by the stunning brunette she found herself being hoisted over Laxus' shoulder, tact abandoned.

"I'm sick of your stupid games, we're going home." Laxus said, his arm unyielding against Cana's kicking. Although if Cana truly wanted to, she could have gotten down, she perfected the art shortly after reaching the legal drinking age as Laxus' was painfully aware. "Quit kicking like an idiot." Laxus snapped, walking down the main street towards the inn in the dusk air. Cana desisted, giggling drunkenly as Laxus placed her on her feet, leading her by the hand to their room, up the carpeted stairs which creaked under foot. At every noise Cana giggled leaning against Laxus until they were finally inside the room. Cana walked straight to the bed, falling face first onto the covers.

"I swear if you puke anywhere but in the toilet there will be hell to pay woman." Laxus said, looking her up and down.

"Don't tempt me bug zapper." Cana said into the duvet, knowing Laxus heard every word perfectly. Laxus glared at the back of her head, her brunette locks tangled in every direction. Laxus continued his inspection; his gaze coming across her bikini top clip, the curve of her back, her light blue denim shorts that frayed at the hem, her smooth curvatious legs.

"You know it's rude to stare but as long as you keep those pretty blue eyes on me I think we could make an arrangement." Cana said, throwing his own words back at him as she reluctantly made her way to their kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, chugging it hungrily, not interested in the threatening hangover.

Laxus, already bored with the lack of entertainment walked over to the bed, reclining on the crumpled bedding, hands behind his head. While the silence was comforting he knew it wouldn't last long, which made it even more precious. But to his surprise, instead of Cana's usually loud antics she simply lied next to him, never touching. Their breathing evened out until it was almost perfectly synchronised, the floral print beneath them shifting slightly with each breath. Laxus listened closely, discerning her steady heartbeat, the batting of her eyelids, the slight movement of her legs.

"I don't think you've ever been this quiet before." Laxus said, his tone just above a whisper. Cana scoffed, but left it at that, content to just listen to the sound of his breathing and sensing his presence by the indent he made in the bed. Cana was more sober than she wanted to let on, taking the short time to herself to think about going back to Fairy Tail. She had to go back, probably tomorrow or the next day otherwise the guild would start to notice she was gone. Leaving Laxus presented a problem, several actually, the predominate issue being her reluctance to leave him. It wasn't just that she enjoyed his company more than anyone she'd met lately; she didn't want to leave him to be alone again, he was sure to get in even more dangerous situations. Just the thought of him getting hurt without her knowing caused a pain in her chest, let alone the thought that she didn't know when she would see him again, touch him again. He couldn't come back with her, that much was obvious, but she couldn't go with him. They could meet up but Laxus would never agree to that. Plus there was the issue of how long they could physically stay apart. There was so much to doubt and so much to fear. Cana chanced a look at Laxus' face, surprised to see the strangely peaceful expression he was wearing yesterday. With the light fading, and the only substitute the aged light globe illuminating the kitchen, shadows danced across his face. Cana, comforted by his relaxed form turned to look at Laxus' tattoos, an awkward space where his guild mark used to sit. Cana guiltily glanced away, shutting her eyes to hide her thoughts.

Laxus wasn't going to be happy when she brought it up, he might even try something stupid.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go check the train times tomorrow morning." Laxus said, his tone comforting. Cana sat up, tears stinging her eyes. Covering her face with her hands she smiled apologetically.

"Guess I'm drunker than I thought." Cana said quickly, dashing away tears, avoiding Laxus' worried stare from his place on the bed. Cana saw from the corner of her eye that seemed to be permanently glued to Laxus this past week, that a sad smile had found its way onto his lips. Cana recovered, hypnotised by his expression, she absentmindedly reached out to run a finger over his lips. Laxus delicately took her hand, pressing it to his cheek, eyes closed. Cana used her free hand to lightly brush his hair off his forehead out of habit rather than necessity. Laxus leant into her hand, lightly pressing his lips to her palm. Cana smiled gently, her head coming to rest in the dip of his collarbone, her hand pulling his face to hers. Laxus lightly kissed her forehead, his other arm coming to rest loosely around her waist. Cana smiled into the skin of his chest; maybe they would be ok after all. Cana closed her eyes, content to lie next to Laxus for an eternity.

"You know, I never would have imagined this…." Laxus whispered, unclear whether the implications were good or bad. Cana settled for a little of both.

"I never would have thought I'd…. want this." Cana whispered in response. Laxus' arm tightened around her, as if trying to combine her body with his. "I don't know if… I can let you go." Cana whispered even quieter, not sure if the words even left her mouth.

"We'll meet again soon." Laxus soothed, stroking her hair gently. Laxus wanted to take her far away from that inn room that started feeling more and more foreboding as the week came to an end. An end. Those words rang through Laxus' mind, the only thing strong enough to break the spiral of torture was Cana's body moving against his. Her slightly parted lips slowly descended on his, but her eyes didn't close at contact, they stared wide and sad for several moments, almost challenging Laxus to claim her. When Cana's eyes closed, she lightly ran her fingertips over his cheeks, hands resting lightly on either side of his neck. Laxus brushed her hair behind an ear, memorizing every part of this moment. But all moments have to end and as Laxus pulled away to catch his breath, Cana wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Laxus mimicked her, holding her tight against his body but paying heed to exactly how tight this time. Cana smiled into his neck.

"Let's make tonight our best night together yet." She spoke into his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe. Laxus nodded, loosening his grip on her to kneel before her, now at eye level. "Cana Alberona, will you go on a date with me?" Laxus asked sincerely, clasping Cana's hands in his. Cana smiled, nodding in reply, wearing an earnest smile. Laxus let out a sigh of relief, accompanied by a smug grin, as if to say try to resist me.

He walked to the windows that had remained mostly closed during their short time together and opened each one of them, allowing night air to flood in, chilling and revitalizing the pair. Laxus moved around the room, silently watched by Cana as he repositioned the table to overlook the window, and draped a simple yet elegant tablecloth across it. The candles in Cana's rescue kit were soon assembled in a circular pattern with a box of matches beside them. Laxus turned to Cana, grinning.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Aren't you going to get changed into something a little more… more" Laxus said, rolling his shoulders as he spoke, his grin making him look more relaxed. Cana rolled her eyes.

"What would be the point when you're just going to tear it off me anyway?" Cana said, sitting upright and crossing her long legs seductively. Her actions were met with a distasteful look.

"That wouldn't be much of a date, can't you just play along?" Laxus said dryly, sweeping her up in his arms to spin her around quickly. Cana shrieked clinging to his chest, giggling despite herself. She grinned up at him, retracting her nails when her feet hit the ground.

"Fine, but you have to give me a little time to get ready." She said, sliding her hands around his waist to rest lightly on his backside, mimicking him with a sly grin. Laxus smirked, hands at his sides.

"Whatever, I'll go get us some food but you better be ready when I get back… or else." Laxus threatened, kissing her lips with a feather touch.

"Don't tempt me." Cana said, kissing him back, but resisted the urge to deepen their kiss. Cana reluctantly released him, placating herself with the logic the sooner he leaves the sooner he'll be back. She stepped back, looking up at him with an irritated pout. "You better get going." Cana said, turning dramatically, her hair swishing around her waist. Laxus smirked, taking in the unobstructed view of her arse. He let out a sigh, shedding his clothes. Cana turned to him, mouth agape. "What are you doing?" she snapped, from her place on the floor next to the heap of clothes she was riffling through.

"I'm changing my clothes…?" Laxus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cana's cheeks tinged red as she spun back to her pile. Laxus reached for a clean t-shirt, but decided to pull out something he hadn't worn in over two years, that one dress shirt he kept just in case something like…. this happened. He looked down at the neatly pressed shirt, preserved by a thin yet durable hessian bag Grams had given him to put charms in when he was younger. He never seemed to have a reason to chuck the damn thing out, but he enjoyed seeing it now. It reminded him of her cottage out in the middle of the forest where Gramps would take him when he was sick, then as he got older he'd sneak out there and throw apples he'd found at her window until that day he got caught… Laxus' train of thought was smashed by Cana slamming the bathroom door shut. He quickly pulled the shirt on and a pair of loose black pants, sliding his boots underneath the hem. He ran a hand through his hair as he slipped his wallet into his pocket, walking out the now open door before locking it behind him.

Laxus swung the door open, before him stood Cana in a tight scarlet dress, the neckline almost too low. A pattern danced across the fabric in black lace, thin and dainty. Her hair was up in a loose bun, her face framed by rippling curls. Her lips were the same scarlet as the dress, in contrast to the shimmering gold eye-shadow. Cana didn't need mascara to make a man notice when she batted her eyelashes but she wore it now, giving her appearance a sophisticated air. Laxus stood still, in shock as his eyes roved over her again. Cana smirked, stepping forward to take the food filled box from his hands. The table was already set, the candles lit to provide enough light to illuminate a small sector of the room. Laxus consciously swallowed, finally turning to shut the door.

"You look stunning." Laxus said, swallowing again. Cana smiled at his dumbstruck expression.

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself." Cana replied, returning the compliment. Glancing at him she could still see the dark outline of his tattoos, but his hulking form seemed less massive. Laxus gave a quick polite smile as he watched Cana open the box. He darted over to her side.

"Here, let me do that." He said nervously, fussing over the elaborately packed containers. Cana stepped back, marvelling at how panicked he seemed. She moved to sit down but before her hand came into contact with the seat's back, Laxus was grasping it, holding it out for her. His polite smile earned his cheek a light peck as Cana allowed herself to be ushered into the seat. Laxus quickly darted back to the box revealing garlic bread, ravioli, a medium container of what appeared to be pumpkin soup and finally Laxus pulled out a bottle of wine, the expensive sweet kind the barman kept behind the counter.

"Wow, you really out did yourself." Cana said, the smell of the food before her intoxicating. Laxus smiled, his tensed shoulders relaxing a little.

"Thanks, take what you want. There should be more than enough for the both of us." Laxus said, pouring the wine expertly into the two elegant glasses. Cana ignored the alcohol, something she never pictured herself willingly doing, and made a b-line for the garlic bread, while Laxus sipped his drink, watching her intently. He shook his head, so briefly it was almost unnoticeable and reached for the soup.

"You know, I never would have pictured you to be the romantic type." Cana said, taking a bite of ravioli. Laxus scoffed, concentrating on not spilling anything on his precious shirt.

"I'm not, I just thought doing something different would be… nice." Laxus said, eyes averted. Cana smiled knowingly, her fingers brushing his briefly. Laxus lips turned upward at the corners.

"I was wondering," Laxus said, breaking the comfortable silence that had begun to stretch between them. "why did you bring a dress like that on a rescue mission?" Laxus asked, smirking. Cana didn't seem to like his question, her eyebrows mashing together in irritation.

"Levy helped me pack, she snuck that and a few other… things… into my luggage." Cana said, now aware as to why Levy wanted a full recount. Laxus chuckled at Cana's expense, loving her look of frustration. After a few moments, Cana smiled, Laxus' laughter proving to be contagious. Laxus looked down at the table, now absent of the food it was overflowing with an hour earlier.

"So, what's for dessert?" Cana asked brightly. Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, collecting the dirty plates and cutlery to dump in the sink. Once the table was clear of everything except their half empty wine glasses Laxus unpacked the six dainty cakes and the small cylinder of whipped cream. Cana's eyes widened a little at the lengths he'd went to, it must have cost a small fortune.

"I didn't know which one you'd like so the guy in the shop conned me into buying one of each of the mini-cake thingoes." Laxus muttered, more to himself than to Cana. Cana grinned, there was more to him than she gave him credit for.

"Do you wanna go halves?" Cana said, slicing what looked to be a giant brownie straight down the middle. Laxus shrugged, placing a plate in front of her. Cana quickly took her half, laden with whipped cream. She giggled at the spectacle before taking a little too large bite. Laxus smirked, eating his half whole.

"Mmmm, that's good." Cana said, polishing off the last of the small cake. The pair finished off each cake in turn, remarking on their preferences until the last cake came into the spotlight. It was a small cheesecake but something seemed off about it. Cana looked at it suspiciously but of course Laxus took no heed and once again ate his half whole. Laxus began to gag, wincing due to the taste. He gulped his wine, hoping to drown out the taste but it pervaded his mouth.

"God that stuff's disgusting." Laxus said, one hand gripping the table dangerously tight. Cana couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"What was wrong with it?" Cana asked as Laxus opened and closed his mouth, tongue rolling around like a wounded snake.

"It tastes like lemon and marmalade." Laxus said, the taste fading after his third glass of wine. Cana giggled, glancing between her remaining half and Laxus' still wincing face.

"I guess I'll pass on my half then." She said, biting her bottom lip to unsuccessfully hide her smirk. Laxus looked down at the table, dessert finally finished. A thought occurred to him, now that the food was gone, what were they going to do? Shaking the thought and that disgusting taste from his mouth he collected the dirty plates and placed them in the sink. Cana relaxed against the back of her seat, subconsciously checking her hair. Laxus reclaimed his seat, looking over at Cana awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"What's your favourite colour?" Cana asked unexpectedly, hoping to lighten the mood. Laxus pursed his lips, considering her question rather than looking at her blankly for god knows how long.

"Red, like the colour of ochre." Laxus said and Cana waited for him to continue. "When I was a kid I loved getting my face painted, and it would always be this same gypsy lady that would travel with the circus." Laxus said, staring out the window into the distant night sky. "She had the reddest lips I'd ever seen, brighter than blood, and one time I asked her how she got them so red and she said," Laxus smiled at the memory, giving a brief glance at that hidden side of himself. " she got ochre, the blood of the earth and mixed it with water the blood of the ocean and oil the blood of living things to create the true blood of the world which coated her lips to bless everything they touched, and then she kissed my cheek. Gildarts teased me for months about having a girlfriend 'cause of the lipstick smudge." Cana's eyes widened a little.

"I remember that!" Cana said, giggling. Every time someone brought it up Laxus would go bright red and start yelling and lightning would go everywhere. "It was when I'd first come to the guild and one night when you walked me back to the mixed dorms I asked you about it and you threatened to leave me in the middle of town for the kidnappers to take me away." Cana said, looking at him expectantly. Laxus frowned, trying to remember what she was talking about and then the memory hit him.

"And then you started bawling your eyes out and I had to carry you back to the mixed dorms." Laxus finished for her, smirking at the memory. Cana rolled her eyes.

"That's not how I remember it, but whatever." Cana said, a smirk on her lips. Laxus matched her smirk, wracking his brain for something to say.

"What's your dream?" Laxus asked, taking another sip of his wine. Cana pursed her lips, brow furrowed in concentration as she thought about his question.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Compiling the ultimate deck would be something I'd like to achieve along the way, but I don't know if there's something I'd say is my dream. What about you?" Cana said, taking another sip. Laxus shrugged, glancing around the room. The candles were on their last legs, the wicks black and charred, soon they would be forced to turn on a light and their date would be over. A breeze flooded the window, extinguishing a few small flames. Cana sighed, leaning forward to get a better look at Laxus in the gloom.

"You know, I've never been on a date like this. Usually the guy takes me to the movies, or to a little coffee shop then he walks me home and kisses my cheek to say goodnight." Cana said aloud, her smile suggesting that it was a good kind of difference.

"I could still kiss your cheek." Laxus said, leaning forward to meet her face above the candles, lips lightly brushing her cheek. Cana turned her lips towards his, her tongue running along his bottom lip until it finally gave in and their tongues connected ferociously. Laxus' fingers wound into Cana's hair, pulling her face closer to his. Cana willingly complied, her nails digging into Laxus neck. Laxus moaned quietly against her lips, breathing each other's air until their lungs hurt. When Cana pulled away for breath, Laxus briefly detangled himself from her to stand, pulling her onto the bed beneath him, Cana giving a small squeak but within a second Laxus' lips were back on top of hers. Laxus kicked his boots from his vantage point kneeling above her. However Cana made no move to shed their clothes, too caught up in the feeling of his lips on hers. Laxus left hand was braced on the bed, balancing him while his right grasped Cana's face, pulling it to his. Slowly it trailed down the side of her neck, over her breast, and down towards the hem of her dress. Cana's arms wrapped around his torso, pushing herself against him, her hips teaseing his by gently rubbing up against him. Laxus moaned against her lips again, abandoning the hem of her dress he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as tight as he could while allowing her to breathe. Cana broke away from his lips, despite Laxus' desperate attempts to keep her lips preoccupied.

"My zipper…" she managed to gasp out before Laxus' lips recaptured hers. Laxus leant back to run both hands over Cana's body, both panting. Cana had all of Laxus' buttons undone by the time he found her zipper, diving back into her lips. Laxus fiddled with the zipper but it just wouldn't budge. Laxus grunted, ripping the seam of the zipper with an almighty shlick. Cana's eyes widened at the sound but they soon closed, Laxus driving himself against her enough to encompass her thoughts. Laxus roughly slid her dress over her gorgeous form. Cana, once free from her clothing, desperately pulled Laxus' shirt over his head, finally allowing more skin contact. The only barrier left was his pants, Laxus pulled them off, now there was nothing between them. Cana pulled him down closer, her thighs straddling him. Laxus took the hint and slowly entering her, both of them gasping. Cana's thigh's grip on his hips tightened almost painfully. Laxus began to thrust into her, working into a slow rhythm. Cana rolled her hip, once again breaking away from his lips to gasp out a single word.

"Deeper…" she moaned before returning her lips to his smirking ones. Laxus moved his hands from where they were fondling her breasts to her hips, his grasp angling them so he had better access. Cana moaned, arching her back, her nipples rubbing against his bare chest. Determined not to let to let her lips escape, to hold her hips in place by wrapping an arm around her hips and he returned the other to her chest. She responded by moaning into his mouth and tightening her walls causing Laxus to eco her.

Cana broke away from his mouth, biting her lower lip as the orgasm approached. Laxus quickened his pace, going as quick and deep as he could manage by only using one arm to keep her in place. Laxus was about to trail kisses down her neck when Cana began assaulting his; biting, sucking and licking his neck. Laxus breathing got heavier with the addition of this new distraction. Cana took Laxus' hand from her chest and placed it back on her hip, the message clear. With now both hands on her hips Laxus increased his speed once again. Laxus could tell they were both moments away from the peak.

Cana shuddered, arching her back, lips crushing Laxus'. Laxus couldn't hold back any longer as he continued to ride out wave after wave. Cana's breathing even out, calming Laxus' regard pants. She kissed him softly, indicating the end. Laxus stopped, kissing her back softly. He smiled around her lips, producing an identical smile on her lips. He lied down next to her, bringing her close. They shred short sweet kisses, memorizing the feeling of the others skin because tomorrow was the day that would tear them apart.

"I love you," Laxus said quietly, long after Cana had fallen asleep in his arms. At the sound of his voice she snuggled closer but thankfully didn't wake. "and hopefully you'll never find out how much." Laxus whispered, his arms tightening around her slightly. He refused to sleep, he wouldn't waste a single second he had left with her.

"Sparky.." Cana mumbled in her sleep. Laxus' heart beat sped up, maybe she was still awake, maybe she heard his confession. "Sleep…" she mumbled. Laxus let out a sigh of relief; she didn't comprehend what he was saying. His voice must have woken that slight part of her that was still only half in sleep.

"I will, but only because you're here." He said, below a whisper into her hair, a sad smile on his lips because tomorrow…. tomorrow she wouldn't be.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is important for multiple reasons (the obvious first reason being that it's an update :P). This chapter has the first hints to my NanoWrimo story that will also be a fairy tail fic, however it will be next gen, featuring all our favourite ships, but while this has lemon the other will be completely plot driven for at least the first 100 000 words.

Now that that's said I'd also like to say that recently I came across Laxana week and have to say I'm so disappointed I missed it so I was thinking of holding my own Laxana week with a series of one shots (not my forte- just saying) and maybe a sneak peek at The Immortal Five Dreyars. What do you think? Let me now by either review or pm, I don't mind.

Finally I'd like to say a massive thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially Anny for your continued support and Alex Darklight and Rav, your reviews were really supportive.

I try to take reviews on board but so far there hasn't really been any constructive criticism, so if you think that in a certain part they're ooc, or it doesn't flow properly, or you have some thoughts you'd like to share, I'd love to hear ways in which to better my writing.

Anyways, this chapter is starting with some song lyrics because this song really captures the first segment of this chapter, and to be honest a lot of their time together. Oh and the early release of this chapter is only because of the length of the next one, and most likely wont be repeated. So as always read review and enjoy!

-Jude

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol

_**Chapter 10**_

You cool your bed-warm hands down

On the broken radiator

And when you lay them freezing on me

I mumble, "Can you wake me later?"  
But I don't really want you to stop

And you know it so it doesn't stop you

And run your hands from my neck to my chest

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute

'Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you

It's been minutes, it's been days

It's been all I will remember

I have been lost in your hair

And the cold side of the pillow  
Your hills and valleys

Are mapped by my intrepid fingers

And in a naked slumber

I dream all this again

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute

'Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute

'Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you

Crack the shutters- Snow Patrol

Cana once again woke with Laxus' warm arms wrapped around her. She'd gotten used to the weight of his overly muscular arms pressing down on her chest, the way his breathing bobbed her up and down. But to her surprise when she looked up into his usually peaceful face she saw dark, bruise like bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, a painful wince locked onto his face. She reached up, lightly touching the purplish flesh. Laxus stirred beneath her fingertips, reaching for her hand. Still mostly asleep he threaded his fingers through hers, resting their hands atop his heart, its beat drumming through to vibrate against her flesh. Laxus kept his eyes closed as he drew her to him, glancing over her worried form with his sense of touch.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?" Cana asked, his exhaustion masquerading as sleep. Laxus shrugged, his blank expression forced, crumbling under her scrutiny. "Maybe I should stay a while longer, I can always call Levy back." Cana said, watching for any small shift in his expression. Laxus took a deep breath, forcefully relaxing his tense body.

"You know that the guild'll start worrying if you're gone for over a week, and can you really see Levy holding her own against Erza?" Laxus said, his deep voice rough around the edges.

"I-" Cana was abruptly cut off by Laxus' harsh tone.

"You can't keep living in this fantasy world where we can sneak off together and live happily ever after behind the guild's back." He snapped, his voice loud and almost cruel. "The harsh reality is that this ends here. You, me, we aren't meant to be together." His words rung with finality but lacked any effect as Cana only saw a man trying to spare her pain by pushing her away. But despite the affection his attempt ensued, she couldn't help but feel the fire rise inside her.

"That's a load of bullshit, you just want a pity party." She snapped, before Laxus could interrupt she barrelled forward. "Sure I have to back to Magnolia but that doesn't mean that what we have is any less important and you just deciding that it would be better to push me away then have to live with a difficult situation is what put us in this situation in the first place!" Laxus opened his tired bloodshot eyes to shoot an ice filled glare but nothing would stop the card mage. "Why can't you just accept that this is a shitty situation but at the end of the day we still have each other instead of taking even that away from me!" Cana's voice broke on the last word, but she refused to look away.

"Cana…" Laxus said in shock. He reached up, brushing loose strands of hair. Cana grasped his hand desperately, holding it to her cheek.

"We're in this together Sparky, so stop pretending that either of us can run away." Cana said, her stare boring into him. A smile slowly formed on Laxus' face, his stress ebbing away as he let himself believe Cana's words, that he had someone that wouldn't abandon him. The thought was more than comforting; it gave him a sense of peace he hadn't felt since his dad was still a part of the guild, that feeling of being safe and cared for. Laxus' thumb stroked her cheek from inside her firm grasp.

"You're right, I was being stupid." Laxus said, pulling away from Cana he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Laxus' exhaustion was worse than he thought and soon found himself tripping over his own feet. But before he hit the ground Cana's shoulder was there, supporting him, although she couldn't keep it up for long. Laxus slumped onto the ground. Cana frantically grasped his face, checking for signs of consciousness. Laxus smiled apologetically, groaning as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Cana asked, obviously worried, a stubborn frown on her face. Laxus shrugged.

"I fell over my feet." Laxus said, ruffling her hair with a smirk. Cana raised an eyebrow but decided on grabbing him a glass of water. Laxus drank the clear liquid, hoping that would appease her but she simply continued to stare at him with that same stubborn worried frown. "Look, I'm just tired, that's all." Laxus said, reaching for the bench top. With a groan Laxus got to his feet, Cana standing close beside him in case of another stumble. The stress that had been eating away at him had finally morphed into a physical symptom, he thought to himself. He guessed it was only right that it appeared the day of her departure. He threw himself into a chair, slouching. Cana stood before him, taking him in. He seemed to be fine other than his obvious fatigue. After last night's food fest, a light breakfast was probably best. Over the past week they had gradually sifted through her food supplies, with few ingredients left Cana decided to make boiled eggs with buttered toast and tea, effectively using all her provisions. Cana began making preparations, constantly glancing at Laxus who didn't move an inch from his place watching her.

"You know your arse looks really sexy from this angle." Laxus called to her, adding a wolf whistle for effect. Cana glared, picking up the empty self-raising flour box and hurled at him. Laxus grinned, batting it away easily. "Now that's not very nice, I was paying you a compliment!" he said in mock innocence. Cana watched the eggs when an idea formed in sync with a cunning smirk. Cana turned the flame down and walked over to Laxus. Laxus cocked an eyebrow which soon shot up as Cana's lips mashed down on his, breath caught in his throat. Cana's hand rested on his crotch, rubbing his length through his boxers. Just as suddenly as she had started Cana withdrew and went back to the stove. Laxus' stunned expression faded quickly once he saw Cana's smug expression. She turned towards him, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Now I wonder why you haven't come over here?" she said rhetorically, a finger sitting on her lips, hips leaning to the side. Laxus glared at her, he was fine, he just needed a little time to adjust- that's all.

"That was uncalled for." Laxus grumbled when she turned back to her cooking. Cana scoffed, turning up the heat.

"That was so called for." Cana called over her shoulder, finally pleased with the state of the eggs. She turned them off, toasting the five pieces of bread in the practically prehistoric griller. Cana darted around the kitchen, grabbing this, that and the other, laying it all out on the table. "Now eat." Cana ordered.

Laxus walked out of the bathroom, completing the third check for runaway belongings. By this point everything they had brought was either in the colossal pile on the bed or in the trash.

"How are you going to get all that crap in there?" Laxus asked, wrapping his arms around Cana's waist as she continued to fold clothes and sort her other belongings into stacks, but of course Laxus' stuff was thrown rather violently into a pile on the ground. Laxus winced as a CD hit the floor with a painful clang. "Easy.." Laxus muttered under his breath as Cana tossed another CD, but he managed to rescue the third one. Cana rolled her eyes, focussing back to her gear.

"Levy enchanted it for me so that as long as I'm physically able to carry it, it'll fit anything inside. It's powered by a lacrima inside the case." Cana explained, motioning to a small clear stone embedded in the interior of the suitcase. Laxus nodded, picking up another CD before Cana could abuse it. Placing it delicately on the ground he remembered what he needed to give Cana before she left. He darted over to where his rucksack lay in a heap on the ground, a metre from his poor CDs. He reached in, pulling out two envelopes, one with Freed and the other Bixlow scrawled onto the front in his handwriting. His grip tightened on them as he turned to Cana.

"Cana," he said, his tone immediately getting her attention. "can you pass these on to Freed and Bixlow as soon as you get back, without Ever knowing?" Laxus asked, reluctantly offering them to the woman before him. Cana smiled reassuringly, takinging them from his tense grip.

"Sure, but what should I say when they ask about you?" Cana asked, slipping the envelopes into her handbag. Laxus shrugged, walking back around to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Just say you ran into me on a job out in the middle of nowhere and I asked you to hand these on." Laxus said disinterestedly, his eyes locked onto her fidgeting hands.

"How much longer till we have to leave?" Cana asked, finally finished sorting her junk, now all she had to do was pack it all in.

"We still have an hour." Laxus said, lips in her hair. Cana paused for a moment, savouring the closeness- a comfort that would soon disappear. She smiled, leaning into his chest, his warmth seeping through his thin t-shirt. Laxus' head dipped down, his lips resting against her neck, willing her to speak.

"We could go grab something to eat before the train comes, or go see that fountain everyone was talking about?" Cana offered, her arms folding over Laxus'.

"The fountain sounds good." Laxus said, speaking into her neck, but seemed to have no intensions of letting go. "We could head out now and make it back in half an hour." Laxus said, lightly kissing her neck to finally rest his chin in the crook of her neck. Cana smiled as his cheek pressed against hers.

"Then we should probably get going.." Cana said when it was obvious that neither of them were willing to be the first one to move. Laxus groaned dramatically, pulling away but in compensation captured her hand, pulling her towards the door. His speed caused a squeak to escape her lips as she frantically reached for her bag. Her hand closed around the strap seconds before the door slammed shut. Cana sped forward to walk at Laxus' side. Laxus' looked down at her as the exited the inn, his lips in that infuriating permanent smirk. Cana rolled her eyes, easily keeping up with his pace as they walked down cobbled lane after lane until they came to where the village bordered a vast forest, strangely only five minutes from the centre of town which once seemed so large. An elaborately carved fountain made of some form of blue marble which seemed to glow where the sunlight hit it. The four teirs, layered with the largest at the base, were engraved with marvellous beats, both beautiful and ghastly, being charmed by what appeared to be a robed goddess. They obviously bowed to her will but Laxus' eye was caught by something else; inside the spherical teirs were depictions of five humans who were immune to the attacks of the dragons surrounding them, while other humans lay dead at their feet. Of the five, four were women and one man, their hands touching to form a circle, their expressions calm. Could they have been dragon slayers?

"Hey look at this." Cana ordered, tugging his hand. Laxus looked over to what she was staring at, it seemed to be an information notice board, usually found at tourist hotspots. "It says that this fountain predates human records, back to the age of dragons. And even weirder that it hasn't degraded because of a spell cast on it hundreds of years ago. But the weirdest thing is they don't know where the water that fuels it is coming from. It's pretty cool." Cana said, leaning forward to get a better look at it. Laxus let her hand drop, talking a better look at the notice board, scanning all the information. Laxus frowned, something just didn't look right but the feeling soon faded as Cana's hand enveloped his, tugging him in another direction. "Sparky, there's a wishing well." Cana called over her shoulder impatient, her effort to inspire Laxus was wasted but he humoured her anyway.

The thought crossed his mind as to when he stopped complaining about the irritating nickname. Maybe it was last night when he… Laxus felt a blush work p his face, much to the curiosity of Cana but she dropped the thought and began rifling through her bag for a coin. Once a 50 jewel coin was in her grasp she closed her eyes like a child and searched for a wish. All she could think of was Laxus, in as many different ways as there were possibilities but she settled for meeting again soon. She brought the coin to her lips, kissing it briefly before tossing it into the well. Her eyes immediately went to Laxus who let his coin drop into the well limply, watching it as it quickly descended into the darkness.

"Happy?" Laxus asked, reclaiming her hand, knowing they'd have to leave for the inn any moment. Cana rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "What did you wish for?" Laxus asked, desperate to draw out the moments they had like this.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Cana said obviously before her expression turned quizzical. "But I suppose I could give you a hint." She said, bending her finger in an attempt to make him lean forward so she could whisper in his ear. However as his face lowered to be on par with hers her lips captured his, eyes fluttering shut. Laxus smiled against her lips, his hand gently tipping her head back to allow for more access to her delicious lips. Cana's fingers knotted into his hair, the cold breeze lost on them despite the goosebumps present on both their exposed bodies.

Laxus was the one to pull away, his breathing heavy.

"Well what do you know, wishes do come true." Laxus said smugly before diving in to seize another kiss. Cana raised an eyebrow.

"That was your wish?" she asked sceptically. Laxus' grin widened, pulling her close to him, he whispered into her neck.

"Well not exactly…" he replied. Cana laughed, shrugging him off and walking in the direction of the inn, this time he would have to chase after her and chase he did. Laxus jogged after her, her hand once again in his possession. The town flashed past them, the inn stairs creaked beneath their feet and suddenly they were back in the room, their luggage staring at them, the room bare and foreboding. Cana glanced up at him, his eyes seemed sad but the rest of his face was an unreadable mask. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he as sad about their parting as she was? Maybe more? What was she to him? Did he… No, that word wasn't even worth thinking about. Laxus finally noticed her inquisitive stare and gave her a reassuring smile, letting go of her hand to pick up their luggage. But with both his hands full, Cana's felt cold and lonely. Without meeting his eye she took her suitcase from his grasp, her free hand filling the void. Laxus' looked at her with knowing eyes which she wouldn't meet.

The door opened.

The door closed.

The innkeeper smiled.

He faded into the background, the inn falling in behind them.

A quick glance, so quick it could have been imagined.

A warm hand squeezing his.

Blonde hair rustling in the breeze.

A ticket to the big city trading hands.

"How long till the train's here?" Cana asked, eyes trained to her feet. Laxus tried not to frown, his efforts giving mixed results.

"The guy at the booth said five minutes on the dot." Laxus replied in a monotone, his bare arm brushing against hers, surprised at how cold it was. The brief contact spurned an involuntary glance but once their eyes locked, Cana couldn't pull away. The train was approaching in the distance and Cana found herself stepping forward, her arms winding around his waist. Laxus' brow furrowed and he leant down to lightly brush her lips. Cana smiled at the contact, her closed lids dulling the sting of unshed tears. Her eyes opened to see his stare boring into her, more intimate than any kiss or midnight embrace. The train's rumbling became audiable, growing louder and louder until Laxus untangled himself from her.

The train stopped, doors opened and whistles blew. Laxus pushed Cana gently onto the train, her suitcase clacking behind her. He watched, almost in a state of mourning as she took her seat within the carriage. As the train began to chug down the track he turned away, the sight almost too painful.

"Laxus!" Laxus heard Cana scream out from the end cart of the train. Once she had his attention she pointed her index finger to the sky, Laxus' special sign. Laxus' eyes widened, resolve for what he had to next filling him.

Cana stepped off the train, Laxus behind her and Fairy Tail in front. Cana felt the need to stay exactly where she was as long as humanly possible. How long could she stay in that spot before someone noticed? Would a train officer politely ask her to move along, or an old granny ask if she was ok? What would she say? Was she ok? Cana wouldn't get a chance to play out any of those scenarios because a moment later a muscular arm was slung around her shoulders and the overwhelming scent of beer and mage wafting across her face.

"Welcome back to Magnolia Cana-chan, figured you might need a welcoming party!" Gildarts said, beaming down at her as he nodded over to where Levy was fighting her way through the throng of people clustered in front of her. Her flustered expression becomming more irritated until Gajeel and Lilly came barrelling through the crowd to land directly at her feet. The people around the trio quickly dispersed and Lilly began to berate Gajeel on his idiotic display on the train which got them consequently kicked off. If Cana was surprised Levy appeared to be gob smacked. Cana watched on, Gildarts arm still comfortably around her shoulders. Gajeel froze, slowly looking up until his eyes rested on Levy's face. Once he registered her gaping mouth and Lilly's smug expression he stood quickly as only a dragon slayer can and took off through the crowd after giving Levy a nod accompanied with

"Hey shrimp." Levy shook her head as if to clear it when her eyes locked onto Cana. She beamed, running forward to practically tackle Cana in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back." Levy squealed in delight. That makes one of us Cana thought cynically.

Laxus knocked on the door frame of the quaint cottage in the centre of the forest. The sound of ruffling leaves echoed around him as the Autumn wind pushed the trees to their limit.

"Come in human scum" said an elderly female voice from within the cottage. Laxus clenched his jaw as he entered the cottage, closing the door behind him. The old hag's eyes widened as she took him in, her usual ferocity lost on her grandson. Regret flashed across her face but was soon hidden once more.

"Why are you here?" she asked tentatively, trapping Laxus in her gaze. Laxus lowered himself into one of her chairs, placing his nap-sack on the floor.

"I wanted to thank you," he said slowly, only meeting her gaze long enough to read her surprised expression "for looking after Cana when I couldn't." Her eyebrows raised sceptically, taking in her grandson. She knew what it cost him to show his face before her, and she could empathise with his distaste at showing emotion, yet he braved it for that girl.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked, staring down at him from where she stood across the room.

"No I… wanted to ask you a favour" he said, eyebrows knit together, eyes glued to the worn floor beneath his feet.

"I'm having trouble believing you have the audacity to do what you did to that poor girl and come before me asking for favours!" she snapped, darting to her apothecary set and began boiling a strange tea, the aroma filling the small room.

"I wanted to ask you to watch over Cana and Gramps while I'm away. I know they'd be safe under your care." Laxus begged, trying to be as humble as possible to avoid his grandmothers wrath. The old woman remained silent, brewing and serving the tea until she came to sit next to her grandson, placing a larger cup in front of him.

"And how exactly do you plan on me doing that you obnoxious brat. Makarov has always done as he pleases and I have no hold over that girl what so ever!" she snapped, turning to her tea. Laxus new what she was trying to say, she wanted to but didn't know how.

"Grams, I know you still love-" Laxus was cut off as the elderly woman's hand cracked across his face with surprising strength. Laxus looked at her with resigned eyes, he had stepped over a line that she guarded at all costs, the way she felt about Gramps was too painful to talk about. "If anything happened to her…." Laxus said, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"She's a Fairy Tail mage Laxus," she said sadly "fear is something that all those whom love one must live with every day." she looked away, staring into her cup. Laxus was surprised that she was being so honest, he knew the price it cost her all too well. Laxus nervously placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Grams, I'm sorry for everything I put you through over the years" he said shakily. Without meeting his gaze she raised a hand, placing it over his. Words weren't something they used to communicate, every gesture meaning something in their secret code. Laxus' confession sat in the air, tinting it with their sadness and pain.

"Do you love her?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. Laxus clenched his jaw, his shoulders tense at the implication behind the question. She was really asking how far would he go for her? Did he want to protect her? Would he vow to come back to her like Gramps had failed to do?

"Yes" he grunted, pulling his hand away and balling it in his lap. She looked up into his face, and they sat for what seemed like ages observing each other.

"When are you leaving?" she snapped finally, picking up their cups. Despite her tone he knew she was concerned for him.

"I was hoping to stay the night the head out to Sardon tomorrow. That's the headquarters of Orders Bane are rumoured to be." Laxus said, plonking himself down on the bed she reserved for patients. "I'm not going to risk them trying to kidnap Cana again or abduct someone thinking it's her. I'm going to get them all." he continued, taking off his boots.

"Just be gone before I wake up." she snapped, walking into the next room.

"Love you too, Grams." Laxus muttered.

Cana stood outside the guild hall, the night air chilling but she had a job to do. After what seemed like ages passed, Freed and Bixlow exited the hall, Ever had already left, claiming to need her beauty sleep. Cana quickly stepped out onto the side walk, trailing them for a few hundred metres until the Guilds noise drained away.

"Hey guys!" Cana called, jogging up to them. Freed turned, straight backed and pristine as always, Bixlow grunted, looking her up and down from behind his visor. Cana fought the urge to roll her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no-one would over hear.

"Yes Cana-san?" Freed asked politely, looking at her expectantly.

"I, ah, ran into Laxus on a job and he asked me to give you these." Cana said quickly, shoving the envelopes into their hands. The two men were in obvious shock, snatching the envelopes hungrily. "I don't think he wanted Ever Green to know." Cana said, taking in their expectant expressions.

"Why? Didn't she get one?" Bixlow asked, his babies echoing him in what Cana always found to be an annoying fashion. Cana shook her head.

"Nup, and he asked me to give you these when she wasn't around…" Cana said, trailing off. Freed's brow creased, as if in confusion.

"Why would you help us after what happened?" Freed asked, his directness unnerving Cana. Freed was usually well mannered and polite, not grilling and impatient, but Laxus would obviously be a soft spot for him. Cana shrugged, the nights dimness concealing her blush.

"He promised to pay off my tab at the guild, among other things." Cana said, her lie insignificant enough to go undetected. Freed seemed to accept this answer, nudging Bixlow who was staring intently at his envelope.

"Well, thank you Cana-san. Is there anything else we should know?" Freed asked, fishing for any form of information on his best friend. Cana shrugged again.

"He wouldn't really tell me anything and then he just shoved those letters in my hand and disappeared." Cana lied smoothly, turning to walk away but Freed's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Thank you Cana-san for delivering these intact, a lot of people wouldn't have done such a thing after what we put you through. I hope we can be better friends in the future." Freed insisted. Cana flushed deep red, nodding in response.

"I'd like that." She said weakly, fleeing into the backstreets of Magnolia. Freed turned to Bixlow who returned his anxious stare. They ripped open the envelopes to find a single piece of parchment, blank other than the indistinguishable black script spelling out an identical message:

Meet me at our old hide out near the Old Hag's shack at noon tomorrow.

Laxus

Bixlow swallowed loudly, his gaze flickering between their letters and Freed's expression. Freed frowned in thought, why the sudden need for a rendezvous? Why use Cana-san of all people? Why not involve Ever, her loyalty was just as strong as theirs?

Their questions would soon be answered, but not within the parameters of their expectations.

Freed and Bixlow stood, tense against the backdrop of the rubble that was once their head quartes as teens. The canopy above them allowed a muted light, the only sound was their breathing accompanied by the usual hum of forest life, birds whistling merrily. As both hands of Freed's pocket watch descended on the twelve, the once peaceful forest was filled with momentary shrieks as a bolt of lightning struck a metre in front of them. When the blinding light cleared a disshelved Laxus stood, a nervous smirk gracing his stubbled face. Freed and Bixlow's eyes were wide, grins of happiness morphing their faces into an almost comedic scene. Laxus grinned back, tossing his rucksack onto the ground. A grunt escaped his lips as his two friends tackled him in a hug. Laxus scowled at first but chuckled as they backed away, a hand placed firmly on each respective shoulder.

"Hey idiots, anything interesting happen while I've been gone?" Laxus asked, a smirk on his face. Freed rolled his eyes, glancing at Bixlow who's babies were practically vibrating ecstatically.

"Why'd you call us out here?" Bixlow asked, eager to get to the point, Freed nodded in agreement, both men looking at Laxus in anticipation. Laxus winced, trying to avoid eye contact, this was going to be difficult.

"It's kind of complicated…" Laxus said vaguely, hunching his shoulders. Freed frowned, not happy with that answer, his gaze pressing for more information. "First I need you to promise on our friendship that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, especially Ever or anyone at the guild." Laxus said. Freed and Bixlow nodded in unison, Bixlow's babies bobbing up and down.

"What is it?" Freed asked, worried when Laxus didn't speak immediately. Laxus scowled at the ground.

"Ahh.. ummm" Laxus said, obviously stalling. Laxus looked up from the ground to meet Freed's gaze quickly, "Can you put a silence barrier around us?" Laxus asked, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, slowly dropping to sit on the ground. Freed frowned but pulled out his sword, quickly and efficiently laying the enchantment before joining his two friends on the ground.

"This must be pretty serious…" Bixlow said, his babies echoing odd phrases. Laxus winced again, his hand covering half his face from view, nodding sharply.

"If the magic council found out I could be executed." Laxus said, eliciting gasps from his companions. Now that he's revealed the severity of the situation he had no choice but to explain the rest, his resolve wavering now that he was before them. "There was an accident and me and Cana got caught up in this thing, but it's forbidden… for good reason. I need you two to look out for her until I can do it myself." Laxus gushed, gaging their expressions. Their shock was evident but soon was followed by comprehension.

"Why does she need our protection? What has this got to do with you?" Freed asked, desperate for details, maybe he could help fix whatever Laxus had gotten himself into. Laxus shook his head, not wanting to give away any more information other than the necessary facts.

"All I can tell you right now is that if she dies so do I and vice versa." Laxus said evenly, "I need you to make sure she's ok, after all, this is all completely my fault." Laxus said, his words trailing off.

"Look I get us knowing too much would be dangerous but you trusted us this much, can't you tell us what's really going on?" Bixlow said, fists clenched. Laxus shook his head once again, his gaze holding a guilty quality.

"It's not my secret to share. After what happened… only Cana has the right to." Laxus said seriously. The way he said her name caught Freed's attention, it was almost like a caress, that intimate tone was something reserved for that one person. What exactly happened between them?

"So something went down and now you and booze bitch are linked, and if she gets killed you die as well?" Bixlow snapped in outrage at the mere idea of something so ridiculous.

"Don't call her that!" Laxus growled, his glare piercing. Laxus' tone surprised both Fairy Tail mages, his aggressive form causing their hearts to pick up the pace despite the lack of threat he posed.

"So she doesn't just have your life in her hands, she has your balls too!" Bixlow retorted while Freed wished he would keep his big mouth shut. Lightning rippled around Laxus' body, threatening to discharge at Bixlow any second. Bixlow was taken aback, finally realising the severity of the situation.

"I'm guessing you're more than just old guild mates?" Freed asked, the implication obvious, trying to take the heat away from Bixlow. Laxus flushed, the lightning dissipating.

"That's none of your business." Laxus snapped, his glare trying to erase Freed's words. Bixlow's mouth was agape, looking between Freed and Laxus. Suddenly Laxus stood up, his body tense. The two other mages soon followed suit, standing before him. "Anyway, will you do it? Will you look out for her while I'm away?" Laxus snapped, shuffling awkwardly. Freed and Bixlow were reluctant to accept so easily, especially without knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"Why didn't you ask Ever?" Bixlow asked, a question that had been gnawing at Freed as well. Laxus cocked an eyebrow in response, as if to say you need to ask?

"If I told Ever she'd march straight up to Cana no matter what I made her promise and demand answers. This needs… delicacy." Laxus said in a strained tone, the last word particularly difficult to grind out. "I'd prefer if she didn't know that you two were looking out for her." He said, picking up his rucksack and flinging it over his shoulder. He turned his back to them, their stares filled with too many memories for him to handle. "So will you do it, as a favour to me?" Laxus asked, his question ringing with finality. Freed disliked the situation but only saw one way out of it, he had to say yes.

"I'll do it, but don't expect me to like it." Bixlow snapped, turning away from the two of them.

"I'll also watch over her." Freed said, his expression serious. From his vantage point he couldn't see Laxus' sad smile, only his tense back. As Laxus pulled his hood up to cover his face he spoke his final words to his best friends before leaving in a dramatic flash of lightning.

"You know, I really have missed you guys. Thank you… for everything."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There is lemon in this chapter so if you don't want to read it then it's over after the first few paragraphs.

Ok, I freely admit I'm being slightly pedantic about release dates but I publish when I finish a chapter to avoid a build-up of un-published chapters. My goal is the same as before but I'm running out of backlog chapters so there may be a bit of a gap between chapter publications because I need to do a lot of planning for the post-skip chapters. I'd just like to say a massive thankyou to my reviewers, favouriters and followers, please continue to review, any constructive criticism is more than welcome (please give me some).

Also, I'd like some more fed back on my Laxana Week idea, any requests precisely? So of the seven topics; kids, kiss, school, au, family, magic and home, I already have a family idea, so any story requests, or ideas are definitely appreciated. anyways, as always, read, review and enjoy!

P.S. Rav, get an account so I can pm you instead of writing creepy A/N shout outs to you like this one! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.

Cana opened the door to her apartment, tired and bleary eyed after once again being nominated for the S-class exam, her lightning card orbiting her body, a habit she picked up when she was upset. She raised her hand to the light switch but paused but she sensed something she hadn't in a long time. Relief coursed through her as she whispered the name of the only person who could make her feel like that-

"Laxus" Cana flicked on the switch and sure enough, there was Laxus laying down on her couch. A hand shot up to cover his eyes as the light temporarily blinded him.

"Gods woman" he exclaimed, but there was something else in his voice. Cana ignored the comment, dropping her bag to the ground and slamming the door behind her she rushed over to him. Laxus sat up just in time to catch Cana as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Cana asked, staring into the grey eyes she had sorely missed. Laxus shrugged, meeting her gaze.

"I missed you" he said, a smirk playing on his lips. Cana kissed him lightly, swinging her body around so she was kneeling on top of him.

"I missed you too" Laxus grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, the speed of his action caused Cana to squeak. Laxus brought his lips so close to hers he could feel her breath on his face, hear her heartbeat race, feel the heat radiating off her.

"Want to find out just how much I missed you?" Laxus asked, letting his eyes roam over her. Cana grinned, kissing him slowly but surely, unbuttoning his shirt just as tantalisingly slow. She pulled it off him slowly, mapping out every curvature of muscle with her slender fingers. Laxus' fingers found their way to Cana's bikini strap but she grabbed his hands.

"We're going to play a game" Cana said, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this" Laxus said through a smirk.

"Don't worry, you don't have to like it." Cana laughed at the frown her words produced. She placed his hands on either side of him, facing the couch. "Your hands cannot move from this spot." Cana leant forward, licking a trail from his earlobe to his chest. To continue her trail downwards she knelt on the ground, trailing kisses until she encountered his belt buckle. She hastily removed the belt and pulled down his jeans and sliding off his boots she placed his feet fairly wide apart to give herself room to work.

"You cannot move your feet from here."

"Can I talk?" Laxus asked, mischievously. Cana pondered a moment.

"Yes but you can't moan" Cana said, grinning at the impending chaos. Laxus looked slightly confused. Don't worry, she thought, you'll understand in a moment. Cana leaned forward, thrusting her tongue into Laxus' mouth. He took a moment to respond, pushing hungrily against her lips. Cana pulled away, much to his disappointment. She grinned evilly, lowering her mouth onto his erect member. Cana could hear Laxus grind his teeth as she set her plan into motion. First she trailed her tongue down his length then up just as slowly to circle his tip. She repeated the circuit over and over, keeping the slow and steady pace. Laxus' grip on her lounge was starting to dent the brittle cane. For fear of him breaking her new lounge she decided to move to part two a little earlier than anticipated.

Cana pulled her head back to look at Laxus' tortured expression. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't broken any of the rules." Laxus panted through clenched teeth.

"I know, I just thought we could make this a little more interesting.. Close your eyes." Laxus didn't seem happy at the idea of her stopping for any length of time but closed his eyes none-the-less. Cana quickly did away with her shorts and underwear before quickly kneeling on top of Laxus as she did before, careful to rub his waiting member against her womanhood just enough to indicate where she was going with this. She leant forward rubbing her still covered breasts against his chest.

"Cana, please" Laxus ground out, supressing more than one moan as sweat broke out across his skin.

"I've learnt a few things since we last slept together" she whispered into his ear, a shiver running down his spine. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock, Laxus gasped as she lowered herself further and further till she was at the hilt.

"You can make as much noise as you want." she whispered, causing goosebumps where her breath met his skin. She tightened her walls eliciting another gasp and slowly rose.

"Gods woman" Laxus said, his hands tightening on her beloved lounge.

"You can move your hands" she whispered. Laxus' hands shot to her hips, trying to speed up the process.

"Be patient" Cana panted, the both of them beginning to climb

"Cana, please go faster, I don't know how-" his request was cut off by Cana's lips crushing his, her tongue searching out every crevice. She broke away, grinning at the fact she could do this to him.

"That's not how the game works" she said, even though she knew that soon she would have to speed up. After a few moments she leaned against him, panting, letting his hands guide her hips.

"You can open your eyes and move your legs." she whispered, knowing Laxus could hear her very heartbeat. Laxus eyes snapped open, without breaking their connection he rolled them onto the floor. Cana gasped, grinning up at him, he grinned back, kissing her deeply while quickening their pace. Cana wrapped her legs around his hips to help the process. Cana moaned beneath his lips as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her and she felt Laxus release his seed . Laxus rolled off her, their shoulders touching, panting.

"You must have missed me a lot" Laxus said, kissing her brunette hair. Cana smiled, reaching for her nighty hanging from the armrest of her couch. Laxus sat up, pulling on his boxers and glancing around the room. "How did you get moves like that?" he asked, a little nervous she had been with someone else.

"Reading…." Cana said, "It's a lot more difficult in practice but it seemed to have the desired effect." Now somewhat clothed, she made her way to the kitchen turning on the kettle.

"Is there something wrong here?" Laxus asked after Cana remained silent. Cana looked at him in surprise, a frown appearing at the corners of her mouth. She turned back to the kettle, regaining her composure, he always seemed to strip away anything between them, pretences, clothes….. She smiled, handing him a cup of tea, the way he liked it.

"I got nominated for the s-class exam this morning" Laxus froze in response to her words, "I've decided that if I don't pass it this time I'm leaving the guild." Cana brushed away tears but before she could summon another Laxus wrapped his arms around her.

"Cana, you're beautiful, gorgeous and sexy." Laxus said into her hair.

"What has that got to do with anything I just said?" Cana sniffed, irritated by his…..everything.

"I'm not much good at comforting people so I figured it couldn't hurt" Laxus replied, squeezing her even harder. Cana smiled despite herself.

"OK, OK, can you stop suffocating me?" She said. Laxus loosened his grip slightly, allowing air to infiltrate her lungs but he still seemed intent on holding her captive. Cana reached her arms up and linked them around his shoulders. She hoisted herself up to kiss his cheek, only then did he relax his grip enough for her to escape.

After grabbing her coffee she grabbed his hand and pulled him through her small apartment, towards her bedroom.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired, I thought we might be able lie down while we talk." she said, breaking away to put her cup down. Cana stared at her bed, realising that they might not be able to physically both fit on it. Laxus flopped onto the bed, unaware of Cana's train of thought. He looked at her in confusion, pulling her down on top of him, his arm encircling her, as if that was the obvious action the entire time. It seemed so natural even though they had only been in the same bed a handful of times.

"Do you think it's weird that whenever we're alone together we either end up sleeping together or playing a game of questions?" Cana asked, smiling to herself as Laxus' warmth seeped through her thin nighty, his chest expanding and retracting beneath her.

"Nah, I think it's pretty normal." Laxus replied, sipping his tea.

"When are you leaving?" Cana asked trying to keep the pain out of her voice and failing miserably.

"Either before dawn tonight or tomorrow, I can't risk any longer." Laxus said, scowling at the ceiling. He glanced over at her face; she was scowling at the ceiling, her eyes glassy.

"Have you been practicing your card magic?" she asked. Laxus grinned, proud that he had something that would cheer her up.

"Yeah, I've been practicing every chance I get. You're going to love this." Laxus said, excited. Cana smiled, sitting up to watch his magic. Laxus pulled out a fire card she had never seen before. Laxus held out his hand pumping magic energy into it. The card slowly rose till it reached about a foot off his hand then slowly the room started to get warmer and a small flame appeared atop the card. Laxus frowned harder in concentration, willing the flame to take shape. Slowly the shape of the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared. Cana smiled at him earnestly, proud of the progress he had made in such a short period of time.

"Would you like to see what my mother looked like?" he asked quietly, not wanting to overload her. Cana's eyes widened at his question, nodding enthusiastically she placed a hand on his shoulder. Laxus cut the magic to the card and pulled out another from his shorts pocket. The ice card cooled the room just as the fire card had warmed it but much more quickly. Laxus poured magic energy into it, more than Cana thought practical but the results we well worth it. A small figure formed a few centimetres above the card, rotating.

"She was beautiful" Cana murmured, taking in the elegant face of Laxus' mother.

"And even smarter than she was beautiful." Laxus said quietly, melancholy seeping out of every pore of his body.

"You're not the only one who's been improving" Cana said, nudging him with her shoulder. Cana closed her eyes, massing magic energy in her palms. She reached forward and clasped Laxus' arm.

"Shit" Laxus' snapped, flying off the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I used too much that time" Cana said, grinning like an alley cat at his shocked expression as he reasserted himself on the bed from his position tumbling on the floor.

"That time? Who have you been testing this on?"

"Gildarts…"

"Oh, I see now. He told you to go full throttle didn't he?" Laxus asked, scowling. Cana nodded, not understanding what he was insinuating. "Crafty bastard" Laxus mumbled to himself, silently cursing the old man where-ever he was.

"What do you mean? He was just helping me, I couldn't bring myself to practice on Levy."

"He did it so exactly this would happen, don't you think him saying go 'full throttle I can take it', and then brushing it off like it was nothing is a little suspicious, you're a very powerful wizard."

"You're being paranoid, as if he would" Cana said, either way the situation was still incredibly amusing.

"Why don't we test that theory?" Laxus said, standing up and pacing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cana called out.

"I'm sick of that old man and his stupid shit…. He thinks he's soo funny." Laxus said to himself, picking up their clothes. He tossed Cana her clothes and his cloak. "Put these on, we're going to pay the old man a visit."

"Laxus, you're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Cana, he's been doing stupid shit like this since I was a kid. I'm not going to put up with him doing the same stupid shit to you."

"Laxus-"

"Either we go together or I go alone." Laxus threatened, his expression serious. Cana groaned but started putting her clothes on none the less.

"You better stay till tomorrow night or the gods won't be able to save you." Cana snapped as they left her apartment.

"You better not start your shouting, destroying, tantrum crap and be forced to leave or-"

"I know, the gods won't be able to save me." Cana glared at Laxus as they approached Gildarts house, they didn't risk much chance of being spotted, the streets were largely empty due to the time. The eight chimes of the Magnolia bell-tower rang out across the city.

"I could be in bed, with a hot chocolate, watching TV. But no, I have to let my stupid idiot drag me out of bed and travel half-way across the city, in the freezing cold, just because he's pissed about a little prank." Cana mumbled to herself, glad that Laxus could hear every word. Laxus smiled to himself, irritating Cana even more. "What have you got to be smiling about?" Cana snapped.

"Just thinkin'" Laxus said, looking away. Cana glared at him, shooting daggers until Laxus stopped walking. Gildarts house stood before them.

"What are you going to do now?" Cana asked, eyebrows raised. Laxus scowled, grabbed Cana's hand and made for the stairs. The glow of electric lights seeped under the door as Laxus knocked on the door hard enough to make the whole house tremble.

"Who the hell is it?" Gildarts yelled, fumbling to get the door open. When he saw Laxus' irritated face his eyes widened, but once his eyes locked on Cana he couldn't help but grin.

"Aren't you going to invite us in old man? Cana's getting cold."

"And whose fault is that?" Cana muttered between chattering teeth.

"Of course, come in, there's a nice fire in my room Cana-chan. It's just around the corner there" Gildarts said, pointing off in some direction.

"Thanks" Cana said gratefully wandering off towards any viable heat source.

"You only lasted three weeks, huh?" Gildarts said smugly.

"You're lucky Cana decided to come old man or I would have bashed you to a pulp by now." Laxus snapped. Gildarts was more than a little surprised at his intensity. Laxus stepped forward, their chests almost touching. "If you ever use Cana in any way, even if you think it's a joke, ever again, I will blast you apart."

"What are you talking about punk, as if I would ever do anything to hurt her, don't you think she's been through enough already?" Gildarts said just as venomously.

"That little trick you played with her palms wasn't funny. What if she'd hurt someone on a job, she'd never forgive herself." Laxus said, his glare unwavering.

"So that's what this is about, do you think dragging Cana through the city in the middle of the night just so you could fight me, is good for her?"

"I didn't drag Cana anywhere, she came by herself, and I didn't come to fight with you old man. I know better than anyone everything she's gone through so don't try to lecture me about that crap." Laxus snapped, grabbing Gildarts' shirt. "This isn't about me, this is about her. Cana's been hurt too much by too many people for me to let a douche bag like you make a joke of her." Laxus growled, all his frustration at himself venting at Gildarts glaring form. Gildarts ground his teeth.

"Laxus…" Cana said sadly, her expression sombre. Laxus turned his face towards her, refusing to let go of Gildarts. "It's-"

"Don't say 'it's ok' Cana," Laxus cut her off before she could say the words she only reserved for when she wanted to hide from the world, every time she said them it cut him like glass. Her lips made a firm line, crossing her arms.

"I think you've made your point Sparky" Cana said, pulling the coat further around her shoulders. "It's time we went home." Cana said, there was no force behind her words, just a deep tiredness. Laxus' face softened, letting go of Gildarts shirt. She walked over to him and grasped his hand, squeezing it tight. She turned to Gildarts and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me warm up, I'll see you at the guild." Cana reached out her hand to pat his shoulder, Gildarts grunted as her skin touched his. Cana couldn't help but giggle at his expense.

"Was that really necessary?" Gildarts said, pushing them towards the door, preferably before Laxus had another change of heart.

"I had to get my own revenge" Cana said over her shoulder. "Anyway I thought you said it didn't hurt one bit?" Cana said, eyebrows raised. Gildarts rolled his eyes, not amused in the least at the abrupt disturbance to his evening. Cana stepped out into the cold, tugging Laxus behind her, aware he was contemplating getting a quick punch in while she wasn't looking. Gildarts was about to shut the door when a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, Cana-chan?" Gildarts called around Laxus' hostile frame. Cana turned, leaning around Laxus to get a better view of the older man, her gaze expectant. "I am very very sorry for tricking you, I hope you can forgive me." He said with a sincere tone and charming smile. Cana wasn't convinced but she let it slide with a polite smile. "To make up for it I'll cover for you at the guild." He continued with a wink, grinning down at her, the insinuation open to interpretation. Cana wasn't sure about having the man cover for her, he did have a tendency for the theatrical, but she merely nodded, hoping to get home and out of the cold as soon as possible.

As the door slammed behind them Laxus watched Cana shiver. He bent down on one knee.

"I'm a little cold, would you mind sharing the cloak?" he asked. Cana knew he didn't get cold but she took his attempt at an apology and climbed on to his back, drawing the cloak around the two of them. She snuggled into his warm back, her legs dangling from his waist.

"Laxus?" Cana mumbled into his neck, her lips causing his skin to hum.

"Mmm" his chest sent vibrations through her mid-section.

"Thanks for not beating up my dad" Cana whispered.

"Thanks for coming with me despite, the cold, the trek across town and your apartment with hot chocolate and TV and those fluffy slippers you like." Laxus said, leaning his cheek against hers.

"I don't mind that much, it was pretty interesting listening to you two arguing" Cana said, smiling as Laxus' cheek grew hotter against hers. "I didn't realise how sweet you are under all that ego, and testosterone and ego."

"You said ego already"

"I know, it's such a large part of your personality that it needed to be said twice" Cana smirked at her own joke.

"And you're so perfect?" Laxus smirked, "What sort of person wears bikini tops every day of the year despite the weather, climate or situation?"

"Hey, I thought you liked my bikini tops!" Cana said, digging her knees into his waist.

"Cana, every guy in Fairy Tail likes your bikini tops" Laxus replied, annoyed.

"Oh, you're jealous, and here I thought you were really growing." Cana laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around his throat.

"I just don't want every man in Magnolia ogling my woman." Laxus said, turning his face to hers.

"You shouldn't be worried, it's not like there's any competition." she said kissing his lips gently. The distraction caused Laxus to step in a massive puddle, drenching his boot. Cana giggled at his expression.

"Shit!" Laxus snapped, annoyed at Cana's laughter. She let out a squeak as he leant dangerously to the side. He laughed as she clung desperately to his shoulders.

"Laxus!" Cana snapped, clearly unimpressed yet she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. Laxus stomped up to Cana's apartment opening the door by flowing Cana's energy into the handle.

"What a clever boy you are." Cana said, a hint of pride in her tone he set her down in the living room. Laxus sat on her poor cane lounge pulling off his boots, then his jeans, swapping them for his shorts he abandoned earlier. He watched Cana out of the corner of his eye, tying up her hair and changing her clothes. She reached over and grasped her cards, spinning them around her absentmindedly.

"Hey Laxus, I've got an idea for a game, hurry and get up." Laxus stood watching her intently, if this game was anything like the last then he was all ears. Cana sent all of her cards in a pile except one, her lightning card. "Try taking the card from me" Cana said, obviously excited despite the bags forming under her eyes. Laxus stepped forward to reach out for the card. "Stop, I meant try to will the card to your hand. It's something your type of card magic is usually good at. If you can appeal more to this card than I can then it will obey you instead." Laxus smirked, a power play? He raised a hand, focussing on the card. He thought of the feeling of electricity coursing through him, the rush, the power and the fear. Lightning is unpredictable and harsh, the harder he focused the stronger the link between his mind and the card became. He could sense the power waiting to be released. He pushed forward his need to protect those he loved, his greatest desire, with all its complexity. The card seemed to judge his need and started to flow towards him only to stop. Cana was focussing intently on the card and it slowly began to float towards her, almost unwillingly. Laxus offered his desire once again and the card stopped but didn't budge, Cana seemed to trying with all her might to order the card back to her hand. It slowly began to move back to Cana but Laxus wasn't done yet. He thought of all those he wished to protect, all those he had failed to protect, everything he had ever felt and he pleaded with the card to help him, opening fully to the card, sensing the feint consciousness dwelling within it. But no matter how much he pleaded the card continued its way back to Cana. Cana sighed with relief as it landed in her palm.

"How did you do that?" Laxus asked, sweeping her up in his arms.

"I just reminded the card who it's owner was." Cana said, obviously hiding something.

"That's why it was trembling, you forced it into submission didn't you?" Laxus asked, eyes wide.

"Not exactly, the way we form connections with cards is different, that's all. If we used one of your cards it probably wouldn't have worked." she said smiling. Laxus looked down into her big beautiful brown eyes. Now he had a chance to really practice his card magic he turned to her deck, calling it to his hand.

"How do you spin them so fast?" he asked, enthusiastic despite his signature scowl. Cana picked up three cards from her deck.

"First you hold one above your hand." the card rose a foot from her outstretched hand. "Then two then three." the two other cards rose next to the first. "Then try just spinning one, then the second and third. If you're having trouble, sync it with your fingers. If you can manage that, maintaining your connection to all three cards simultaneously then rotating them around your body shouldn't pose that much of a problem." Laxus tried, using his own cards this time. He needed to use his fingers to get the second and third to spin but after a few tries he managed to get all three spinning without any physical link. Cana touched his shoulder. "You're doing really well. I'm just gonna grab a book for you, be back in a second." Cana drifted away into the background as Laxus tried to maintain the link to his cards while rotating them around his body. It was much more difficult when he couldn't see the cards and had to rely on his sense of them until they made the full rotation. Laxus felt he now had a new appreciation of just how powerful Cana is. He smiled gently as he let his cards fall back into his hand. He turned around, looking for Cana and heard a feint shuffling from the closet. He walked over to see Cana on her hands and knees, riffling through a cardboard box.

"What are you looking for?" Laxus asked.

"When I was first learning card magic Waccaba and Maccao got me this book, it really helped. I thought it might help you with your card magic when I'm not around." Cana replied without turning around. Laxus appreciated the view of her arse from behind, smirking to himself. "Stop staring at my arse Sparky, I don't wanna have to clean up your drool." Cana said, her hand finally closing around the old book. Laxus chuckled as she stood, handing the book to him. "If you damage this book in any way I swear I will never speak to you again." Laxus nodded, flicking through the pages. It was filled with diagrams and detailed explanations of each step.

"Thanks, I'll look after it" Laxus said, he knew how much something like this would mean to her, those two were like parents to her. A gift from them would mean as much to her as her cards.

"Laxus," Cana said, pointing to the side of her mouth, a sly smile on her lips. "You've got a bit of drool just there" Laxus ran the back of his hand across his mouth as Cana grinned, pushing past him to turn the lights out throughout her apartment. Laxus raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Forget it Sparky" Cana said, slipping between the sheets, more than ready to fall asleep.

"Who knows when we'll be able to be together like this again, we should make the most of it."

"Don't you remember what S-class exam announcements are like? Natsu got nominated this year so he insisted on starting a brawl which then evolved into an actual competition. The winner got a tab free day at the bar-"

"So you had to compete?" Laxus said cynically.

"You would have too, mister high and mighty."

"Who did you lose to?"

"Why did you assume I lost?"

"If you won, you wouldn't be here right now." Laxus said with a smirk, slipping between the shets, Cana laying across his chest. As she replied her breath left feint trails across his skin.

"You're wrong actually, I won, but the competition was such a shambles it ended up as a brawl anyways." She said in a irrintated tone, eyes locked on her palm sitting above Laxus' heart. Laxus chuckled at the memory of similar spectacles.

"Who are the other competitors?" he asked, his interest only half-hearted.

"Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Freed, Elfman and Levy."

"Good for Freed, though Ever's going to be put out." Laxus said, well aware of Freed's preferred partner. Cana giggled which turned into a deep laugh at the thought of Laxus' reaction to Ever Green's participation.

"Why are you laughing? Did she throw a tantrum?" Laxus asked, the idea intriguing. Cana shook her head as she desperately tried to regain her breath.

"Ever has a partner for the exam" Cana gasped out.

"Who?" Laxus asked desperately.

"Elfman" Cana giggled, laughing into his shoulder.

"You're joking, there's no way she'd….. Even if she was that angry she wouldn't…" Laxus paused, mouth agape.

"mmmmhmmmm" Cana mumbled into his shoulder, regaining some composure. After a few moments she chanced a look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was smiling, it made him look much younger despite his muscular features, more venerable. "I missed you, don't leave me for so long again." Cana whispered, content watching the rise and fall of his chest. Laxus opened his right eye, taking her in.

"It hasn't even been a month Cana, I can't sneak back here whenever I want, and you're going to be busy preparing for the S-class exam-" Cana's arm tightened around his neck, almost strangulating him.

"I don't care about any of that, it's just an excuse!" Cana said, kissing his cheek. "I could go on a training mission with you-"

"No you couldn't, you're place is here at Fairy Tail. If I thought for one second that you would even consider leaving Fairy Tail because of me I wouldn't be able to face myself." he whispered, trying to lull her into sleep before she said something she would regret later.

"Laxus-" Laxus cut her off with a kiss, smothering her words. When he finally released her he whispered

"Sleep." his demand final. Cana sighed but complied, drowsily snuggling into his chest.

"Master, I need to talk to you." Gildarts said quietly, his tone dead serious. Makarov took him in, his serious demeanour sobering the elderly man, although not many people would use that word to describe him.

"Let's go to my office." Makarov said, standing from his place on the bar next to Macao, his drinking buddy not taking much notice of his departure. His wife thinks he should drink less and work more, as everyone who had approached him that day had discovered. The steps to the Masters office no longer creaked underfoot, their rebuilding had made a genuinely stronger guild hall, one that could almost contain Fairy Tail's wizards. Makarov frowned in thought from his place sitting on Gildarts shoulder. Gildarts hand pushed open the door, the ignored lock groaning against the pressure. Gildarts chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that Gramps…" Gildarts said absentmindedly, pushing it closed, the door jamming due to its mangled lock. Makarov shook his head at the stupidity of his guild's member. The old man jumped from his vantage point to sit at his comfortable worn leather chair behind his desk, overflowing with magic council complaints and job requests.

"You wouldn't have asked to speak with me unless this was serious, what's happened." Makarov asked, obviously concerned. Gildarts took a seat, a little tense as he began his explanation.

"It's about the Cana and Laxus situation- it seems your fears were right." Gildarts said, watching Gramps intently as he seemed to crumple in on himself slightly.

"How do you know?" He asked, although he was sure the answer wasn't something he wanted to know.

"I've carried out your instructions on helping Cana with developing the flow of magic between them, in the hopes that she would be able to control and limit it." Gildarts said, Gramps nodding to his words. "I've been monitoring the spread of the merge closely, the way you showed me but her magic is degrading." Gildarts said, Gramps eyes were wide with worry. "The merge must be trying to stabilise, gradually evening out their magic levels. But I have a feeling that they're bodies are meant for different things." Gildarts said, his eyes glued to the back wall as he tried to explain the phenomenon he'd witnessed last night.

"How can you say something like that?" Makarov said, his usual joking tone discarded as he spoke of the future of his guild members.

"Laxus dragged Cana over to my place last night." Gildarts said, but before he could continue, Gramps cut him off with a mix of surprise and hope.

"Laxus!?" he snapped, intent on Gildarts explanation. Gildarts nodded in response before continuing.

"Yeah, he snuck into Magnolia to see her. He came over to my place looking for blood and she stopped him with one look." Gildarts said, trying to calm Gramps tense form with his light hearted tone, the old man's hands gripping the arm-rests of his chair painfully tight. "Quite a woman, that one." Gildarts said, absentmindedly reaching for his flask which was unfortunately empty, but raised it to his lips anyway.

"What did you see that makes you so certain that their condition is getting worse?" Makarov said quickly, as was his habit when he became agitated. Gildarts serious yet relaxed countenance only served to irritate the old man.

"I was monitoring their magic levels the second I realised who they were. The best way to explain it is that Laxus levels are the exact opposite of Cana's at roughly 60/40 with lightning magic as the dominant type. But when Cana touched him both of their origins equalised to 50/50." Gildarts said, leaning forward to see Gramps stern expression clearer, creating an air of secrecy.

"That does point towards our suspicions but what did you mean when you said they had different roles?" Makarov asked, considering this new information carefully.

"That's the strange thing. When they touched it seems their capacities increased dramatically, as well as their energy signatures changing slightly. I touched Laxus briefly to get a better feel of how the energy flowed between them, but it wasn't what I expected." The crash mage paused, searching for the right words. "It seemed like Cana's energy was…. vibrating, growing even, and incredibly unstable but Laxus' was steady. Seeing as their origins are one now it seemed as if they had different purposes but I can't work out what it means." Gildarts said, leaning back.

"Perhaps one is used as a generator and the other as a funnel of sorts…" Makarov pondered aloud. Gildarts nodded, the old man's theory as good as any.

"Either way, what do you want me to do with her?" Gildarts asked, his curiosity biting at him.

"The S-class exam is coming up, we'll use that as a chance to observe Cana's development. Other than that we can't really do much without Laxus here." The Master said, his tone almost regretful. Gildarts reached forward, slapping Gramps' shoulder a little too roughly. He looked up in irritation, not sure whether to hit his fellow mage or dismiss the action.

"Sounds good Gramps, I'll help out with the exam then." He said standing and walking towards the door, the usual bounce in his step. Gramps opened his mouth to call out to the man but he paused, before sound escaped his lips. "He's in good hands Gramps. I doubt she'd let anything happen to him, no matter the size." He said quietly before walking forward, the remnants of the mistreated door shattering to the ground. The touching moment was effectively ruined by the doors destruction, but the sentiment was still felt.

The Master of Fairy Tail kept that thought in his mind, knowing that his grandson was within his reach yet so far away. Cana's strength would undoubtedly affect him in a positive way. He now had hope that before long Laxus would return to him, whether it be for him, Fairy Tail or Cana it mattered little, as long as he was home.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Cana said, handing Laxus his third cup of tea. "You, me a confined space- just like the good old days." Cana said, a smirk on her lips. Laxus rolled his eyes, sipping the tea with reserve. "Oh I have a favour to ask you." Cana said, dropping what she was doing to face him, her expression playful yet serious. Laxus had a feeling that this was going to be extremely amusing or he was in deep trouble.

"What is it?" he grunted, his signature scowl wary of her approaching form.

"Can you write another one of those mystical letters to Bixlow and Freed, and get them off my back?" Cana asked, her smile fake. So he was sprung… but that also meant that she didn't see the message he sent them, not that it mattered much.

"Actually that's not what the letter said at all. Anyways, what made you think that anyway?" Laxus asked. From his expression Cana heavily doubted he was lying, but that meant he must have told them some other way. Cana stared at him skeptically, wrapping her arms around him lightly.

"it's just whenever I'm in trouble Freed seems to be in the area, or Bixlow falls out of the sky, or some other stupid coincidence." Cana said, intently watching his expression from her intimately close perch. Laxus glared, her attempts at intimidation backfiring.

"Why have you been in need of rescuing so much in three weeks? What kind of jobs do you take?" Laxus reprimanded, glad he'd asked for their help. Cana rolled her eyes.

"You sound like an old woman. I'm a mage too ya' know, danger comes with the job description." Cana said. Her words transported Laxus back to his short conversation with his grandmother. She was right, though that shouldn't have been a surprise. He wondered if she felt the same need to safeguard Gramps the way he wanted to abduct Cana…. Of course she did, he thought to himself. That why she hated him so much, because no matter how hard she wished for him to just stop, stop and come home, he never would… that is the burden of those who love a Fairy Tail Wizard. Laxus shook his head.

"I thought you've been hanging out with Gildarts lately? Why all the dangerous jobs?" Laxus asked, annoyed that Gildarts hadn't kept his promise to look after her the way he should have.

"I needed the monster fighting jobs to test out my new 'Palm of Terror' move." Cana said, releasing her grip on his neck to wave her hand in his face, fingers flailing. "I just can't seem to get the output right. But I think that if I can do it with lightning energy then I might be able to use other elemental cards to project flames from my hands or something. And then once I get that right I might be able to find new ways of using my curse cards- the possibilities are endless!" Cana said, her excitement giving her a childish quality. The idea was definitely intriguing, especially if she could use other parts of her body, but if she had to test it on monster hunting jobs, then the risk would be enormous.

"With those sort of moves you might even be able to defeat me." Laxus said with a laugh, resting his forehead on hers, looking deep into the chocolate abyss of her eyes.

"That was sort of the plan." She said, her lips brushing his as she spoke but his eyes held this hypnotic quality, freezing her in place. Her words made everything click. She was training so hard, trying to develop a move that only she could master, all to prove that she was strong enough, that he didn't need to protect her anymore. He smiled, she was brilliant, beautiful and dangerous but no matter how strong she became he would always feel that overwhelming need to protect her, because isn't that what you feel for someone you love?

But of course this wasn't going to be as easy as that. She was just as hard headed as him; the victim was never something she allowed to define her. When she got hurt she walked it off, no matter the consequences. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never protect her from that pain because she thrived on it.

"Then I'll just have to get even stronger." Laxus said, kissing her to stop the torrent of thoughts and words that filled her. If he could just have this moment, Cana in one piece, here, with him, on him, within him, then just maybe he could fill his heart the way Gramps always told him to. When did it empty? Did his heart get smaller or bigger? Either way, right now, all his heart wanted was to consume her, she'd fill it for him and that aching emptiness would go away. But when his lips left hers, that need didn't go away, only changing forms. He needed them all, he needed a life where he could smile with his friends, he could laugh with his guild and a life where Cana wouldn't be waiting, because she would already be in his arms. He would live in the hopes of finding that life, where his heart was full, not because it had shrunk to survive, but because Fairy Tail had given it all to him. He knew that feeling, once in his life he had been consumed by that sense of belonging, the love between guild mates that only Fairy Tail could provide. And one day soon… this would be the dream.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First of all I apologise for how long it took me to write this but I've had soo much school stuff on it's not even funny (which will restart in 4 week argh, I hate high school). Secondly I'd like to thank Anny, Alex Darklight and Rav, you guys are the reason I keep updating. All of your ideas were really valid, I was kinda ashamed that I got so caught up in the story that I hadn't really thought about how they would interact with the guild, but I hope I rectified that. There's a Cana and Grey moment that I'm not sure I pulled off, really need opinions on that front. Also I was so nervous about the Ever Green thing I sorta sidestepped her explosion…. So I hope that doesn't damage the story or whatever.

In other news I have decided that my own Laxana week will definitely be a thing, but as for release dates, no promises it will be any time soon because I want to release them all together so just bear with me, I'll have a status report in my next A/N. For my au, I really want to do an Australian style Fairy Tail but I'm not sure whether that would be good because of the cultural references, so please give your opinion.

This chapter is definitely my least favourite, it chops and changes too much for my taste but for all my regular readers, this could be regarded as the calm before the storm, that's all I'm saying. But as always, read, review and enjoy!

p.s. hibiki is purposefully called hibiscus (not a typo!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Laxus and Gildarts sat together, an unlikely pair. Laxus' thoughts were caught up in Cana's injuries. From what he'd managed to glean, long story short Cana used a massively powerful spell but was still defeated and at the last minute was saved by Gildarts. The useless old man had actually come through on his promise, but there was no way in hell he was thanking the idiot. The way he treated Cana was unforgivable…. Unforgivable… Not that he seemed to notice.

"So you got kicked out of Fairy Tail?" Gildarts asked, his smug face killing any respect Laxus had been slowly developing for the man.

"You already knew that, why are you bringing it up?" Laxus snapped, eyes glued to Cana's back, a back that was almost completely destroyed in places.

"I thought you and the old man had a fight, I didn't realise you got expelled!" Gildarts said, breaking into a fit of laughter. Laxus' glare had no effect on the mage and he began contemplating how many punches he could get in with his body in that state. "I didn't think it was possible to be expelled from_ Fairy Tail_! You must have done something really stupid." Gildarts said in the break between his laughing fits, groaning as his injuries throbbed. Laxus turned his stare back to Cana, her stiff back concealing her face from him.

"Shut up old man." Laxus snapped. Gildarts grinned at his own joke, as he followed Laxus' gaze. Gildarts paused for a second, contemplating his young ex-guild mates situation.

"How much do you want to bet she knows you're listening to every word she's saying?" Gildarts pondered, his gaze alternating between the two mages. There are very few times when a man will look at a woman with those desperate eyes, the eyes of a starving man ready to do anything just for a single glance.

"I already know that, old man." Laxus said, remembering how she had explicitly avoided commenting on the other girls words about how _lucky_ they were he showed up or how to avoid looking at him she positioned herself with her back facing him, or earlier when he was getting his wounds checked she retreated to a spring with Lucy. "She's avoiding me for some reason…" he muttered but his words weren't lost on Gildarts.

The group of girls gave Laxus odd glances at his intent expression.

"Cana, Laxus has been staring at you this whole time." Lucy said, a concerned frown creasing her face. Cana hunched her shoulders, defeated; now she had to reply and of course Laxus would be listening to every god damned word. She wanted to go over there and hug him, tell him that she was so happy he came to their rescue, that being able to be this close to him made the invasion worth it- but of course that can of worms was better left unopened in front of the guild at least. Now all the girls turned to look at Laxus, but Cana decided not to risk it.

"Really?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid the topic which earned her odd looks from the group, but they took the hint and dropped the subject, more concerned on how Levy dragged Gajeel all the way to base camp, her cheeks flushing.

Laxus considered why she'd be avoiding him like this. Maybe she'd found someone else and couldn't bear to tell him. She was amazingly talented, strong and beautiful, it wasn't a stretch. He'd heard that Fairy Tail had teamed up with a lot of other guilds lately… maybe one of those guys had made her an offer she couldn't refuse. The idea of some other man with Cana wasn't acceptable, she was his mate. Wait, he thought, where did 'mate' come from? Cana's hair swayed in the breeze, her scent distracting him.

"Maybe she thinks that if she gives you attention the others will realise something's going on?" Gildarts offered, watching her blatantly avoid looking in their direction.

"Since when did you become the woman whisperer?" Laxus asked, trying to further conceal his concerned state. Gildarts chuckled, internally glad Laxus seemed to be in a better conscience about him since the last time they met. Gildarts monitored Laxus' magic energy stability constantly. He sensed that Laxus had discharged more lightning energy than was physically possible, Gildarts guessed Cana had something to do with that. His current theory was that Cana acted as the amplifier and Laxus the manipulator but he'd need to witness it himself. He glanced over at the boy, his eyes trained on Cana almost like a predator singling out his prey.

"Maybe you should go over there so she can't ignore you…" Gildarts suggested, watching closely as Laxus' expression changed slightly.

"_Maybe_ you should put a sock in it old man." Laxus snapped. "But you might be on to something." Laxus said standing and making his way straight for Cana, his usual swagger catching the attention of the majority of the guild. Cana could feel his body heat radiating onto her back and the widening of her companions eyes could only mean one man. Cana sighed, so he wasn't going to let her avoid him until this fiasco was over- damn. Cana turned, hands on hips.

"What do you want Sparky?" Cana asked, trying to strip the affection from her tone and expression. Laxus scrunched up his mouth in fake contemplation, leaning forward he whispered loud enough for only Cana to hear.

"You." In a flash Cana was in his arms and his lips on hers. She momentarily froze in shock until she slowly came to the realisation of where his plan was going. Cana's frustration at being forced to reveal their relationship to everyone despite the current situation rose and rose until it bean bubbling over the top. She accumulated a small amount of lightning energy in the tip of her index finger and ran it across his neck causing him to release her immediately. A low growl rose in his throat as clutched his neck, a dark scratch mark marring the white skin.

"What was that for?" Laxus snapped accusingly, raising his arms up in frustration. The pair were oblivious to the wide eyed stares headed in their direction from nearly all the members of the guild.

"You just had to go and make a dramatic entrance just like always." Cana snapped, just as furious, fists balled. "Don't you ever think? Oh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to!" she screeched, taking a slight step back so she didn't have to deal with the closeness of his body on hers.

"Now you're on with the same shit, calling me dumb is getting a little cliché." Laxus snapped, his hand reaching out to clasp her arm. By this point Mira had recalled a little composure and stepped forward.

"Calm down guys, neither of you should be fighting in the condition you're in." Mira said as calmly as she could manage, staring at the two in slight astonishment. Cana realised how childish she was being and gave an apologetic smile to Mira, ignoring Laxus' presence with a jerk of her shoulders.

"Sorry Mira, I guess I got a little carried away." Cana said sweetly, then turning to offer a fake smile at Laxus. He visibly relaxed under her stare despite her obvious ill intent. Cana relaxed in subconscious reaction to Laxus' countenance, rolling her eyes at the spectacle.

"Yeah, sorry." Laxus grunted, moving to stand next to Cana, trapping the two in their own little world. Mira at first thought that Laxus was mocking her and prepared to make a comeback when she saw that glint in his eye, the same look Mira had dreamed about when she was younger. She used to read stories to Lisanna sometimes, she always used to wonder when the prince had overcome all the terrors of the world for that one woman what would he look like. Obviously it would be different for each man but that look of desperation, the fear, the possessiveness and that small sliver of joy that would change an entire world if it had to, that's what it would be. Laxus wasn't a prince, and he didn't change the world for a single kiss, but that look he gave Cana when she began to reprimand him, that look was the one Mira dreamed of. Mira shook her head slightly, moving back to the gaggle of female mages watching from a safe distance as Cana began her verbal assault.

"You know, you just ruined any chance I had at creating a little excitement in my life!" Cana said, a smug grin on her face. "We could have kept this a secret and see who worked it out first, or had secret dates. Now everything is out in the open." Cana continued, taking him in, frustrated. His bandages were a little erratic in some places but he seemed thoroughly patched up. Cana was glad he was ok, but the urge to hug him to her was cancelled out by her pride.

"You sure have put a lot of thought into this, I didn't realise how important I was to you." he said smugly, leaning forward to attempt to steal a kiss but Cana's glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, and what were you thinking about when you were staring at my back for the last god knows how long?" Cana snapped. Laxus grinned pulling her towards him, the rough material of his bandages rubbing against her bare skin.

"I wasn't staring at your back." he said, leering at her as his hands slowly slid down to touch her arse. He then obviously glanced down at Cana's chest. "Although I can't decide which view I like better.." Laxus said before quickly kissing her. "Actually, definitely the front." he said before kissing her lightly again. Cana's enraged expression softened every time their lips met, her fingers running through his hair.

"You're such a sweet talker, I can't help but think how many times you've used that line." she said between kisses, her venomous implication hanging between them. Laxus exchanged his smug expression for an annoyed scowl, refusing to meet her lips. "Can I make a guess?" Cana said, her fake smile loaded with smug irritation. Laxus dropped his arms from where they were once around her waist.

"You just had to go and ruin a perfectly good thing." Laxus muttered. Cana raised an eyebrow, taking in his injuries.

"You're injured, maybe you should rest for a while. I'll be over there with the girls if you need anything. Maybe some tea?" Cana smiled at her own joke, retreating away to where the girls were discussing the new development, an irritable Laxus in her wake. Laxus trudged back over to where Gildarts sat, a stupid grin on his face.

"Smooth" Gildarts said, adding insult to injury.

"Shut up Gildarts, before I punch that stupid fucking grin off your face." Laxus snapped, lying on his back so as to stare at the sky instead of Cana.And here we go again Laxus thought to himself, as he listened to Cana avoid giving details about their _relationship_. Laxus sighed, resigned to wait until this temper tantrum was over.

Laxus watched from across the clearing as Cana and Gildarts emerged together. Gildarts smiled down at her lovingly, it seemed he was almost afraid to let go. Laxus stood, walking over to claim Cana from her idiot of a father. As he approached he couldn't help but chuckle. Cana smiled up at him about to step forward but Gildarts stopped her.

"You!" he said accusingly. Laxus' smug grin turned into a heated scowl at Gildarts' accusing tone.

"Me?" Laxus snapped, grabbing Cana's hand and trying to pull her away from Gildarts but he only succeeded in creating a tug-of-war with Cana stuck in the middle.

"How dare you run your hands all over my daughter!" Gildarts snapped, pulling her back towards him. Cana was unimpressed by both sides and pulled away, but her participation didn't seem to be compulsory.

"Those words don't mean as much when you only found out you had a kid a few minutes ago!" Laxus spat, clearly enjoying finally being able to cut Gildarts down to size. "A few minutes out of seventeen years," Laxus said, taking a pause to emphasise his point, "not exactly father of the year material."

"I'm here now, and I'm not going to tolerate a punk like you being anywhere near her!" Gildarts snapped, the shock of his realisation causing reason to take a detour. Laxus grinned, as if he could keep him from his Cana.

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Laxus said, stepping forward so their chests were brushing with each breath. Unbeknownst to Laxus his words would spurn rumours for weeks after their delayed departure from the island.

"It's never too late to take out the trash, punk." Gildarts said, his meaning clear.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous, do you know that?" Cana snapped. Laxus and Gildarts ignored her, armed with their fiercest scowls and vocabularies.

"As if she'd listen to you over me. If I had to choose between me and the dad who was too drunk or never around long enough to notice I existed, I know who I'd pick." Laxus whispered low enough for only Gildarts to hear. Gildarts fury flowed through him, his tensed body shaking slightly.

"Just remember kid, not all mistakes are good ones." Gildarts muttered back, magic energy levels rising. Laxus' already tight fists strained harder. Cana could see where this was going and like hell she was going to let the two idiotic men duke it out just after she'd told Gildarts she was his daughter, this day was not going to end like this. Cana reached out for Laxus' hand, tugging him away with all her strength. Laxus resisted but knew the consequences of ignoring her with something like this. She'd hit him as hard as she could, leave him in the dust and not talk to him again until he came grovelling. Though he'd never admit it, while he was away he spent the majority of his free time thinking about her, trying to remember everything he could, and this sounded a little too similar to the Grey incident a few years back. Laxus sighed, turning his back on Gildarts.

"What?" Laxus asked impatiently, still annoyed that she had to stand in his way when Gildarts was finally getting what he deserved. Cana was caught half was between a glare and a smile, happy he'd actually listened to her for once.

"You can't seriously think I'd let you bash up Gildarts-Dad, literally as soon as I tell him. Don't you have any class?" Cana asked, hands on hips in mock seriousness. Gildarts circled around to face Cana, ignoring Laxus' presence.

"Don't worry Cana-chan, even in this state I could easily wipe the floor with that punk." Gildarts said with a sweet smile, trying unsuccessfully to angle himself between the two young mages. Laxus grinned down at Cana, confident in his ability to capture her and get her away from her annoying father. Laxus' train of thought paused for a second; isn't this where he is supposed to stop and think about Cana's feelings, that she'd want the second most important man in her life (her father) and him to get along. He thought briefly about whether he should be the bigger man, and let Gildarts win this one, for her sake….. No, Gildarts didn't deserve that, especially after the way he'd treated her, like she was just some girl with a problem that he could meddle with and discard. He'd make him pay….

"Neither of you are fighting before we get back to Fairy Tail at least." She said, staring directly at Laxus, the message clear, if he started a fight here, he'd be dead meat… Laxus rolled his eyes, about to pull her into his arms, out of habit more than spite for her father but before he could get the chance she'd planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then Gildarts and started walking over towards where Grey was sitting, trying to hide how he avidly watched the spectacle by trying to pick a fight with Gajeel which earned him a thorough lecturing from Levy.

As Cana approached, he shuffled awkwardly before relaxing slightly when she sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments, Cana watching Laxus and Gildarts share some heated words but a fight seemed to have been safely avoided.

"I know you're dying to ask streaker, so just get it over with." Cana said, her tone tired as she addressed her best friend who'd slowly been drifting away from her. First Loke to the celestial spirit world, then Grey to team Natsu, not even Laxus seemed to stick around.

"What the fuck was that?" Grey asked, including everything from the kiss he'd heard about from Lucy earlier to Gildarts and Laxus' fight. Cana sighed, realising how much she'd really kept from the ice mage… he never seemed to be around.

"Ahh, I ran into Laxus on a job a while back and then I just seemed to keep running into him and we just clicked I guess." She said, running a blade of grass between her fingers. The ice mage took a little time to process this, it wasn't impossible, they did have some similarities; stubborn, prideful, strong… but still, it was a little bit of a stretch. There was definitely something she wasn't saying, but then again, she wouldn't keep a secret unless it was important so he left that conversation for another time.

"And the Gildarts thing… You probably already guessed but he's my dad." Cana said, turning to smile at him. It wasn't genuine, but fake was the wrong term. She obviously hated every moment of this awkward explanation so he decided to change the subject, nodding in her direction to indicate his understanding.

"I hope we can get back to Fairy Tail soon." Grey said, his gaze sweeping the clearing, taking in every one of his guild mates. Levy was frantically fussing over Gajeel while Lilly watched, an all knowing expression on his face. The trio was lost on Grey but the group of girls staring their way wasn't. Grey now knew why she'd come to sit with him, to avoid the attention of the gaggle of gossiping women that irritated her extremely, not that she'd let on. She was too much of a tom-boy to really ever get into gossip or drama, her way of looking at things was one of hidden treasures- those precious people she'd never let go. As his gaze continued to swivel he saw the thunder legion in deep conversation towards the edges of the forest, the topic obvious. Freed seemed to be trying to calm Ever Green who's hysteria seemed to be stable at least. A few hundred metres from their huddle was Natsu and Elfman, an air of secrecy surrounding them.

"What do you think those two idiots are up to?" Grey asked in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, nodding in the idiotic duo's direction. Cana smirked as she took them in.

"I reckon they're trying to work out how to get seconds without Mira working out it was them who took it, 'cause then it'd be game over." Cana said, chuckling at the thought of Natsu and Elfman at the mercy of Mira's Satan Soul transformation. Grey's gaze continued on to see Gildarts and Laxus sitting on either side of the Master, who was obviously close to hitting the both of them.

"I think Gildarts and Laxus are in for it worse, the Masters just about to crack their heads together." Grey said, and as if on cue the Masters arms grew, smashing their heads into the ground in front of them. Cana giggled, her shoulder bumping Greys.

"Isn't this just like when we were kids? Except you'd need to be naked and fighting Natsu. Elfman would be restraining Mira and Erza. Gildarts would be drinking with Gramps, Waccaba and Macao." Cana said, looking around the clearing, just as Grey had.

"Laxus would be listening to his music and Freed would be checking out the request board until Bixlow hit him over the head with a chair again." Grey continued, remembering one particular day in which their whole generation entered the brawl, even timid Lisanna challenged Cana to a fight after she insulted her one too many times. Cana chuckled at the memory, closing her eyes to rest her back against Grey's.

"You know, we had some good times, too bad we had to grow up." Cana said quietly, intently listening to her best friends breathing.

"Actually Cana, I don't think growing up is something we do too well." Grey said, his tone comforting. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he said just what Cana needed to hear. Fairy Tail would always be a constant unmoving thing, growing up seemed so close but in reality was so far far away. This fiasco would undoubtedly affect the rest of her life, but her life hadn't happened yet. Grey, Loke, Lucy, Levy and everyone else would always be there for her, lightening a load most of them would never know existed. But in growing up you gain that independence, distancing yourself from others to stand alone before the world, but hopefully she'd never grow up, hopefully she'd always have Fairy Tail to consume her.

"You know you're always thinking too hard, Cana. You need to let loose more." Grey said, his tone serious, obviously worried about the spiralling events before her. Whatever that thing with Laxus was, she most likely didn't want it to turn out that way, judging her avoidance of the women-folk, but most of all her tone worried him.

"You, know Grey, just this once I think you're right." Cana said quietly, her tense body relaxing slightly against his, something that didn't go unnoticed by Laxus. Grey closed his eyes, mimicking her slightly, a faint smile on his lips. "Grey, let's not grow up together, deal?" Cana said, enjoying the slight breeze flowing over them and Greys even breathing rubbing against her back soothingly.

"Deal." Grey mumbled back, letting out a small sigh as he savoured the peace following after battle, it seemed to breed moments like this, with his best friend beside him, and making bright promises for the future… what could possibly go wrong?

Laxus woke to Cana's frantic face, shaking his shoulders, large brown panic stricken eyes begging him to respond. Laxus felt himself groan but the sound seemed to lag until finally his hearing cleared. Cana breathed out a sigh of relief, her upper body collapsing forward onto Laxus' chest.

"I was worried there for a second." Cana said, a faint sleepiness to her tone, her surroundings all but faint mirages as far as her train of thought was concerned. Laxus recovered his senses, checking Cana quickly for excess injuries but she seemed to be in the exact state she was in before Achnologia- That dragon had attacked them all! What happened? Where was everyone? Laxus looked around frantically, his hand placed protectively on Cana's back. He spotted Bixlow first, a dark figure hanging from a tree branch, swearing profusely, this time however not echoed by his babies' chirps. Freed was looking up at Bixlow from his seat on the ground below, his injured body leaning up against the tree's bark covered trunk.

"Bixlow would you please quit it" Freed snapped, the man's annoying complaining worsening the migraine already plaguing the rune mage.

"If you were twenty feet up in the air, with a tree branch practically through your gut, you'd be complaining too Mr up tight and mighty!" Bixlow snapped back, just as irritated.

"Oi, where's Ever?" Laxus yelled out to them, the shock of hearing his voice causing Bixlow to fall from his perch. Freed didn't bother hiding his snide grin as he looked down at Bixlow's writhing form.

"She went to get help!" Freed yelled back, getting to his feet to stumble over to where Laxus sat across the clearing, his arm still around Cana. Freed took Cana in, obviously measuring something. Laxus grunted towards him, his question obvious- what is it? Freed shrugged, eyes still on Cana.

"She made a b-line straight for you, like she knew…" Freed said, almost airily. "Ever was the first of us to wake up, and in the best condition, but when Cana saw you Ever couldn't get her to… calm down." Freed said, trying to think of the best way to describe what happened between the two women, Laxus couldn't help but tighten his grip on Cana, her deep but irregular breathing indicating she was on the verge of sleep.

"Don't worry about her Freed," Laxus said, looking straight at his friend, his stare unyielding. "she's a lot stronger than people realise." He said ambiguously. Freed frowned, not liking that he was now the one out of the loop, what possibly could have happened between them that Laxus would be so confident in her? Cana, who's main talent lied in drinking beer and partying. Laxus' eyes went back to Cana, brushing her hair back away from her face, the moment a little too intimate for Freed's tastes.

"Either way, she went ballistic when you didn't wake up straight away, she even tried using magic but we're all too drained to manage something like that so Ever thought the best thing to do would be to go look for the others." Freed said quickly, wanting to get his explanation over quickly so he could retreat to care for Bixlow. Unfortunately, Bixlow had successfully made his way over to the trio, laying on the ground with his face turned to the sky.

"We looked after her like you asked boss." Bixlow said, almost as if he was asking for approval.

"Thanks, I heard she gave you two a run for your money." Laxus said, grinning at the memory of the stories Cana told him of her legendary mishaps. Bixlow groaned at the thought, a hand raised to cover his face, even Freed's usual serious expression was scrunched in distaste.

"Did she tell you everything?" Freed asked quietly, once again letting his eyes soak in Cana's sleeping form.

"Not everything, but I have an idea of what happened. The only one she swore not to tell me was something about a Lava monster near Bally-something." Laxus said, eyes trained to their expressions. Freed blushed profusely while Bixlow turned his head away in shame.

"Baltai, and it's probably best for everyone if we never mention that fiasco again." Freed said, eyes glued to the ground. Laxus was curious but he knew how much of a fight she'd put up to keep it from him so he'd let it go- just this once though. He grunted in agreement, but before he could offer a change in subject he heard footsteps, lots of them, darting towards their position. Friends, or enemies there to finish the job they started? Laxus could only pull Cana to him, crouching slightly over her before familiar scents but strange faces appeared before them.

"Bisca?"

Laxus sat, face a slight green colour in a circle with Gildarts, Gramps, Freed and Bixlow.

"You really need to get over your travel sickness, it's really weak." Gildarts said, a sadistic smile on his face. Freed was about to interject but Laxus cut him off.

"This isn't travel sickness old man, this is from having to sit so close to you. Your stupidity is making me feel sick." Laxus ground out, trying not to gag. Gildarts rolled his eyes, about to utter a retort but Makarov's stare cut him off.

"If either of you cared about Cana at all, you'd give it a rest and try to get along." Gramps said, taking on a civil tone. Laxus looked over at Gildarts who was glaring at nothing in particular. Freed and Bixlow were interchanging looks, none of which Laxus was interested in.

"You know Gramps, you might be on to something." Laxus said, his complexion looking a little better. "Why don't we just settle our problems the good old fashion way, a fight? Once we get back together just you and me old man?" Laxus said, looking excited for the first time since they boarded the god damned death machine that was slowly taking them towards Magnolia. Gildarts grinned at the proposition, happy to take the deal.

"You're on, brat." Gildarts said, slapping his shoulder a little too hard, the green tinge returning with a vengeance. Laxus' grip on his knees tightened, his stomach contents threatening to make an unwelcome appearance.

"You'll kick his arse boss." Bixlow said enthusiastically trying to distract him, he knew that with Gildarts around Laxus would never agree to be knocked out as was the usual practice, hoping Ever would show up soon to break the ice. Makarov gave Bixlow a glare for encouraging him, but Gildarts was looking at Bixlow in a curious way, trying to place him in a muddle of memories surrounding the guild. He knew there was something important about Bixlow he was supposed to recall… something about a laundry, or was it a bathroom? Then it hit him and his cheeks flushed.

"You're that kid, from that time." Gildarts said vaguely but Bixlow knew exactly what he was talking about, frozen he didn't know how to respond. Thankfully however Ever Green sighed loudly behind him.

"I still don't get it, Laxus." Ever said, completely ignoring the others. Laxus glared at her, his hand shot out, grasping the ground as he felt a small jolt in the craft they were aboard. Makarov took the hint and stood, pulling Gildarts along with him.

"I'm not explaining it to you again. I'm ran into Cana on a job and stuff happened. End of story." Laxus ground out, looking to Freed for help, but the man simply stared back with a smirk on his face, his sadistic side making a rare appearance; while Laxus wasn't in any real danger, the discomfort he was experiencing seemed like fair retribution for the weeks of babysitting what seemed to be a suicidal card mage.

"But that's just it, what could have possibly happened to make you want to date _her_?" Ever said indignantly, taking a seat where Gildarts was moments ago. Laxus would have growled but any change in his current state would inevitably lead to vomiting. Bixlow rolled his eyes, grunting to get her attention.

"Give it a rest already, can't you see the guys in pain?" Bixlow said, his babies chirping behind him. Ever huffed but didn't persist any longer, the four of them just soaking in each-others presence. Laxus saw Cana out of the corner of his eye, chatting to Hibiscus from Blue Pegasus, but couldn't manage enough strength to saunter over there. Why couldn't she just quit talking to guys like that? Why couldn't she talk to a guy like Natsu who couldn't work out the difference between a man and a woman if you paid him? No, she had to make a b-line for the guys that had 'on heat' written across their foreheads. Maybe Cana should have a message slung around her neck, Laxus thought to himself with a smirk, _mine_.

"You really shouldn't stir him up like that." Makarov chastised, glaring at Gildarts as they walked away from the quartet to find seating somewhere else. Gildarts gave Gramps a loaded look; it was obvious that Gramps knew about Cana's parentage the entire time, but his thoughts about their relationship was kept strictly to himself.

"You seem oddly ok with all of this, eh Gramps?" Gildarts posed, steering the conversation away from his resentment against Laxus, though he'd never admit the true reason behind his feelings. The Master sent him a heated glare, sitting upon a chair with a single companion which Gildarts soon occupied.

"Don't start with me boy." Gramps said, his tone dripping with irritation. Gildarts smirked, the old man was one of many secrets but this was one he wasn't going to let slip away.

"Come on, it must have been devastating to find out that Laxus had…" Gildarts paused, letting the sentence linger as Gramps continued his glare. "But then I guess you were thinking, at least it was someone from Fairy Tail and not some random you had no hold over, knowing you." Gildarts said, his gaze broadening to the horizon. "But then you'd have been ashamed-" Gildarts was cut off abruptly by Gramps furious tone.

"Enough!" Gramps snapped, not wanting to hear the rest of Gildarts speech, not wanting to think of how while Gildarts was right, he was also wrong in so many ways. To find out that Laxus had done this to himself and to Cana, the children he was supposed to protect from such atrocities, was more than Gildarts could comprehend. But in the end, they both had found a kindred spirit in the other.

That was the line Gramps repeated to himself late at night when he was closing up the Guild Hall and there was no-one else around to see his broken heart that had been finally starting to mend. But their love, that binding emotion that preserved the pair's sanity, was not worth the price they had to pay. One day soon their bond would be put to the test, but with all of their choices taken away, what will become of them? Simply the thought caused Gramps to shiver with the despair of the unknown, that foreboding haunting horror that would soon consume them. But will the cycle of pain that engulfed him and his lover ensnare this pair, or were they truly the bringers of the next generation, the one that would lead to a brighter future?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ok, sorry for the late update, I'm really really sorry to those select few who actually read this story but my schedule was full with a massive presentation I've been working on for the past six months, then all this homework that just keeps coming, then my computer stuffed up so I've had a very eventful week. Anyway, so this chapter is way along the line, after the "key to the starry sky" arc (that's what it's officially called so I'll go with that), I did that because I didn't want to write a completely fluffy, non-plot related chapter, it's just not me, so I went for this instead. If I was going to break this fic into arcs (which I have of course) I'd say there was the meeting arc (ch1-2), the merge arc (ch 3-10), Fairy Tail arc (ch11-12) and now we're heading into the next arc, Laxus and the guild. This will be for at least the next four or so chapters, so be prepared for tear jerkers, fluffiness and all-round Laxana goodness. This chapter ends on a cliff-hanger so don't hate me; the next chapter will be out soon hopefully. So as always, read review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lisanna edged into the hot water, smiling at her fellow female mages, all of which were already neck deep in the relaxing bath. The cabin-esque bathhouse gave a homey nature to their gathering, the female mages of Fairy Tail sat in comfort, surrounded by friends and racks of discarded clothing

"I'm so glad we could all get together like this, especially after what happened with Oracian Seis." Levy said, eyes fluttering closed. Lucy smiled, running a hand through her tied up blonde hair.

"Yeah, just us girls. It seems like we never get any time to hang out like this." Lucy said, glancing around to see the other women nod, Mira pushing against her to make way for Cana. The brunette slipped into the bath, a little ungracefully, water rippling out in small waves to brush against the flesh of her companions.

"If only they'd let us bring booze in here." Cana mumbled to herself, eliciting a laugh from the group. Ever Green wore an almost bitter smile as she laughed, but if it was there it vanished quickly as Bisca gave her a warms smile. The quiet Kinana laughed as well, the hot water making her more at ease despite her thoughts dwelling on that man, the man they called Cobra, the way his viscous eyes softened as they encountered her face…

"So, Levy-chan, still saying there's nothing between you and Gajeel?" Lucy asked playfully, causing her blue haired best friend's eyes to shoot open, glaring daggers at the blonde. The conglomerate of women chuckled as Levy's face began to redden. Cana grinned but decided to come to her friends rescue, an idea crossing her mind.

"Hey Lucy, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Cana said, waiting till she had Lucy's attention to continue, all eyes on her. "Seeing as you're Loki's master, you can order him to do anything and he has to obey right? Like for instance…. strip?" Cana said with a grin as Lucy began to splutter, cheeks flushing. Erza rolled her eyes at the spectacle, her elbows resting on the side of bath's edges.

"As if Lucy would debase herself like that. Plus with the way Loki's been acting he'd do that willingly." Erza said with an evil grin, followed by Mira's sweet laughter.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, arms folding across her chest, a cross pout on her lips. Levy seized the opportunity to pay back her friend.

"Plus it's Natsu you like, isn't it Lu-chan?" Levy asked, a smug grin on her face from the turn of events. Lucy's cheeks coloured, sinking lower into the water. Laughter filled the room like a highly contagious disease, infecting even the shy Wendy.

"Stop teasing you guys." Bisca said, her tone almost maternal. "Plus don't you think that the biggest development is Laxus and Cana?" Bica said, turning her gaze to Cana. Cana openly glared at her guild mates, annoyed at how often her relationship with Sparky came up. He'd just got readmitted into the guild, and now with their relationship public, and even more obvious since they'd arrive at the guild together in the morning despite Cana's insistence to the contrary, people kept making comments that were generally unnecessary.

"I don't need to explain myself to you women any longer!" Cana said, chin jutting out. Ever scoffed, Mira hid a smile that was shared by Lisanna, but Lucy couldn't let it drop.

"Every time we bring it up you're so evasive, it's like you're embarrassed." Lucy said, obviously bating her, she was rewarded by an irritated glare.

"I'm not embarrassed." Cana said, the mere idea ridiculous. "I just don't see the point in blabbing on about stuff that's between me and Laxus just for the sake of conversation." Cana said, sighing. Mira, not one to shy away from gossip joined Lucy in her interrogation.

"Yes, but we're your friends; you could at least tell us how you met, or what made you get together, instead of dodging the question like it's some big secret." Mira probed, studying Cana intently. Levy and Cana shared a quick look, a warning as to how much to reveal, too little would only antagonize them, too much could be catastrophic. A tense silence filled the room, all routes of escape had been cut off, Cana was cornered despite her efforts, and in order to keep some pride she decided to admit defeat with grace.

"Look, I met up with him on a job by accident, he needed a little help rounding up some dark guild mages, and afterward we got a little drunk and kissed." Cana said, skipping their first encounter, it was just too personal to share in a communal bath-house. As to their time on the beach, she'd never give away to this lot what exactly they'd gotten up to. "Then a few weeks later we ran into each other again, I got injured and he stayed with me till I'd recovered and then that's that." Cana said with a tone of finality. "What I want to know is what exactly happened on Tenrou between you and Elfman. Mira says we'll be having a wedding anytime now." Cana said, aiming her question at Ever, tactfully changing the subject.

"That was just to distract Mira so we could get past her." Ever said a little too quickly, heat rising to her cheeks, which invited all the wrong kind of attention.

"Elf-nii has been acting a little strange lately," Lisanna said, turning to look at Mira with a cheeky smile which Mira mirrored. "he's been sleep talking." She said with a giggle. Ever paled at the thought of what he might have said, but below the surface she was desperate to find out if he'd said anything about her. Cana was beginning to enjoy this development when she heard her ring tone echo across the room. Cana frowned, there were few people who had her number who weren't in this room, and all of them she'd told not to call unless it was serious. She stood wrapping a towel around herself, slippery hands wrapping around her phone, caller ID showing a picture of Laxus' sleeping face, a bit of drool running down his chin. Cana flipped it open, handset pressed to her ear, ready to yell abuse down the phone when Laxus' drunken panicked voice stopped her.

"Cana, don't hunggm up, it's a emer-gen-cy." Laxus said frantically, his words slurred. Cana looked over her shoulder briefly, luckily none of the women had noticed her departure, she walked further into the corner before replying.

"What happened?" she asked, watching her friends laugh together, a little envious.

"I can't find Freed." Laxus said, his words a little clearer now that the panic had ebbed. Of course the three of them had gone out drinking, Cana thought to herself, and knowing she'd be gone all night and the guild was closing early due to Mira and Kinana's absence they went to a bar in the outer district. Cana raised a hand to her forehead, frustration building when she realised Laxus hadn't mentioned the third part of their pathetic ensemble.

"What about Bixlow?" Cana asked. On the other side of town a drunk Laxus glanced at his friend, sound asleep, leaning heavily on the unstable bench next to him. The musty pub echoed of disuse and unsavoury clientele. The carpet runner which laid arcoss the worn wooden floor matted at the edges, once vibrant red colouring had dulled to murky brown with the addition of dirt and what was most likely vomit etched into the coarse fabric. The dirty barman spat phlegm onto the floor, the yellow sludge forgotten as he turned to his next customer.

"Bixlow isn't going anywhere." Laxus said, the situation almost funny except for a missing Freed and a potentially catastrophically angry Cana. Laxus was both depressed and relieved that he had an excuse to call Cana. She deserved to go out with her friends, especially the way things had turned out- she'd stayed with him despite how bad he'd fucked everything over. No matter what Freed said, Cana couldn't love him, not really, how could you love someone who destroyed your life? But he was relieved, there was a chance she'd come to his rescue, similar to last time, and once again he could have her all to himself. No stupid ice freak, man whore, old man, cheerleader, book worm, fire freak, or any other of those Fairy Tail misfits would stand in his way.

"Have you looked around?" Cana's voice asked through the phone, ruffling noises insinuating that she was dressing, and hastily at that. Laxus remembered his attempt to get off the chair, not such a good idea as it turned out, but if he told Cana that she'd definitely get mad, something every man alive wished to avoid. At the back of his mind he remembered stupid Gildarts telling him something similar, never get an Alberona woman mad, or you wouldn't live to regret it.

"Yeah, I've looked everywhere." Laxus lied smoothly, his other hand grasping the bar so he wouldn't fall off his teetering stool.

"Alright, where are you?" Cana asked, the answer deciding her next move. Laxus gave her the name of a bar near the fringes of the city, giving her no choice but to ask for aid, not to Laxus' knowledge. He grinned, triumphant in securing her attentions once more, those stupid bitches would rue the day they kidnapped his Cana's attentions.

"I'll be there soon." Cana said, hanging up. Laxus patted Bixlow's back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Cana's coming to get us." Laxus said to his unconscious friend, the added pressure causing Bixlow to slide to the ground. Laxus barely noticed the new development, taking a drink from Bixlow's unattended full mug.

Cana paced through the dark city streets, Mira in toe, pulling her cardigan over her chest uncomfortably, the cold creating goosebumps where her pale flesh met the chilled air.

"What's going on Cana?" Mira asked, an iron grip on her upper arm causing Cana to pause. Impatient, Cana turned to Mira, thinking of how best to address the situation. The darkness wrapped around her like a cape, hiding the majority of her countenance, the only source of light was a blinking lightpost, towering above them, expelling the darkness for brief periods.

"First I want you to promise that after tonight you'll never mention what's about to happen to anyone." Cana said, serious. Mira looked worried, but nodded all the same. "Good." Cana said, turning to walk, her pace slower this time with Mira falling in step beside her, the two sets of shoes clacking against the cobbled stone beneath their feet. "Laxus, Freed and Bixlow went out to a bar out in the dodgy side of Magnolia to get plastered, or their version of it anyway. Looks like Bixlow is out cold, Laxus isn't much better and Freed is missing." Cana said, sparing Mira a serious look. Mira nodded, now understanding the severity of the situation. But as she thought over their current predicament, a question created a pivoting point in her mind, distracting and demanding.

"But why ask me?" Mira said, her usual cheery voice taking on a stern air as she glanced nervously into the darkness, potential threats anywhere out of sight, which is where she wanted them to stay.

"I needed someone who could help me carry them to my place," Cana said before adding, "and who can appreciate the need for secrecy." Mira gave a brief nod, watching as the buildings around them seemed to get dingier, the lights once acting as guardians over the city's streets now retreating further behind them with every step . "I have a feeling that we're going to hear some things neither of us wants to get out." Cana said. Mira blushed slightly, knowing she was referring to her relationship with the rune mage, not that it was common knowledge. Mira wondered how she'd come across such information, probably Laxus. She was about to ask when Cana stopped abruptly, staring at the entrance to an obviously suspicious pub. "It's probably best if you transform into a man, at least until we find Freed." Cana said, waiting for her magic to activate. Mira nodded, glad she'd worn unisex clothes, her baggy shorts and t-shirt shuffling slightly as her chest shrunk, shoulders broadening, legs growing less cruvatious. Cana's arm linked through Mira's as they walked into the pub, earning a few odd glances from derelicts the city ver. But as soon as Cana had located Laxus, she ran to him, clutching his face. Mira took the hint and began her search for Freed.

Laxus was nearly unconscious and from what Cana guessed, was suffering from a low count of alcohol poisoning. Cana slapped his face lightly, willing him to come around. Laxus groaned, his eyes opening groggily until he saw Cana at which point they shot open. Cana smiled with relief, hugging him to her before leaning back to take in his face.

"Hey," Cana said, but her relief was short lived as Laxus' expression changed quickly from recognition to reproach, arms winding around her waist. "What's wrong? I'm here to take you home." Cana said, words soft to her own ears, thumb brushing his cheek. Her soothing movements were stopped as Laxus' big hand engulfed hers, ceasing her efforts.

"No, we're going to your place." Laxus said moodily, the alcohol bringing his grievances to light. Despite his relief at seeing her he couldn't help but see this as her fault; if she hadn't of gone out with those bitches and left him, all alone, Freed and Bixlow wouldn't have agreed to come to this shitty bar, and Freed wouldn't be missing!

"Which is home," Cana said, trying unsuccessfully to pull her hand from his grasp.

"No, that's your place. I just sleep over. You don't want me to move in because you hate me, just like the rest of them!" Laxus accused, his grip tightening. Cana sighed, she knew this'd been eating at him for some time now, the insecurities brought on by his guilt but now primarily the booze.

"That's not true." Cana said, trying to calm him down, his grip starting to become painful.

"Yes it is! That's why you left me for those bitches!" Laxus said, any louder would have been considered a yell, his arm slashing through the air dismissively.

"They're not bitches Laxus, and what's wrong with me wanting to spend time with my friends every once in a while?" Cana asked, placing her other hand soothingly on his chest. Laxus was too drunk to from a cohesive argument, his mind flipping through his archive of queries.

"It's not just that," He said, ignoring her question, "you won't say that you love me, you won't go on jobs with me, you won't sleep at my place, and if I hadn't kissed you on Tenrou I'd just be your dirty little secret." Laxus said, the smell of booze on his breath wafting across her face, but it didn't faze Cana as it would have others. She knew arguing with him would be pointless in his current state but she couldn't resist.

"I don't go on jobs with you because I don't want to step of the tribes toes, which is why I don't sleep at your place which you share with the three of them, and I don't say it because I thought it was obvious. " Cana retorted, the last one a half-truth but it'd have to suffice.

"Then say it." Laxus said, releasing her hand to place both of his lazily on her lower back. Cana felt cornered, this wasn't how she wanted this to go, a drunken Laxus staring at her with hurt eyes, a repugnant bar walling her in on all sides, but this was what she'd have to settle for. She leant in, whispering the words into his ear. Where they touched Cana could feel him relax, he leaned in to plant a drunken kiss on her cheek, breathing deeply.

"I love you too, Cana." Laxus said, slumping slightly against her, head resting in the crook of her neck. Cana's brow furrowed, feeling slightly guilty at how she'd manipulated him, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mira left Laxus to Cana, walking over to the barman, her body lanky compared to her normal form.

"Have you seen a man with long green hair tonight, he would've come in with those two guys over there?" Mira asked, her masculine voice sounding strange to her own ears as she gestured to Laxus and Bixlow across the room. The bar tender had a slight smile on his face, an amused leer.

"He went into the Ladies with Candy about twenty minutes ago." He replied, turning to clean his chipped beer mugs once again. Mira blushed, surely Freed wasn't the type of man to do such a thing. They hadn't gone on a date per say but surely he had more class than that. Mira wearily made her way towards the women's bathroom, shifting back into her original form as she opened the door. walking in she was surprised to see Freed sitting next to a woman in a short sequined dress, with more than enough make-up on for some-one of her beauty. Freed was obviously a little drunk, but seemed to be giving the woman a sincere smile.

"Sugar, you just need to be honest with her, any woman would stupid to refuse a catch like you." the woman whom Mira assumed to be Candy said, patting his knee reassuringly. Mira was shocked to say the least, mouth agape but when Freed's eyes locked onto her he grinned with a drunk man's confidence. He shot up, grinning cheerfully.

"Mira- san!" Freed exclaimed, walking towards her, his likeness mimicking him on the mirror's surface . Once he was within a short distance he leaned in, eyes closed, pressing his lips on hers. Mira's eyes widened, frozen at first but they slowly closed, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Before long Freed pulled back for breath, his eyes roaming over Mira's startled expression. "Mira-san you're the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny and powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Freed said passionately, leaning in again for another brief kiss, not registering Mira's shock.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink Freed." Mira said, attempting to detangle herself from him before he had another fit of passion. Candy smirked, pushing past the two to go back into the pub.

"Thanks for the advice Bronte." Freed called out to her, but she ignored him, the crooked door closing behind her with a painful creek. "I've had just the right amount to drink, otherwise I'd never be able to do this." Freed said, kissing her again. Mira's face was deep red by this point, flustered by Freed's… openness. She took his hand in hers, desperate to get out of this ramshackle bar before something even more bizarre developed.

"Very well Freed, you know you had me very worried what with your disappearing." Mira said, leading him out towards Cana and the two other drunkards. Freed didn't seem to register anything other than his name, happily strolling behind Mira, a skip in his step. She manoeuvred the two of them between the tables either empty or filled with questionable characters, finally approaching Cana, Laxus' head lolling on her shoulder, face pressed to her neck. Mira felt as if she was intruding on a intimate moment, until she realised that Laxus was nearing sleep.

"I think Freed will be fine to walk but looks like we'll have to carry the other two." Mira said, taking in Bixlow's passed out form heaped on the ground, curled in on himself. Cana sighed, slinging Laxus' arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like it." Cana said, heaving a groaning Laxus towards the door. Mira leant down, her demon transformation making it easy to carry Bixlow out, despite Freed's insistence to help. Mira smiled at his attempts at kindness despite the predicament they were in. She'd guessed that Cana was intending to take the three back to her place to watch over them for the night, and it was going to be a long trek.

"Why's demon bitch here?" Laxus asked, more sober than he'd let on.

"To help carry you three idiots." Cana said, her tone affectionate as she looked up into his face. She'd known about his insecurities for a while now, but could never think of a way to address them without suffocating him in the process. She didn't ask him to move in with her because the tribe were annoyed enough with him sleeping over every night let alone moving in. Also the issue of personal space- two people who had always had their own space moving in together? The repercussions were sure to be negative in nature. She'd thought about getting a bigger bed seeing as the two of them really didn't fit on it, but she'd just never gotten around to buying it because of all the drama they'd encountered since arriving seven years in the future.

It was no secret that she didn't like to publicise their relationship but he should have understood that she just didn't want people asking about it. As if she'd ever be embarrassed by being with Laxus, though if you'd asked her eight years ago, how strange it sounds to say it but yes eight years ago, she'd have said you were insane. But people do change, in both negative and positive ways. Laxus was always insecure, and he'd only get over that by himself. Cana thought that by staying with him, supporting him, he'd realise that these phantom grudges held against him were simply fables. But the longer she stayed with him the worse he….. Cana shook those thoughts from her mind, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Mira stood on her other side, smiling at Freed through her long lashes, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Cana guessed he'd finally got the balls to make a move, well with the added confidence boost of a fair few drinks. If only she and Laxus had developed like that, slow and undramatic, instead they were caught in a cycle of blame….

"Not long now." Cana said, Laxus muttering something about god knows what. Mira nodded, Freed's eyes glued to her face from his place on the other side of Bixlow. The five mages rounded the corner, Cana's apartment in view. Cana thought first about sleeping arrangements, but then realised it would be a long time before any of them got any sleep. Cana started her herculean task of getting Laxus up the flight of stairs to her apartment. Luckily Laxus came round enough to get stumble up the stairs with Cana guiding him, falling through the open door and landing with a thud on the floor. Mira came up behind her, a worried expression on her face. Cana all but ignored Laxus groggy figure splayed on the ground, stepping over him to point to her couch. "Put Bixlow over there." Cana said with a tired look in her eye, disappearing behind a corner. Mira did as she was told, shifting back into her normal form. Freed's liquid courage was fading fast, replaced with the first hints of a hangover. Cana walked back into her living room with a box full of strange looking tablets and herbs.

"What are those?" Mira asked, growing more concerned by the second, in Cana's hands were the stores of a small apothecary.

"I'm the guild drunk," Cana said, well versed words sprouting from years of practice, "Porlyusica-san got fed up with me getting hauled to her cottage with alcohol poisoning, or someone thinking I was dying when all I had was a bad hangover. So she gave me some of her stores and explained how to use them." Cana said, "Best place for these three idiots is with me, so you don't have to worry about Freed." Cana said with a small smirk, pulling out a thin futon from her seemingly endless closet. Lying it on the ground with a few blankets tossed about she handed Freed a glass of water and a pair of small green tablets. "Take these, trust me, you'll thank me in the morning." Cana said but instead of following her instructions he looked to Mira, slightly sheepish. Mira blushed in response but Cana didn't have time to play happy couples and moved over to where Laxus was trying to sit up. He was so stubborn that even being poisoned wouldn't stop him from his well-deserved tantrum, thought Cana cynically. Behind her Mira urged the rune mage to take the tablets, ushering him onto the futon. Once Freed was settled and obviously well on his way to unconsciousness Mira turned to find Cana standing above Laxus, hands on hips.

"Turn off the light Cana!" Laxus mumbled into her leg, arms winding around her thighs.

"No." Cana said curtly, a pleading look aimed over her shoulder to Mira. The blonde smiled in response, walking to stand next to her friend.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Mira asked, a little sad at how pathetic her proud and powerful guild mate now looked. Cana's expression softened from its previously tight lips and tense forehead at the sight of her friend's genuine concern.

"We need to get him to the toilet." Cana said, explaining further in response to Mira's startled expression. "He's got alcohol poisoning so I'm going to give him some drugs that will make him vomit and after that he'll just have to sleep it off." Cana said, dread dripping off her voice. Mira considered the situation for a second, and in that mere second her resolve hardened.

"Well I'm going to help you any way I can Cana." Mira said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cana smiled in response, Mira's company would be a welcome distraction from her current train of thought. She knelt beside Laxus, unwrapping his arm around Cana's legs with much difficulty, but soon Cana was on the other side, helping hoist him up to make the short trip into her bathroom, positioning him strategically next to the toilet. Cana produced a cup of sweet smelling tea that she'd sat on the bathtub.

"Laxus, you need to drink this," Cana said, pushing the cup into his hand. Laxus frowned, eyelids drooping, but sculled the whole cup nonetheless. The brew took a few moments to take effect, Laxus' stomach contents quickly flowing into the toilet bowl. Mira was repulsed by the sight, vomit one of her few weak points. Cana noticed how her face scrunched at the smell of it, something she had grown accustomed to in her valiant pursuit of alcohol. "Hey Mira, I'd better keep an eye on Laxus, can you make sure Bixlow doesn't choke on his own vomit or puke all over my new couch? There are pots under the sink." Cana said, earning a grateful look from the elder mage.

The feint rustling in the background was lost on Cana, her thoughts locked on Laxus, her hand rubbing in a circular motion on his back. But no matter the amounts of distractions she had, the question she'd been avoiding ever since Laxus' words escaped his mouth- was her and Laxus' relationship detrimental to his… life? He had made so much progress, but the majority of it was only skin deep. Sure when they were together he seemed happy enough, but those thoughts were always below the surface- suspicion, distrust, fear. Was she the reason he couldn't move forward? Were his feelings for her what was holding him back? Should she- Could she stay with him knowing that she was the source of such a pain?

Such noble thoughts of sacrifice in the face of a loved one's torture were admirable, but when she looked at him, really looked at his face, his eyes, his scar, his tattooed torso, his complete and entirety, she knew that all contemplations were worthless. She couldn't leave him, the one man who came back for her. Her soul would forever lie within him, until death would they part, strangely like a marriage, their bond was one never able to be erased. The thought of losing him, leaving him, being apart from him filled her with uncertainty, the same which must have filled the section of his heart that should be reserved for her.

But this thought brought her full circle; in order to rid his heart of this fear she would have to abandon him to allow him to drain the wound, without her presence which allowed the uncertainty to leak back in, once his heart was healed she could reclaim it for herself, whole and healthy. But this theory, this perfect solution was a self-constructed delusion. She would never leave this man, never again, her selfish nature consuming her concern. The lie she told herself was simple, incomplete; we'll work through this together. But it sounded hollow to her own ears, the only ones that counted in this census.

His abdomen ceased its rejection, his vomiting finally ebbed. Slumping against the toilet bowl he glared at her, too exhausted to speak. Cana looked at him apologetically, offering a glass of water to the groggy blonde. Laxus took the glass, drinking hungrily the clear liquid soon disappeared completely.

"Mira!" Cana called from the bathroom, receiving a groan from Laxus in response. Mira's anxious face appeared at the doorway, taking in the scene before her. "Could you put him on my bed, and I'll check on Bixlow?" Cana asked, not wanting Mira to see more vomiting than was necessary. Mira nodded, quickly transforming into her Satan Soul.

"Fucking demon bitch.." Laxus mumbled under his breath as Mira hauled him into Cana's bedroom. Cana quickly made her way over to Bixlow while Mira was preoccupied. She lightly tapped Bixlows face, hoping he'd come around, when that failed and with water not a viable option Cana raised her hand, preparing to slap him as hard as she could. Bixlow, as if sensing the impending danger groaned, consciousness returning to him.

Cana sighed; she was in for a long night.

Freed woke, a splitting headache ripping through his mind. He groaned, shakily getting to his feet, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Next to him was a naked from the waist up Bixlow, and an exhausted Cana, combining different seemingly green vegetative substances together in some kind of smoothie. Taking a seat, Freed watched Cana as thoughtfully as he could manage, she seemed on edge, a permanent crease between her eyebrows. She poured the thick concoction into a glass and offered it to the hung-over mage.

"It smells terrible, tastes like shit, but it'll get rid of your hangover in fifteen minutes." Cana said matter-of-factly, watching as Freed drank the disgusting sludge, but almost immediately he began to feel the effects of the mixture. "You can take a shower or whatever; the others won't be up for ages yet." Cana said, turning back to her preparations. Freed nodded courteously, trying to remember the reason he and Bixlow were asleep at Cana's, with a killer hangover, in the first place.

"What happened last night?" Freed asked, a little afraid of the answer. Cana gave him a smug look, holding back a laugh.

"I think I'd better wait to explain that until Bixlow wakes up." Cana said, her smile while infuriating gave away nothing. Freed pursed his lips, sure he was going to get nothing more out of her at the time then he realised that his lips tasted faintly of strawberries, how strange.

"Well, either way, thank you for your efforts. You're kindness is much appreciated." Freed said curtly, eyes glued to Cana's back. She gave a slight giggle, hiding her face from him.

"Wait till after you know what happened before you thank me." Cana said cryptically, but Freed couldn't help but become a little nervous, the offer of a shower becoming more and more attractive.

"So let me get this straight, when you and the psycho demon found us, I was passed out, Laxus was on his way and Freed was in the Ladies getting relationship advice from a hooker." Bixlow said, eyes wide. Cana bit her lower lip to hide a smile, but nodded all the same. Freed had gone deathly pale, his head resting face down on the kitchen table.

"Then we carried you back here. Mira stayed on puke patrol for a while but I managed to convince her to leave at about eleven." Cana said, enjoying Freeds distress a little too much. "But from what I could glean from Mira I'm guessing that there was some kissing going on before she managed to drag you out." Cana said, watching as Freed's face grew red, the colour adorable on the rune mage.

"Where did you sleep?" Bixlow asked with a grin, but managed to quell his laughter before it cascaded out of his lips. Cana let her eyes drop, placing the plates of scrambled egg in front of the two men.

"I didn't" Cana said, darting in towards her kitchen bench, back facing them. The two mages shared a glace, feeling slightly guilty that one, they'd failed in their mission to look after Laxus, and two, Cana missed a full night of sleep babysitting them. They were about to apologise, well as close as Bixlow could come to it when there was an angry knocking on the door. Freed stood, wanting to do something, even this small for the brunette. He opened the door, an irritated Ever at the threshold.

"So you two idiots are here after all." Ever said, pushing her way past Freed. When she took in her surroundings she paused. "Where are your clothes?" She asked, staring at Bixlow's bare chest.

"He vomited all over them." Cana said, unimpressed at the arrival of yet another Thunder God Tribe member. Ever scoffed, walking to take a seat next to her half naked friend. "You guys should probably get going" Cana said, not wanting to think about Laxus' reaction to the three of them sitting in her kitchen. Ever rolled her eyes, intent on staying exactly where she was.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, her vices about the pair's relationship simmering to the surface once again. Cana tried not to step on her toes as much as possible, but it just wasn't making anything any better. Ever tried to be polite, but without Laxus to keep her in check her irritation at the secrecy and ridiculous nature at the whole situation was about to hit Cana in the face. Though she'd never admit the catalyst for her oncoming episode was her shame that when her friends needed her, it was Cana that Laxus called, and it was Mira Cana chose to help her in said situation. Freed was quick to attempt to dissemble the situation, though his efforts were ultimately in vain. Chucking Bixlow's clothes at him, the feint stench of incense clinging to them, he set about their departure, pulling Ever towards the door. Bixlow took the message, about to stand, still shirtless when Laxus appeared at Cana's bedroom door.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ok so this chapter is on time thank god but my exams are coming up so the next four weeks will be questionable but after that I have holidays so be prepared for a rush of chapters and oneshots or maybe a new series depending how I'm feeling. (if I do a series it will most likely be my fairy tail housing commission laxana week thing) Also I've decided on doing a series of one shots to gain writing experience, so if you have any prompts or requests, detailed or not it's all good, so leave it in a review or a pm, I don't mind on the content but non-con isn't really something I'd be interested in writing but I'll consider it if plot related (not entire plot!). I'd like to thank all of my reviews, favouriters and followers, every time I get a review it's a massive incentive to keep writing. I'd love some constructive criticism, are they ooc in parts? Do you find parts unrealistic? Are there things you think I should include that I haven't so far? Anything and everything is useful. I admit I tend to get distracted so if something doesn't link up then remind me and I'll try to worm it in as soon as possible.

I was a little worried about the Cana crying scene, personally I'm an emotional kind of tired person, which would totally work in this situation but it might have been too much so I'd like your opinions on it. Yeah, so as always read, review and enjoy!

-Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"What the fuck are you idiots doing at Cana's?" Laxus ground out, hand over his eyes to mute the light as much as possible. Cana was quick to act, shoving a glass of her miracle juice into his hand. Laxus grimaced, pulling away from her but drank the thick liquid nonetheless. Ever was about to remark when she found Freed's hand planted firmly over her mouth. The situation was one that required delicacy, obviously this was a set of circumstances Cana wished to avoid, and brash words wouldn't help. Laxus walked into the bathroom, when he suddenly groaned loudly, smashing something against the wall. Freed and Bixlow looked at each other, whatever was going to go down next wouldn't be pleasant with Laxus in _that_ mood. "Didn't I tell you not to use that stupid girly shit while I was around." Laxus bellowed, toothbrush lolling in his mouth. Cana's lips pursed, obviously not impressed.

"It was either that or al la puke." Cana called, sitting what was obviously Laxus' portion of food on the table before heading in the direction of her room. "I'm going to bed," Cana called over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her. Ever had stopped squirming, taking the others lead she was as silent as she could manage. Laxus, dressed in nothing but his boxers thanks to Cana's handiwork after Bixlow's vomiting subsided, stood before them. Freed's hand fell to his side, he gave a curt nod before attempting to drag Ever towards the door.

"Why are you half-naked?" Laxus asked before Freed's hand touched the door knob. Not willing to abandon his friend to what he knew would be a gruelling fate at the hands of Laxus' hung-over state.

"Cana washed my shirt cause it got puke on it." Bixlow said quietly, a little nervous. Laxus' steely glare passed over one to the other of his three best friends.

"You didn't answer my first question." Laxus said, picking up what he assumed to be his breakfast.

"We, ah, went out drinking last night, and got a little too drunk so Cana looked after us for the night." Freed said, his words clipped.

"That explains you two idiots but why are you here." Laxus said, his scowl unwavering as he stuffed eggs into his mouth.

"I came looking for them when I realised they didn't come home." Ever said quickly, growing uncomfortable at the thought of Laxus' past melodramatic rages.

"So we got drunk, my girlfriend looked after all three of us, and you came looking for them when you realised they were missing." Laxus said, eyebrows raised. The three nodded in unison, the scene would have been comedic except for the tense atmosphere. "I'm a little confused about something," he continued, stepping towards them. "there's just one thing that doesn't make sense. Can you tell me what it is?" Laxus asked, waiting for an answer. When the three remained quiet for lack of an idea he answered for them, his tone menacing. "Why is it that my girlfriend would be taking care of two other guys, one of which is half naked?" Laxus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"As a favour to the guy she loves?" Ever offered, clearly wanting to escape with as many limbs as possible. Laxus stepped forward and the trio took an unconscious step back.

"Either way, looks like you guys were about to leave." Laxus said with a tone of finality, much to the relief of his friends who willingly fled out of Cana's apartment.

The blonde mage sighed, maybe he'd been a little too rough on his idiots, he thought as he gently placed his plate in the sink. He opened the fridge to acquire a drink when he was faced with mountain upon mountain of baked goods and pre-made meals. His first thought was of a piece of advice Gildarts had once given him, Alberona women only cook edible food when they're worried, and once they start cooking it's nearly impossible to make them stop. By the looks of things, Cana was pretty upset about something, she would have had to been baking non-stop all night, and then some. Forgetting the drink he made his way into the bedroom, apprehensive of her still form. With his enhanced senses he could hear her uneven breathing, irregular heartbeat, the way her muscles tensed and retensed. Quietly, he slipped between the sheets, pulling her on top of him in an attempt to make them both fit on the bed for once. Cana kept her eyes closed, but her brow furrowed despite her efforts to remain passive. Laxus wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to be of some comfort.

"Sorry about last night." He mumbled into her hair, checking closely for her reaction. There was a tense silence, and Laxus began to worry that she'd never reply.

"It's fine." Cana mumbled into his neck, her lips unintentionally brushing his neck the way he liked. But her words were anything but comforting. The word 'fine' rang through his mind, bringing memories to the surface, pointless arguments that spawned from Cana always compromising her needs for his. But this wouldn't be an argument, they'd been together too long for his to fuck it up this time.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked, considering the chances of an honest answer in her current state.

"You just said something that made me rethink some things, that's all." Cana said, snuggling further against him. Alarm bells went off inside Laxus' head, and he realised how sad her tone was, how desolate, almost like the way you'd say goodbye. Laxus tightened his grip on her, teeth grinding at the thought of her tying to leave.

"What did I say?" Laxus asked, lips brushing her forehead. He felt Cana freeze, her tensed body feeling strange and alien in his embrace, distant.

"It was nothing," Cana replied, an obvious lie. Laxus paused, waiting for her to relax against him once again before continuing.

"Then there's no harm in telling." Laxus pushed while trying desperately to remember his bender last night, all he could salvage was bullying Freed into having a drink with him and Bixlow, after that it all seemed foggy until his head was lolling on a toilet bowl. Cana shook her head, fighting back tears, her exhaustion getting the better of her. As soon as Laxus heard the hitch in her breathing he forced her face to his. Cana's bloodshot eyes squeezed shut, trying to hide her obvious tears, refusing to admit it was already too late. Laxus was in shock, he'd only ever seen his strong beautiful woman in tears once at her mother's grave, he never thought he'd see them again… at least not over something he'd allegedly said. What could he have possibly said to make her like this. Filled with dread he pushed her hair away from her face, gently kissing the purplish bags under her eyes. Cana smiled a little but the tears kept flooding from under her eyelids no matter how hard she squeezed them shut.

"Laxus," Cana said so quietly only a dragon slayer could hear, her tone pleading. "I'm sorry.." she said, lunging forward to wrap her arms around his neck, her grip constricting. Laxus nervously rubbed her back, trying to calm her from what was for Cana was a hysterical state.

"Shhh," he said soothingly, not sure where to go from there. "you've got nothing to be sorry for." Laxus said, unable to revolve his head to offer a comforting kiss because of still iron grip.

"I'm sorry," Cana said, the last word disjointed as her breathing hitched more frequently than before. Laxus abandoned rubbing her back and wrapped his arms around her. He thought, hoping to find words to find to reassure her.

"Cana, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and…" Laxus said slowly, each word drawn out as he considered the next one. Cana shook her head, hair rustling about, gently brushing against his skin, pale cream against chocolate brown.

"I-" Cana said, stopping abruptly as her tears worsened. Laxus lightly ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her. The thought hit him how utterly out of his depth he was in this situation and was slightly disappointed. Cana always knew what to say, she was so strong and honest that he always relaxed when she was around. Their fights never lasted long because he couldn't help but give in to her, with her blazing brown eyes that could melt hearts or cause bandits to flee at a single glance. Now those same beautiful eyes were overflowing with tears and he was at a complete loss, not to mention the reason for their unwelcome flooding was something to do with him. He felt useless and immature, but no matter his qualms he wasn't going to give up his grip on this angelic woman for anything.

"Cana, shhh, it's ok, I'm sure I didn't mean what I said last night." Laxus said, hoping against hope that it was the right thing to say. Almost immediately the tears began to ebb, her grip relaxed and her wet cheek came to rest on his bare chest, curling around him. Laxus was apprehensive, even though it seemed to work; he knew how seriously Cana took what he said. He knew she would still be dwelling on it, but the most likely option for the decrease in her emotional state was that she'd made her decision. It was similar to the time they fought on whether Cana would go on a job with team Natsu, one minute they were practically yelling at each other then she got unnaturally calm and stated she'd made her decision. So in short her seemingly calm state was a worse then the earlier hysterics. Fearing the worse Laxus wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. "Cana, I love you." Laxus said, so quietly that Cana couldn't hear him, maybe if she had, her decision would have been different, or maybe not.

They lay there together, their blanket cocooning them in a warm world all their own. Cana wished to remember this moment, every curvature of his body, the way his tattoos expanded with each breath, his elegant scar, his ruffled blonde hair spiking out at odd angles, his soft relaxed lips, the way his muscular arms wound around her, his body heat seeping into her bones, because by the end of the day….. her arms tightened around him, alerting him to her unease.

"Cana?" Laxus mumbled, glancing at her once again, this time her expression determined. Her eyes had recovered, her face no longer red and blotchy, while her hair was a knotty mess, acting as a thick brunette halo.

"I-" Cana said, seeming a little scared by the sound of her own voice. Cana closed her eyes to steady herself, pulling back away from him to sit on the corner of the bed. Laxus was worried, sitting up so he could watch her properly, his storm grey eyes like a hawk monitoring its prey. Cana's eyes remained closed but she relaxed a little, her expression pained as she recited the words she had spent the night rehersing. "Last night I realised," she said, now that she'd started she couldn't stop, "that us being together like this isn't what's best for us. I think we should take some time apart." Cana said, the words tumbling out, like a mudslide leaving devastation in its wake. Laxus' eyes were wide, panic setting in.

"And you just get to make that decision? What about how I feel?" he said desperately, clutching at her hands, appealing to her.

"It's because of how you feel that we need to break up." Cana said, her expression hard as granite, her decision made.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus snapped, desperate to remember his words last night. What could he have possibly said that would lead her to this?

"You need to work out where you stand in the guild and in the world, and you can't do that with me holding you back." Cana said, her eyes opening to bore into him. Laxus had no idea what she was talking about, but Cana wouldn't do this for nothing, he scanned through his memories for something that could be of some reference to this atrocity.

"I know where I stand!" Laxus exclaimed, the bed creaking slightly as he shifted his weight. Cana shot forward, gripping his face between her two hands, pulling his face close to hers in what could have been an attempt at a kiss but she paused before their lips touched, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"Where? Who are you to the guild?" Cana asked, demanding an honesty that Laxus wasn't ure he was capable of offering. Laxus opened his mouth as if to speak but couldn't find the words. Cana gave a look of understanding, as if this was the outcome she expected. "I love you Laxus." Cana said, her stare unwavering, a longing in her voice that Laxus' had never heard before. She smiled slightly "I've wanted to say that for a while now but I just never found the right time or I chickened out." Cana said, hands sliding to his shoulders, eyes lowered. "But I do, I love you, which is why I need to do this. I'm not going to be the reason you're holding onto all this guilt." Cana said, leaning in for one last kiss but Laxus did something he'd never done before, he glared at her with all the emotion he could muster.

"So by dumping me you think I'll suddenly understand my place in the universe, let go of all my guilt or whatever you think I'm still holding on to and then when your satisfied that I've learnt my lesson we can get back together? What sort of joke is that?" Laxus snapped, unable to contain his overflowing emotions. "Don't use the love you feel for me as a justification for this shit. I don't even get what you think this'll achieve but it'll only make us both unhappy, not to mention what it'd do to the pull." Laxus said, using their term for the force they felt whenever they were apart, an unnatural pull tethering them together. Cana wasn't deterred one bit by Laxus argument as she had posed it to herself before.

"Two broken people can't fix each other, Sparky." Cana said, quoting her mother for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"There's nothing wrong with us!" Laxus snapped, hands balling into fists.

"How can you say that? I rely on you so much that every time you go on a job it's like I'm incomplete, I can barely manage to be on my own. I know you feel the same way, Sparky." Cana said, her eyes as fierce and desperate as his own. "We need to be able to stand on our own or we can't ever truly stand together." Cana said, standing at the foot of the bed, her stare stopping Laxus words before he uttered them. "We need to break up, Laxus, or we can't really be together." Cana said, slowly walking out of the room. Lightning crackled through his hair, frozen in shock and rage at the turn of events. "I want you gone by the time I get back." Cana called over her shoulder, the front door slamming an unneeded encore.

Levy smiled to herself, bag in hand as she walked away from Lucy's apartment, admiring the sparkly blue nail polish that glistened her toenails. As she rounded a corner she walk straight into Gajeel's broad chest. Levy let out a muffled squeak, face red as she stepped back from a shocked Gajeel.

"Watch where you're goin' Shrimp." Gajeel said, patting her head to make sure she was aptly recovered. Levy frowned, a little confused as to his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, to receive a blank expression from Gajeel, he tensed slightly, considering what to say.

"I..ahhh… was…. ahhh…" Gajeel said, glancing around for someone to save him. Thankfully Lilly appeared, coming to land on his shoulder. "I was looking for Lilly." Gajeel said, looking to the Exeed for help. Lilly rolled his eyes, looking both mages up and down.

"What are you doing here Levy-san?" Lilly asked politely. Levy grinned, glancing from her bag to her new sparkly nails before answering.

"Oh, I was just going home from Lu-chan's after the slumber party last night. It was a lot of fun, but it was girls only. Too bad you couldn't have come Lilly, I would've loved to do your nails." Levy said, slight teasing in her tone. Lilly smiled in response, such banter common between them, though he wished Gajeel would take the hint and speak a little more.

"Ha ha ha Lilly, you'd sure look funny in all that girly shit." Gajeel said chuckling loudly. Levy grinned, rolling her eyes as she sidestepped the iron dragon slayer.

"Well I'd better be getting back home, I wanna check the job board before the guild closes up." Levy called over her shoulder, a hand raised in farewell. However Lilly was quick to jump on the situation.

"Gajeel will walk you home." Lilly said, pushing his friend after the young woman. Gajeel stumbled, not happy with this development, but once he locked eyes on Levy's cheerful smile his shoulders slumped, trudging along beside her. Lilly smiled knowingly, the two of them would make a great couple, if only Gajeel wasn't so thick-headed.

"It's weird you don't have a book with you." Gajeel offered, looking her over. Levy looked a little sheepish as she replied.

"They banned me from bringing any." Levy admitted, smiling up at Gajeel. They turned another corner, Levy's apartment wasn't far now. Gajeel smirked at the thought, he wondered if she thought about the books when she wasn't reading them, like the way he thought about fights after they were finished. Before he could form a question Levy gasped next to him. He followed her line of vision, the door to her apartment had been blown to smithereens. Gajeel acted quickly, gathering magical energy.

"Stay here." He growled, quickly scaling the building till he was at the threshold. He smelt the air, only two scents pervaded the air, that of magic, and that of booze chick. Her strange scent wafted through the apartment. Gajeel stepped into the apartment, alert senses scanning the apartment. He soon found her, bottle of vodka in hand, her eyes seemed bruised and an angry frown twisted her face as she slept. Levy burst in, panting slightly with her pen at the ready. Gajeel rolled his eyes, motioning to Cana. "I thought I told you to stay down stairs?" Gajeel said, annoyed at the possible consequences if it had actually been an invader, not that he would have lasted long. Levy rolled her eyes just as he had done seconds ago, instantly at Cana's side, shaking her slightly. Cana groaned but opened an eye. Once she registered Levy's worried face she lurched forward, flinging her arms around her friend's small frame. Cana let out a small sob, then another, and soon she couldn't control them, wracking through her.

"Levy, I-" Cana said between sobs, Levy's hand patted Cana's back reassuringly, aiming a worried look to Gajeel who seemed to be gobsmacked for once in his life.

"Tea" Levy mouthed to Gajeel who thankfully excused himself into her small kitchenette, more or less already knowing his way around.

"I've done something really stupid Levy…" Cana said, now that the words were out she began to calm slightly, her sobs dying down.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Levy asked frantically, pulling back to see her hysterical friend's red blotchy face. She reached over absentmindedly, handing her a box of tissues. Cana took them gratefully, about to take another slug of her vodka when Levy swiped it from her hand. Cana rolled her eyes, whipping away her tears and trying to compose herself enough to get the words out she'd never thought she'd have to say.

"I dumped Laxus." Cana said solemnly, letting the severity of the situation become apparent to Levy.

"Oh." Levy said, at a loss for words, a rare occurrence that seemed to be happening more and more lately.. "Why?" she asked, regretting it once she'd let her curiosity escape. Cana frowned, but otherwise kept her composure.

"He needs to find out some things by himself and I was just holding him back. It wasn't fair on my part." Cana said, and as soon as she'd admitted it to another person she knew with all certainty she'd done the right thing, and it did comfort her a little. Gajeel then walked in with two cups of tea, handing one to Levy and one to Cana, frowning at the cups as if he wasn't sure how he'd been convinced into such a thing. Levy offered a thankful smile, but Cana sniffed it apprehensively and once she was satisfied it held no alcohol she sat it on the table next to her.

"So what was with the water works?" Gajeel asked bluntly, earning a steely glare from both women.

"Well right now I'm in a particularly shitty position Gajeel, much like yourself." Cana snapped, her tongue smoothly slipping over the curse as she glared at the muscular man before her. Gajeel was confused by her implication but let it drop much to Levy's relief. "You see, once Laxus is finished destroying the mountain in that direction" Cana said pointing off to the North West, "He's going to come and find me in order to try to convince me to change my mind." Cana said, turning her gaze to Levy. Levy wasn't happy with the way this conversation was going. "Which will lead him here." Cana finished, waiting for Levy to continue.

"So we either have two choices, I tell him to go away or Gajeel fights him…." Levy said, looking to Gajeel who glared at Cana in turn.

"Shrimp's not going anywhere near that lightning bastard, no matter what your little fight was about." Gajeel snapped, much to the surprise of Levy and the satisfaction of Cana.

"Well I don't really want my- Laxus to beat you up like he did last time for no reason. Plus Laxus is scared of Levy, so she won't be in any danger, though I doubt she would be even if he wasn't." Cana said, raising a hand to her forehead, eyes closing in concentration. Both were surprised to say the least but it was Levy who broke the silence.

"He's afraid of me? Why?" Levy asked, watching as a small smirk started to form on Cana's lips.

"Lots of reasons; you're the only one he's ever met who could challenge Freed's runes, the way you're not afraid of anything, it's dangerous and he knows it. Anyway I think he tried to attack you once and he feels bad about it so he tiptoes around you, the way he does most of the others." Cana said in a tired voice, slowly opening her eyes, rethinking her decision to abandon her tea. Gajeel had a strange feeling, almost pride with a little bit of jealousy that lightning prick would recognise her strength over his. "So it's probably best if Levy goes out there and says that I don't want to hear his voice, he should be satisfied with that and he'll leave." Cana said, taking a small sip of the still hot tea, not sweet enough for her tastes but she admired the effort. Gajeel finally took a seat, glaring at Cana for a lack of words to demonstrate his general distaste of the woman.

"Are you sure that's how it'll work out?" Levy asked, considering the situation. Cana knew Laxus inside out, she was sure of that, but an upset Laxus with his sights set on the woman who just dumped him whom he was tied to in so many ways, he would become erratic and hard to predict even for someone as close to him as Cana. Cana glanced as Gajeel, deciding it was safe to speak as freely as she'd dare.

"It's gotten stronger, I know location, levels and sometimes emotions depending how severe. So I've got a pretty good idea what'll happen and when. It should go according to plan, as long as Gildarts doesn't show up." Cana said with a decisive nod to Levy which she returned. Gajeel had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and resented being left out of the conversation. Maybe it had to do with her strange scent, the Master had ordered him and flame brain to pretend like they hadn't noticed on pain of death, but when lightning prick had shown up with the same thing, just reversed it had piqued his curiosity, though it seemed to be lost on the fire idiot.

"Why Gildarts?" Levy asked with a small smile. Cana laughed for the first time all day.

"I think that it would just send him on a rampage with Gildarts at the middle of it." Cana said, the thought more than amusing, her stupid father and her stupid Laxus duking it out would only end up with a broken Magnolia and lots of broken bones.

"Yeah I suppose." Levy said with a smile, standing up, taking in her messy apartments for the first time since she walked in the door. Books covered almost all the surfaces, dirty and clean clothes were scattered all over the place. Levy blushed, standing up to organise her messy apartment, but before her hand touched a book she turned back to Cana. "How long do we have before he starts looking for you?" Levy asked, giving a small side glance to Gajeel who didn't seem to pick too much out of their earlier exchange.

"About ten minutes I'd guess, he's been at it for hours already and he's starting to calm down. Actually it's pretty lucky you got home when you did." Cana said with a cheeky grin. Levy sighed, Fairy Tail was full of moments like these, where idiocy just seemed to flow into your life so quickly you couldn't help but grin in response.

"Then I'd better get ready," Levy said, turning to Gajeel who was just about to protest but before he could utter a word Levy cast her spell. "Still" she said, the word wrapping around Gajeel with immense force and he found himself unable to move, his lungs breathing in on their own, eyes blinking furiously. "That takes care of that situation." Levy said, pleased with herself. Gajeel glared at her. "Sorry Gajeel, but you would have just attacked him anyway." Levy said, giving him an apologetic look. Cana grinned at Gajeels frozen form.

"And we can't have that, can we?" Cana asked, almost laughing, almost. Gajeel would get back that booze bitch if it was the last thing he did. Gajeel went on formulating plan after plan to the extent that he didn't notice the way her eyes widened. "Levy, he's coming!" Cana snapped, curling into a ball, tears threatening at the back of her eyes. Levy ran to the door and out onto her small veranda which led to the archaic wooden steps that directed one towards the street. In a blinding flash of lightning Laxus appeared, a little worse for wear, clothes torn, covered in small cuts, hair a knotted mess of blonde.

"I know she's here, I just want to talk." Laxus said in a bored tone, though his eyes were frantic, desperate for the ones they were searching for.

"She said she doesn't want to hear your voice." Levy said, having to tilt her head up at a wide angle to meet his eyes, his large form more than a little intimidating for the petite mage. Laxus frowned, considering her words; he ground his teeth, frustrated at her ability to control everything, even their break up. He listened for her comforting heartbeat, her scent, her breathing. He has met with the laboured breathing of someone who was attempting to control their emotions, slightly unsuccessfully. His brows furrowed deeper, glancing away from the door and boring into Levy's wavering stare. His intensity unnerved her, in her entire time in Fairy Tail she'd never seen him this dishelved, though she guessed Cana had, that was the sort of pair they were.

"Is she ok?" Laxus asked, watching Levy's expression for any hint to the contrary. If she'd been hurt by anyone while he'd been gone he'd destroy them. Levy looked a little bewildered; this wasn't at all what she'd have expected from the hot-headed Laxus.

"She's pretty shaken up but other than that she's fine, I think she just needs some time to process what happened." Levy said in a quiet tone, honesty better than a lie. If he'd thought she was being dishonest he would have pushed passed her as passively as possible and kidnapped Cana, no matter what she said, well that's what he told himself at least.

"Thank you for looking after her." Laxus said gruffly, not liking the fact he wasn't the one in control of the situation. He wouldn't risk hurting Levy or Cana so he'd have to just do what she said for now. Levy was obviously surprised by his sentiment, giving a nervous smile.

"Of course I'd look after her, she's my friend." Levy said, her words causing Laxus to pause.

"What?" Laxus asked, stepping forward in his excitement, "What did you just say?" Levy took a surprised step backwards, a little unnerved by his behaviour.

"I said, of course I'd look after her, she's my friend, that's what friends do." Levy said. Her words made Laxus understand what Cana had been trying to get at this morning, though it wasn't any less frustrating.

"And so do nakama, right?" Laxus asked, tense shoulders relaxing with the weight of his realisation. Levy nodded uncertainly, stepping back again.

"Yeah, I guess." Levy said, Laxus' relieved smile doing little to calm her. Laxus stepped back, rolling his shoulders.

"Ok, well I better get going or your boyfriend is going to work out how to break your spell." Laxus said with a smirk. Levy blushed slightly, marvelling at how similar Laxus was to her friend. Laxus chuckled, turning to walk away before suddenly turning back. "Oh and tell Cana not to worry, it'll work itself out, I need a reason to beat up Gildarts when he gets back and it'd be a little awkward if we still weren't back together." Laxus said with a smirk. Levy frowned a little, not sure how to react. "Will you tell her for me? Wouldn't want to make her angry at me by breaking her rule, she's really scary when she's pissed." Laxus said, eyebrows raised in question. Levy nodded, her hair falling forward into her face to brush her cheek.

"Sure, I'll tell her for you." Levy said, walking back into the room, listening to Laxus' footsteps on the wooden steps before hitting the harsh concrete. Levy glanced around, Gajeel's frozen form was on the ground, her blue permanent marker scribbled across his face forming the words 'I love Levy' and other such declarations. She quickly released the spell and Gajeel roared to life.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking Booze Bitch right now!" Gajeel bellowed, running towards the bathroom to check his face. "FUCK!" he yelled, tearing around the corner into the kitchen where Cana was presumably hiding.

"Now Gajeel, I think there's been some misunderstanding." Cana said quickly but couldn't old in her laughter.

"Cana! That wasn't funny!" Levy yelled, darting towards the kitchen where Cana's laughter intensified at the sight of Levy's red face.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I'll never do it again." Cana vowed, but she couldn't supress her smirk.

"You're lucky shrimp saved you, otherwise you'd be mincemeat." Gajeel said with a glare. Levy rolled her eyes.

"And to think I've already done so many favours for you today, not to mention I suppose you want to hide out here for a while, huh?" Levy asked, taking the now blue dyed towel from Gajeel. Cana pouted, hugging Levy tightly.

"You wouldn't kick me out for such a little thing would you?" Cana asked, kissing Levy's cheek sweetly. Gajeel almost seemed to gag at the scene before him which earned him a painful kick to the shin. Gajeel groaned, ready to attack when Lilly appeared at the busted door.

"What happened?" Lilly asked with a serious tone, taking in the situation. Cana opened her mouth, about to explain only the interesting bits when Gajeel stormed out of the apartment.

"Let's go Lilly." Gajeel ordered, not wanting any part of this afternoons activities explained.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok so I'm sick in bed, my brain's too fuzzy for school work so what do I turn to in my time of depression, fan fiction obviously! I'm really sorry about the typos in the last chapter; I'm uploading a revised chapter with this new one. I feel like I'm neglecting my reviewers so I'd just like to thank Alex Darklight, Rav and Tashio Anny once again. I really appreciate reviews so even if it's just your thoughts on this chapter, or you have a request of any kind leave it in a review and I'll try to make it happen. This fic has gotten so big and trust me, there is a lot more to come, so I was thinking once I hit 100 000 words of doing a bonus chapter, requests are welcome. Also one shot or a short chapter story requests/prompts are more than welcome (please, I'm begging you guys here)

At the moment the next few weeks seem questionable but stay tuned in nonetheless. My aim is to finish this part within seven chapters at the most, but be prepared for even more tear jerkers throughout. There is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter but Laxus really just is like that so yeah. Anyways read, review and enjoy!

-Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (if I did this would be cannon)

Cana sipped at her flask, vodka flowing down her throat, the day's events leaving her more than a little shaken. Three months. Was it possible to stay away from him for that long? What would the side effects be? Would it be like a drug addict going through withdrawals? Or more like an ever present itch that spread throughout her entire body, pulling her towards him? Cana pressed her eyes shut, reconsidering her current situation, maybe there was a loophole? It was one thing to break up with him and see him once a week around the guild for a few months until he got his act together, but this training for the Grand Magic Games was a totally different matter. The Tribe had plans to go to the desert, obviously trying to provide a distraction for their 'heartbroken' friend. While she couldn't feel his emotions now that they had quietened she knew him well enough to know that something like this would only frustrate him, knowing she cared for him but refused to be with him would make him go to great lengths to get his own way, a lifelong trait.

She laid her head on the counter, the situation bringing on a headache. She didn't regret her decision but the ultimatum seemed to be getting more and more serious. Cana knew she couldn't refuse to participate, after her ginormous failure on Tenrou she needed to become stronger and redeem herself, not just for the guild but to deserve the title of Gildarts Clive's daughter. She had the magic energy, and with the merge she could pull off some amazing magic, but it was unreliable. It seemed only to activate when either of them were in danger, the magic energy building inside of her, but without Laxus she was unable to use it. Gildarts had told her he had a theory about it when she'd confided in him, but refused to tell her until he had a chance to test it- stupid old man.

Her best looking choice seemed to be tagging along with the Strauss siblings, but even that provided severe problems. With her in the mountains and Laxus in the desert, what if something happened? He could zap to her, but she guessed he hadn't really been noticing the developments as she had. If only….

"She doesn't want to hear my voice, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" Laxus asked of no one in particular, slamming him head into their kitchen table once again, the thud causing his three body guards to jump slightly.

"Still going on about that?" Ever said, rolling her eyes and slipping into the seat beside Laxus. "Don't worry about it, we need to plan our training schedule." Ever said, sipping her tea from a dainty tea cup, fairies painted around the rim, a gift from the adorable Asuka.

"I've already done that last night." Freed said, placing a few pages on the table before registering Ever's heated glare.

"Well aren't you punctual." Ever said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back lazily in her chair.

"Voice… voice… If I can't use my voice then what can I use?" Laxus muttered under his breath, earning an irritated glare from Ever. Sighing loudly Ever turned her gaze to Bixlow who was quietly watching Laxus with a worried stare. Laxus' frustration was building; he leaned back in his chair, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes opened in a tense movement before widening at the sight of Freed's neat script on the off-white paper sitting scattered on the table. "Shit! That's it!" Laxus said, standing in one fluid movement, chair toppling backward as he fled over the pristine carpet, out the neatly engraved door and into the dingy back ally. He paced quickly through the streets, fellow pedestrians making way for his bulky visage. A few stared, remembering his picture from the ones of those resurrected from the frozen island after seven long years. The streets blurred together until Laxus arrived at his destination, the newsagent. He burst in, snatching up a pen, a notepad and an envelope before addressing the somewhat nervous cashier. The cashier's bright striped shirt reminded Laxus of Cana's table cloth that she used when she wanted to celebrate. She'd used it once so far, the night he'd become readmitted back into the guild. The memory left a bad taste in his mouth but he couldn't help but linger over it, the way you would a sleeping damsel, one that carried such desired beauty it almost inspired physical pain the yearning was so intense. The clerk smiled politely, handing over a thin plastic bag, within his purchased items. With a nod Laxus deserted the scene, and headed towards Magnolia's park, a place no one would think to look for him. As he turned a corner he saw the tree Cana had flung into his face one night, he'd told her she shouldn't go on quests by herself because he couldn't focus on his job with her out there by herself facing god knows what. She hadn't taken it very well, refused point blank and bent back the tree branch without attracting his attention. His face had been painted with a bright red stripe for three days. Laxus shook his head, the memory refusing to fade as he walked down a path into the gardens, trying to find a spot away from the general public, the majority families with young children.

Laxus found a small path that wound away from the park, the further along he went, the wilder it became, until after a few minutes of scrambling he came to a small waterfall, deserted of all human presence. The flowing water reminded him of the fountain in Magnolia square at night. Cana had decided she wanted to go out- with or without him she'd said, so of course he allowed her to recruit him. The pair wandered through the city till they came to the fountain, the lanterns reflecting off the water giving the impression of flowing magma rather than fire. The fires bright glow made Cana's cheeks glow even brighter than usual, her beautiful brown eyes, awe filled saucers. She was entranced by the beauty all around them, but his eyes only knew one object. He moved to stand behind her, arms wrapping loosely around her waist. Cana smiled gently, her lips upturned of their own accord. Leaning back she breathed deep, inhaling the scent of the scene before her and the man entwined around her.

"Cana, I.."

Laxus shook his head, the memory fading into the background symphony of thoughts, feelings, and the ever present pull he felt towards her, the woman who'd brought him back from hell.

He pulled out the notepad, the blank page daunting. He deliberated how to start his letter; _Dear Cana _was too well used, _Dearest Cana_ was too cliché, _To the woman who owns my soul_ had a ring to it but still left much to be desired. _Cana_ however was brief, elegant, and held more meaning between them than all the fancy words he could use to falsify some form of endearment that could not be truly be expressed in anything but a kiss.

Next was the letter itself, something he hadn't actually considered. What was he supposed to say? You broke up with me for a reason I don't actually understand in the hopes I would somehow change for the better, meanwhile this training is going to keep us apart, which is more than I thought I'd ever have to deal with. Maybe that wasn't the best way of phrasing it. He spared a quick thought to his lack of sophisticated vocabulary. Cana was well read despite everyone's emphasis on her drinking habits, simple diction would hardly impress her. But then again, what was the purpose of impressing her with pretty words when their meaning could be construed with simple heartfelt words straight from his… everything. Everything yearned for her, that woman who'd forgiven him over and over again, who'd trusted him with more than her life. He always wrote it off as her lack of choice, but now that he found himself in this awkward situation he had to admit she did have a choice. She had one every time she woke up in her bed, lying atop his muscular chest, or engaged in a kiss, or a secret glance. He didn't want to admit it but at the end of the day, she chose him over all her other possibilities. The pull only really meant that they needed to be within a certain distance of each other, an arm brush here, a glance there and all the requirements would have been met, but Cana wanted more- of him. Sure he had always had girls encircling him, a famous and powerful mage was bound to attract some attention, and in his case it was a lot, but he'd found the more he'd entertained them, the less they wanted him. They didn't want him, they wanted his image, and anything but that ended in something less than tasteless. But this was different. Between them, his reputation was all but non-existent, all that mattered was the warm feeling her grin induced, stripping him back the way only Gramps knew how to do. She just had that kind of grin- one that was like an illegal liquor until he fulfilled these semi-apparent requirements that alluded him. He had to win this time, losing was not an option.

An odd thought struck him, an old saying he hadn't heard since his childhood. Macao stood tall above him, grinning as he kicked a ball over, an infant Romeo in a pram quietly sleeping off to the side of the dirt clearing. Laxus let his foot rest atop the ball, a satisfied smirk on his lips, or was it a smile at that point?

"It's not whether you win or lose Sparky, it's how you play the game." Macao said with an air of phony wisdom, nodding over to a bunch of kids fifty metres away. "Go on now, go play a game." He said, walking back over to the pram, hushing his crying babe.

But the thing was, that this game didn't have any rules. What was the aim, to get a round ball over a line scratched in the dirt? That's what he needed to ask for- rules. Laxus gave a smirk of victory, in his neatest script he began to write, words flowing from his pen like the water flowing out of the small waterfall and down the river.

Cana was trudging home, head throbbing slightly from her usual over consumption of alcohol. Actually, lately she hadn't really drunk that much, the small realisation making her wonder what that said what Laxus meant to her. Booze wasn't an escape like most people thought, and she wasn't trying to gain attention from her father, she just really liked the taste, the feel of it flowing down and into her veins like liquid fire. Was that what Laxus was, liquid fire? She chuckled to herself, rounding the corner to home when she froze. Laxus sat, head lolled back on the banister that ran alongside the staircase, an envelope clutched tightly in his hands. He seemed to pick up her scent, wringing his hands slightly. He stood, his bulky form not even pretending to possess any sort of grace. He gave her a worn smile, reluctantly holding out the now creased envelope. Cana stared at it, realisation dawning on her. She grinned up at him, reaching for the letter, but as her hand clasped around it Laxus didn't let go, he just continued to stare at her, in intense deliberation. Laxus smirked and before Cana could react he consumed her lips, arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Cana out of habit wrapped her arms around his neck, happily giving in to the soft pressure of his lips, the feel of his stubble on her soft skin, the way his chest expanded with each breath making his grip just that little bit tighter.

Cana's thumb stroked his cheek slightly, everywhere their skin touched was like being transported to the past; their first drunken kiss, the pub, their time on the beach, their hungry kisses in her apartment, the relief of Laxus' arms around her at Tenrou. But this trek down memory lane couldn't last, right now they weren't together, they weren't allowed to kiss, but as Laxus' tongue forced its way into her mouth her body responded accordingly despite her various orders to desist. Laxus pulled back, a sad yearning in his face. He leaned in one last time, his lips feather light, soft and sweet, but this was a goodbye kiss, a pain she'd never had to endure before. Her chest ached as he stepped back, taking in her face, cupping her cheek with his hand, smirk shed to give way to sad eyes and emotionless lips that greatly contrasted with his earlier passion. She wanted to pull him back to her, to crush his lips under hers until he could no longer breathe, but she stopped herself, clutching the letter instead of his cheeks. Laxus gave her a small smile, kissing her forehead briefly before pushing past her, the whole transaction tacking minutes but felt like an eternity. Cana pressed her eyes closed, focusing on the feel of the letter in her hand. Why did he have to do that? She could have estopped him, pushed him away or slapped his face. Cana shook her head as if to clear it and turned to the letter. With shaking fingers she slipped it open to reveal a few pages of paper, Laxus' neat script inked onto the page, an artwork of black and white.

Cana

I don't know why you've decided to do this, not now anyways, but I'm sure you have more reasons than you said the other morning. I trust you with that much at least. But still, this could be dangerous, especially with me in the desert and you in the mountains and I don't mean the pull, I mean I don't know how I'm going to cope with you out of my reach.

Cana's lips upturned a little, his words filling her with that warm feeling only the person who holds your heart can give, the feeling of being wanted and needed. A slight wind pushed against her, causing her to tighten her already iron grip on the parchment.

But I'll do this for you, there's so much we haven't done yet that this can't be over. You said that you love me and you know I feel the same. I love you Cana Alberona and I'm not going to give up on you just yet. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it.

I love you

Your Idiot

Sparky

Cana chuckled slightly at his signature. So he'd finally conceded defeat in their small name war after all his protesting. But his words did leave an impression; unfortunately she doubted he did understand what she was asking. She walked quickly up the stairs to her apartment, a reply forming in her mind's eye.

Laxus stood at the train station, rucksack slung over his shoulder. His last hope that perhaps she would reply was beginning to fade. Maybe he crossed a line by kissing her like that, they were "broken up" after all, but between them a phrase like that was a pathetic attempt to shackle a wild beast. Plus, she had responded just as ferociously as his advances. He could hear the train in the distance, but then something caught his attention; someone seemed to be pushing rather violently through the crowds, heading straight for his direction. He sniffed the air but whoever's scent it was became masked by the hundreds of people filling around Magnolia Station. In the off chance it was her he began heading in that direction, slipping away from the Thunder God Tribe without much difficulty, As he got closer he heard Cana's voice muttering.

"Stupid Sparky, how the hell am I supposed to find him now?" Cana mumbled under her breath, a sigh escaping her lips. A young boy, irritated by how she pushed past him stuck out his foot, catching her feet unawares; she tumbled forward, straight into Laxus' waiting arms. Cana froze, looking up into Laxus' smirking face, eyebrow cocked.

"I.. ahh.. umm.. I have a letter for you." Cana stammered, standing back to hand him an envelope, heavily worn as if she had wrung it, smoothed it out and re-wrung it several times. Laxus, not risking using words nodded. He glanced over his shoulder, his train had just pulled in and the Thunder God Tribe were looking around frantically for him. He turned to walk towards them but Cana pulled him back, her lips abruptly pressing upon his, heat radiating off her body. Laxus eyes widened but before he could return in kind she had pulled away, a cheeky grin playing on her lips. "Have fun in the desert bug zapper. I'll be waiting for ya." She said before turning away. Laxus grinned, jogging over to his friends and quickly boarding the train before it departed.

Once they were seated he ripped open the envelope before the train roared to life and his motion sickness would set in.

Sparky,

I don't think I can handle seeing you again until you can answer this question –

Who are you to the guild, to me, to the tribe and to Gramps?

Once you can answer that truthfully, I'm never letting you go ever again.

I love you too.

Cana

P.S. If I kissed you just now then I want you to pretend it didn't happen, just like that kiss outside my apartment. We have to do this right or none of it will matter. The sooner we can say goodbye, the sooner we can get back together. Remember that.

Laxus groaned, that explanation was just as frustrating as the understanding he already had. Why couldn't she just say simple like apologise to so and so for being an arse, wait, that wouldn't be preferable. Laxus looked up, his friends were looking at his with a worried stare.

"What'd it say?" Ever asked, as blunt as ever. Laxus groaned again, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to involve his friends in this particular problem. But the more he thought about it the more he realised that if he didn't tell her now she would just steal it later to read with Freed and Bixlow.

"She said I need to work out what I mean to people." Laxus said, grinding his teeth as the train jerked to life. "Of all the bloody stupid shit." Laxus said, rolling his eyes at how frustrating a single woman could be. Ever rolled her eyes, but it held a lack of sympathy. While she hated seeing her friend in pain, she had built a small amount of respect for Cana. Laxus had become totally dependent on her, to the point where it changed him, the way he thought, acted sometimes even spoke reflected the card mage. Even though she knew she didn't know the whole story behind what was really going on between them, Cana did have Laxus' best interest at heart, which was a small consolation to losing her grip on her best friend. Bixlow didn't seem to particularly understand or care about the situation. It was just another break-up that he'd have to listen to Laxus moan and groan about for a couple weeks. He had to admit though, he was acting rather strange. Usually he'd get drunk, avoid the newest ex for a few days at all costs then go on a long job and be over it by the time he got back. This was the first time he'd actually tried to put things back together. Maybe there was some validity to Ever and Freed's claim that there was something going on that wasn't quite normal. But either way, it had nothing to do with him.

But in contrast to the two other members of the Thunder God Tribe, Freed sat with pursed lips, an understanding look in his eye.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Freed said, surprised with his three companions apprehensive expressions. "I mean, none of this is really that strange coming from Cana-san." Freed said, quick to justify his statement in the face of Laxus' glare.

"What the fuck are you talking about Freed?" Laxus asked, slipping into his usual derogatory language once his travel sickness kicked in. Laxus clutched his stomach, face pale.

"Well Cana-san was talking to me about the same thing. We'd both noticed how much guilt you carry over…. what happened, and she was particularly worried about you. I assumed she'd brought the topic up with you." Freed said, wavering slightly at his mention of the Thunder Palace catastrophe. Laxus blushed slightly, remembering the last time she'd brought it up directly, the inn, under the covers. But then again there were subtle hints at the issue. But anyway, what business of Freed's was it talking to Cana about their private affairs? Not to mention how any of that stuff linked to this wishy washy crap about how everyone in the guild felt about him or whatever, as if he gave a shit about that. This whole thing was almost like a bad joke.

"What has that load of bullshit got to do with anything?" Laxus snapped, fingers digging into his shirt. Freed swallowed, obviously more than a little uncomfortable. He shot Ever a pleading look but she ignored it. In her opinion Free should have kept his big mouth shut.

"I guess she thinks that if you see that no one holds anything against you then your guilt will fade?" Freed offered. Laxus considered that for a second. It fit Cana's pattern perfectly, and Laxus had to admit that it fit everything else. Laxus groaned again, why did she have to be so difficult? As if such a stupid plan would actually work, there had to be more to it than that. Laxus shook his head, something was off.

"And while you were trying to work that out you'd slowly be getting closer to each of your guild mates. If you put the two together it'd make sense." Ever offered, watching Freed flounder was getting tiresome. "This is your guild too after all." She said, looking out the window with a bored expression. Laxus was sick of their input and hunched his shoulders, eyes closing, hoping to sleep till they got off the god forsaken train.

"But the Boss could do that without little miss drama queen running away to the mountains. I think there's something she isn't telling, like maybe she has to do something too." Bixlow offered, face scrunched up in contemplation. Ever turned to him in surprise.

"What happened to the 'Booze Bitch' crap?" Ever snapped, slightly irritated how the three of them were suddenly covering her arse despite their hardly hidden dislike for the card mage. Bixlow shrugged, not particularly bothered by Ever's shrill voice.

"I talked to her a couple times and she didn't seem that bad." Bixlow said, "Though I'm not about to start up a gossip group." He added, giving Freed a smug glance. Freed didn't appreciate the sentiment and looked away sharply. Bixlow grinned, ignoring Laxus' unamused glare. "Loosen up Boss, we'll be off the train soon, then we'll see how much stronger you've got." Bixlow said, fists up ready to fight in anticipation. Laxus couldn't help but smirk, his motion sickness taking a back seat.

"You're going to regret challenging me." Laxus said, back straightening. Freed grinned, fists rising to the same height as Bixlow's.

"You aren't the only one who's gotten stronger over the past few months. Bixlow, Ever and I have become much stronger." Freed declared, nudging Bixlow.

"Yet Cana still beat you?" Laxus bated, knowing for certain that they'd thrown the match for some reason. Cana was furious about it though she'd never let it show.

"That was-" Bixlows began but was cut off by Freed's sharp elbow digging into his ribs.

"That was an unfortunate pairing, we were outmatched." Freed said in a clipped tone, shooting Bixlow a warning glare. Laxus smirked but it was soon overthrown by a grimace as the train lurched over tough terrain, Laxus' turning slightly green. The Thunder God Tribe fought back smirks as their powerful leader looked painfully close to emptying his stomach everywhere.

"Hey Mira?" Levy asked casually, giving a brief smile. Mira turned towards her friend, bright with excitement as they were about to head off to the mountains, supplies packed and loaded. "Can I have a word with you for a sec?" Levy asked, glancing at Elfman a few metres away, carrying a large iron cooking pot.

"Sure," Mira said, beaming back with her usual smile. Levy took a few steps away from the group that was beginning to form and Mira followed her lead. "What is it Levy?" she asked, a crease of worry forming between her moon white brows.

"I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on Cana for me, she's… a little sick. If she starts to get worse, or something out of the ordinary happens could you give me a call? I'll be at the beach with Lu-chan and the rest." She said, slightly nervous that Mira might start asking questions, but Mira understood the implications perfectly.

"No problem. I guess you don't want Cana to know I'm looking out for her?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side a little as she smiled. Levy shook her head.

"That probably would be best." Levy said, glancing around once more for her brunette friend but she couldn't locate her until a slender arm was slung around her shoulders. Levy looked up to see Cana's grinning face, a large barrel of booze hoisted on her shoulder. There was a feint sloshing sound as she looked down at Levy, her gaze was slightly reassuring.

"Mira did I tell you the new development?" Cana said with an evil grin, a chuckle leaving her lips. Levy flushed as a natural response, not liking where this was going.

"No, what do you mean?" Mira asked, head tilting further, her curious gaze searching Levy's flushed expression.

"Gajeel had 'I love Levy' written all over his face in Levy's pen." Cana said, her hip nudging Levy as she waltzed off towards where Elfman was securing the luggage to their cart. Mira grinned like a cat given a new toy but before she could press for details Levy had already fled the scene, vowing to get her revenge on her friend.

Cana chuckled, but the jovial mood was only skin deep. She was sick with worry, the kind that eats at you until everything else is stripped away. No matter how hard she wanted to become stronger all she could think about was Laxus. He should be fine with the Thunder God Tribe watching over him but she couldn't help worry over him. He never thought about things properly, in a fight, sure, he was someone you wanted on your side but when it came to things like this he's hopeless. He might even try to use his pathetic attempt at 'what would Cana do?' that always seemed to worsen the situation.

Freed would hopefully help guide him, but still… there were so many possibilities rendering her cards virtually useless. Luckily she was knocked out of her reverie by Elfman's big hand clapping her on the back, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Falling over is manly!" Elfman said with renewed spirit. Cana grinned, getting to her feet to punch Elfman in the shoulder playfully.

"Too bad I'm a woman Elfman, otherwise that would have been an awfully good compliment, Ever might've gotten jealous." Cana said, watching as Elfman reddened considerably.

"Cana, don't pick on Elf-oni-san!" Lisanna called with a cheeky grin which made obvious where her allegiances lied.

"Of course if there was something between you two you would tell your big sis wouldn't you Elfman?" Mira said, giving a sweet smile but her painful grip on his cheek made the threat clear. Elfman began sweating bullets, obviously terrified of his adorable older sister. Cana gave a chuckle at the scene before her, catching Lisanna's eye in the process.

Maybe it was going to be ok, after all, what could possibly go wrong?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: sorry about the letter in the last chapter, I put it in a separate font in my word document so I assumed it'd carry over but I'll fix it up now. And yes, I am still painfully sick, thus the addition of this newest chapter. I intended this chapter to be a shorter chapter and then a much longer one but once I'd finished the first sequence I was like "only 2000 more words and my 5000 word chapter quota will be reached" *flails* *coughs* so I came to the difficult decision of sorta combining them. Which lead to this chapter ending on a cliff hanger, I warned you so it's therefore no longer my responsibility :P.

Anyways as always, read review and enjoy!

-Jude

P.S. I don't know how to emphasise this any further but I'm taking requests so if you have any let me know. (quell my sickness induced boredom with fan fiction!)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does

Cana ran a hand through her long brunette hair, tying it into a high ponytail. The clearing the four mages used for combat training surrounded her, the gritty dirt below her feet made small trenches around her sandals. Cana flowed magic energy into her cards, attempting to make the entire deck fly around her as she had when fighting the sound god slayer what was now years ago. But no matter how hard she concentrated her mind lacked the ability to maintain a connection with her dozens of cards. Her current limit was fifteen cards and five of those activated at once, all of which took a massive amount of magic energy and concentration, so battle was difficult, but that suited her fine.

"Ready Cana?" Elfman bellowed from his place at the opposite side of the clearing, surprisingly without any mention of masculine traits. Cana grinned in anticipation, stance widening, legs bent at the knee.

"Go Elf-ni!" Lisanna yelled from her place at the sidelines, gripping a pillow painfully tight, stuffing threatening to burst through the elegant stitching.

"Let's do this Elfman!" Cana yelled, and with a nod the match commenced. Elfman pulled his ace, transforming into his Beast Soul and charging forward. But his effort to take the offensive was ultimately inadequate as Cana had already shot forward, five cards circling each wrist and five cards in reserve circling her hips. Twin blasts of air shot down propelling Cana up, her bare knee connecting with Elfman's know grotesque face. Several cards fell from her bag, landing all over Elfman. The take-over mage was a little stunned by her sudden attack but soon recovered, his clawed fist shooting up to plant a punch on Cana's stomach. Anticipating the attack Cana clenched her torso muscles but still ended up winded.

"Acitvate!" Cana bellowed with the little remaining air left in her lungs. Elfman raised his fist to land another punch but before he could register her command a series of explosions rippled across his body. Cana looked up, watching expectantly from her place crouched on the ground as the smoke cleared. Elfman's Beast Soul had changed into a different form; however it was obvious it was still Elfman standing before her. He had taken damage, but not as much as Cana had hoped, his now furry body speckled with bleeding patches. Mira let out a cheer in the background however Cana was far from being distracted. Cards darting back to her bag she ran forward at full speed, fire card resting in her forward facing palm. The card activated, spewing liquid fire towards Elfman's general direction but this new form held the advantage of speed. Despite Elfman's extremely large size he seemed to hover above the ground as he flashed from spot to spot in a matter of seconds. Elfman's movements were erratic and to avoid taking damage Cana activated her lightning card, an impenetrable sphere forming around her.

Her opponent let out a strangled groan as he was repelled violently from the shields surface. Cana turned to see the destruction she'd inflicted but he'd already moved to the side of the field in an instant, changing forms into a more muscular beast, launching a boulder at the shield at an incredible speed. Cana had no doubt that her shield would hold but to avoid a dangerous situation she deactivated it, sidestepping the boulder. She quickly activated her arrow card, shooting three arrows simultaneously. All three connected but fell lifelessly to the ground at the whim of Elfman's turtle-esque form. He rolled towards her, dirt and gravel flying everywhere.

A direct hit was too dangerous to risk, accordingly Cana resurrected her lightning shield, running towards Elfman in the hopes of sending him flying. However at the moment before impact Elfman transformed into some kind of lightning beast, absorbing her lightning easily. Cana felt immensely weak with her lightning energy drained but Elfman was still unaware as to how much of an advantage he had just incurred. She needed to end this quickly and with her lightning attack now out of the question she activated her sand card. Her newest move would have to make a premature appearance, by god she hoped it would work. Sand poured from the card, swirling around her like a whirl wind. Elfman took a few uneasy steps back as three what seemed to be scorpion tails formed behind Cana. She frowned in concentration, relying on vocal commands as she didn't trust mental orders just yet.

"Attack!" Cana yelled over the sound of the sand shifting as fast as a hurricane. Lisanna dropped her pillow in shock, mouth agape. Elfman's eyes widened but refused to panic, donning his armoured plating. The three pillars of sand descended, each with the destructive power of thousands of tiny blades. At first Elfman seemed to be able to cope with the pressure but after a few moments he was forced to one knee, then the other buckled until his chest was pressed to the ground. Cana released the card, sand returning within it depths like a vacuum. His two sisters rushed forward, prodding their brother in the hope to find him conscious. Elfman's groan drowned out the sound of Cana falling forward, totally drained, her cards spilling out across the ground.

"That was a good fight Elf-ni! Who knew Cana-chan was so strong?" Lisanna said, a big comforting smile warming her face. Mira glanced over her shoulder briefly to catch her friend attempting in vain to get to her knees. Mira quickly scrambled to her feet, helping Cana up, arm slung around Mira's shoulder.

"Wow Elfman, you've really gotten strong, a few more minutes and you would have had me nailed." Cana said with a genuine grin. Elfman looked up from where Lisanna was taking a count of his wounds.

"Yeah Cana, fighting till the last is manly!" Elfman grunted, offering a strained smile. Cana couldn't help but be cheered by his words. In her last few weeks with the siblings she'd come to realise just how much of a sweet guy Elfman was, he really did boost everyone's spirits with his presence. Cana let out a sigh, lips still curved as she made her way back to camp. Her attempts to convince Mira she was fine ended with a condescending glance at her wobbling knees. Cana rolled her eyes, but was grateful nonetheless, giving a thankful smile as Mira lowered her into her tent.

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard Cana, it's only training." Mira said quietly, brushing Cana hair away from her face with a maternal air. Cana frowned slightly, her words reminding her of a job she took with Macao and Waccaba back when she was young.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage Mira, there's no such thing as too hard." Cana said, watching how Mira's usual cheery expression fell, an almost ghostly expression haunting her face.

"No Cana, there is such a thing as too hard." She said before leaving quickly. Her smile returning at the sight of Lisanna giving Elfman first aid, a large white bandage circling his abdomen.

"I thought you had her when you transformed into your Racer Beast." Lisanna said, proud at how strong both her brother and guild mate were, she seemed to pale in comparison.

"Mmm, Cana sure is manly." Elfman grunted, wincing slightly as Lisanna tightened the bandages sharply.

"Yes well I think we've had quite enough manly events for one day Elf-ni," Lisanna said, concern and irritation mingling in her stare. "or you won't be ready for our hike tomorrow morning." Lisanna said, putting the final touch to his beaten body.

"Tomorrow it's you up against Nee-chan." Elfman said with a hint of pride. Lisanna seemed to deflate a little.

"My fight won't be anything as amazing as you and Cana-chan's." Lisanna said, looking at the ground. Elfman wrapped his big hands around his little sisters, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sure you'll be really manly tomorrow." Elfman said with a big grin, words booming from deep within his chest as it usually was from him. His attempt to cheer her put some colour back in her cheeks, shoulders levelling out.

"Thanks Elf-ni" Lisanna said giving her brother a warm hug. Elfman winced as she pushed against his various wounds but wrapped his arms around her despite the pain, secretly thanking whatever god there was out there who had returned his beloved little sister back to him.

Tears threatened to spill from Mira's eyes as she ran over, throwing herself into the hug, the three falling to the ground as Elfman lost his balance on the log. Lisanna gave a surprised squeak as they fell, drowned out by Elfman strangled groan.

"Nee-chan!?" Elfman grunted in surprise from below the two white haired mages. Mira sniffed, smiling cheerily.

"You're so sweet Elfman," Mira said to which Elfman blushed, a blank expression on his face.

"Naaaaw!" Cana said from her unsteady place standing at her tents threshold. "I think Ever is going to have some competition." Cana said, giving Elfman a cheeky wink. Elfman's face became even redder, floundering under the accusation. The three women giggled much to Elfman's dismay. Mira looked between her three companions, wishing that she could live in this moment.

Laxus swallowed loudly, dread filling him. His gaze lingered over his small deck of cards that were being dangled in front of his face by Ever's manicured hand.

"What are you doing with these?" She snapped, her familiar shrill irritated tone piercing his ears. He opened his mouth but found it dry, not to mention he had no words to fill it with. Freed's penetrating stare was watching his every move as he stood before the pair, body sleek with sweat from his training session with Bixlow. Laxus reached up, snatching his small collection of cards from her grip.

"Don't touch my shit." Laxus snapped, pushing past them to the sanctuary of his tent.

"Why do you have Cana's cards stashed in your bag?" Freed asked, his silhouette casting a shadow over Laxus as he shoved his deck into the hidden compartment he usually kept them. He was getting sloppy; he'd left them out after practicing last night once the others had gone to sleep. Laxus bit the inside his cheek, not sure how to deal with this unplanned for development.

"They aren't Cana's cards." Laxus snapped, hoping they would assume some other more obvious explanation for his having the cards in his possession. There was no way he could tell them about the merge, not without Cana's permission, she deserved that much. Plus once the tribe found out, they'd never look at either of them the same. he'd never let them look at her like that, a freak, the result of an unnatural bond, neither an individual nor completely fused.

"So you bought them for her, but didn't give them over?" Ever asked, confusion lacing her tone. Laxus didn't say anything, silence would speak for him. He was uncomfortable lying to his two friends but the other option was just as unacceptable. Laxus stood, an irritated scowl on his face as he stared down the two mages before him.

"What the fuck did you think I was doing with them?" Laxus asked in an irritated manner, arms folding across his broad chest. At this the two seemed sheepish, but were saved by Bixlow's groaning countenance appearing at the opening of his tent.

"Please tell me you idiots didn't try that stupid intervention shit while I was knocked out." Bixlow said sourly, gulping his water greedily. Laxus' eyes widened at the word 'intervention', turning his grilling stare back on his two friends. Ever and Freed looked as if they were about to murder Bixlow in cold blood, but soon all the blood was in their cheeks as they had to face Laxus' stare.

"Intervention?" Laxus snapped, stepping towards them threateningly. "What's Bixlow talking about?" Laxus asked, taking another threatening step forward.

"Ahhhh," Ever said, unable to think of a brilliant excuse to buy her life- Freed's was already forfeit. Freed took a step back, shooting Bixlow one last heated glare.

"Bixlow's just being stupid." Freed said, trying to pull off the indifferent look but Laxus seemed unfazed.

"Actually, you two have been acting really weird ever since we got here." Laxus said thoughtfully. He had his suspicions that the pair were up to something, he knew they were watching him out of the corner of his eye, they seemed to be having secret conversations in a weird code that Laxus didn't understand and Bixlow seemed to ignore. "What's going on?" Laxus asked, his only response was a chuckle from Bixlow. They were in for it now, Bixlow thought to himself. They looked to each other, sweating under the pressure.

"We just thought you were taking this whole break up thing a little… weirdly." Ever offered, realising that her effort to escape unscathed had only worsened the situation. Laxus' brows shot up almost in disbelief.

"None of that is any of your business!" Laxus snapped, arms refolding across his chest from where they were at his sides.

"We were worried about you!" Freed said defensively, tense fists balled at his sides.

"This is ridiculous!" Laxus snapped, turning away from them, hand flicking in a dismissive action.

"I see you as a great leader and a great friend who cares about his guild." Freed called, Laxus froze, shoulders tense. "I think you blame yourself for a lot of things that you don't need to, everyone makes mistakes Laxus, even you. But even when you admit them, you need to be able to forgive yourself too, like we all have." Freed said in a desperate attempt to make him understand. Cana's words seemed to be the only thing on his mind since their arrival here. He was always frustrated and distracted when they were training, his true strength always eluding him. Maybe if Freed could just break through that barrier, Laxus would be that much closer to realising the purpose behind Cana's words. Laxus tensed, frozen, lightning gathering around him.

"Whatever." Laxus ground out, storming off into their arid surroundings.

Cana's usual grin faded from her face as the night's desolate darkness engulfed her. Her sleeping bag offered her little comfort so she abandoned its warmth, the chilling night air soothing her sweaty body. The sweat that covered her wasn't from the natural heat, no actually it as quite cold, she'd had another nightmare, shaking the thoughts of Laxus' cold and lifeless corpse from her mind. She sat on the familiar log, the rough bark texture felt good against the backs of her legs. Looking up she allowed her eyes dance across the beautiful stars. Suddenly she wished she knew the constellations, at a time like this some form of familiarity would have been comforting. But no, she was alone here, incomplete. The Strauss siblings were a beautiful distraction with so much life and love to give but it wasn't the same. She needed him, that other part of herself. The thought itself was distressing, had she really labelled him the other half of herself? He did hold her physical soul inside his origin but that physical connection wasn't what she was referring to. The physical bond which pulled them together held no emotions, feelings or bonds, it was simply a physical need, like blinking. However she needed his smile, the simple movement of his lips spawning the same movement in hers. His deep even breathing always calmed hers, slowing her heartbeat.

His laugh was like chocolate, sweet and addictive. His eyes were piercing and warm, like a ray of sunshine on a summer day, almost too bright to bear. But she would gladly bare that brightness now, anything to change this ever constricting darkness. His arms, broad and soothing would deter the darkness long enough for her to breathe, just breathe, that's all she wanted. But he wasn't here; his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his arms, his warmth, they were all somewhere else, in the unintelligible other place that she couldn't venture into else she'd be swallowed whole once again. While being consumed by such a man was hardly an unhappy thought, she needed to know that before his skin touched hers she did exist. It sounded silly at first, but it was true, she needed proof that without him she existed. It was easier when Gildarts was around, kidnapping her at random intervals.

She remembered once when Gildarts had taken her on a job that was meant to only take a few hours which ended up taking three whole days. When she didn't come home that night, Laxus had been worried to say the least. He ordered Freed to find out where she'd gone, and when that failed he tried to track her across the country. When he eventually found her, on the train station to return home he'd practically feinted from lack of sleep. Gildarts tried to carry him onto the train but Laxus said he could walk. It was simplest to say he didn't get far before sleep claimed him once again.

While the memory was a sweet one, it left a bitter aftertaste. Those two men held her in the palm of their hands. Once she'd had Grey, Loke, Macao and Waccaba but each had slipped through her fingers. While she still saw Grey around the guild, and his company was a comfort she could secure it less and less often, with his adventures with team Natsu becoming something of a guild legend. Loke's return to the spirit world, while long overdue, left her without a partner, someone she'd come to rely on in times of need. Macao and Waccaba still had their charm but the seven harsh years without the Tenrou group had aged them in a way Cana didn't know how to bridge. Macao was an old man now, his son was now nearly her age, the boy she'd spent so much time babysitting for extra cash in her younger days.

Levy and Lucy were great friends, just like Mira and the others, but it wasn't the same as having best friends, those people who not only filled your heart but owned a small slice that you could never truly retrieve once given. But Laxus was always there, his feelings so similar to hers; the shared shock over the merge, the fear of being flung seven years into the future where everything was so different. But with her decision to separate herself from him, they could only get stronger. She needed to feel this yearning, to know that right here, right now, she was a person, existing, without him. It wasn't always pleasant, and the pull back to him was getting steadily stronger by the day but she could handle it, because she had to. She had the strength before when she had no-one, now with the guild as her crutches she'd stand again, a person who had the strength to defend the guild like Natsu and Erza.

"It's a lovely night for thinking." Mira commented, coming to sit opposite Cana on another log. Cana almost jumped at the unexpected sound of Mira's quiet voice. Cana could see the gleam of Mira's pale white skin in the surrounding gloom, not sure whether she was glad for a reprieve in her thoughts. Cana nodded in turn, her weariness getting the better of her. "You know," Mira said, glancing up at the stars, "after Lisanna died, I used to stare up at the sky for hours at night and beg for the stars to give her back. I guess I never truly thought they'd answer but they did." Mira said, her expression wistful. Cana's eyes widened a little at her confession, watching the pale mage more closely. A silence dragged between them, but it wasn't awkward or tense, it was filled with a sense of familiarity that Cana wasn't sure Mira truly possessed but it was nice to pretend for a while. When she was sure Mira had nothing more to say she considered her earlier words.

"I'm not sure what I'd beg the stars for." Cana said, but Mira didn't give her usual sweet smile that was meant to comfort, she merely glanced at her to show she'd heard then cast her gaze back to the stars. Cana was silently thankful that Mira hadn't given her signature reaction, it implied that this moment between them was special, something only she could receive which marked her as someone apart from the rest.

"You know, Lisanna wishes to be strong like you; the way you toss around Elfman, the way you hide your anxieties. You're stronger than me many times over, all that time waiting for Gildarts, and when I lost my sister I fell apart…" Mira said, her wistful expression turning solemn. "I know that you left Laxus, and I don't really know what happened between you two but I know how much he means to you. If I ever lost my brother, I don't know what I'd become…" Mira said, her piercing stare focussed on Orion's belt.

"Mira.." Cana said, awestruck.

"I just want you to know that we're all here for you, like the guild was for me. You don't have to keep it all bottled up all the time." Mira said, their eyes finally connecting. Cana wasn't an overly emotional person, but Mira's words touched her deeply. "I know sometimes it's not easy to trust other people, and some things aren't for others to hear. But I'll always be here, so just call out if you need a hand and we'll all be there." Mira said, her serious expression giving way to a smile. This smile however was made for Cana alone, a secret between the two mages. Cana stood, walking towards Mira in the dark. As soon as her hand felt Mira's chilled arm Cana pulled Mira into an embrace.

"Thankyou Mira." Cana said, her exhaustion bringing forth a wave of tears. Mira's grip tightened around her friend, relieved by her friends display of trust. Mira worried about Cana since she heard the rumour of their breakup, and even though she knew Cana was in pain, she could at least try to act as a friend should, supporting her in any way she needed.

"Any time."

Two months later

"Is Levy there?" Mira asked in a stressed tone, looking over her shoulder to make sure Lisanna wasn't anywhere in sight.

"No, we still can't find them." Jet said in an irritated tone. "Levy and Team Natsu have all just disappeared." he continued, obviously unhappy with the situation. Mira was concerned to say the least but the situation with Cana was much more dire.

"Ok, thanks Jet. I'll call back in a couple days." Mira said, abruptly disconnecting the call. Mira was tempted, as she was every time her call to Levy failed to call Freed. Her fingers circled the numbers which would bring forth his voice but as always she reasoned against it. But Cana had gotten worse, her unnaturally pale skin, her shaking hands, the way she paced back and forth, not to mention her recent insomnia. Mira pushed the buttons, convinced it was the right thing to do. Freed picked up on the second ring, his usually calm voice stressed and unevern as if he'd just been yelling .

"This is Freed." His polite voice echoed into Mira's ear.

"Freed? It's Mira, I was wondering if you could help me." Mira said, glancing over her shoulder once again. Freed seemed to pause for several seconds.

"Cana's sick, isn't she?" Freed asked after a few moments of silence. Mira's brows raised in surprise.

"How did you know?" Mira asked fervently.

"Laxus' got the same thing but he won't tell us what's going on." Freed said with frustration, his grip tightening on the phone.

"Could I talk to him?" Mira asked, slotting more coins into the payphone.

"Of course." Freed said, obviously surprised by her request but handed over the phone nonetheless.

"What do you want demon-bitch?" Laxus growled, much to Freed's disdain. Mira frowned, not about to let Laxus get the better of her.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with Cana so I can get her some medica-"

"What's wrong with her?!" Laxus demanded, voice blaring out of the phone. Mira winced, holding the phone away from her face.

"She's sick," Mira said, her tone full of reproach. "she's not sleeping, or eating…" Mira said, not sure how much she should be revealing, but Cana left her no choice. "I know you know what's going on, so tell me how to help her." Mira demanded just as strongly, so angry she felt like screaming right back down the phone at him.

"You can't help her." Laxus said coldly, handing the phone back to Freed.

"Mira-san, are you still there?" Freed asked but the only response he received was someone slamming the phone. Mira picked up her bags from around her feet and stormed out of the smalls towns tavern, Lisanna quickly falling in behind her.

"Mira-nee? What's wrong? Didn't you find something to help Cana-chan?" Lisanna asked, panting slightly at the fast speed.

"Sorry Lisanna, I couldn't find anything. We'll just have to cook Cana some extra healthy food and hope she gets better soon." Mira said apologetically, slowing her pace to match her sisters.

"Well I hope she get well soon."

Cana laid on her back in a small clearing she'd been training in for the past few months. The three months were nearly gone but she couldn't train like this, with her body falling to pieces like a ramshackle cart they built when she was ten.

She had to see him, just once, and she knew her strength would return. She'd been putting it off for far too long. Tonight she'd call him, she'd sneak away from the others and use their bond to drain some of his lightning energy to signal her need for his presence. He'd come, wouldn't he?

Cana stood in the clearing, it was near midnight with the moon high in the sky, its pale light illuminating her. Manoeuvring through the forest and avoiding Mira's watchful gaze was much harder than she'd anticipated, but now she was here, alone. She closed her eyes, feeling her now magic flowing through her, but she kept digging, searching further and further into herself. That's when she felt it, the barrier, however thin, that separated her store of magic energy from his. She paused, anticipation filling her, then she crossed it and suddenly her body seemed to glow bright like a beacon, lightning surrounding her like a protective suit of armour. It took a moment for her to realise that the lightning wasn't moving of her own will, but of Laxus'. On the other occasion she'd crossed the barrier and attacked those guys, they'd wished to do her harm, that's why the lightning flowed so freely, because it was obeying the whim of it's true master.

Cana smiled as the lightning swirled around her, the sky ripping apart with the sound of thunder. And then, she saw him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I thought this would be a tiny little chapter but it just kept getting bigger and bigger until I had 5000 words which means I've written over 20,000 words in the last week (so depressing, I have no life). But my all-pervading sickness has taken a back seat and I will be starting my exams soon so you can definitely expect a gap in magic merge over the next few weeks, sorry guys but unfortunately tests are important to massive nerds like me :P Wish me luck! (I'm definitely going to need it). I have decided I dislike actions scenes because you can't describe anything but with the next chapter set in the Grand Magic Games (*spoilers* hehe) they will be unavoidable :'(

I now have two requests, I'm so excited! I'll probably be working on those over Magic Merge to be honest, but as always whatever gets the most attention I'll probably attend to first. Oh and my new story 'what is love?' or something, (I know I should remember it's title but I just uploaded it last night so give me a break ), it's only 500 words at the moment, give it a read and tell me what you think. I can now reveal I have a plan for the 100,000 word special chapter. It will be the childhood request from Alex, be prepared for fluffy adorableness. I'm actually excited about this one and fluffiness isn't really my thing but I guess it's worth a try XD

Oh, right, chapter warnings…. Well seeing as last chapter was a cliff hanger I don't want to include or exclude anything so be prepared for any form of mature content (swearing etc.) and you should be good.

Anyways as always, read, review and enjoy!

-Jude

Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail

Laxus didn't feel the cold wind biting at his skin, or the dew clothed grass soaking his feet. All he could sense was her. In that moment all he could think of was the feeling of her skin against his, silky soft and infinitely smooth, her delicate lips on his neck, her hair brushing against his arm accidentally. His body took a hesitant step forward towards his salvation, glowing like a beacon in the night. Everything was pulling towards her, like a magnetic force.

"Cana…" he heard his voice reach for her in a choked whisper, like a life rope it rescued her from her dazed state. He willed her to move, to react, so he had some tiny proof that this was real instead of a single static image replayed by his eyes. Cana blinked, as if trying to push away some delusion. Her lips curved, eyes widened as it occurred to her that this was reality. Laxus raised his arm, hand reaching for her. Some primitive fear rose to sit uncomfortably in his stomach, whispering doubts that maybe she wouldn't return to his arms. As Cana took a shaky step forward the heavenly glow which had surrounded her faded away, leaving her features to be caressed by the moons pure white glow, her pale skin sickly in the ghostly light. Laxus eyes trailed over the dark purple bags under her eyes, the scars of separation which mirrored his own. Cana's hand reached for his, his fear peaking in the moment before their flesh collided, afraid that this really was a dream and all that he would encounter was the ghost touch of a phantom.

Cana's warm fingers caressed his palm, delicately trailing up the inside of his arm to rest her palm on his shoulder, her look of utter awe fading as the almost hallucinogenic state induced by their bond ended. Laxus' eyes never left Cana as her lids descended slightly until her eyes were completely closed, leaning forward to allow Laxus' bear chest meet her barely clad upper half. She let out a sigh, her breath drifted across his skin, her head tucked under his chin. Laxus wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, hungry for more contact. Laxus' chin slipped from atop her head, his cheek pressing against hers, waiting for her to respond in kind, lips starved of contact. Cana froze, unwinding her arms from around his large torso, stepping back, out of his embrace, eyes downcast.

"We shouldn't go any further.." Cana said with little conviction. As she turned to leave Laxus gripped her hand in a final act of desperation.

"Please Cana," he pleaded desperately, "just for tonight…" Laxus begged, his request resonating in her own desires.

"Just for tonight?" Cana echoed, her voice below a whisper. Before she could construct an argument against such a proposal Laxus tugged viciously, pulling her back into his arms once again. Laxus pressed his cheek against hers once more, but instead of pausing to allow her to initiate the kiss he pushed forward, dominating her mouth before she could protest. Cana let out a squeak of surprise but Laxus merely pulled her closer to his chest, tongue entering her mouth. Cana was defenceless, she had been so preoccupied with getting Laxus to her side she had completely forgotten their inopportune habit of kissing every time they met. But this was different; it wasn't merely a kiss his lips were demanding. Laxus wanted all of her, a few hours of paradise to last the winter ahead, no matter how long. Two months without Cana was like learning how to breathe with half the amount of the last. Surely she felt the same way? Didn't she? Her will to resist crumbled, knotting her fingers through his unseemly hair. Both were barely clad, having come directly from bed to initiate this secret rendezvous.

Laxus' hand ventured down to the crook of her knee, slowly pulling it up to rest on his hip. Cana rolled her hips in response, pulling him closer to her with all the force she could muster in her dazzled state. Her death grip on his shoulders forced him forward, leaning them both at an acute angle to the ground. Cana's hair dangled down, wild and mysterious. Laxus didn't know where to direct his attention; her lips which suddenly took the upper hand, her nails digging into his shoulders and neck, her hips rolling seductively against his all assaulted him at once, leaving him overwhelmed. Laxus moaned quietly into her lips, she grinned in response, her hips rolling harder against his crotch. Laxus broke away from her mouth and began kissing a trail to her neck, but instead of continuing his trail of kisses he bit her soft flesh gently. Cana gasped in surprise, nails raking across his skin in encouragement. Laxus smirked, licking a trail down her neck only to line it with red bite marks. Cana sighed, relaxing into his grip as he crushed her hips against his in an attempt to balance their vertical foreplay. He glanced at the wet grass coating the clearing, none of which would make comfortable bedding.

"The blanket-" Cana gasped out motioning towards a dark shape sitting at the base of a tree roughly fifty metres away. Laxus ceased his efforts to mark every inch of her skin to speak into her ear softy.

"Why the fuck did you bring a blanket?" Laxus asked as if it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Why on earth would she have brought a blanket to their meeting unless she'd planned for this to happen…

"I was cold." Cana said with a laugh, the urgency of the situation fading away. Laxus considered that for a second.

"Then why didn't you wear warm clothes like a normal person?" Laxus said, his smirk matching her amused expression. Cana resumed rolling her hips, giving a smirk of her own at Laxus' reaction.

"And here I thought you'd want me in as little clothing as possible." Cana said smugly before kissing him passionately, using his shock to pull away from his grasp. She strutted over to the blanket, hips swaying side to side. Laxus smirked, chuckling at the thought of how quickly it had resulted in the two of them needing each other like this. Cana tossed the blanket over her shoulder, walking back to him. Laxus grabbed the end of thick russet blanket, tugging it viciously which resulted in Cana sprawling forward into his arms.

Cana rolled her eyes as Laxus tossed the blanket down like a rug on top of the sleek grass. Laxus' hand went to the clasp at the back of her typical bra-like top but she shrugged him off, shaking her head. "You first." She said, glancing at the ground to emphasise her point, the moons shallow glow reflecting off her chocolate eyes. This wasn't exactly Laxus' most favourable turn of events but he took the hint and sat, legs outstretched on the rug. Cana put her hands on her hips, tilting them in that familiar way women had of alerting whoever their stare landed on that they were in a world of trouble.

"What now?" Laxus asked, once the words were out he hoped they weren't the wrong thing to say. Cana sighed as if she were talking to an imbecile.

"I'm a lady you know; the least you could do is close your eyes." Cana said disdainfully but she couldn't hide her playful smile. Laxus raised an eyebrow, after the amount of time they'd spent together, under the blankets; it was hardly going to matter now. But he soon came to realise the longer he delayed closing his eyes, the longer she'd stand there, the distance between them unchanging. He rolled his eyes but his lids slid shut. Listening with his full concentration he heard feint rustling as she discarded her clothes, then footsteps as she came nearer and nearer until he could feel her heat radiating onto his skin from her place kneeling above him, a slight wind blowing her hair against his chest, tingling with the feather touch. Cana leaned forward, pressing her entire body against him simultaneously; her soft lips, swollen breasts and tantalizing hips like a symphony of touch cascading down on him. He quickly pulled off his boxers, already swollen member angled towards her opening. Cana leaned to the side, rolling to pull him on top of her, gasping as he entered her in one thrust.

Laxus rocked into her, the incredible feeling of closeness he'd been missing flowing through him like the blood coursing through his veins. Cana's thighs tightened around his hips, rocking hers to match his pace. But right now wasn't about the sex, honestly Laxus couldn't care less if it was the worst sex he'd ever had, it was all for the need to be close to her, to savour this moment.

"Relax, let me do the work." Laxus whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe. Cana's breathing hitched but she slowly stopped her movements, legs sliding down to lay limply on either side of Laxus' herculean body. Cana's grip on his shoulders relaxed as she embraced the feeling of him moving inside her, moaning slightly as his lips enveloped her breast, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to arch her back. Cana's eyes rolled back into her head as Laxus pushed ever deeper into her, biting her lip to supress a moan. Laxus was starting to feel the familiar urge to quicken his pace, but with immense effort he slowed his breathing, keeping his pace. Laxus' eyes grazed over Cana's sweaty body, her breasts heaving upward with each laboured breath, her usually creamy skin pale white in the nights eerie light, her supple lower lips the victim of her teeth enacting a painful embrace, her lids pressed shut, hiding her beautiful brown discs and her damp hair spilt out over the russet rug.

"Laxus.." Cana moaned, finally giving in to her baser needs, arching her back, her erect nipples in offering to his lips once more. As he took her breast into his mouth he felt her walls tighten as she let out a strangled moan. He was close but his breathing became harder to manage with her breast occupying his mouth. He rocked deeper, slowing his pace to the bare minimum, an effort not lost on Cana, her walls tighter than ever. He moaned into her breast, her fingers knotted in his hair. He moaned again as the orgasm ripped through him, his seed emptying inside her. But he continued thrusting, toppling Cana over the edge.

But instead of pulling out of her as he usually did, they laid together, no longer two separate beings, for a short time at least.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Cana asked, a smirk on her lips as her fingers traced an intricate pattern across his skin, her touch feather light. Laxus smiled, gently brushing his lips against hers.

"You know you love me." Laxus whispered into her ear, his cheek pressed against hers, eyes closed peacefully in rest. Cana chuckled, the vibrations echoing from her torso to his.

"I do.." she said, her tone ponderous. "but you could also say that if I truly loved you I'd have the strength to say no." she said, waiting for him to take the bait. He sighed, his breath blowing past her ear.

"Whoever'd say that obviously doesn't know what they're talking about." Laxus said, letting his tongue brush her ear.

"Oh?" Cana teased, shifting slightly, the change in her hips position greatly sensed by Laxus.

"No one knows you as well as I do." He ventured, his breath tickling her ear. Cana chuckled once more, unaware of the feelings that were beginning to stimulate his muscled form.

"I don't know about that, I'd say Grey knows me pretty well, he is my best friend after all." Cana said, her tone slightly wistful as if she was caught in a faraway memory.

"No, he knew you but I know you, the _you_ you are now." He responded, moving his hips slightly, feeling here subconsciously tighten around him.

"True…" Cana said, kissing is shoulder, his muscles flexing beneath his golden skin. "You know, I didn't really think this thing out.." Cana said, kissing his shoulder again. "How was I ever supposed to resist this…" Cana said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well," Laxus said, rolling her underneath him. "you don't have to anymore…" he whispered, recommencing his earlier thrusts. Cana moaned, grasping his shoulders she rolled her hips, lolling in his grip.

"Laxus.." she said, the easy way his name rolled off her tongue adding to the joyousness of their reunion. Laxus smirked, smug with the knowledge that he could do this to her, though what her presence did to him was anything but an ego boost.

"Cana," he gasped as she bit down on his shoulder, an orgasm ripping through her. Soon he pulled away, cock sore from his over excitement. The lack of connection was hardly noticeable as they embraced, joined at the lips, limbs intertwined to the point where in the darkness you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Hours passed and light began to spill through the tree's as the sun rose high into the sky. Laxus looked at the heavens with dread, tightening his grip on Cana slightly. She stirred faintly in his arms, her naked skin covered in goosebumps where the chilling wind caressed her with little kindness.

"Laxus?" Cana asked, eyes pressed firmly shut, her tone that of her half-dream state. Her grip tightened around his chest, constricting, yet he'd never ask her to loosen it.

"Mmmm?" Laxus asked, kissing her head lightly, immersing his face in her hair.

"It's morning, isn't it?" Cana asked, holding back tears. Laxus frowned, running a hand over her hair soothingly.

"Shhh, Shhh, I don't have to go yet." Laxus said quickly, determined not to leave with her in such a state. Cana sniffed, burying her face in his chest.

"When do you have to go?" Cana asked unhappily, squirming to get closer to him.

"Whenever you want me to." Laxus said, feeling guilty that this farewell was his doing. Saying goodbye last night before all this would have been hard enough, but now, having experienced what he at least had been longing for nearly every second they'd been apart; the feel of her skin, her lips, her hair, her eyes, her core. Cana sniffed again, tears running down his chest.

"But I don't want you to go!" Cana sniffed, wrapping her legs around his to illustrate her point. It was however unnecessary as Laxus wasn't going anywhere with her so upset.

"Then I won't." Laxus assured her, his attempts to comfort her having little effect.

"Don't say that, please, don't say that…" Cana mumbled despondently, shaking her head furiously. Laxus felt worse, not sure how to comfort her. He'd only seen her cry twice before, the latest had ended with the current debacle facing him, so really, delicacy was obviously of the most importance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you like this, if I have to wait all day or all week I'll do it." He said with a tone of finality, his resolve unyielding. Cana froze, slowly raising her gaze to meet his, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Really?" Cana asked with the most vulnerable expression he'd ever seen her wear. Laxus was stuck like a deer in the headlights, Cana's gaze begging for reassurance. He leaned down slowly, kissing her forehead with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed.

"Of course." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaving her arms free. He smirked, glancing down at her bare chest. Cana blushed, pulling away from him abruptly to fetch her clothes. "And we were having such a good time." Laxus said with his usual smug tone, but it was merely an effort to offer some form of normality. Laxus lounged in full view of Cana, the sun light hitting him at odd angles because of the obscuring trees. Laxus chuckled as Cana glanced up to glare at him but quickly averted her gaze when she noticed how totally naked he was.

"For god's sake put some clothes on! What if Mira comes looking for me?" Cana said, her usual calm overtaking her other emotions. Laxus shrugged, turning his face to the sun.

"She can take a look too, though I'll have to charge." Laxus said, opening an eye to check Cana's expression but was instead blinded by his boxers covering his face.

"Despite what you may think there are actually not that many sane women who want to see you naked." Cana said, a smug smirk on her lips. Laxus pulled the boxers from his face, a mocking pout directed at Cana.

"Then what does that make you?" Laxus asked, reluctantly slipping on the underwear.

"A martyr." Cana said, chuckling at Laxus' expense. He glared at her, standing to face her.

"Hilarious." He said dryly, looking around the clearing for any sign of… anything, but found nothing but Cana, a depressed look in her eye that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Why are you doing this? I mean.." Cana asked, eyes downcast, "why are you going along with this?" she asked, refusing to meet his eye. Laxus frowned, not especially pleased with this turn in the conversation. He'd hoped to avoid another crying fit and he had a feeling that one was dreadfully close.

"Because I realised that if I ignored what you wanted it would just make you unhappy, which would make me unhappy." He said after a painfully long silence, hoping that honesty would save him. Cana smiled slightly to Laxus' surprise.

"Selfless as always." Cana said with a chuckle, stepping into his arms. "I'm sorry for before, it was unfair, I just-" Cana was cut off by his lips crushing the words from her mouth.

"I'm going to miss those lips," Laxus said with a smirk, kissing her once more. "now look after yourself, or there'll be hell to pay." Laxus said, serious for once, gripping her arms tightly. "Promise that you'll look after yourself." Laxus said, demanding the words from her mouth but in a small act of rebellion she nodded her assent instead. He leaned forward once more, kissing her deeply. Cana chuckled, grinning. Laxus raised an eyebrow, pressing her palm to his cheek.

"I was just thinking how Macao and Waccaba told me when we were kids that you were a bad influence and I should stay away from you. I guess they were right, look what's become of us." She said, thumb stroking his cheek beneath his broad hands.

"If anything you're a bad influence on me, always wearing those skimpy clothes, how can I help it?" Laxus said, the corner of his mouth upturned as he stole another kiss. Cana sighed, taking his face between both her hands.

"We're going to have to say goodbye aren't we?" She asked, her gaze locking on to his, her expression sad but resolute. He nodded, gaze alternating between her eyes and full lips.

"Eventually…" Laxus said, playing with a lock of her hair until his eyes widened, head swivelling to the opening of the clearing. "Shit!" he spat.

"Cana!" Lisanna's shrill voice called at a far distance but soon she would come upon them, not to mention where the others were. Cana turned to Laxus, eyes wide with panic.

"You have to go." She said, pulling her hands from his face to plant them on his chest, pushing him away. He glanced from where she assumed Lisanna to be then back to her, irritated was an understatement.

"Fine." He grunted, swooping in for one last kiss. "I love you, see you at the games." Laxus said before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Cana turned towards the opening, running at full speed in the direction she knew to lead to the springs.

"Cana!" Lisanna said, sighing with relief as the female card mage turned towards her friend.

"Sorry, were you looking for me? I must have dozed off." Cana said, giving a sweet smile. Lisanna looked somewhat suspicious but let it slide.

"You weren't in your tent this morning when it was time for our hike but Mira said you'd be back for breakfast but when you didn't show we started getting worried. Elf-ni was afraid you'd fallen over somewhere, or you'd been kidnapped, but Mira-ne managed to calm him down, so we all went out looking for you. Elf-ni will be disappointed he wasn't the one to find you." Lisanna said with a smile. "So where were you all that time?" she asked, giving Cana a suspicious look. Cana knew what she meant, they would have checked on her at least five and now it was about ten, so that was five hours she had to account for. Cana wracked her brain for an excuse, returning Lisanna's smile with her signature grin.

"I took the long track to the bathroom because I was bored but I forgot how long it was and when I got back you guys had already left. So I went for a hike on my own but I got so sweaty that I wanted a bath and I must have fallen asleep." She said convincingly, scratching the back of her head in fake embarrassment. "Sorry for all the trouble." Cana said, which seemed to appease Lisanna at any rate, Mira would be another matter altogether unless she already knew what happened, which was in all probability the reality of the situation. Cana reached a hand to the side of the pool, ready to get out when she noticed Lisanna stripping down. Cana's eyes widened in confusion, "Shouldn't we get back to the others?" she asked, looking away from the now naked mage.

"Aww, I think we can let Elf-ni search for a little longer." Lisanna said with a giggle, giving Cana a conspiring wink. Cana chuckled lowering herself back into the water. Lisanna leant back, enjoying the hot water running over her body, the thought of her brother stumbling through the forest bringing a smile to her lips. She glanced at Cana who had her eyes closed in thought when she noticed red marks all over the card mages skin.

"Cana, I think you have a rash!" Lisanna said, "Was there any poisonous plants where you were walking?" she asked in genuine concern. Cana's eyes snapped open, quickly finding what she was referring to, hundreds of small bite marks.

"I guess so, I'll heal myself up when we get back to camp, my fountain of youth card should do the trick." Cana said, quick to dismiss any further queries Lisanna said about the marks. Could this day get any more stressful?

"Where the hell have you been?" Ever demanded, "And why do you have a bite mark on your shoulder?" she snapped, pointing to the large bite mark on his right shoulder, two crescents of broken skin. Laxus shrugged, walking into his tent to grab some clothes before heading towards the local town's public baths.

"More importantly, how did you recover so quickly?" Freed snapped, arms folded across his chest.

"You two are such old ladies. He left, he got better, he came back, what more is there to it?" Bixlow said, grabbing a towel to join Laxus.

"You went to see Cana didn't you?" Freed asked, raising his arm to block his exit from the small tent. Laxus looked at him as if he'd just asked the stupidest question of all time.

"Why would I go see my ex-girlfriend, who dumped me? Plus I don't even know where she is." Laxus said simply, pushing past Freed to join Bixlow.

Freed waited till they'd vanished from sight to turn to Ever.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to call Mira and ask if Cana was missing as well." Freed said, but despite her concern she shook her head.

"I think that there's a reason Laxus is keeping whatever this is from us and we should trust him." Ever said, hoping that Freed would agree, though there was little chance of that. Freed's brows raised, growing more frustrated by the second.

"What if he's in trouble? You can't tell me you're not suspicious of this entire Cana situation. None of this adds up, it's like he's totally changed." Freed said, a shred of fear knotting itself in his stomach that maybe his friend really had changed to the point he no longer recognised him.

"Or he's protecting something." Ever offered, "I don't like this as much as you do but going behind his back won't achieve anything. We need to have faith in him!" Ever said, crossing her arms in stubborn determination. Freed was about to reply a rather unpleasant retort when his phone went off. He fished it from his pocket, pushed the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Freed." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Hello Freed, it's Mira, I hope this isn't a bad time."

"You know Freed and Ever are really worked up about this whole Cana thing, you should tell them what's going on or I think Freed is going to have a heart attack." Bixlow said in his usual carefree tone, creating small ripples with his fingers. Laxus didn't say anything which wasn't really strange when it came to anything regarding _that woman_. Laxus put a hand over his face, sick of the same thing being put to him in a million different ways. He didn't want to lie to them so silence was the best option, but it never satisfied Freed.

"It isn't my secret to tell." Laxus said, confiding in Bixlow. The other man's eyes widened, this was the first time Laxus had ever actually ever admitted to one of them that there was really something going on.

"What do you mean?" Bixlow asked, not wanting to seem over eager. Laxus dropped his hand into the water, making a small splash. He eyed Bixlow, weighing up whether it was safe to tell him the little he was prepared to explain.

"I fucked up big time, before any of this shit, before Tenrou," Laxus admitted reluctantly, watching as Bixlow focussed all his attention on him, waiting for him to continue. "I got us involved in something… big, but neither of us knew what happened until it was too late. But it's Cana's decision to tell you, it's the least I can do after… what happened." Laxus said distastefully, rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture. Bixlow nodded in understanding, rethinking the situation.

"Is it Fantasia big?" Bixlow asked, trying to understand what would stop him from telling his closest friends, especially when he was so involved.

"Worse," Laxus said, paling slightly, "if the wrong people found out we'd both be in prison, probably a life sentence or worse." Laxus said, biting the inside of his mouth. Bixlow looked shocked despite his attempts to hide it.

"Why don't you tell Freed all this?" Bixlow asked. Laxus paused, taking a long time to construct an answer.

"Because he'd ask Cana, and I don't want to put her in a position like that. Or he'd try to work out what it could be, and in the slim chance he succeeds, I'd be putting him in a lot of danger. So far there are only three people other than us who know about it. All of them were unavoidable…" Laxus said, fists clenching subconsciously. "I just want everyone to be safe." Laxus said, more to himself than to Bixlow.

"So I'm guessing you want me to back you up?" Bixlow asked, stating the logical conclusion. Laxus smirked, slapping Bixlow's shoulder.

"Will you do it?" Laxus asked, slightly nervous.

"Of course Boss, but Freed will try to work it out sooner or later. So you better ask Cana to tell him or something because if I have to listen to his worrying any more I think I'm going to wring his neck." Bixlow said, chuckling at the thought. Laxus sighed, looking into the water.

"I know, but hopefully this bullshit will be finished by the time the games are over." Laxus said, a shifty grin giving hope to a terrible situation.

"And you expect me to accept that?" Freed asked politely, his voice strained.

"Yes." Laxus said, squaring his shoulders. "It's too dangerous for a lot of people to explain right now, but soon, I'll explain to all of you." Laxus said, looking at his three friends in turn.

"And you're supporting him in this?" Freed asked Bixlow, who nodded in response.

"He told me enough to make me believe that it's best we don't know anything for now." Bixlow said, meeting Freed's eye. Freed's eyes narrowed but didn't say any more.

"Well, then I'm ok with not knowing, as long as you explain sooner or later." Ever said, the threat clear in her words. Bixlow nodded in agreement, folding his arms across his chest. Freed took his time, considering Laxus' explanation, or lack of explanation, until finally he nodded. The tension rising between the four over the past few months faded away and Freed gave a strained smile at which Bixlow chuckled.

"Finally an end to the old wives club." Bixlow exclaimed, much to Freed's irritation. The rune mage raised a hand, slapping him across the back of the head.

"Shut up Bixlow." Freed snapped, storming away to his tent in his usual fashion. Laxus chuckled walking over to rest his elbow on Ever's head which she failed to appreciate.

"So what now Boss?" Bixlow asked, pumped for another training session, completely ignoring Ever's steaming face.

"Get off me now!" she screeched, shoving Laxus away from her.

"Looks like we have a challenger!" Bixlow said with a laugh, watching as Laxus gathered lightning around himself and Ever did away with her glasses. Finally, their real training could begin.

A/N: I hope that was enough to satisfy you guys for a few more weeks. Leave a request, constructive criticism, your thoughts on the chapter or anything really. I love hearing what people think about my story and I really want to hear ways to improve my writing, because if its abysmal I wont be able to improve unless someone tells me.

P.S. I'm really paranoid about them getting all OOC because I'm so distracted by the plot.. what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18 version 2

A/N: hi, i didn't like the way the story was shaping up so i redid this chapter and the chapters after. sorry for any inconvenience. let me know which version you liked better. if there is a magority who want the old version back i'll see what i can do but other than that this is the new version.

as always read, reveiw and enjoy

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail

Cana dug her fingers into her thighs as Fairy Tail Team B made their appearance, the pale skin of her thighs painted with delicate red marks. There was Laxus standing tall and obnoxious as always, his mere posture was irritating enough to elicit a groan from Cana. That…. idiot had purposefully been late, she knew it, just so he could make his grand entrance in typical Laxus fashion. Why did she have to be tied to such a pedantic, moronic.. idiot? Why couldn't she have it easy like Mira; Freed never disappeared, Freed never had a tantrum over any little thing that didn't go his way, Freed wasn't insecure and didn't insist on being the centre of attention. No matter how many times she asked herself these questions the answers were either incriminating on both sides or incredibly depressing so she quickly distracted herself. Cana gritted her teeth, watching Laxus fold his arms across his chest, standing aloof behind the others, the lacrima vision relaying him perfectly, every minute detail making her beer turn sour in her mouth. He glanced over at the stands, his eyes searching her out among her cheering guild members. When he couldn't see her, he smirked, an aggravating twitch of his lips.

Cana felt the urge to yell obscenities at him but didn't want to welcome the resulting attention from yelling at a screen that would be more frustrating than her current predicament. She would just have to bide her time until she could take her revenge. She closed her eyes briefly, clearing her mind of Laxus' ridiculous charade and focussed back on her beer. But within moments her thoughts were back on the games, Fairy Tail's two strongest teams, duking it out was an awe inspiring spectacle. Cana watched patiently, attempting to drown out the commentary which seemed to be spouting a lot about nothing.

Laxus smirked, hiding his disappointment as he knew somewhere in Crocus Cana was watching the games, most likely while sipping some hard liquor. He chanced one last look over his shoulder before taking in the other teams. The idiots screaming 'wild' didn't seem to be much of a threat, although the all-female guild looked intriguing, in more ways than one. But thoughts that he knew he would regret later were cut off painfully short.

"Gimme a break!" Natsu screeched in his hyper-active way, arms flailing, his words echoing around the arena. If the fact Fairy Tail had two teams hadn't attracted the crowd's attention this idiot did. Juvia gasped beside Laxus, eyes wide as Natsu continued to spurt rubbish. "We may be in the same Guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy!" he bellowed in a similar fashion. "You guys are competeing as another team, so you're the enemy! I ain't gonna lose against you bastards!" Laxus couldn't be bothered retaliating but was relieved when Gajeel stepped forward, echoing his own thoughts, although a little more menacingly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" he said before leaning in even closer, his breath hitting Natsu's face "…eighth place team member." He said, revelling as Natsu practically growled with rage. Laxus spared one last glance over his shoulder, nodding to the tribe casually even though he suspected they knew whom he was looking for. As he turned back he couldn't help but notice Erza and 'Mystogan' sharing a heated moment. He smirked, wondering which joke would be the most appropriate. But on closer inspection he realised their heated moment was actually a lovers quarrel and as a fully functional member of Fairy Tail it was his duty to intrude, after all what else were guild mates for?

"Oh, don't get huffy about it. This is a festival, right Mystogan?" he said, slinging an arm around Jellall's shoulders.

"That's right, Erza." He replied, though not the desired response. Laxus leaned in slightly to give a co-conspiratational vibe.

"But one thing Mystogan….Mystogan is a little more tight-lipped. Be careful." He said, the warning clear in his words. The Master was taking a massive risk in aiding Jellal for whatever reason he had for coming out of hiding, if word got out, shit would hit the fan in all kinds of directions.

"Understood." He replied sternly, as he always seemed to do. Although life on the run for seven years, hunting out dark guilds and dark magic was sure to make you a tough nut to crack. Too bad for Erza her prince charming was an uptight criminal who'd probably never kissed a girl in his life. He pulled away, chuckling under his breath.

He risked a glance at Raven Tail, hardly surprised to see two of them were obviously camouflaged. It would be just like his father, or what he had gathered of him to pose as one of his own guild members in order to somehow target Fairy Tail.

Cheering erupted as "Sabertooth" blared from the speakers. Four men and one woman made their entrance, none of them particularly standing out although they were all obviously mages, the way they held themselves just exuded power, all except for the white haired woman. She seemed to be an anomaly among them, though that was hardly his problem. He was too concerned about keeping his father away from Cana. There was no way he could know about the merge, he doubted anyone who knew would ever tell a soul, but the risk of him taking her was still high. It would be best to avoid being seen with her until this thing was over, at least in public. Of course out of the public eye left a massive pool of options.

A massive stone rose out of the ground, the announcer explained the tournaments structure though Laxus was only half listening. He saw Elfman with Natsu's group and instantly thought of Wendy. The little dragon slayer had shown tremendous courage against Achnologica on Tenrou, such bravery in one so young was rare, especially given her peaceful nature.

Soon the game 'Hidden' was revealed and Juvia jumped at the chance, Laxus had to admit he knew very little about her but from what Freed told him of the Fantasia fiasco he owed her one. Against his instincts he nodded his consent when Mira looked in his direction and within moments the game was under way. They were ushered into their booth, the four of them watching intently as the game progressed. Jellal began muttering to himself though as the day progressed Laxus came to learn it was just one of his menial habits.

As Laxus watched, Juvia ran though the streets, he silently thanked who ever was out there that he hadn't elected to participate. Grey was having a hard time, which despite being on separate teams Laxus was reassured to feel the faint pang of worry claw at his chest. That was until Juvia hugged one of the clones, specifically one of Grey's clones. Laxus couldn't help himself from agreeing with Gajeel's comment.

"That idiot…" he groaned, though Mira just smiled.

"This may be a disadvantage to Juvia…" she intoned, her voice cheery as always. In that split second Laxus took his silent thanks back, back a thousand times.

"If I knew it was going to be like this, I would've done it." He said, clearly unimpressed with Juvia's efforts. Though as the game progressed he watched with more and more frustration as the Raven Tail mage targeted Grey over and over until finally he attacked both Grey and Juvia. He ground his teeth, Gajeel's tensing and retensing going unnoticed by the lightning mage. But nothing came close to the amount he wanted to punch that snobby Sabertooth idiot in the face as his magic enveloped the arena.

Crossing his arms across his chest he simply waited, resigned not to blow it for his team though he was mightily tempted. He then realised that it had been quite a while since he had thought about Cana, which was strange indeed. Instead he was so worried about his guild mates that without even realising it he had devoted every thought to them. Is this what Cana meant by becoming a part of the guild again? If so it was a rather strange feeling, one that filled him with nostalgia he wasn't quite sure was his. This guild had always been at the centre of his world, and this competition was his chance to show the world that, the world and Cana. But with thoughts of Cana rose his suspicions about Ivan. He glanced at Raven Tail, who seemed to be enjoying the games so far. The thought sickening.

But suddenly the town before them evaporated and a score board appeared. Second last. At least they weren't last, and Juvia did put up a god fight for the short time she engaged in battle with something that was a clone. As Juvia trudged back to their booth, and that's when it started- the booing.

"Always in last place!" one particularly obnoxious woman yelled. Lightning snapped through Laxus hair as he faked composure. He hoped that in one of the upcoming fights a bit of debris would hit her in the face and break her unfortunate nose, at least it would be an improvement and it might even bump her IQ up a few points so she would stop spouting such ridiculous drivel.

Laxus must not have heard the announcement because by the time he glanced back at the arena Lucy was standing at it's centre with the red haired woman from Raven Tail. This spelt trouble and Laxus couldn't help but watch Raven Tail out of the corner of his eye. First they attack Wendy, an innocent girl and next they target Grey- Fairy Tail team A was obviously getting the brunt of their offence.

"I don't like this." He muttered to himself, unaware that Mira heard his words, she smiled to himself, Laxus really was changing for the better. Laxus scanned the crowd for his father, hoping against hope he wasn't in that metal suit, however his appearance outside of the suit confirmed depressingly little. He glanced at Gramps, smirking as he heard his Grandfathers cheers.

"Tear her to pieces!" he bellowed, punching the air. Laxus looked back at the screen which was at this point doing a sweep of the crowd, that's when he saw him, for the first time in over ten years, leaning against the wall, looking pleased with himself. Laxus glared, at the screen, trying to work out his father's location. Within seconds he had him, up behind Fairy Tail's section, watching each of the guilds members, with a smug grin on his face. Raven Tail was an anti-Fairy Tail guild, each person having a skill at the guild member's weakness. He vaguely wondered who each would be assigned to though it hardly mattered, as if Ivan could create a guild stronger than Fairy Tail- it wasn't their abilities that made them strong, it was their bond and anyone who forgot that was ensuring their own defeat. Despite his confidence in Ivan's incompetence he still felt reassured that Cana was absent.

The fight before him was progressing well, Lucy seemed to be going hit for hit until suddenly that Raven Tail woman's hair engulfed her and it all went downhill quickly. What happened to make her stop like that? He glanced at her team, Natsu seemed to be trying to work something out, glancing from Lucy to the spectators stand. Laxus looked that way as well, trying to decipher the cause, that's when he saw it, the lock of red hair hovering behind Asuka. Before he could call to Natsu he had already disappeared behind the stand. Laxus turned back to the fight and that Raven woman was about to brand over Lucy's guild mark, closer and closer the scorching hair came. Until finally-

"Lucy! Now!" Natsu yelled, signalling Lucy's come back. She roared into action, disentangling herself and calling upon yet another of her celestial spirits. It proceeded to turn into her dressed in a rather revealing bath towel which was definitely a sight for sore eyes. They started chanting and the magic energy rose, he could feel it on his skin. It rose and rose until the Raven woman wailed in fear and then- nothing. Lucy collapsed, her enchantment dispelled. She lay on the ground, sobbing in greif, while the Raven woman merely looked at her guild in shock. They stopped Lucy's spell, he realised moments too late. Those under handed pieces of shit just couldn't lose , no they had to mess with Lucy until she was a sobbing mess on the ground. Laxus watched as Natsu helped her up and together they walked from the stadium.

He turned away, not particularly interested in watching the rest of the matches after that spectacle. He leaned against the wall, glaring at the other side as he tried to think but all that was going through his head was line after line of obscenities. He felt Mir'as eyes on him until finally he couldn't bear it any longer.

"What is it?" he snapped, running a hand through his hair.

"I just thought you might want to watch the next match seeing as it's a member from Sabertooth." She said politely, turning back to watch the match. Laxus turned, intrigued by the possibilities. One of the Quatro Cerberus idiots stood before him, and then he began to cry, large masses of water accumulating from his eyes. Laxus grinned, the mages power truly ridiculous. Why on earth would any one put forward someone like that as their representative. But the fool's magic was cut short as he was enveloped in black lightning.

"Lightning…" He muttered, eyes narrowing, grin lost. He could feel Mira's eyes on him once again, so glaring at he turned to face her. "What is it?" he snapped, not in the mood for Mira's knowing glances.

"It's just that… you've changed a lot since the last time we were all together like this." She said with a smile as she always did. Laxus' brow furrowed, taking her in instead of brushing her off like he usually did.

"How?" he asked, ignoring Gajeel's weird glances.

"I don't know, you're just different." She said, folding her hand in front of her before turning back to the games. He knew he wouldn't get any more out of her so he followed suit just as Mystogan's name was announced. They followed him to the gate where even Mira's happy go lucky smile failed.

"This is unlucky, going up against Jura…" he said, slightly wishing it was him that got to fight the monster.

"Going up against Jura…" Mira said, obviously uneasy.

"Is the cueball really that strong?" Gajeel asked, as usual the epitome of ignorance.

"I don't even know if Erza and I could beat him working together…" Mira said, though Laxus doubted her words. If it came to it, he knew nothing would come between Mira and her siblings, not even one of the great wizard saints. Although Mystogan himself used to be one of those select few and Jura was merely his replacement. Surely after seven years Jellal would still be on top.

"Leave it to me." Was all he said, but he said it with such determination that Laxus couldn't see him going down easily.

The fight started with a bang, both mages proving their worth. Jura however seemed to have the upper hand until Jellal activated a spell utilising five magic circles simultaneously, entrapping Jura.

"Hmmm, So he's copying Mystogan's magic…" Laxus said, impressed with his speed and magic power let alone his strategic prowess.

"Clever…" Mira said, eyes glued to the fight just as Laxus' had been. Suddenly a giant fist appeared yet Jellal was able to deflect it, sending it right back at Jura. However his cleverness was wasted as the fist once again turned around and Jellal took a massive direct hit. Laxus knew that attack wouldn't knock him out for the count but was slightly worried when Jellal started using his own magic despite the ingury he was doing Jura. Then suddenly he was down again but he had already placed the magic circles, and Jellal's magic energy rose until it was palpable, the sky filled with rotating magic circles, ominous in design. It was an amazing sight to behold until in a moment it dissipated and within another moment Jellal was unconscious. Laxus couldn't help his gaping mouth, and Mira seemed to pale beside him.

"Perhaps he pushed himself too hard?" she offered, eyes glued to Mystogan's collapsed form. His defeat was officially announced and the crushed Mystogan got to his feet and trudged back to their booth.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Gajeel screech in his usual hot head way, although would Gajeel be insulted by the name 'hot head' seeing as it's something so associated with Natsu? Laxus didn't have the energy to ponder this as he watched Mytogan continue to trudge past them.

"Good try." Mira said, as always trying to cheer Fairy Tail on, even though Jellal wasn't a part of theirt guild per say.

"Lame…" He said, disappointed to say the least at Mystogan's loss. If it had been him out there he could have pounded that over grown egg head to a pulp. Laxus sighed, the score board even more depressing than Mystogan's defeat. He turned, strolling away in his usual manner, neither Mira or Gajeel commenting on his leave.

Cana sat in her usual positing- on a table top, clutching a bottle of sake.

"Pathetic!" she exclaimed waving the bottle in the air, tipsy and on the brink of toppling in several directions. "Fairy Tail used to be on top! What the hell happened? Every last one of 'em.." she said, too drunk to notice Juvia's bowed head at the mention of her shameful defeat.

"Big words from someone who was too busy pubhopping to cheer her team mates on!" Elfman snapped, not at all pleased with Cana's comment.

"I was watching you!" she said, remembering staring at the lacrima screens all day which made her eyes hurt between refusing drinks from attractive strangers, oh the life of a single woman was so complicated. "Even all the pubs have lacrima vision."

"Well let's raise a mug to our crushing defeat!" Gramps announced, Laxus rolled his eyes as Bixlow clumsily raised his mug, too drunk to argue with anyone at the moment. Laxus chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Cana slugging away at her bottle of booze, as per usual. When they were together she'd practically stopped drinking for a while there though it seemed she'd picked it right back up again.

"Alright! We're all here, Yeah?" Gramps yelled, preparing another of his oh so inspirational speeches. Laxus hoped this time it wouldn't include the words 'crushing defeat'. "Listen up Brats!" he yelled and as always every head turned in his direction. "Today's defeat" _here we go again_ thought Laxus "is the seed for tomorrow's victory! Let's rise up! 'Cause we don't know the meaning of the words 'give up'! Aim for number one in Fiore!" he yelled and as if by natural design the whole guild were on their feet, cheering right back at him. Laxus grinned, the guild engulfing him in their own special kind of energy. Cana stood just in front of him, barrel above her head, mouth caught in a giant grin, so close all he'd have to do was reach out and touch her, but he didn't. as the cheer's faded away he moved back to his seat, waiting for the tribe to leave so he could have an excuse to retreat back to that god forsaken communal dorm. Just one day and he'd already had enough of Juvia's incessant pining. The tribe said he was bad but that woman was in a whole world of her own.

Time passed and little changed until Natsu announced everyone should

"cheer up with a little showdown!" he yelled, once again striking a dramatic pose atop a table. Cana rose to her feet in an attempt to mimic him, giggling all the while until she fell backwards and landed on her backside. Lisanna stifled a giggle as she dragged herself back onto her seat, glaring at Lisanna heatedly.

"Looks like fun, I'll take you up on that!" Gajeel replied, ready for a brawl. Laxus had no intention of having to listen to Gramps complain about how much damage they caused or having to fight them after they hyped each other up enough to challenge him once again.

"Don't. Once you and Natsu get started it's not going to be a game." He said, trying to feign as little interest as possible to discourage him. However this had the opposite effect and Gajeel turned, rubbing Laxus' head.

"Hey, your head's really gotten rounder, Laxus!" Gajeel taunted, paying no attention to the two slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy chimed, grunting from the effort of trying to pull him away yet failing miserably. This was of course followed by Freed's outburst.

"Bastard!" he snapped, raising a fist in rage. "How dare you do that to Laxus!" Freed ground out, his face turning red. Was it red from anger or something else, Cana would say in that teasing voice of hers. He glanced over at her, slumped over the table next to his, a drunk grin on her lips. "Right now our pride is being trampled!" Freed unfortunately continued, though Laxus would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this. "Laxus' Raijinshuu, assemble!" he yelled like one of those dance troupe leaders, Cana would say. Laxus didn't react with much effort as Ever replied

"I can't…" sitting on the floor, obviously the victim of one of Cana's infamous drinking games. Bixlow was of course already out cold on the ground, his babies hovering around him, which was unsurprising, Bixlow was always terrible at holding his liquor.

"Pathetic!" Cana giggled, avoiding Laxus' eye as she turned back to her drink. Laxus stood, picking up Bixlow and Ever, one under each arm and heading towards the door. Freed was about to follow when Laxus stopped him, eyeing the man approaching Cana before averting his gaze to Natsu lying sick on the floor, his skin tinged with an unnatural green colour.

"You stay here and have a drink with Mira," he said before walking out the door, both Bixlow and Ever moaning as he walked.

"You're a strong drinker, huh, doll?" he asked, his voice as smooth and sensual as his movements. Cana glanced up, there he was, the tall dark and handsome man she saw at the bar earlier, watching her or rather her chest. If Laxus found out how he'd been practically been stalking her for the second half of the day he'd be a dead man. But despite all this she couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Huh?" she asked, too drunk to form an articulated come back but the booze hadn't done anything to her imagination. He slammed a shot of bourbon down on the table, muscles all over his body rippling.

"Why don't we see who's stronger?" he challenged. As soon as her brain registered all of his words then arranged them in sequence through all the booze she'd already consumed her eyes lit up at the invitation.

"I don't know who you are, but you're challenging _me_ to a drinking match?" she asked, confident in her drinking ability if nothing else. But he simply slogged back the shot and though a little shaky Cana mimicked him. Hours passed and then it happened, unconsciousness closed in on her and she fell. Though that didn't act as a deterrent as he unclasped her bra and toddled towards the door.

"I'm takin' this as a trophy!" he said, spinning it around before fastening it to the notch of his belt, a scene worthy of the poetic irony.

Freed paled from his place at the bar where the commotion interrupted his perfectly good conversation with Mira. One in which there was no mention of his disgraceful behaviour before their three months training or anyone to make fun of his blushing. But what he just witnessed was going to be a big problem. Especially when Laxus found out.

"He what?!" Laxus snapped, lightning gathering around him at the mere thought of what Freed had just suggested.

"He stole her top. Macao and Waccaba tried to stop him but he beat them easily." Freed said, carefully watching Laxus' reaction. "You can't attack him, he's a member of the games, Laxus!" Freed said as his friend stormed towards the door.

"He's a member of the games- as of tomorrow." He grunted, sparing Freed a glance, his message clear- Don't follow me. He stormed down the stairs of the Raijinshuu's inn where he'd been waiting for Freed's return after he heard that Juvia was having an emotional crisis after being forced to fight Grey. Though none of that mattered now, all that mattered was finding that bastard and getting back her top, hopefully without killing him, for the guilds sake.

He vaguely remembered his face, though the one thing that stood out the most was his purple jacket and how he moved, more animalistic than human. First he would have to check taverns seeing as Cana's top wasn't enough to track it down by her scent. However the overwhelming stench of booze was flowing from one particular run down pub promising cheap booze. He stood at the door, teeth gritted, scanning the bar for the piece of shit until his eyes locked on him- Bacchus. He was slumped over a table, Cana's blue top dangling from his hip. Laxus made a b-line for him and before his nakama could react Laxus had him by his jacket. Yet even as Laxus lifted him ever higher he didn't wake so he began to shake the man, harder and harder until he finally groaned and opened a single lazy eye.

"Wild!" he groaned, barely conscious enough to register what was happening.

"What do you want?" a substantially less drunk mage called from behind him. Laxus glanced down at Cana's top.

"Give me her top!" he snapped. The mention of Cana's bra caught Bacchus attention, making him slightly more lucid.

"I won it." He growled, in no position to push Laxus away so he merely allowed Laxus to hold him.

"It wasn't hers to give away." He growled back in a low voice so only the piece of trash between his hands could hear. Bacchus tilted his head to the side, understanding washing over his features.

"You should take better care of your woman." He said, his mouth curling into a smug grin. Laxus' grip tightened on his clothing.

"She usually takes care of herself," he said, "but I can't let anyone do that and get away with it." He said, pulling the man closer to his face. "But in the spirit of the games, I'll settle for her top." He said, Freed's words ringing through his head. Bacchus' eyes narrowed before he nodded, clearly on the verge of sleep. Laxus dropped him onto the bench he was lying on moments ago and ripped her top from his hip, destroying the notch. He turned to see about twenty men ready to fight but instead of inciting battle he pushed past them out on to the cobbled street.

He turned, sure of where his next destination was- where ever Cana was. As he walked down the cobbled city streets, the nights lamp posts giving off a comforting light which shone down upon him, creating familiar shadows on the ground, splayed in different directions. He tightened his grip on the top, the fabric placing him at ease. He had secured it from that creep, this little piece of her that belonged to no-one but him. Only a fool would question who she belonged to. He just needed a little more time and then it would be official and he could make sure guys like that wouldn't get within fifty feet of her. She wouldn't like it, she called him 'over-protective', but when a guy steals his woman's top, it's obviously going to end in them six feet under. He began picturing their fight, the satisfying feel of Bacchus' jaw cracking beneath his fist, blood everywhere. He might even write 'I love Cana' in the guys blood, she was always telling him to be romantic and she couldn't refuse that.

Laxus sighed in frustration as he arrived at the threshold of her inn, his bloodlust sated for the meantime. He walked up the stairs, Cana's scent leading him to one particular room which had two middle-aged men standing outside it, as if on century duty. Macao nudged Waccaba and suddenly they were both staring at him, then the blue top in his hand. Laxus ignored their questioning looks, prepared to force his way into the room if necessary.

"You shouldn't be here Laxus." Macao said, as if speaking from some well of knowledge. Laxus scoffed, never losing a beat.

"Fuck off old man." Laxus snapped, pushing past them and slipping into the room. Before they could retaliate he had the door locked. He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as her scent assaulted him, his tense shoulders relaxing and he felt a slight rise in his card magic energy though it was so miniscule in comparison to his wealth of magic he barely noticed it. He noticed the bare skin of her neck, her pale shoulders, reasserting his guess that to protect her dignity Macao had covered her up as much as possible and left the room. Despite his personal grievances with the man he knew how much she meant to him, a debt he'd have to repay one day.

He walked forward, eyes constantly on her face, listening carefully to every breath, every heartbeat. He tossed her top on the bedside table, turning on the light to its dimmest setting to illuminate her face. As he approached a small smile appeared on her lips. He feared she had woken but her breathing told him otherwise- could it be that she could sense his presence while unconscious?

"Laxus…" she mumbled, her knees rising as she curled into the foetal position. Laxus smiled, he had missed this, her sleeping face, the way her voice sounded when she was happy to see him, her small innocent smile, the way her chest rose and fell, the slow and steady beat of her heart that seemed to correlate with his. At first he thought that those now common instances were an aftershock of the merge but now he doubted it- the reason was something completely different.

"Cana.." he whispered back softly, kneeling beside the bed, her face centimetres away, not expecting her eyes to drowsily open, the large brown discs staring at him through thick black eyelashes.

_Shit._


	19. Chapter 19- bonus chapter

A/N: this is a commemoration of hitting 100, 000 words. Please enjoy the following adorableness. I wanted to show Laxus as the little boy who threw rocks at girls and hated anything that wasn't what he wanted to do, so I hope I pulled it off. This is a request from Alex Darklight, who is absolutely amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, hiro mashima does.

Laxus sat sipping his glass of juice, wondering how his father was doing on his latest job. He'd told Laxus he'd bring him back the horn of the monster he'd slain. Last time he promised to bring him back something it turned out in tears, but he just knew that this time would be different. Glancing around the guild he saw the little brunette girl playing with her cards once again. She was so boring, always looking at her damn cards. He'd tried to talk to her a few times at his grandfather's insistence; he even made him walk her back to her orphanage in the afternoon. He found he rather liked throwing rocks at her when she wasn't paying attention, the look on her face when she whipped around, short hair swaying around her cherubic face with a heated glare was enough to make anyone feel better.

Macao walked into the guild, a massive grin planted on his face. He heard Waccaba groan at his place at the bar, slumping forward. It was most likely the because of Macao's newly announced wedding which was the talk of the guild- two weeks ago. It had very quickly began to wear on everyone's nerves, thankfully there was only a few weeks until the ceremony and the honeymoon should hopefully ware out Macao enough that he'd stop mentioning it after every sentence. Macao seemed to notice Laxus sitting by himself and quickly made his way over, dodging the tables and chairs as he approached the young mage.

"I had a great idea." Macao announced, placing a hand on Laxus' shoulder. Laxus glared in return, not interested in Macao's newest revelation. His father told him he was never to listen to anything the foolish man said. Sometimes he listened anyway but he rarely heard anything he understood- he mainly talked about women with Waccaba the other idiot of the guild. Gildarts was pretty cool despite how much his dad hated him. There was a little competition as to who would take over from Gramps but Laxus secretly thought that neither of them were anywhere near as strong as his grandfather, it was kind of sad how little they were compared to the Master.

Laxus rolled his eyes, continuing to sip his drink.

"What do you want old man?" Laxus asked, watching Macao's expression intently. Macao's grin widened as he glanced over his shoulder to see Cana, brow furrowed turning over another card.

"How about I teach you how to dance." Macao asked, gesturing wildly with his hands in order to instil some sentiment of enthusiasm. His efforts were of course fruitless.

"No." Laxus said, dismissing him with a shrug, purposefully avoiding the deflated fire mage as he finished the last of his juice.

"Now put your hand on her waist." Macao said, not bothering to hide his grin. Laxus growled but did as he was told, refusing to meet Cana's eye, his face's crimson flush matching Cana's. Laxus sat his hand on the curve he assumed was her waist, but in actuality to the disdain of Macao was her hip. Macao lurched forward, grasping Laxus' hand and forcing it higher to rest uncomfortably on her waist.

"What are you doing?!" Laxus snapped in panic, taking a hesitant step backward, his jeans catching under his tattered sneakers causing him to fall, flinging himself backwards onto the ground. Cana's eyes widened, giggling into her hand, the flush fading from her cheeks. "Shut up!" he snapped at her, reluctantly getting to his feet. He retook his previous position, his hand sitting on her waist, eyes finally meeting hers. Her strangely large brown eyes were alight with laughter although she managed to quell the sound that had burst from her lips. He hadn't seen her smile like that before, it looked good on her. Maybe next time he walked her home he'd try to make her laugh. Maybe.

"Ok then. Now Cana step back with your left foot and Laxus step forward with your right." Macao said, Waccaba standing next to him with beer in hand. Cana clumsily stepped backward, her grip tightening on his shoulder as he moved forward. They both froze, waiting for the next set of instructions. Laxus noticed his grandfather was now in the huddle of spectators. He glanced at Cana whose grip tightened on his shirt once again, her fingers interwoven with the red material. Gildarts wandered over, a smirk on his face.

"You teaching Laxus how to get points with the ladies?" Gildarts asked of no-one in particular, chuckling. Laxus had to admit, Gildarts did have a certain presence, his raw power was noticeable at this distance giving Laxus a jolt of excitement- one day he'd be powerful enough to beat Gildarts and become one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints like his grandfather.

Macao rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer which was soon apprehended by Gildarts, drinking all of the liquor in one gulp. Macao raised his fist surrounded by fire, darting forward to smash it across Gildarts face. Waccaba chuckled as Macao and Gildarts scuffled on the ground, tables tipping over but before Laxus could use the distraction as an escape route Gramps was standing beside him.

"Ignore those stupid children Cana," Gramps said, smiling warmly at the young girl whose grip slowly relaxed as she nodded her head. Cana's expression had fallen some time during Gildarts' escapade but before Laxus could mention it Makarov had restarted the rather ridiculous tutorial. "Now Cana step back with your other foot and Laxus step forward." He said, watching them expectantly. Laxus' shoulders sunk, defeated he clumsily stepped forward, matching Cana's small movement. "Now Cana step forward with your left and Laxus step back with your right." Gramps ordered, enjoying seeing two young members of the guild together like this, it was rare to find happy occasions in which one could relax. Perhaps these two were too young to realise the turbulent times they were heading into, but soon it would be felt by everyone. "Now Cana step forward and Laxus back. Go over those four moves a few times." Makarov said, watching as the two kids clumsily waltzed together, ignoring the two quarrelling adults. Makarov was taken back to when it was Gildarts and Ivan bickering over who was the strongest, their fights ripping the guild hall apart and Porlyusica hitting the both of them for the racket they made. He smiled at the memory, watching as Cana gave Laxus a nervous smile, lifting her eyes from the ground to gaze curiously at his face. He smiled back, cheeks flushing slightly.

Laxus met her gaze, distracted in some distant thought he stepped forward instead of back causing Cana's fingers to dig into his shoulder in surprise which caused his to pull back in response but with his hand still firmly clutching Cana's waist she came with him, her bodyweight unbalancing him as she stumbled forwards. Laxus fell backwards once again but this time with Cana landing above him.

Cana froze, her shock seizing every muscle, kneeling above him until Laxus sat up in an attempt to be free of her instead initiating an enormously painful head butt. They both groaned, faces flushed from their proximity as they awkwardly got to their feet, too preoccupied to notice the Master's chuckling.

"Well you need practice but that's good enough for now." Macao announced, wiping away blood from his obviously broken nose. Gildarts chuckled, leaning down to Laxus' level in a secretive manner.

"I'll teach you how you really dance with a woman one day." Gildarts whispered, pulling back to give the young boy a cheeky wink. Laxus nodded, not entirely sure what the elder man was insinuating.


	20. Chapter 20 revised

A/N: _**This is version 2, a few minor adjustments that change Laxus' point of view a little**_. I realised that he was too…intense and needed a slight remodel. With this Magic Merge is back on track and I hope you all liked the revised version of chapter 18. I think it makes much more sense with his character than the original.

Hey guys! It has been a long long time since I last updated but for those few patient enough to wait for it here it is! The reason I didn't update was definitely justified, see I wrote stuff, bits here and there then I was going to develop them but then disaster struck right when I was doing the bulk of my writing about 2 weeks ago and I've finally gotten over it. After now I should be back to a chapter per week. This chapter is short and I imagined it several different ways, all much much longer and more complicated but this simple plot is much better I think. I might include a different version as a special chapter later on or release it somehow.

I can't wait for the gmg part to be over, I don't like having to re-read/watch stuff so if my scripting in parts is wrong that's because I've paraphrased so be expecting that. Plus the arc-thingy after this is one of my favourites so far. *Spoiler alert* how do you think the tribe will react to finding out about the merge? But anyways that's not till after their return to Magnolia.

Anyways I just want to say that all the reviews are extremely important to me. I try to take other people opinions into consideration when writing new chapter so if there's anything bugging you about my writing then let me know and I'll try to fix it. Plus reviews in general are like the highlight of my day so please let me know what you think.

For those who were worried that I was finished writing Magic merge, never fear. There will most likely be a time in the next few weeks where I will go MIA once again but I'll keep writing (I have two more arc-thingies planned out and I'm too OCD not to write it).

P.S. Thanks to Minren for your awesome company, good luck in your exams, this one's for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

She smiled slowly, her face glowing with pure adoration, an expression he'd never seen on her face before. The dimness swallowed the room, leaving the pair in a small orb of light. Cana's deep cream coloured skin was similar to the thin cream coloured blanket covering her.

"It's you…" she whispered, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek, drawing him down to kneel beside her, the cream coloured blanket slipped down to reveal the pale coloured skin of her chest. Laxus quickly reached down, pulling the blanket up to her chin, her arm making the manoeuvre difficult. Although he didn't want to betray her trust by ogling her, it was incredibly difficult to keep his eyes off her, especially since their lengthy separation. He hoped the dim light would help lull her back into sleep but she seemed entirely focussed on his face, his escape from her gaze was impossible without drawing even more attention to himself.

"Who else were you expecting?" he asked quietly, his panic ebbing slightly since she didn't slap him on sight. She giggled in response, grinning as if she'd just heard a magnificent joke. Her lips were cut as if she spent a lot of time biting them, the sight worried him more than he'd like to admit.

"Well seeing as this is a dream it could be anything or anyone, you should know that." She said, sitting up, blanket falling away from her chest altogether, although at this point Laxus was too preoccupied the possibility that she considered this to be a dream, should he inform her of the truth or just go along with it. Of course if this dream went along the way his usually do he'd have to stop her, he could never take advantage of her like that, at least while he was sober. "Silly Dream-Laxus!" she muttered to herself. She was definitely off, he'd never seen her _this_ drunk before. The use of the name 'Dream-Laxus' didn't escape his attention either, if he was going to pull this off he'd have to adapt that persona, the idea that Cana had her own dream version of him was immensely interesting. What would he be like? How would they differ? Why did she prefer those traits?

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, trying to look relaxed he sat, back leaning against the bedside table. Cana retracted her hand but her eyes roamed his face with intense scrutiny, her now faint smile resisting the fatigue gnawing at her. There were slight creases in his forehead as if he'd spent a lot of time frowning, she reached up in a vain attempt to sooth them out. He smiled softly at her attempt, her soft caring hands filling him with nostalgia.

"What we always do." She said , angling herself across the bed, lying stomach down, her chin resting lightly on her folded hands, breasts obscured thankfully. Laxus came up blank, what was he supposed to do now? If he asked what she was talking about it would be obvious and her lucidity would return and within moments he could expect a well-deserved explosion engulfing him- both verbal and physical. Panic rose once again until an ingenious idea dawned on him.

"Ok, you start." He said, his poker face beginning to crack as her brow furrowed. She shuffled forward, her alcohol masked scent calming him slightly. The less space between them the more his body relaxed, it was an unchallengeable bodily response by this point.

"Fine." She said, pausing to take in his face which at this point was slightly unnecessary seeing as she'd been staring directly at him for longer than was generally acceptable even under these circumstances. "I've been listening to your music and there's this one song that is…. weirdly relatable." She said, her brow furrowed in concentration but the side of her mouth was creeping up slightly, as if despite her efforts she couldn't help it. "I wonder if you could get Real-Laxus to listen to it," she said, "I'd love to see his face."

It took Laxus a moment to realise that all Cana wanted to do was chat- that after everything, the months of being apart, the whole dramatic mess that was their 'brake-up', which was perhaps the stupidest thing they'd ever agreed to partake in, what she missed the most was simply talking to him. After a slightly too long silence Laxus replied.

"How did you get my music?" he asked, only slightly curious, he had a much more interesting idea forming. Cana grinned, reaching for the draw behind his head. He leaned forward in compliance, turning his head to see his ear-pods and music player.

"You left it at my place so I've been going through your music till you ask for it back." She said, closing the draw. Laxus felt slightly violated- that was his private collection! There were a lot of songs he hadn't listened to yet but those handful that held his soul were so intimately private but the thought of even the slightest chance she had listened to even one of them left him raw. He glanced at her still probing face, resisting the urge to reprimand her intrusion; instead he focussed on her attentive expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked curtly, deciding not to mimic her. She shrugged, her smile contagious.

"I missed Real-Laxus a lot, that's all and you're the closest thing I can get to him right now." She said sadly, but her eyes never left him, as if he was an interesting piece of art. He was overwhelmed by a sense of guilt, his little prank wasn't as funny when he saw how desperate she was for him. Perhaps she was more tied to him than he gave her credit for. The idea that she cared for him more than he did her was slightly terrifying.

"I'm sure Real-Laxus missed you a lot too." He said earnestly, his sentiment cheering her. She shifted her shoulders, leaning on her elbows so she could be more comfortable, Laxus presumed.

"Well he better." She said with a laugh, her eyes once again filling with adoration. Cana sure was a lot more than she let on, he thought to himself. He was curious as to what other emotions she was hiding.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked, leaning his face towards hers, lightly kissing her cheek. He pulled back an inch, their eyes linked. But to the opposite of his expectations Cana's face fell, the kiss burning on her cheek, an anchor to the past.

"I wish Sparky was here right now." She said quietly, leaning forward, her lips lightly resting on his. Alarms went off in his head, should he reveal himself? Should he pull away? Should he do nothing? Doing nothing won hands down, waiting silently for her assault to stop until like a miracle her lips pulled away, her forehead resting against his.

"He will be soon." Laxus whispered, waiting for her to open her eyes but they were clamped shut. Suddenly her lids flashed and a tear slid down her cheek, before Laxus could have a second thought he brushed it away and pulled her into his arms. The booze had taken its toll, her emotions were overflowing into him.

"This is all my fault." She sobbed, clinging to him, her nails digging into his shoulders painfully but he couldn't care less. He shook his head, his face amongst her messy hair.

"No, Cana, none of this is your fault." He soothed but it did no good, sobs wracking through her.

"If I didn't make you leave then we'd still be together. There has to be another way to make you happy, there has to be something." She said, causing Laxus to freeze. What could he possibly say to change her mind? Did he have the right to comfort her at this point? His thoughts swirled until he saw a revelation in the shining tears which lay unshed, masking her beautiful brown eyes- this is exactly why Cana was putting herself through this. Laxus had to stop blaming himself for everything, he knew she would say that none of this was his fault, that he was causing himself unnecessary pain which would only make her more miserable. He glanced down at her, her head tucked under his chin. The memory of Cana falling down the stairs one night wormed its way into his mind.

She was going to put the garbage out because he was too lazy to, and because she was rushing in order to get back in time before her favourite part of the movie they were watching started. But for some reason the step was wet and she fell, her momentum pushing her down the three flights of stairs until she stopped, limp at the bottom. After a few minutes Laxus went out to see what was taking her so long, that's when he saw her, trying to get up in vain. He'd jumped over the railing, free falling the three flights so he could be with her that much quicker. She looked up at him and smiled, ignoring her bruises and the blood gushing from cuts and gashes from all over her body. And then she said-

"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." He whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter to him. "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks." He said, and her sobs stopped. He could feel her lip's curve into a smile through his shirt.

"You remembered…" she whispered back, eyes lingering on his lips yet never touching.

"Cana, you made me happy." He said softly, forcing her to meet his gaze by placing his forehead against hers. "You made me so happy that I forgot about everything else when I was with you." He said in an equally quiet tone, the right side of her mouth upturned slightly in the way that used to make him grin, now it just filled him with guilt and nostalgia, a combination he hadn't felt this potently since his expulsion.

"Too bad you're only a dream." She said, folding into his arms, crushing his chest as she hugged him with all her might. Laxus' fists clenched, he couldn't do anything. God, he was stupid. Why didn't he understand in the first place?

In that moment he made a vow, one he would keep no matter what- by the time Fairy Tail returned to Magnolia he'd have Cana back. This woman he held in his arms was the best thing that ever happened to him, from when he first saw her, a little girl playing with old cards at the guild to now, the most amazing woman he'd ever met- he would get her back no matter the cost. There was only a few things left to do before that moment.

"Soon, this won't be." He whispered into her hair "Stay safe Cana, no more drinking competitions." He chastised at which she grimaced.

"I can't promise that." She replied, absent mindedly running a hand through his hair, a familiar feeling that was a comforting pressure along his scalp.

"Well I guess that's to be expected." He said with a smirk "But I want you to promise me one thing, even if I am just a dream, will you keep it?" he asked, his seriousness must have reached her in her druncken state because she nodded all the same. "Stay away from my father, no matter what happens." He said, watching her nod slowly before reluctantly untangling himself from her, much to her distress.

"Where are you going?" she asked, clutching his arm until he wriggled out of her grasp.

"To go tell Real-Laxus to get his act together." He said seriously, quickly towards the door before pausing. "What song was it you wanted him to hear?" he asked over his shoulder, hand on the door nob.

"Oh," she said in surprise he had remembered such a thing, this dream was so strange, yet so real. "Four stays the same by the Ready Set, he should understand." She said quickly, obviously not happy with the current arrangement, Laxus nodded before slipping out the door. The hallway was now deserted, he rushed from the building, taking the steps three at a time. He needed to show her he was happy. How could he do that? The cobbled street felt good under shoe as he walked towards the tribe's hotel room.

Moments later he was at their door when he paused, if he had misread Cana so completely time and time again then perhaps he'd misread them as well. There was one way in which he could test their feelings towards him, he just had to ask Bixlow. Though asking him might be a little counterproductive. Laxus clenched his fists in frustration until he realised the quickest way to gauge his reaction was to make him react.

Bixlow was in bed, the soft sheets like a warm cacoon around him, his left foot sticking out was comfortably cool. But his reverie was soon interrupted by someone flicking the light switch in his shared room with Freed. He heard his friend mumbling about the light and heavy footsteps coming quickly towards him. Before he could manage enough will power to drag himself from bed someone else did it for him.

"Get up Bixlow." Laxus growled, holding him by the shirt. Bixlow was severly confused by the rage in his friends tone but before he could ask what in God's name Laxus was doing he received a very surprising punch to his jaw, crashing to the floor. Bixlow snapped to attention, shooting up to smash Laxus in the gut, when he hunched forward in response Bixlow planted a particularly nasty right hook to his jaw causing him to grunt as he fell to the ground. Bixlow stood above him, panting, eyes alight with rage.

That's when Laxus knew he was right, Bixlow wasn't mad because he'd punched him in admittedly terrible circumstances, there was something else.

"What the fuck Laxus?!" Bixlow snapped, pulling him up by his shirt front. Laxus let him, trying to work out what on earth he'd done to make him so pissed off.

"I agree." Freed said in a shocked tone, taking in the scene before him. A moment later Ever was standing at the door in her usually skimpy nightdress, too much pink lace for one garment no matter how small.

"What's going on?" she snapped, glasses crooked. "I could hear you through the walls." She said, walking towards her three best friends.

"The Boss just grabbed me out of bed and punched me in the face!" Bixlow snapped before Freed could reply although he summed up the unfortunate escapade rather well, though he left out Bixlow's violent retaliation.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she snapped crossing her arms despite the fact Laxus couldn't see her.

"Why do you think?" he snapped back, hoping the same line would work its magic. Bixlow's mouth was pressed into a hard line, blatantly fuming. Freed too was tight lipped, not willing to say anything to incriminate himself yet no such things held Ever Green back.

"Did he insult your precious Cana?" she snapped, glaring daggers at his back. Her words spawned the realisation within Laxus, his friends were jealous of his ties to Cana. Why hadn't he seen this before? The signs were obvious; their determination to find out about the merge, their bitterness about his recovery, their aversion to brining her up- it was obvious.

"So that's what this is about." Laxus said, pulling himself out of Bixlow's grip, the tension flowing out of his body. Realisation dawned on Bixlow's face as he stepped back as if to remove himself from the situation. Freed was tight lipped and tense, obviously uncomfortable with these turn of events. Ever took a few moments longer to realise Laxus' bluff, her arms fell to her sides, her expression; guilty. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, the hour and their surroundings seemingly unimportant.

This time Ever had the good sense to remain silent while Freed refused to get involved. And so it fell to Bixlow once again to speak up.

"Say what? That you're obsessed with her? That you've changed?" he snapped, sparing glares for his fellow tribe members who refused to meet his eye.

"Yes! Say something instead of letting me think that everything's fine until one day you punch me in the face!" he snapped back.

"What do you mean punch you in the face? You attacked me in the middle of the night!" he snapped back at which Laxus paused. He grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guess I did, huh." He said, offering a grin as his metaphorical olive branch. Of course Bixlow couldn't resist but grin back at the stupidity of it all. "We good?" he asked, offering his fist.

"We're good." Bixlow replied, bumping fists. "It's good to have you back, Boss." He said, slapping him on the shoulder a little too hard.

"Good to be back." He replied, slapping his shoulder hard enough to send him flying into his bed. Laxus chuckled, smirking at Bixlow's scrambling form splayed out on the bed before he turned to Free and Ever Green.

"Now what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Laxus asked, arms folded, expression serious. Freed was reluctant to say anything but Ever, with her usual tenacity, stormed forward.

"It's hardly my fault you've been obsessed with Cana, who I must point out before Fantasia you didn't look at twice." She snapped but before she could continue her rant Laxus cut her off.

"Oh I'm still obsessed with her, I'm just going to do it a little differently from now on and I did look at her twice, seeing as I slept with her." He said, achieving his intended response. Her mouth opened in a wide 'o', her eyes wide, even Freed's eyes widened at his confession.

Moments passed and no one said a word until Freed finally spoke.

"We were just worried about you." Freed said, raising his fist. Laxus paused, scrutinizing him, Freed was always an open book, before raising is fist, confident they had now worked out their issues. Ever pouted, her usual attention seeking needs not met by this now neutral environment. She walked forward, wrapping her arms around Laxus' shoulders in a tight hug, her message clear.

"You shouldn't hug me wearing that, Elfman might get jealous." Laxus said, chuckling as she flung herself back, cheeks red before slapping his shoulder.

"Definitely jealous," Bixlow intoned, "Freed, which one of us should tell him that we caught Ever clinging to another man in her nightgown?" he said, grinning at Freed. Freed chuckled in response, revelling in Ever Green's blush.

"I call it," Laxus said with a grin, "after all I'm giving her away at her wedding, right?" He said, his grin widening. "Freed can be Maid of Honour." Freed was flabbergasted but Bixlow just chuckled.

"Don't worry Freed, we'll make sure you get a beautiful dress, maybe you and Mira can pick out accessories together." Bixlow said, laughing at his own joke.

As he chuckled at the scene before him it suddenly hit Laxus how exhausted he was. Phaze one of the plan done at least. He yawned subconsciously which was followed by his three companions mimicking the action.

"Right well I have to get back to the commune." Laxus said, not one to hide his dislike for group bonding when it wasn't with the tribe, and even then he'd need a very good incentive.

"If you come and attack me again tomorrow night I'll kill you." Bixlow said half-heartedly, climbing into bed. "Attack Freed instead." He said seriously but he eyes were alight with laughter. Freed let out a disapproving grunt but otherwise climbed into bed. Ever had already swaggered out the door, why she was swaggering no one knew, perhaps something from a magazine _inspired_ her once again. The feint memory of when she read an article against green dresses flooded to the forefront of Laxus' mind until it was quickly shot down- no one ever needed to be reminded of that.

He walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him in his typical carefree fashion, dreading the questioning he was going to get from demon bitch, or anything from the water woman was enough of a deterrent. For a brief moment he realised that he never used their names and made a half assed vow to use them from now on.

He walked out into the night with a new determination. This thing would be over in a matter of days, a few weeks at the most, and then he could go back to how things were. Wait, that's not what he should be thinking- they won't go back to the way things were because things have changed now. He will have a connection to the guild, he will give attention to his friends and he will love Cana, all of which has changed. Tomorrow, phase two starts, and he'll be another step closer towards the new future Cana has worked so hard for, suffered so much for.

He'll become a new man for her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: hey guys! If you haven't read the revised chapter 18, check it out. I think that Laxus' character makes a lot more sense that way. Anyways I've been waiting to use four stays the same in this fic for months and finally the day has come! I'm so excited! For this fic at least I totally see this as their ship song.

I'm trying to be as true to the original series as possible so if it gets a bit wordy in parts its just because I want to include every time Laxus and Cana appear in the anime at least. (though this part is more Laxus focused because the next bit is Cana focussed) I guess they both seem a little over emotional but I think this is how they'd react in this situation… at least that's what I want to happen hehe.

Anyways as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. I do not own four stays the same by the ready set.

"Laxus, you have to get up." Mira said, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned, a hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"What do you want woman?" he ground out, slowly remembering where he was. The communal room was already starting to wear on him and it was only the second day. Mira pouted, her efforts to be a good team mate had once again gone unappreciated. She had attempted to help Mystogan with his washing but he seemed to panic at the mention of handing over his clothes, who knows why.

"If you stay in bed any longer then you'll miss breakfast." She said curtly, crossing her arms across her chest. Laxus paused, this was the perfect time to try out his new idea. So, in accordance with the plan he sat up and looked directly at her, putting on the best smile he could manage at that point.

"Thanks Mira," he said and watched with pleasure as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly. "We're going to kick those other guilds arses today." He said, standing before her in proximity which was a little too close. She nodded, taken aback at his newest change in attitude. He patted her head affectionately, well as affectionately as he was capable and grabbed a change of clothes which were sitting on top of his rucksack. "How long till breakfast's over?" he called over his shoulder, hand on the bathroom door.

"About an hour," she replied, still in shell shock. The door closed behind him and Mira fought back her confusion as she made her way down to breakfast with the rest of her guild, though all thoughts of Laxus evaporated when she opened the creaking wooden door to the mess hall in which Lucy was trying to coax Natsu from the ceiling, Grey was trying to once again escape Juvia, Freed and Bixlow were locked in an arm wrestling competition, Ever Green was exchanging pleasantries with her brother, Alzack and Bisca were coddling Asuka and the rest of the guild was acting equally…. Like Fairy Tail.

A while later Laxus strode into the hall, he noticed offhandedly that Cana hadn't shown up, or maybe she'd already left. The weight of the CD and the portable player weighed against his leg. He had located the album the song Cana was talking about and hoped to listen to it while eating. The CD itself hadn't been used before, it was something Ever gave him for a birthday or Christmas or something, probably out of a discount bin in some left-wing music store. He nodded to Freed and Bixlow who repaid the action before returning all their focus back to their match, Bixlow was winning slightly but Freed was slowly making a comeback. He piled bacon and toast onto his plate, noticing Natsu hanging directly above him. It was time for phase 2 to once again work it's magic.

"Natsu, come here." He called and miraculously Natsu obeyed, dropping to the floor directly in front of him.

"What is it, Laxus?" he asked, then suddenly Grey was at his side like a side kick appearing out of the blue in a time of need. Laxus fought the need to roll his eyes at the two idiots before him but this needed to be done.

"After we win this thing," he said, his mouth going dry. He didn't want to say it, every cell in his body wanted to laugh it off and continue with his breakfast but self control won out, unfortunately for Laxus. "how about my team and your team go on that S-class monster fighting job." He said, and Natsu's face lit up like a Christmas tree although Grey was a little less impressed.

"But Lucy doesn't like monsters, Natsu!" Happy intoned, Laxus had hardly noticed the flying rat. Natsu turned on Happy, obviously dismissing his qualm.

"Yeah she does! Lucy's heaps strong!" Natsu exclaimed, turning back to Laxus, hand outstretched. "Sure! But we'll have to split the cash evenly, half each for me and Grey and Lucy and Erza and you guys can have the rest." Natsu said, beaming as if he had just come up with the most ingenious idea ever.

"That doesn't make any sense, idiot!" Grey snapped but Laxus couldn't care less, he was already making his way towards his groups table. Freed had just won the contest, most likely by somehow creating runes, though proving it was impossible. Freed was grinning proudly while Bixlow clutched his hand, threatening something immensely unpleasant. Laxus sat next to Bixlow, considering how to break the news, perhaps he should wait until they were back in Magnolia. He glanced at Freed before deciding that it was definitely better to wait. He pushed three rashers of bacon into his mouth before tending to his portable CD player. He turned it on, pushing buttons until he was at the correct song. Suddenly he understood why he hadn't listened to this CD before, the pop computer generated crap was almost enough to make his ears bleed. But then suddenly something caught his attention, five lines;

'I need a little more thunder

A little more lightning

A little more you

Be my lantern

Help me shine on through'

He paused the song and flicked it back to the beginning, carefully listening to every word.

'I could've wrote down

Every thought I've been thinking to myself all this past year

I would've said in doubt

"Oh, I wanna make myself clear"

And baby- clearly

I need some balance in my ears right now

'Cause I've been freaking myself out

And I've been waking this whole town

And then I turned myself inside out

La da da da da

And it's all about

The way your hips move side to side

Left to right

Guide me home tonight

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through

So I said,

I, I gotta comb my brain for the words to say.

And if you don't feel right then it's a wasted night

The price to pay is so, so high

And the irony could be cut with a knife

'Cause it's my first chance.

But it's my last chance.

And then I turned myself inside out

La da da da da

And it's all about

The way your hips move side to side

Left to right

Guide me home tonight

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through

Baby,

Well I gotta have you loving me tonight,

And when my world has become a whirlwind

Will you be my white flag?

Speed it up like sugar

I'm a wreck and you know I can't do anything about it (about it)

Break it down

I'm on my knees

Baby another chance, oh please

I'm affordable, I'm trainable

When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in

I gotta migrate a catastrophe

Stood strong

It was the best for me

My town is irrela-relavant

My blue eyes match my green lies

Yeah!

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning

A little more you,

(give me more of you)

Be my lantern.

(give me more of you)

Help me shine one through

Well I gotta have you loving me tonight,

And when my world has become a whirlwind

Will you be my white flag?'

"Boss, you look like you've seen a ghost" Bixlow said, breaking Laxus' trance. He glanced at his two friends who were staring at him with worried eyes. He shrugged, pressing the replay button, familiarising himself with the lyrics, whistling along with the tune until a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a wide eyed Cana, staring at him with a mix of recognition and disbelief. He reluctantly pulled the earphones from his ears.

"Was that you last night?" she said, eyes darting to his CD player. Laxus put on a poker face, smirking as he usually did.

"What are you talking about?" he said, hoping he didn't give himself away. The song was already incriminating enough but her freaky sixth sense would annihilate him. Her eyes narrowed then slowly moved to his shoulder for some reason. She slammed her hand down on the table, ignoring Freed and Bixlow.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded, totally serious, mouth set.

"Cana-" but before he could continue she cut him off.

"If it was you, your back will have scratches on it," she said, sweat breaking out on Laxus' brow, " if it wasn't you have nothing to worry about." She challenged, waiting expectantly. Laxus swallowed, not sure whether to cut his losses and make a run for it.

"I'm not going to just strip because of some stupid allegation you made up just so you can see me shirtless." He snapped back, stuffing his mouth with now cooling bacon.

"You've never had a problem with being publicly shirtless before, or did you suddenly develop a sense of modesty?" she said, grinning as she took a sip from her hip flask. So this was what their first conversation in over a month (with both of them lucid) was going to be like, an argument, how disappointing. Laxus realised that he was going to have to do it, if he continued to avoid it he would look even more suspicious.

"You're just making up excuses and I have better things to listen to." He snapped, turning back to his breakfast. But Cana wasn't willing to give up that easy, maybe it was the effects of the drugs Porlyusica had given her for her hangover, or her paranoia about the events of last night but she lunged for his shirt. Laxus gasped, pivoting awkwardly on his chair to avoid exposure, ending in Cana lying atop him in a jumble on the ground, much to the amusement of Bixlow.

"Go Boss!" he cheered, ignoring Freed's unsubtly kick under the table.

"Bixlow!" he snapped, about to turn to Ever for support, only to find an empty chair. He glanced around the room to finally locate Ever, playing with Askua, which was a surprise. The sight distracted Freed from the spectacle of Laxus' hastily pushing Cana off his chest, standing in one swift movement before leaving the room with all haste.

Cana was in hot pursuit, her foot just past the threshold of the mess hall when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She considered ignoring whoever it was and tracking down the coward when a voice stopped her.

"Cana?" Mystogan asked, and despite everything she stopped and turned to face him, her usual mischievous grin curving her lips.

"What can I do for you _Mystogan_?"

_Thank God_ Laxus thought to himself, _All I have to do is wait up here until the days over and I'll get Freed to heal the scratches before she tries to check again._ He thought glancing around, as always checking the crowd for his father. Spectators were filling the grounds, with a fair few Fair Tail members sitting in the adjacent bunker. Without a sound Mira appeared at his shoulder, she giggled, almost making Laxus jump at her proximity.

"God Mira, don't sneak up on me." He said, his tone almost an unnatural mix of reprimand and anxiety. Her all-knowing eyes irritated him, giving him the feeling she knew something he didn't- something bad.

"Did you hear? We have a new team member starting today." Mira said, a ball of dread started building in Laxus' stomach. "Mystogan decided to sit today out." She said, glancing over her shoulder as if to check for a new arrival.

"Who is it?" he asked in his usual monotone, feigning indifference. Mira giggled once again, placing a hand over her mouth.

"It's Cana," she said, Laxus' eyes widening _SHIT!_, "It seems the master thought that after all that negativity last night she should see what it's like." She continued, glancing out into the crowd absentmindedly. Laxus shrunk away from her, why was she telling him this? To warn him? Did she know about last night?

"Too bad she won't compete today," he said, attempting to keep his cool under Mira's scrutinising stare. "Gajeel is set on competing against Natsu. I can't see Cana changing his mind." He said, unable to see a way to escape her goody-goody clutches. He searched for Freed in the crowd, obviously needing his services earlier than usual.

He saw Lucy at the Fairy Tail team A booth, leaning over the railing as she spoke to Natsu who seemed to be giving her another pyrotechnic display. He considered making a remark about her speedy recovery from yesterday's beating, his Grams was a life saver. Grams! There was no guarantee she'd agree to help him but it was worth a shot at least. He turned, making his way to the exit before remembering to raise an arm in farewell to Mira as he left. Speeding down hallway after hallway, until he finally burst into Fairy Tail's sick bay, his Grandmother's head snapping up at the unexpected intruder.

"Laxus?" she asked, incredulous, watching him with her hawk eyes as he quietly closed the door behind him. Her tight lips were poised for their assault, unyielding.

"Hey Grams." He said, walking towards her at her seat beside the quietly whimpering Wendy. He paused to look at her, the little sky dragon slayer proudly bore the Fairy Tail insignia, she must have gone through quite an ordeal. "How is she?" he asked casually, knowing she must have heard those words a thousand times already. Her eyes narrowed, hands clenching.

"You're not here about this poor girl," she snapped, "out with it!" she said, not in the mood for pretty lies. He could see the bags under her eyes from nursing her two nights in a row.

"You should get some sleep Grams." He said, letting warmth seep into his voice for the briefest of moments. Her lips softened slightly but her eyes remained hard, watching him, waiting for a response. Laxus sighed, it would be easier to just show her, so he reached back, withdrawing his shirt. But before he could turn to face her the door flew open.

"Porlyusica-san?" Cana's voice called, eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. She looked from Laxus, shirtless Laxus who was very pale by this point to the irritable Porlyusica. "I just wanted to say thanks for the tonic, it really helped." She said, suspiciously staring at Laxus. She walked forward, reaching over Wendy's still sleeping body to hand a small bottle to Grams.

"It's my job silly girl!" she snapped, taking the bottle, "If you keep drinking like that you'll end up with alcohol poisoning again!" she said, her stern face reprimanding enough without the harsh tone afforded. Cana had the good sense to look abashed, scratching her head as she chuckled.

"Well as they say, sixth times the charm." She said, her words slightly shocking Laxus. She'd had alcohol poisoning six times? She always seemed so invincible with a bottle in her hand. Laxus thought maybe he'd gotten off the hook but just then it looked like a light went off inside Cana's head. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said, tapping the side of her head. "Does that tonic cause hallucinations?" she asked, staring straight at Laxus, waiting for the slightest provocation to launch at his back once again.

"No, of course not!" Grams snapped, flicking her hand in a dismissive action. Laxus gulped, he stepped back, not sure whether he could try putting his shirt back on without her catching a glance, or was it better to just let it drop. Little did he know that all his attempts to hide the truth were for naught. Macao and Waccaba had already told her of Laxus' late night visit to her room, though whether he was there for their whole conversation was a little unclear.

"Porlyusica-san," Cana said, her idea fool proof. "does Laxus have eight scratches on the back of his shoulder blades?" she asked, staring down Laxus. Laxus went to turn away from her but realised that either way he turned Cana would find out about the scratches. Grams frowned, glancing at her grandson before answering.

"Yes," she replied, earning a glare from Laxus as Cana smirked victoriously.

"Thought so," she said, turning towards the door. "Thanks for getting my top back, though I was a little disappointed you didn't hit him a few times for me." She said, imitating his farewell wave. As the door slid shut Laxus let out a gasp of air, not sure what his next move would be.

"If that's all I'd prefer it if you left me in peace." She snapped when Laxus made no move to leave. He glanced at her in annoyance.

"Thanks Grams," he snapped, pulling on his shirt before storming out of the sick bay. He failed to see Porlyusica's smug smile as she watched the closed door for a few moments after he left.

Laxus stood at the forefront of the booth, trying not to overly acknowledge Cana's existence, all too aware of his father's presence. Knowing Ivan, he'd probably threaten to expose them unless he did something for him, or try to blackmail him some other way with Cana's safety if he ever found out. Only Gramps truly knew what they were after, and he wasn't particularly chatty on the topic.

As a well needed distraction he looked towards the lacrima vision screens, a little surprised to see Gajeel paralysed by motion sickness. Perhaps all dragon slayers, either first or second generation were a victim of transportation. Suddenly the screen flicked to the leaders, focussing on that Raven Tail freak. Laxus fists tightened, glancing around the stadium once again before he could stop himself. His search would have continued if one announcement hadn't caught his attention.

"Some distance behind is Bacchus from the reserve team of Quatro Cerberus." The announcers easily excitable voice proclaimed. He knew it was petty but it did give him a slight bit, or perhaps even a lot of joy knowing that prick was straggling. A smirk formed on his lips as three mages began fighting yet Bacchus was still a world behind. But before that smirk had time to take root Bacchus literally exploded into action, the chain of vehicles crashing and colliding with Bacchus running at full speed over the top of them. Laxus couldn't help but glare at the screen, hoping that maybe that Raven freak had something up his sleeve. But no, Bacchus past him in a flash, crashing through the finish line to secure first place. Laxus ground his teeth, arms folded across his chest to hide his balled fists.

"Too bad huh, I was hoping maybe Raven boy had more than his bad looks…" Cana said, nudging his elbow. Laxus shrugged her off, not wanting his father seeing their interaction, their connection would be plain as day. He saw her glare at him through the corner of his eye before she moved to chat with Mira, heavily gulping from her hip flask until it was empty. He tried to focus solely on the screen, which fortunately wasn't hard with the three dragon slayers battling for most pathetic.

"Maybe Laxus too?" Mira asked, only then did he register the appearance of Mystogan and the lack of Cana. He could sense she was still near in that way only they could- she was probably going to get some more booze for her flask now that her stint replacing Mystogan was over, thankfully.

"Don't tell anybody." He muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

"I think it's obvious by this point." Juvia said, for the first time using the appropriate pronoun in a sentence with no reference to 'Grey-sama'.

The competition progressed and the three slowly made it closer to the finishing line when the barely clad brat said something rather interesting.

"Can you answer me one thing?" he asked, standing uneasily in the wake of Natsu and Gajeel, their pure determination pushing them forward. They turned their heads slightly, the strain evident. "Why did you decide to participate in the tornament? I wouldn't believe you were the same airy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image?" he asked, he had obviously put a lot of thought into his question. _He just doesn't get it_ Laxus thought to himself, feeling a small sense of pity for the boy, he mustn't have any nakama, nothing he truly loves above anything else. "The Fairy Tail that I know were more like… they did everything at their own pace… They didn't give a damn about what other people thought of them."

"For…. Their nakama.." Natsu ground out causing Laxus heart to skip a beat. He looked to his guildmates who had remained for the past seven years, their eyes wide with shock before turning back to the screen, smirk on his lips. "Seven years.. all that time.. they were waitin' for us... no matter how painful it was… no matter how sad… Even if people made fun of 'em… they held on.. they held on… they protected the guild… for their nakama… And now we're going to show everyone… the proof that Fairy Tail has been walking all this time! So keep on going!" he yelled, his words more than words and as it always was with Fairy Tail, their feelings were one as. The others sobbed in joy as the Sabertooth brat merely looked shocked, something he could never understand. Laxus smiled to himself, leaning against the wall, for once glad to be right where he was and not even Ivan or Fantasia could take this moment away from him.

And that smile didn't fade when Gajeel came in second last place, or taint with pride as the crowd began to cheer for something they could never truly understand. Once again he was a Fairy Tail mage and nothing will ever change that ever again.

Never again.

Cana slugged back another mouthful of booze, the intermission starting between the contest and the individual brawls. She glanced towards Fairy Tail B team's booth, her lips curving upward subconsciously as she laid eyes on his smiling face, forgetting to look away. Just then his smile widened and he looked right at her, their eyes locked and she knew something was wrong. It wasn't guilt, or shame or embarrassment from last night, he looked afraid. She tilted her head, and walked out, assuming he'd follow her.

And she was right, moments later they were in a janitor's room, the door locked behind them, the small space confining with Laxus' overwhelming bulk. Cana suddenly felt very silly for lureing him out here, as in what if she had misread him. He had changed a lot recently to the point where sometimes when she looked at him she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Though in a lot of ways that was reassuring, it meant that he wasn't in the same pain he was in before.

"I… ahh…" he mumbled, looking away. "I'm sorry 'bout last night." He mumbled, refusing to meet her eye. Cana chuckled in response, the idea of Laxus flustered by anything was so alien it seemed absurd. She smiled, her fragmented memories from the night before rising to the surface.

"Just don't trick me like that again and I think we could work something out." She said, lightly pressing her body against his. Laxus audibly swallowed.

"Umm…" he began but was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his. He stepped back in shock, a tin can clanged to the ground, the sound loud and abrasive. "We shouldn't…" he said, his hands holding back her shoulders. Cana sighed, lips curling in an amused smirk.

"I know, I know." She said, booze lacing her breath. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" she asked. His brows creased in confusion, confident her lips no longer posed a threat he released her shoulders.

"What?" he asked, glancing quickly at the door in case of an intruder, though it was highly unlikely.

"You didn't follow me unless you had something to say, right big guy?" she said, licking her lips flirtatiously. Laxus swallowed again, taking another step back which in turn caused her to giggle. "Calm down, I promise I won't try anything." She said, stepping towards him. He paused for a moment, taking her in before leaning in to whisper into her ear, the noise barely audible.

"I need you to make sure that there's no one listening to us." He breathed, before pulling back to give her a serious look. She cocked her head to the side but conceded all the same. She pulled out a card and it glowed slightly.

"Grab hold of this and no one will know we're here." She said, offering the card. He grasped it, feeling a snap of magic energy engulf him. He considered the cards effectiveness but decided to trust her judgement.

"Listen, I don't want you to draw attention to yourself. My dad has a way of finding things out and if he even suspects anything's going on between us then who knows what he'd do." He said seriously, all jokes aside. Cana gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"I can't do that." She said, resolute in that determined tone she used when she'd already made up her mind but this time that wasn't good enough.

"Wendy, Grey, Lucy… how many people need to get hurt?" he snapped, almost letting go of the card.

"That's exactly why I can't!" she said, her tense shoulders a mirror of his.

"That doesn't make any sense! You'd just be making more people worry about you for nothing." He snapped, clutching her arm. She shook her head, head whipping back and forth.

"It does matter! If I hide instead of fight like every one else, what sort of guild mate would that make me?" she said, staring right at him. "You think I'm not worried about him coming after you?!" she said, breaking free of his grasp. He looked at her, exasperated. She wasn't going to listen to him and in the heat of the moment he let go of the card and unlocked the door. As he violently flung open the door, the handle cracking the wall plaster, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Just stay away," he snapped, heading into the crowd which gladly parted for him as he stormed away. Cana sighed to herself.

"Oh boy…"


End file.
